One Night Can Change Everything
by glitterfairyshells
Summary: An after Hogwarts fic. After the Final Battle, Harry does something that he shouldn't have done with his best friend and disappears. A year later he returns to the Wizarding World. We follow his life as he learns how that one night changed everything. CoM
1. Prologue

A/N: Hiya. This is my first fic on here even though I have been writing this story for about 7 months now. Thanks for reading it. And Harry and Ginny will get together EVENTUALLY! Coz I don't like to have them together in the first couple of chapters. Also this fic has got the R rating because of sexual references, language, violence, and the amount of pregnancy and labour scenes. After posting the first 8 chapters I will be updating this weekly on a wednesday.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

17 year old Hermione Granger lay in bed looking at the boy next to her.  
He had a great body which was quite muscular, gorgeous thick black hair which made you want to run the fingers through and lush emerald green eyes that you could lose yourself in but best of all he was one of her best friends and had been since their first Halloween at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 6 years ago for he and her other best friend Ron Weasley had saved her from a mountain troll that one of the teachers had let into Hogwarts Castle. 

_I can't believe what we have just done. __I have just had sex with one of my best friends. I have just shagged Harry _thought Hermione.  
"Mmmmmmm" Harry murmured in his sleep which interrupted Hermione's thoughts.  
Hermione looked at him quickly to see if he was awake and when seeing that he wasn't she carried on thinking.  
_Oh Merlin. I have just slept with Harry Potter, the boy who lived. No that doesn't sound right - the man who lived coz he is no longer the skinny, black haired, bespectacled boy who looks unhealthy as he once was._

Hermione looked at Harry again - this time at his forehead.  
His lightning bolt shaped scar was still there but it had faded to a colour that was just a bit darker than his skin colour - it was no longer as noticeable as it had been when he was younger or a couple of hours ago when he was duelling Lord Voldemort in The Final Battle.  
Hermione continued to look at Harry's scar which was the constant reminder of his tragic past which had left him an orphan and one of the most famous wizards (if not the most famous on of all) in the Wizarding world and smiled before laying down and going to sleep.

But little did she know what one night - that night in fact, could lead to and how it would change her life forever.

* * *

Thanks and could you all please take the time to leave a review for me. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Morning After

Hermione woke up the next morning to find that she was alone and a letter on Harry's pillow.  
Hermione picked up the letter and read:

_Dear Hermione,  
I am so sorry to do this to you but I need to get away from everything that has happened because I don't want to be known as Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived anymore when I was only doing something that would save my life.  
It just so happened to save you life, everyone else's lives, Hogwarts and the whole Wizarding world at the same time.  
When I get to wherever I am going I will owl you to tell you what is happening.  
Again I am so sorry for leaving without saying a proper goodbye.  
Speak to you soon.   
Harry._

After reading the letter 5 times to make sense of it Hermione screamed.   
"Wha. What's happening?" Ron was asking as he ran in from the common room, wearing just his boxers and holding his wand out ready to attack anyone.  
As Ron was half asleep he ran straight past Hermione and into the bed which he somersaulted over and banged into the wall with an almighty crash.

Ginny who heard the crash walked into the bedroom and when she saw Ron on the floor she started to laugh so hard that it made her have hiccups.   
"What. Hic. Are you. Hic. Doing. Hic. Down there. Hic. For. Hic" Ginny asked Ron in between the hiccups.

"It's not funny Gin" Ron said grumpily.  
"I ran into the bed and fell over and crashed into the wall coz INCEDENTALLY I thought that someone was killing Hermione coz she was screaming bloody murder so SHUT UP!!!" Ron finished.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP ARGUING FOR 1 MOMENT!" Hermione shouted.

"Ok. Hic. But can you. Hic. Do something. Hic. About. Hic. The. Hic. Hiccups?"

"Oh this will do just fine Gins" answered Hermione angrily.

Ginny went to reach for the letter but Ron snatched it out of Hermione's hand and read it out loud.

After he finished reading Ginny spoke with a note of concern in her voice.

"But he wouldn't do anything stupid would he?"

"Hope not" Hermione answered looking very frightened.

Hermione turned to look at Ron where he was now sat on the bed.

"Ron?" Ginny and Hermione asked cautiously at the same time.

After a moments silence Ron spoke or rather Ron shouted.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S DONE THIS. I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S GONE AND LEFT US. HE KNOWS HOW EVERYONE FEELS ABOUT HIM. MERLIN, HE EVEN KNOWS ABOUT GINNY FOR GOODNESS SAKES. YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON HIM. YOU JUST WAIT. I'M FUCKING GONNA KILL THE LITTLE FUCKER. YOU WAIT I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Know what about Ginny?" Hermione asked while looking at Ginny who had turned very red and let out a huge hiccup.

"NEVER YOU BLOODY MIND!" Ron shouted back which made everyone jump.

Hermione considered whether she should ask Ron to calm down but decided against it.

"Hey they're gone. Thanks Ron you helped to get rid of the hiccups" Ginny said with a grin on her blushing face.

Ron turned to look at her and glared at her.

After Ron, Ginny and Hermione read the letter they decided to go and stay at Grimmauld Place rather than going home for the summer and wait for Harry to send a letter to them telling them where he was.  
That letter never came and 6 months after his disappearnce, Hedwig returned to Grimmauld Place with no letter from Harry.


	3. Chapter 2 1 Year Later

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - 1 Year Later.**

1 year after Hedwig's return.

Ginny sat in her bedroom all alone writing a letter.  
She had sat like this many times and wrote the same letter over and over again to...

Harry.  
The others had told her that he was dead because noone had seen or heard from him since his disappearance but Ginny had this distinct feeling that Harry was still alive somewhere.  
Besides she HAD to tell him that Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped from Azkaban prison.

_Harry,  
Everyone has told me not to write anymore letters to you because they believe that you are dead.  
Anyways I suppose that writing all these letters (even if I haven't been sending them) allows me to get things off my chest.  
But the reason that I am writing to you for is that I know that you are stil alive and in hiding but I don't know where.  
And I suppose the most important thing that I am writing for is that (if you didn't already know) Bellatrix has escaped from Azkaban and is now on the run reportedly - no I don't want to write it coz it scares the hell out of me.  
I have to go now but please write back.  
All my love.  
Ginny.  
XXX_

Ginny read the letter through and sealed it.  
She then walked over to Hedwig who had lived in Ginny's bedroom since she had graduated from Hogwarts 6 months previously.  
Hedwig knew what was coming and stuck out her leg to allow Ginny to attach the letter.  
As Ginny attached the letter she heard cheering form downstairs.  
She looked from Hedwig to the door of the room and back to Hedwig.  
Hedwig's large amber eyes looked at Ginny and Ginny looked staright into them and said "I know you miss him and this letter is for Harry. Please just try to find him, even if it is only for us and noone else."

Hedwig hooted to show that she understood and took off into flight and as Ginny watched her disappear a tear rolled slowly down her cheek which was hastily wiped away.  
"I miss you Harry" she whispered to herself as she walked to the door.


	4. Chapter 3 Ellie

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Ellie**

"Yeah! Good girl Ellie."  
Ginny could hear Ron praising Ellie as she walked down the stairs.  
_I wonder what miracle child has done now to make my older brother so happy. How could he be happy when Harry is missing and noone knows where he is - oh I forgot Harry's DEAD!_  
Ginny thought to herself as she walked down the stairs.  
She did admit that she found it rather hard to look at Ellie when all she saw was a friend she cared about screaming back at her.  
Suddenly Hermione came running out of the front room looking for Ginny with a look of pure happiness on her face.

"Gin, Gin. Guess what" Hermione said with delight in her voice.  
Ginny quickly wiped her face to get rid of any stray tears.  
Hermione looked at Ginny's read eyes and asked "Gin, what's wrong"

"Nothing, nothing" Ginny replied forcing a smile.  
"Ginny, you've been crying. There's got to be something wrong? Is it? Is it"  
"WHAT YOU MEAN HARRY. OF COURSE IT BLOODY ISN'T. AND YOU WERE, NO ARE HIS BEST FRIEND AND YOU BLOODY CAN'T EVEN SAY HIS NAME ANYMORE" Ginny shouted angrily.  
"Ok, ok it isn't Harry."  
"Now enough of that coz I am fine. What happened"  
"Ellie said her first word"  
"Wow. What did she say" Ginny said sarcastically.

"She said mama, she's really clever isn't she"  
"Yeah. I suppose" Ginny said sarcastically as she and Hermione walked into the front room.

"Mione, you'll never guess what Ellie just said" Ron said happily.  
"What" Hermione asked eagerly.  
"Nnnnnnnnnnnddd" Ron said with a grin.  
Ron, that's not even a real word. That's just babble" Hermione replied laughing.  
Ron looked at Ginny then turned back to Hermione.

"Mione what's wrong with Ginny. Did you catch her writing those letters again to..." Ron hesittated then carried on "to Harry"  
"I have my OWN feelings Ronald so why don't you ask me to my face" Ginny snapped while glaring at Ron.  
"Because I asked Mione and not you" Ron snapped back.  
"Oh I forgot. You only talk to Hermione and noone else. Don't worry I know where I'm not wanted, I'm leaving you 2 lovebirds alone with miracle child" Ginny shouted angrily while stomping out of the room.

Hermione looked at Ron who saw how upset she was and moved over to the sofa then planted a light kiss on her lips.  
The then sat in each others arms while watching Ellie play.


	5. Chapter 4 James Evans

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - James Evans**

Miles away from London...

in Blackpool, England,a man called James Evanswas sat in his bedroom reading _Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens._  
It was supposed to be a timeless classic butJames thought that it was quite boring at the beginning but once you got into it, it was ok really.  
Jamesthought that he had heard an owl hooting but told himself that he was imagining it.

Jamescarried on reading and he heard the hooting noise again.

Jameslooked at his open window and saw Hedwig sitting on the windowsill.  
James jumped off his bed and walked over to the window and said "How did you find me" and he suddenly remembered that this owl could find almost anyone without an address.

Whilst he was thinking about thisJames heard the front door slam which meant that his flatmate Brittany had come home from wherever she had been all night.  
Jamesquickly snapped back to his senses and quickly took the letter from Hedwig and shooed her away from the window before his flatmate could see her.  
Jameslooked at the letter and went to put it in his chest of drawers but instead of putting the letter in a drawer which was full of things from the wizarding world such as parchment, quills, ink pots, spell books, books about the wizarding world and his photo album that Hagrid had given him shortly after saving the Philosopher's Stone at the end of his first year at Hogwarts, he looked at the writing on the roll of parchment and thought that unless Ron's and Hermione's writing had changed considerably since he last had letters from them, it wasn't from either of them.

Jamessuddenly found the letter very intriguing and was opening it when his flatmate Brittany knocked his door and entered his bedroom.  
On hearing the click of the doorJames looked up and smiled.  
"Have you watched the news and read the newspapers lately James" Brittany asked.  
"No, why do you ask"James replied.  
"Coz apparantly there's an escaped prisoner from a prison somewhere up north or something."  
"Really what are they called Britts"James asked.  
"Oh something really difficult to say and I can't say it."  
"Please just try to say it"James prompted.  
"Oh it's Bella... Bella..." Brittany struggled to say.  
"Yes"James said eagerly while looking at the pretty, blonde haired girl.

"It's something like Bellatrix Lesomething or rather" said Brittany.  
Brittany then looked at the letter thathe was clutching.

"What's that James" she asked.  
"Oh it's, um nothing."  
"it has to be something because you are holding onto it for dear life. Just tell me. Anyway I know where it is from."  
"Oh where then Brittany Stokes"  
"London, where you come from" Brittany replied while glaring atJames for using her full name.  
"Actually, I don't come from London, I come from Surrey. I just know people who live there."  
"Well from those people then and anyway I know about your drawer and you being a..."  
Brittany stopped talking and looked atJames not sure whether to continue or not.  
James gave her a look as if to say "carry on".  
Brittany continued "I. I know that you are a."  
Brittany took a deep breath and swallowed then continued "a wizard."  
Jameslooked at Brittany and turned very white then stammered "N. N. No I'm not. There are no such things as wizards."  
"Ok, I'll leave you alone then" Brittany said as she walked towards the door.

As she reached the door Brittany looked at the door then asked "do you miss Quidditch James"  
"Oh yeah, I mean it is the best game in the world. I was Seeker for my house team at school and everytime I flew I felt so alive and all of my troubles seem to disappear"James hesitated then continued.  
"How did you find out"  
"I found the drawer full of stuff and I read the book."  
"What book? There's loads of them in the drawer."  
"The Quidditch one"  
"Oh Quidditch through the ages"James asked.  
"Yeah that one, I read a couple of pages or it and found it really interesting. So who's the letter from"  
"Oh I don't know, I was opening it when you came in. I don't even know whose handwriting it is. And anyway who from the wizarding world would write to me coz I'm not exactly flavour of the month there at the moment."  
"Why" Brittany asked.  
"Oh it's a long story. You don't want to know Britt."  
"Try me"  
"Ok then. In my 7th and final year at school..."  
"You have to stay in school for 7 YEARS" Brittany interupted.  
"Britt, are you listening or not"  
"Yeah sure, sorry James"  
"Anyway in my 7th year I duelled with this other wizard and kinda saved the wizarding world from dark magic and when I got back to school I was talking to one of my best friends - Hermione and I don't know why but one minute we were talking and the next we were snogging each other in our house common room. When we finished snogging we went back to our own common room coz we were head boy and head girl and our other friends - Ron and Ginny were in our common room getting drunk so we sat on the couch and kinda finished off what we started and it kinda progressed to my bedroom."  
"You mean, you slept with one of your best friends" Brittany asked.  
"Yeah, but that's not why noones talking to me"  
"So why aren't they talking to you then"  
"I'm getting to it. So it progressed to my bedroom and I remember thinking "What am I doing. I don't even fancy her". I know it was wrong but it felt so good. And she didn't even fancy me herself coz she openly fancied Ron - our other best friend and I fancied Ron's little sister Gin... What"

"You fancied your best friends little sister" Brittany asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah but I never told her, him or anyone and me and Hermione only slept together because she had a big argument with Ron and I was kinda upset coz I thought that Ginny didn't fancy me anymore coz Ron told me that she was seen snogging her ex, Dean Thomas by the lake and I was gonna ask her out that night in the astronomy tower."  
"So it was a rebound thing"  
"Yeah and the next morning I woke up really early and saw the paper which had said that a major criminal was caught so I legged it quietly coz Ron and Ginny were asleep in our common room. I left a letter saying that I would tell them by owl post where I was. But I never did. I just sent my owl back to them so I guess they got pretty mad at me. Then the next thing I know, I get this letter."  
"Open it and see what it is then" Brittany said.  
Jamesopened the letter and read it out loud.  
After reading it Harry concentrated on the words 'All my love' and wondered whether she meant it.

"James?"

"Yeah."

"Who's it from?" Brittany asked as he had stopped reading after the 'All my love' part.

"Oh. It's from Ginny. Look I have to go to London Britt."

"Why?"

"Coz this Bellatrix Lestrange is the person who murdered my godfather and I have to get my revenge on her. Also I have to talk to Ginny, Ron and Hermione"James said as he packed his trunk with the things that he would need in the Wizarding world.

"So, is James Evans your real name?"

"No. My real name is Harry Potter. I made James Evans up. James after my father and Evans was my mothers maiden name."

"So you're the famous guy that every one of those books go on about. Are you gonna come back?"

"Yes and I don't know – I'll send a letter."

Brittany looked sceptical and said "promise?"

"Promise"James said with a grin.

He finished packing then walked over to Brittany.

"It's been nice knowing you Britt. See ya around."

"Yeah, bye….." She hesitated then said "Harry."

Harry gave her a hug then walked back to his trunk, held onto it and disapparated to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Remeber to review so press that prwtty lil button down there. 


	6. Chapter 5 Returning

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Returning.**

In the kitchen of Grimmauld place Ginny was sat at the kitchen table.

Suddenly there was a loud 'pop' and Harry appeared in the kitchen.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up and saw Harry.

"Harry" she said before giving him a loving hug.

Together the sat in the kitchen and talked all night.

Harry had just told Ginny about the things that Brittany would do and both were laughing when Ginny looked at the door and said "shhhh."

Harry stopped laughing and looked towards the door where all they could hear was mumbling.

"I can't believe that Ellie called me dada. I'm not her dad" Ron said.

"Ron you are more her dad than Harry ever was and will be. What does he do – nothing except for he got me pregnant 18 months ago."

"Yeah but I still don't get why me and Little Miss Moody didn't wake up and I still don't remember seeing you two snogging each other that night."

"That's coz you and Ginny were too drunk to remember anything or wake up when Harry obviously snuck out."

"Oh, ok then. Were we that drunk?"

"Ummmmm, yea."

Ron opened the kitchen door and walked into the kitchen.

Ron saw Harry (who had stood up) and went over to him and punched him on the shoulder which made Harry stagger back a little.

Hermione had witnessed the whole thing and stared at Harry with a look of disbelief.

"Owwwww. Ron, I can't believe that you punched me" Harry said.

"Well what else do you think I would do – hug you and welcoe you back with open arms, that's a bit twinkish don't you think?"

"Yea, but I had to leave for my own good. I swear if I had stayed I would have gone insane. All I wanted was to be a normal wizard."

"You'll never be normal Harry" Hermione answered.

"Mione. How are you. You won't believe how much I've missed you."

"DON'T YOU DARE ASK ME HOW I AM. YOU SLEEP WITH ME THEN YOU DISAPPEAR FOR 18 MONTHS AND NOW YOU'RE ASKING ME HOW I AM. THAT NIGHT CHANGED MY LIFE FOREVER!" Hermione shouted at Harry.

Everyone heard crying coming from upstairs.

"Oh crap!" Hermione said before walking out of the kitchen.

"What does she mean with that night changed her life forever?" Harry asked.

Ginny and Ron both looked towards the ceiling and back at Harry.

Harry realised and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to find Hermione.

* * *

Remember to push the lil button. 


	7. Chapter 6 I'm a dad?

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - I'm a dad?**

Harry found Hermione walking up the stairs.  
"Hermione"  
"Yes."  
"Is.. Am I a.. A..." Harry stuttered.  
"A dad? Yes Harry you are" Hermione answered.  
"What? When"  
"On the night of the final battle and everyone was getting drunk and we had the one night stand."  
Hermione stopped outside a door and looked at Harry who was looking at her.  
"Harry. Meet your daughter - Elle-Louise or Ellie for short."

She opened the door and they both walked into the room.  
Harry walked over to the cot and saw his daughter who was now smiling and babbling away to herself.  
She had a few tufts of messy black hair and the most vivid green eyes that anyone would see in their life.  
"Heyo my little Ellie. What's wrong sweetheart" Hermione cooed as she picked up Ellie who quietened down.  
"Hermione, whose surname has she got"  
"She has Granger but when me and Ron get married she'll have Weasley."  
"I don't want her to have Potter. It's not right" Harry said as he looked at his 9 month old daughter.  
Harry then realised what Hermione had just said and asked "are you and Ron engaged"  
"Yes but I don't want to deny the fact that you are her biological dad. It's not right and Ron doesn't want to take that place either."  
"Ok so she'll know where she comes from"  
"Yeah."  
"But I don't want her to call me daddy though."  
"If she calls you daddy you'll have to live with it and anyway Rons decided that he will be called daddy Ron."  
Hermione was saying as they walked out of the bedroom and back downstairs to the kitchen with Ellie.

* * *

Remember the button.


	8. Chapter 7 Explanations and Questions

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Explanations and Questions**

When they reached the kitchen Ginny and Ron ha obviously been arguing again because they were stood at opposite ends of the kitchen with their wands pointing at each other.

"Ron, no you can't do this. She is your sister whether you like it or not" Hermione said loudly walking over to Ron.

"Mione, get out of the way."

"Ron. NO"

"Mione, go away. I'm gonna hex her into oblivion"

"No you aren't. You are going to put your wand away because you love me and I'm asking you to and besides you won't hit her, you'll hit me and Ellie."

"Ok" Ron said as he put his wand away and sat down at the table still looking angry.

Ginny put her wand away as well and joined Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ellie at the table.

"So why did you leave tell us everything" Ron said.

"Ok. Me and Mione kinda slept together on the night of the final battle and I woke up really early the next morning when the Daily Prophet arrived and EVERYTHING was on the front page.

Voldemort's death, me, Bellatrix, Dumbledore, my mum and dad, Sirius, my life story - EVERYTHING.

It kinda scared me a bit - at that time all I wanted to be was a normal wizard like Ron but I'm not and now I've realised that, I'm learning to live with it.

So I saw the front page and legged it to Blackpool where I became a muggle by the name of James Evans.

Next thing I know I get a letter from Ginny saying that Bellatrix has escaped from Azkaban so I came back" Harry explained.

Harry hadn't realised it but the whole time that he was speaking he had been staring at Ginny.

"Harry, I NEED to speak to you" Ron said in a hurry.

"Why do you NEED to speak to me"

"Coz I do. Don't ask questions. Now come with me" Ron replied while walking out of the kitchen.

Harry followed him into the hallway where he was sat on the stairs.

Harry looked at Ron and Ron beckoned him to join him on the stairs.

Harry walked over and sat down, where they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you remember what I told you about Ginny in 7th year" Ron asked.

"Yeah, of course I do."

"Well, I'm gonna ask you some questions and I want you to answer truthfully... Clear"

"Crystal."

"Did you fancy Ginny in school" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"Did anyone know"

"No. I didn't want you to find out coz I saw what you were like with her other boyfriends."

"You twink! I was like that coz I wanted her to go out with you."

"You did" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Anyway did you fancy Hermione in school"

"No. We were caught up in the moment when we slept together."

"Do you fancy Mione now"

"No."

"Do you fancy Ginny now"

"Ye... I thi..." Harry started.

"Well. What is it" Ron said impatiently.

"I don't know Ron."

"Promise me that if you decide that you do like her that you'll ask me if it's ok to go out with her."

"Promise."

After that they both got up and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Please push the little button and leave a review.


	9. Chapter 8 The Escaped Prisoner

A/N: Hiya another week another chapter. Hope that you are all enjoying this and here's the peeps that I would like to thank:

Max (aka xxlost.onexx) - Thankies babes! And thanks for sticking up for me too hun. huggles

Jo - Thankies hun! Yup bumpies do work for me on here! lol. And I do like writing it - well I should seeing as I have been writing it for 7 months! huggles

Eric - Thankies hun! I'm so glad to know that you love it. huggles

And:

Madison 22 - Erm I think that before you go and dis some peeps work then you should at least read what I have said at the beginning of all of the chapters - THIS WILL BE A HARRY/GINNY FIC! Yes Harry and Hermione may have a child but that is merely a plotline to get the story rolling and that is where I got the title from - ONE NIGHT CAN CHANGE EVERYTHING! This fic is something that I came up with while I was very bored waiting for my 18th birthday to arrive last August. I have based it on the fact that just ONE night CAN and WILL change EVERYTHING in a person's life. Therefore it is in the correct gategory seeing as they will get together! If you really don't like it then don't read it - you have a choice. Oh and also do try to spell the word worst properly and to use it in the right sentence!

Anyways on with the usual bits and bobs:

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - The Escaped Prisoner**

When Harry and Ron entered the kitchen, Ginny and Hermione stopped talking and looked at Harry who laughed.  
Ron went over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire saying "I'll be back soon. Just going to The Burrow."  
He then threw the floo powder into the fire and shouted "THE BURROW"  
The fire went green and Ron disappeared.  
Harry sat at the table and gave Ginny a small smile before asking a question.  
"So is Bellatrix really on the run"  
"Yeah. Apparantly she found out that you weren't dead and broke out to find you. Here read this" Ginny replied looking at Harry while smiling to herself.  
Harry took the paper from Ginny and looked up at her and smiled while thinking to himself.  
_She has gotten so pretty over the years, of course she always was pretty at school but her looks have grown more prettier over the last year. Of course her personality is amazing as well - that's why I THINK I like her._  
Harry realised that he had been staring at Ginny while he was thinking about her and suddenly snapped out of his trance.  
Harry looked down at the paper and on the front page there was a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange followed by a headline.  
Harry read the headline then the report.

**MOST NOTORIUS DEATH EATER BREAKS OUT OF AZKABAN. **

On February 28th 2003, Bellatrix Lestrange broke out of Azkaban prison.  
Noone knows how she got past the Dementors (who joined our side again after the final battle in which You-Know-Who was once again thwarted by Harry Potter and cost You-Know-Who his life) who guard Azkaban prison.  
Lestrange is rumoured to have broken out after thinking that Harry Potter (who everyone has presumed dead for the last year) is alive and well and in hiding - perhaps in the muggle world.  
Lestrange's whereabouts are unknown to us in the wizarding world.  
Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley says "All witches and wizards ahould be aware of Lestrange being out there, they should also be on the ookout for her and if she is seen they must immediately contact Amelia Bones who is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or another Ministry Official in that department."  
Readers are warned that Lestrange is very dangerous and should not attempt to duel her but to contact the Ministry immediately.

Harry finished reading and looked up at Ginny and said "you didn't tell me that your dad was Minister of Magic or that I am now on Bellatrix's most wanted list."  
"I wanted you to be surprised about dad and I was too scared to tell you about the latter" Ginny replied.

* * *

You see that cute lil button down there? Well it wants to be pushed!

Another chapter next week.


	10. Chapter 9 Seeing Everyone Else

A/N: Awwwwwwww no reviews! Is my writing really that bad?

Here's the usual bits and bobs:

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Seeing Everyone Else**

Suddenly there were 3 loud pops in the kitchen and Harry took his eyes off Ginny and looked up to see Ron with his parents - Arthur and Molly Weasley.  
Molly Weasley looked at Harry in disbelief then asked "is it really him?"  
"Of course it is mum, look" Ron said.  
"It could be anyone under the Polyjuice Potion though."  
"Oh mum. Right Harry, show us your scar."  
Harry went up to Ron and lifted his messy hair to reveal the faint lightning bolt scar.  
"But anyone under the Polyjuice Potion would have the scar as well" Mrs Weasley said.  
"Ok, Harry. Name the 4 Marauders?" Ginny asked.  
"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Nicknames - James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony and Pettigrew was Wormtail. Animagus forms - James was a stag, Sirius was a dog and Pettigrew was a rat, Remus had no Animagus form as he is a werewolf."  
"Don't be silly anyone could find that out."  
"Ok, Harry, conjure your Patronus?" Arthur Weasley asked.  
"What is this - 20 questions?" Harry joked.  
"Just do it" Ginny replied.  
"Ok."  
Harry pulled out his wand and thought of a happy thought - that thought was Ginny then shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver stag erupted from Harry's wand, walked around the kitchen and disappeared from view.  
Mrs Weasley looked at Ron who was beaming at her and smiled before pulling Harry into a crushing hug.  
"Oh, it is you. I've missed you so much Harry" she said while sobbing.  
"I've missed you too" Harry replied.  
Mrs Weasley let go of Harry and pulled out her wand saying that she was going to cook them all dinner and invite some of the order.

After apparating to people that Mrs Weasley wanted to invite, she came back to Grimmauld Place and started to cook the dinner.

Mrs Weasley had told the people to come at 7.30pm so at 7.20pm she told Harry to wait upstairs with Ron until she said to come down, as Ron would apparate in the kitchen at 7.30 then disapparate back upstairs when Harry was to go downstairs.

At 7.30 Remus Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Charlie Weasley and their fiances Fleur Delacour and Summer Parfitt arrived at the front door.

"Arthur, can you get the door please?" Mrs Weasley called to Mr Weasley.

Mr Weasley opened the door and as they all walked in Lupin was asking what all the fuss was about.

"It's a surprise Remus, Molly would kill me if I told you" Mr Weasley replied.

After about 20 minutes of waiting upstairs Ron apparated into the room to tell Harry to go downstairs.

As Ron disappeared Harry walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Harry stood at the kitchen door and let out an Umbridge style cough.

Everyone in the kitchen turned round to face the doorway and Harry saw each and every one of them (including Dumbledore) apart from Tonks pinch themselves to see if they were dreaming.

Tonks walked over to Harry and poked him on his cheek then went to poke him again on the side of his head but misaimed and poked him in the eye.

"Owwwww. Tonks did ya have to?"

"Oops sorry Harry. I just couldn't understand why everyone was poking themselves when you could just do the obvious and poke you to see if you are real."

Tonks screwed up her nose and changed her hair style to medium brown, shoulder length and wavy.

Harry looked at her and laughed.

"Still the same old Tonks aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course I am you stupid idiot and I am definately NOT OLD!"

For the next hour and a half, Harry walked round the kitchen talking to the people that he hadn't seen for over a year.

Remus Lupin was stood talking to Hermione and Ellie by the garden door.

Harry started to make his way across to Lupin who turned and smiled at Harry before walking over to him and giving a hug.

"How have you been Harry?" he asked.

"Really good. You?"

"As well as I can be what with my monthly transformations."

* * *

Another Chapter next Wednesday but in the mean time.

You see the lil button down there? All it's wants to do is to be pushed so grant it its' wish and push it to leave a review!

See ya

Shells

XXX


	11. Chapter 10 Flirting and Babies

Here's the usual bits and bobs:

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Flirting and Babies**

All through dinner Harry and Ginny kept throwing each other looks of longing and flirtatious smiles.

Mrs Weasley picked up on this and nudged Bill who nudged Charlie and so on until all of Ginny's brothers knew what was going on.

After dinner Hermione gave Ellie to Harry who put her to bed upstairs.

When he returned downstairs Hermione was out in the garden.

Harry went outside to join her, he could see that she was rubbing her stomach which had a bump which was just visible.

"How are you?" he asked.

Hermione jumped and turned round to face Harry.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"How are you? and how've you been?"

"Oh ok I guess. As well as you could be when one of your best friends walks out on you."

Harry chose to ignore the last comment and looked at Hermione's bump.

"When's it due?"

Hermione thought for a moment then said "oh I didn't tell you did I. Me and Ron are going to havea baby. It's due May 19th but I doubt I'll go that far coz Ellie was early by 2 weeks."

"Yeah but this is a different father and stuff."

"Ok. I'm hoping I don't go that far."

"What do you want?"

"Ron wants a boy and I don't mind what we have."

Harry looked at the door suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and said "I think we had best go inside."

After this comment Harry and Hermione both walked back inside.

Harry had to admit that when he was back inside he couldn't stop thinking about Hermione, the baby and...

Ginny. He couldn't stop thinking about her for some reason but didn't know why.

_I wonder if she was this glowing when she was pregnant with Ellie. Would things be different if I hadn't of gone._

He stopped thinking and looked at Ginny then started to think again.

_I hope Ginny's as happy as Hermione when she gets pregnant._

"Harry? What are you thinking about?" asked Ginny.

"What? Oh I was just thinking about Hermione."

"Oh, ok then" Ginny replied looking disappointed before walking slowly upstairs.


	12. Chapter 11 1 Week Later

Here's the usual bits and bobs:

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 11 - 1 Week Later**

1 Week later.

Ginny had been giving Harry the cold shoulder ever since the party and Hermione could frequently be heard being sick in the toilet while Ron held her hair back and rubbed her back.

At every available opportunity Harry (with the help of Ron) would make an attempt of talking to Ginny who would brush him off and make excuses.

Harry would also be found looking around the house trying to get his bearings within the house.

One morning Harry was talking to Ron when he realised he hadn't seen Kreacher.

"What happened to Kreacher?" he asked.

"Oh. The dear house elf we all _loved _to hate. Yeah he died."

"When?"

"About 3 months ago. Poor sod got upset when Sirius's mum got took off the wall and he tried to suffocate Ellie."

"HE WHAT!"

"Tried to suffocate Ellie coz even though we told him she wasn't yours, he recognised the trademark hair and eyes. So anyway he got really upset and tried shutting his ears in the oven - only the oven was on and hestuck his head right in and kinda got burned alive and died of severe burns" Ron finished.

"I can't believe he tried to suffocate Ellie. So What did you do with his body?"

"We took it to the ministry and they got rid of it."

"So I've been meaning to ask - is all Black stuff gone?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Everything except Sirius's room - Ginny wouldn't let us go in there."

"Oh."

Ron and Harry walked down the stairs and half way down Ron asked Harry a vital question.

"Harry would you be my best man?"

"Course I will you twink."

"Thanks it means a lot to me."

They entered the kitchen and Harry looked at Ron as if to say "where's Ginny?".

"Sirius's room" Ron replied as Harry walked out of the kitchen.

Harry went up the stairs to Sirius's room and stopped outside of it but found that he couldn't go in.

Harry tried to enter the room before giving up and going back downstairs.

Ginny came down 30 minutes later and walked straight past Harry and out into the garden.

Harry took this chance and went back upstairs to Sirius's room and stood outside the door thinking to himself.

_Stop being so stupid Harry. You have to open the door and go in there sometime. You can't be like this for the rest of your life, just go in you twink._

"1, 2, 3" Harry counted.

After 3 Harry turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Harry stood in the doorway staring into the room for a few minutes then walked slowly into the room.

Harry looked at the walls which had pictures of Sirius, Harry, Lily and James and Lupin.

Not surprisingly Peter Pettigrew had been cut out of all of the pictures.

Harry turned round and saw that his firebolt which he had left behind was mounted on the wall.

Harry then turned round again and saw a desk by the window and walked over to it.

He looked on the desk and saw a picture of himself and Ginny waving and smiling back at him.

His eyes torethemselves away from the photo and stopped on a book that was lieing open.

Harry recognised the handwriting in the book immediately and it bacme obvious what the book was.

Harry sat down at the desk and started to read the book.

_Dear diary,_

_Last week Harry came back and up until the lovebirds came into the kitchen talking about miracle child calling Ron dada, we were getting on fine._

_Then we all have an argument which makes miracle child wake up and Harry finds out about her and kinda forgets about me._

_I know it sounds as if I'm a spoilt little brat but I really fancy Harry and want him all to myself but I don't think he fancies me though because he was really staring at Hermione at the party as if he wanted her there and then._

_But then at dinner we were flirting with each other so maybe there is some hope for me._

_Gotta go now._

_Bye._

_Love Ginny._

_XXX_

Harry finished reading the diary and sat there thinking about Ginny.

_Merlin. She does still fancy me but have I mucked it up with her?_

_I just want to be in her arms and I want her in mine. My god I do fancy her - I am so blind!_

And when he realised this Harry ran out of the room and didn't stop running until he reached the garden because he HAD to tell her how he felt.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_


	13. Chapter 12 Feelings and Cravings

Here's the usual bits and bobs:

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Feelings and Cravings**

Harry stopped at the garden door and looked round at Ron who gave Harry the thumbs up and smiled at him.

Harry turned the handle to the door and walked out into the garden.

He looked around and saw Ginny sat on the swing deep in thought, he decided to sit down on the steps and look at her for just a moment.

_I can't believe that he was thinking about Little Miss Brainy. I thought he was supposed to fancy me and not her, I mean come on she's getting married to my older brother and happens to be pregnant with his baby for god's sake._

_But I really like him though. Oh god what am I supposed to do? _Ginny thought while sitting on the swing.

She carried on thinking while swinging on the swing.

Harry was looking at Ginny deep in thought.

_My god. She's so pretty. I have to tell her and soon. My old feelings are coming back and she won't even talk to me now but I HAVE to tell her._

"It's now or never Harry" he told himself.

Harry got up and walked over to the swing.

"Um Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"No. Aren't you forgetting that I'm not talking to you Harry" Ginny snapped.

Harry looked at her with a look of longing and Ginny looked up into his eyes.

Harry looked at her but instead of seeing a smile that that would melt his heart, he saw a look of coldness that made his whole body go cold.

Ginny got off the swing and walked towards the door.

"Ginny, please listen to me" Harry called after her.

Ginny turned and looked at him then shook her head before going inside.

Harry stayed outside for a moment and thought about the look that Ginny had given him.

_Did she mean it? Did she mean to look at me like that? Why though? Why did she look at me like that? Why do I have to fuck everything up?_

After thinking about the many possible answers to these questions, Harry got up and walked back inside.

When he had shut the garden door Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him.

Harry walked over to an empty chair and slumped down in it.

"Why do I fuck everything up with girls?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked looking at him.

"First Cho - she couldn't stop crying, then there was Luna - she deserved to be carted off to a loony bin and then there was Hermione - look at what I did to her, I got her up the duff then legged it. See I muck everything up and Ginny won't even look at me let alone talk to me."

Hermione got off her chair and walked (or tried to walk and ended up waddling) over to Harry and hugged him.

"Look you didn't muck it up with Cho coz she was way too much in love with Cedric so it was never going to work, Luna, well she needs to be in a loony bin for her own good and me, well you weren't to know - I didn't know till 8 weeks later" Hermione said reassuringly.

"Still why aren't me and Ginny together then? We are _supposed_ to be together, we were _supposed_ to be together in school. But she had to go and snog Dean didn't she, on the bloody night that I was going to ask her out. I had everything planned - a dinner in the astronomy tower then I had everything that I was going to say planned and I had little fairy lights and everything."

"Oh Harry, that's so lovely" Hermione replied with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Harry. I have to tell you something. That night I told you that she was snogging Dean by the lake?" Ron said.

"Yeah. That was the night I was going to ask her."

"Well. She wasn't snogging Dean. She was by the lake but she was on her own. We had had an argument and she was upset coz of you. You didn't want any of us going with you and she wanted to with all her heart. She was so upset that she was going to have sex with the first person she saw so I sent her to sit by the lake. I'm sorry Harry but I wanted to protect her. I didn't want her becoming pregnant and I knew you were going to ask her and I know what could or would have happened. I'm sorry" Ron explained.

"I understand. I wasn't in the right state of mind to ask her. Look at what I did. I basically ruined Hermione's life."

"Harry you didn't ruin my life. Look at what I've got now. That was the friendship test and I have Ellie. My life isn't ruined. Trust me."

"Where did Ginny go anyway?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs. Harry?" Where are you going?" Ron asked curiously as Harry walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Fine. Don't answer me then."

"Ron, don't say that. It's not easy for him at the moment. Can you pass me a banana and the tomato sauce please?" Hermione replied.

Ron passed her the tomato sauce and banana where he watched her squirt the sauce onto the banana and eat it.

"That's gross."

"It's called a craving Ronald."

"Fine, cravings are gross."

* * *

You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!


	14. Chapter 13 I Fancy You

A/N: Hiya peeps, another week another chapter.

Here's my review replies:

cyclonejuliet - Oh I am so sorry that I made you feel guilty but I put that there just to make the readers smile and leave a review coz how else am I gonna know if people like it. lol. I am glad that you want to read more and a whole lot more is going to happen to Harry and Ginny - all things are good and bad. There's a lot more Harry/Ginny stuff in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Here's the usual bits and bobs:

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 13 - I Fancy You**

Harry knocked on the door of Sirius's room and entered it.  
He saw Ginny sat on the floor and walked over to her and sat down.  
"What do you want?" Ginny snapped at him.  
"Just hear me out ok."  
"Fine."  
"Well. In school - ever since the whole thing in the Chamber of Secrets, I've kinda fancied you. And I never got to ask you out coz you always had a boyfriend and I always had some girl stalking me. But in my 7th year I was going to ask you but stuff happened and I never did.  
And now I really fancy you and I want to be with you" Harry explained.  
"I thought you fancied Hermione" Ginny replied.

"No it's always been you - ever since my 2nd year. I always thought it was a crush and that it would go away but it never. It kinda escalated out of control to how I'm feeling now."  
"So you never have fancied Hermione?"  
"No it's always been you."  
"Me and Cho Harry. Not just me but Cho as well."  
"Only up till that disastrous date then it was you all the way."  
Ginny had been listening very carefully and hadn't noticed that her head had gotten VERY close to Harry's head.  
"So I thought you didn't fancy me anymore like I was told in 5th year?" Harry asked.  
"Who said that I have to tell my dear darling brother and my best friend everything. I had had enough of them dropping hints and saying that only one boy was decent enough to go out with so I carried on fancying you in secret."  
"Oh, ok so you wouldn't mind me doing this then" Harry said as his head inched towards Ginny.

Ginny close her eyes ready to kiss him back but never got to as Ron ran into the room shouting.

"QUICK, QUICK. HERMIONE'S IN LABOUR. COME QUICK. I'M GONNA BE A DAD. WE HAVE TO GO TO ST MUNGO'S NOW!"

He stopped shouting and looked at Harry who shook his head at Ron.

Ron ran back out of the room and down the stairs.

Harry looked at Ginny and said "I think we'd best go downstairs or they'll start thinking that we're having sex."

"Mmmmm. I suppose we'd better."

At St Mungo's Harry and Ginny were waiting outside the room where Hermione was.

They could hear Hermione's shouts screams and moans coming from inside.

They would also sometimes laugh as they could hear her shouting various insults and abuse at Ron.

"I'm now quite glad that I wasn't here when Ellie was born" Harry said.

"Why?"

"Well, she just told him that she was gonna kill him."

Suddenly everything in the room went quiet and Ron came out positively beaming.

"It's a boy. We're going to call him Fletcher, 4lb 7oz. He's 2 months premature but he should be ok" Ron said trying not to shout.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's doing well. A bit tired but that's normal."

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_


	15. Chapter 14 1 Year Later

A/N: Hey, Woah my email inbox was busy this week. On friday I had like 17 emails and most of em were reviews - all from the same person though but hey it's never been that busy before.

Anyways here's my review replies:

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs .Judd** - Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading. I think Hermione forgot him because she was trying to move on with her life because everyone believed that he was dead apart from Ginny but no body had ever been found. Hermione truly believed that he wasn't going to come back, in her eyes Harry was gone forever and his daughter would only know him by stories that people told. And I like it when Ron is overprotective too - it reminds me of my older brother and me except there's more years between us. They aren't together yet but they do get together soon and that's where the fun starts.

**Holly** - Wotcher babe! I am sorry that you resented me for putting this on here but so many people from the boards were telling me to do it so I decided to put it here as well. Yeah there's tons of places to put it on sweetie. Thanks for my bumpies babe! lol. Reminds me of the boards! Luvs ya, Shells, XXX

**Terri (Beth5572)** - Thanks for reading and thanks for the review.

**AlboDraconis** - Thanks for reading and reviewing. I didn't like it when I first started to write it but I do now. It took me forever to work out a way to progress from that first chapter coz I wanted it to be a Ginny/Harry but I didn't want what happened to Hermione to happen to Ginny. I'm glad you like it.

Here's the usual bits and bobs:

**A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.**

**Disclaimer:** All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

**Summary:** Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

* * *

**Chapter 14 - 1 Year Later**

1 year later.

**DEATHEATER STILL AT LARGE.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange is still at large after escaping from Azkaban a little over a year ago. ****She is still reportedly looking for Harry Potter who we all believed was dead until a year ago. ****There have been many sightings of her but each time the Ministry go to the location of the sighting she has once again disappeared. ****Harry Potter and his 21 month old daughter are currently on top of her hit list as he is being blamed for her masters' (You-know-who's) death.**

Harry stopped reading after this sentence and looked at Hermione. "For christ's sakes. She isn't even 2 years old yet and already she's making front page news. Just because she has my genes in her." "Harry, you can't blame yourself for it. She can't help who her dad is."

Ron came storming in looking very angry and rounded on Harry. "Your child. Your daughter is becoming too much like you!"

"Why?" Harry asked looking innocent.

"Because I told her that she is too little for Quidditch so she comes right up to me and says _"But you not my daddy. Ellie ask daddy to fly." _Just like that!"

Harry sat at the table laughing about what Ellie had said.

"Harry. It's not funny. Not only does she have your hair and eyes but she has your temper too" Hermione replied.

"Oh but it is funny coz look at where she's got her brains and opinions from" Harry said while he was looking at Hermione.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Mr Potter."

Harry decided that he had better escape while he still could and walked out of the kitchen and up to Sirius's room.

* * *

You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!


	16. Chapter 15 Kisses and Wonderings of Pre...

Here's the usual bits and bobs:

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there.

He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time.

Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

zoekt - Awwww bless you for pushing the button. I'm glad you like the story and thanks for reading. I felt for Ron a lot too and I based him on my older brother coz he has taken on 4 step daughters as well as having a daughter with their mum and he treats them as if they're his own daughters. And from what I have read in the books (and I have read them a lot) he really does like her. But Ellie does rebel later on in the story. Thanks for reviewing.

Mrs.Pointer and Mrs.Judd - Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like it. My brother so protective. He wouldn't let me get my belly pierced but I did it anyways. That was a big argument when he found out. But now he pretty lets me do anything like that coz he can't do anything coz I'm 18 and a adult in the eye's of the english government. But he's only 6 years older than me.

kensai2 - First things first - I am 100 British! I am also a typical, common, average british 18 year old and I have said "coz" for possibly my whole life. So please before you speak next time check the spelling coz I think you'll find that I spell things the british way like colour and favourite. Check next time.

je suis une pizza - Firstly - WHATEVER! Don't like it don't read it! And I keep "coz" to dialogue if you havn't realised! And all of these early chapters were written when I had time to write while I was working away last August on a holiday resort in England as a nursery nurse. That was a very busy job to do and I really only had about 2 hours to write in each night which was in between me finishing work at 5.30pm and then starting night nursery duty at 7pm. After night nursery had finished I was in bed coz it is so tireing. The chapters that were written from the time I left my job in October are a lot better coz I had more time. And thank you for reading and reviewing. Thanks for the crticism too.

Terri (beth5572) - Thanks for reading and reviewing. You're so polite. My mum would love to have a polite daughter. I have my moments when I am and she looks at me strangely as if to say "ok who are you and what have you done with my daughter!"

toria lea - Of course he came back! I had to bring him back. And this is the good chapter. You will have the answer to your question by the end of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Kisses and Wonderings of Pregnancy**

He knocked on the door and walked into the room.  
Ginny was sat at the desk writing in her diary but looked up at Harry when he walked in and smiled at him.  
"Writing about me are we Gin?" Harry asked.  
"Of course I am."  
"Let me see."  
" No. This is a _private_ thing" Ginny said putting emphasis on the word private.  
"Puhleease" Harry pleaded while looking at Ginny with puppy dog eyes.  
"No and that's final" Ginny said firmly while shutting the diary.  
She then got up and locked the diary in a drawer and sat down with Harry on the floor.  
"So what did you come up here for?"  
"Ron and Hermione are having an argument coz he told Ellie that she was too small to fly and for quidditch so she tells him that he's not her dad and that she's going to ask me."  
"Hermione's gotten really emotional and hormonal again hasn't she."  
"Yeah. You don't think she's pregnant again do you Gin?" Harry wondered.  
"Hope not. They're turning out like mum and dad having all these kids. Not that having a big family is bad, it's just..." Ginny replied.  
Their heads had been getting nearer and nearer and they looked into each others eyes for a second.  
"Gin?"  
"Mmmmm."  
"Would you mind if I did this?" Harry asked as he moved his head nearer to Ginny's and closed his eyes.  
Ginny closed her eyes and Harry's lips touched hers.  
_Oh my god. I can't believe it, I'm kissing Harry. FINALLY! I'm kissing him after 9 years of wanting this.  
Mmmmm. He's not bad either._  
Harry pulled away and looked at Ginny who was smiling.  
"I've wanted this for so long. Would you go out with me?" Harry asked forgetting about his promise to Ron.  
"Of course I will you twink. And I don't mind you kissing me either."  
Harry and Ginny moved in for another kiss and halfway through it Ellie walked into the room and saw Harry with his tongue down Ginny's throat.  
She ran out of the room and shuffled back down the stairs on her bottom and ran into the kitchen.  
"Daddy and Auntie Ginny. Mummy, Daddy and Auntie Ginny."  
"Ellie what did you see?" Hermione asked.  
Ellie looked at Hermione wide eyed.  
"Ellie, tell mummy where daddy is" Hermione prompted.  
Ellie pointed to the ceiling and was picked up by Hermione who ran out of the kitchen followed by Ron.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_


	17. Chapter 16 Ron's Reaction

OMG! Word of warning here: Do not and I repeat do not get a tattoo done. I did it today on my back and the pain was unbelieveable! I got a star with the letter R in the middle and so many colourful words like fuck and shit and fucking hell came out of my mouth I didn't think I'd be able to stop and my friend who came with me nearly didn't have a hand left. It felt like someone was burning my skin off my body. Never am I putting myself through that pain again and I don't advise anyone to do it! Anyways!

Here's the usual bits and bobs:

A/N: WILL be a Harry/Ginny eventually.

Disclaimer: All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

And now for the reviews:

**Sarahamanda -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you like the story. And I don't plan on stopping this story any time soon until I finish it.

**cyclonejuliet -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. There is nothing like being caught with your tongue down someone's throat by a young child. I have had that opportunity and I thought it was really funny. And I thought that if Harry's daughter found them then there would be good reactions - look for them in this chapter!

**Terri (Beth5572) -** Thanks for reading and revewing.

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Maybe she will but m,aybe she won't! You'll have to look out for the reactions in this chapter and I think they are funny and good reactions to what happened.

On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 16 - Ron's Reaction**

They all stood outside the door which had gently been blown shut so that it was ajar by the breeze that had been coming in through the open window.  
Ron pushed the door open while Hermione covered Ellie's eyes and both saw Harry and Ginny in mid snog.  
Ron punched the air in triumph and then shouted "THAT'S MY BABY SISTER!" which made Harry and Ginny jump apart and Ginny slide down the wall in embarrasment.

Downstairs in the kitchen Ron was talking to Harry, Ginny and Hermione.  
"I can't believe that you did that. You must have known that the door wasn't shut!"  
"Honestly I thought that the door was shut" Harry said.  
"YOU SHUT UP! I expected better of you" Ron snapped.  
"But" Ginny pleaded.  
"AND YOU! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER!" Ron shouted with his tone of voice getting louder with each word.  
"Ron, shhhh. Please, you'll wake Ellie and Fletch" Hermione pleaded.  
"Ok. But what if she had just stood there and watched you?"  
"Oh come on. It was harmless. Nothing would have happened. and if it did we would have shut the door" Ginny replied in a matter of factly voice.  
"Oh so 'nothing' is Harry groping you and you groping him back with the door WIDE OPEN! And besides I don't want my baby sister getting hurt."  
"Ron I'm grown up. I can look after myself you know and I'm sure that Harry can look after himself too. And besides you'll HAVE to live with it coz I am going out with him!" Ginny shouted angrily.  
She then ran out of the kitchen with tears in her eyes and Harry ran after her.  
Ron stared at the kitchen door and asked "what did I do?"  
Hermione glared at him and replied "You were a little overprotective Ron."  
"That's what I'm supposed to do innit. Be overprotective. She's my baby sister."  
"You do get too overprotective but that's what I love about ya babe" Hermione said while hugging him.

Ginny ran up to her bedroom and locked the door behind her before collapsing onto her bed in floods of tears.

Harry followed her and watched her go into her bedroom and shut the door.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Go away!"

"Gin, it's me, let me in please."  
"Harry go away!"

Harry looked away from the door and muttered angrily to himself "thanks Ron. I didn't ruin your relationship with Hermione did I? So why do it to me - I'm SUPPOSED to be your best friend."

He turned back to the door and knocked again but got no answer.

"_Alohomora_" he muttered to himself while waving his wand.

The door clicked open and Harry opened the door and walked in.

The first thing he saw was Ginny face down on her bed and what looked like Ginny pressing her face into the pillow.

He rushed over to the bed and sat down while gently whispering her name.

When she didn't answer he began to say her name more hurridly and began tapping her on the shoulder.

"What?" she replied.

"Oh baby, I've been so worried. You weren't moving or saying anything" Harry replied hurridly.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you."

Harry looked at her red puffy eyes and tear stained face before leaning in and kissing her.

After a brief (but not hurried) kiss Harry held Ginny's hand and looked into her eyes.

"I love you. I always have done since what happened in the chamber" he said with a serious look on his face.

"I love you too" Ginny replied.

They leant in again and kissed but for a much longer time.

After a few moments the kisses became more hurried but had so much passion in them.

Before long they began to tear each others clothes off and soon they were naked but Harry knew that this time it was the right thing to do.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_


	18. Chapter 17 The Morning After Again

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

**Summary:** Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for saying it was a good chapter. Things get better soon.

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it. I love Ron too but my all time favourite characters are Oliver Wood (even better in the movies. lol Sean Biggerstaff is my favourite actor) and Tonks.

**Wytil -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Well me being me and if it had gone further then I would have wanted to lock the door coz I value my privacy and I am pretty sure Harry would too. lol.

**Terri (Beth5572) -** Thanks for reading and reviewing.

And now to our featured presentation (I really should stop watching all my old Disney videos coz it says it there lol) and sorry for being late seeing as it's Thursday in England (well half way through Thursday but I kinda went round to my best mates house and we watched A Cinderella Story and was drooling at Chad Michael Murray till half 12 this morning and I went straight to bed when I got in.

* * *

**Chapter 17 - The Morning After...Again**

The next morning Ginny woke up to Harry kissing the base of her neck.

"Mmm. Morning Harry" Ginny said while turning over to face him.

"Morning baby."

"Last night was AMAZING!" Ginny said while snuggling up to Harry.

"I never thought that I would be waking up in the same bed with you and yes last night was amazing."

"Me either."

"I think we'd better get up before Ron finds us and blows his top again. I really thought that steam was going to come out of his ears" Harry said while getting out of bed and getting dressed.

After Ginny had gotten dressed they walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Ron was feeding Fletch his breakfast while Hermione was stood at the counter rubbing her stomach.

Harry nudged Ginny who looked at Hermione and groaned.

Hermione turned round and looked at Harry smiling.

"It seems as though our thoughts are correct" Harry whispered.

"Hiya Harry, Ginny. Want some breakfast?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Rather cheerful this morning aren't we."

"Oh really - well I've got wonderful news" she replied.

"What?" Harry and Ginny said together.

"Me and Ron are. Well we're going to have another baby."

"Congratulations but isn't it going to be hard with 3 children under the age of 3?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah but we'll manage won't we Ron."

"Yeah course babes."

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_


	19. Chapter 18 3 Months Later

**A/N:** Once again I am very very very sorry about being late but my net was disconnected for 2 days and my mum wouldn't phone them up till I whined and was in tears that I didn't have my beloved internet. lol. There was many arguments in my house over the matter over the past 48 hours.

**Disclaimer:** All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

**Summary:** Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. The answer to part of your question is in this chapter but as for the other part I am keeping quiet about. Glad you like this chapter.

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Lol. I can assure you that they won't have any more kids!

**Holly -** Hey hun! You're evil. Just coz you're reading this another way. lol. And I never did get that email babe!

And now on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 18 - 3 Months Later**

3 months later.

Ginny and Harry were going strong but they were worried about Ginny's health. Ginny had been putting going to the doctors off so she decided that she would go and see Hermione at work.

She arrived at St Mungo's and walked up the reception desk. "How can I help?" the witch behind the desk asked. "Can I see Healer Granger please?" Ginny asked. "Do you have an appointment?" "No, I'm her soon to besister in law so she should be ok about seeing me." The witch phoned through to Hermione's office and seconds after hanging up Hermione appeared in reception. "Hiya Ginny. How can I help?" "I need some medical advice but not down here." "Come up to my office hun."

They both apparated up to her office and once inside Hermione looked at Ginny worridly. "Sit down. What's wrong?" Hermione asked. Ginny sat down then thought of how to word her question. "Well, I'm late." "Late?" "My period is late." "When you and Harry sleep together do you use protection?" "Yeah but it doesn't always work though does it?" Ginny replied. "No well ok, Can you lie on the bed for me?" Ginny walked over to the bed in the office and lay down on it. Hermione got her wand and walked over to the bed. She lifted Ginny's top so it showed her stomach and placed the tip of her wand on it and said "_Pregnatus_." A fuzzy black and white picture appeared above her wand and Hermione pondered over it for a while. She then pulled her wand away and looked at Ginny. "Ginny, you're pregnant babe... With twins." "Oh my god, how's Harry gonna handle this?" "Don't worry he'll be fine, go home and get some rest."

"Harry!" Ginny shouted when she had apparated into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. "Harry!" "Where are you?" she shouted again. "Baby, what's wrong?" Harry said as he walked into the kitchen. "Well, I know what's wrong with me." "What, is it serious?" Harry asked with concern in his voice. "As serious as being tired and feeling sick is." "Please tell me." "Ummmm. Maybe later" Ginny said as she walked out of the kitchen smiling.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_ _And I promise I won't be late next week!_


	20. Chapter 19 I Can't Wait

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

**Summary:** Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -** Maybe they will get married before the babies come but then maybe they won't. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** I think that twins are cute as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Dorkified Hanyou -** As I said before these early chapters were written while I had time in between working in a nursery and whatever free time I had. They do get longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**orlandoschick08 -** Aww bless. Well here's the update and now you'll know what happens! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

And now to the feature presentation! And I know the dates aren't exactly right but I really am too lazy to work the actual dates out so I have done it so the trio left Hogwarts when I left school in 2002.

* * *

**Chapter 19 - I Can't Wait**

When Hermione got home she put Fletch and Ellie down for a nap and sat at the kitchen table making Ginny's file up.

Ginny walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hiya Gin" Hermione said as she sat down.

"Is that my file Mione?"

"Yeah, I asked my boss if I could be your healer coz of it being you and Harry."

"Ok, so what you got in it?"

"Your scan pictures in it so far and then as you progress other scans will go in it, blood pressure charts and other stuff. Basically your check up results" Hermione explained.

"So what happens after I've given birth?" Ginny asked.

"This" Hermione replied as she got her own file off the kitchen counter.

Ginny looked at the file and saw a cover like this:

_Name: Hermione Jane Granger _

_Date of birth: 19/09/1983_

_Blood: Muggle Born _

_Occuption: Healer_

_Allergies: N/A_

_Special Instructions: N/A_

_Allocated Healer: Rebecca Meadows_

_Baby's Name: Elle-Louise, Sex: Female, Due date: 22/05/2002, DOB: 8/5/2002, Time: 9.07am, Weight: 7lb 5oz, Father's name: Harry Potter, Father's DOB: 31/07/1984_

_Baby's Name: Fletcher, Sex: Male, Due date: 18/5/2003, DOB: 15/3/2003, Time: 5.12am, Weight: 4lb 7oz, Father's name: Ronald Weasley, Father's DOB: 25/04/1984_

_Baby's Name, Sex, Due date: 1/2/2004, DOB, Time, Weight, Father's name: Ronald Weasley, Father's DOB: 25/04/1984_

_Any multiple births: No_

_Any complications: Yes, Fletcher was born prematurely at 32 weeks and had some problems breathing after the birth._

While Ginny had been reading Hermione had finished Ginny's file.

"Do you want a look?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny smiled and looked at the cover:

_Name: Ginevra Molly Weasley _

_Date of Birth: 24/08/1985_

_Blood: Pure _

_Occupation: Daily Prophet reporter_

_Allergies: N/A_

_Special Instructions: N/A_

_Allocated Healer: Hermione Granger_

_Baby's Name, Sex, Due date: 10/3/2004, DOB, Weight, Father's name: Harry Potter, Father's DOB: 31/07/1984_

_Baby's Name, Sex, Due date: 10/3/2004, DOB, Weight, Father's name: Harry Potter, Father's DOB: 31/07/1984_

_Any multiple births: This pregnancy is a multiple pregnancy._

_Any Complications:_

Ginny opened the file and saw 2 scan pictures.

"Mione can I borrow this?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, I have to take it to work tomorrow to check it over with my boss and when you come in for your next check up you can bring it home" Hermione replied while sitting up and wincing.

"Is the baby kicking?"

"Yeah, this ones got a right pair of legs on it."

"Can I feel?" Ginny asked again.

"Yeah."

Ginny put her hand on Hermione's stomach and smiled.

"I can't wait till my babies kick."

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_


	21. Chapter 20 YOU'RE WHAT?

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

**Summary:** Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

**Reviews:**

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you loved the chappie.

**Sarahamanda -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked the chapter. Even I wouldn't know when she tells Harry coz it has been so long since I have read this but I think that this is the chapter she does it in. Expect another argument! lol.

**orlandoschick08 -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love doing dun dun dun's I say them all the time and my mum well hates me for it. Glad you love the story.

**Lizzie -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad that you loved it and that you want to read more.

_And now onto our feature presentation - **Chapter 20 of One Night Can Change Everything!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 20 - YOU'RE WHAT?**

Ginny spent fifteen minutes feeling Hermione's baby kick.

She then walked up the stairs to her's and Harry's bedroom.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Harry lying on the bed fast asleep.

She lay next to him and gently whispered in his ear to wake him up.

"Hiya baby, nice day?" Harry asked as he cuddled Ginny.

"Yeah. You?"

"It was tireing and there's still no news on Bellatrix."

"So do you want to know my news?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Course."

"Well. Ummm, hello... Daddy" Ginny said as she shifted his hand to her stomach.

Harry sat up on the bed and asked "are you sure?"

"Yes, look" Ginny replied as she gave Harry her file.

"Ginny, Hermione's made a mistake - she's put two due dates but there's only one scan. But it's amazing baby."

With that they heard an almighty shout from downstairs and Ginny looked panic stricken.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Ron shouted.

Harry and Ginny apparated downstairs and saw Ron as red as a tomato and holding the missing scan picture whilst looking at them both.

"YOU!" he shouted at Ginny.

"Yes Ron. I am pregnant with Harry's babies."

"YOU'RE BLOODY EIGHTEEN! YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT!"

"Ron, that's how old you were when you and me got together and decided to raise Ellie together" Hermione said calmly.

"WHAT IS IT - ONE RULE FOR YOU AND ANOTHER RULE FOR EVERYONE ELSE!" Ginny shouted.

"Ginny calm down. It's not good for you or the babies" Harry said to Ginny.

"But she can't be - she just can't be."

"Ron, please. It's my life. And I know it's unexpected and soon but please just be happy for me - I've got two little lives growing inside me and at least they're Harry's and not Dean's or anyone else I've gone out with. Please, two lives and they're going to need their cool Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione to go to when they've had a rut with Mummy and Daddy" Ginny pleaded while her eyes were filling up with tears.

She moved towards Ron and held his hand while looking at him.

"Please Ron" she pleaded then moved his hand to her stomach.

Ron looked at Ginny then Harry and hugged Ginny while saying "I am happy. I just wanted to make sure it was what you wanted and that you're ok. So when are they due?"

"Tenth March, but they could come sooner coz there's two babies instead of one" Hermione replied.

"When are you telling Mum and Dad?"

"We're going over there later - We want to tell everyone together. I already owled them all" Ginny said.

"Well congrats Harry" Ron and Hermione said in turn while hugging him.

"It's amazing - How's Ellie gonna cope though with her new half brothers or sisters" Harry wondered.

"She'll be fine. She's been fine with Fletch and this baby hasn't she" Hermione replied.

"Yeah how's Mum going to react though?" Ron said.

They all looked at one another not knowing how Mrs Weasley would react.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! How's Mrs Weasley gonna react? Stay tuned to find out!_

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_


	22. Chapter 21 Telling the Family and Weddi...

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

**Summary:** Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Aww here's her reaction to the happy news! lol

**Slshadowfox -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like it. Aww bless you. I actually can't remember what her reaction is so I'll get a surprise when I read through it to see if it's ok for posting.

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now now be patient! lol. Here's the update. Glad you liked it and I hope you like this one as much.

**orlandoschick08 -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. You did do another one! lol. My mum hates it when I sit there and do it at the end of the soaps when there's a big storyline in them. And seeing you do them just puts me in the mood to say them too. Glad you liked the chapter and I will keep up the good work.

**HarryPotters-angel -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you enjoy reading my story and I think it's well cool that you're english too. What part are you from? I'm a southern girlie myself.

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 21! ENJOY!

* * *

_

**Chapter 21 - Telling the Family and Wedding Plans**

A couple of hours later everyone flooed from Number twelve Grimmauld Place to The Burrow.  
When they arrived they all looked around the kitchen.  
"Uncle Ron, Uncle Ron!" Ron's niece shouted at him.  
Harry looked quizzically at Ron, Ginny and Hermione who smiled at him.  
Once everyone was there Ginny took Harry round the kitchen introducing him to all of the people that he didn't know.  
"Harry, you remeber Bill and Fleur, well this is Aimee their daughter and baby bump their erm bump that isn't quite a baby yet."  
"Hiya Aimee, how old are you?"  
"I'm eight and I'm going to Hogwarts soon" the blonde haired little girl said grinning whilst holding up eight fingers.  
"Aimee, Aimee come and play" two children with auburn hair said to Aimee.  
Harry looked at Ginny blankly.  
"Matthew - he's six and Marisa - she's two. They belong to Charlie and Summer."  
They moved over to Fred, George, Angelina and Katie.  
"Right, this is Brooke, she's four and Georgia, she's two - they both belong to George and Katie and this cutie is Keeley - she's three and the other cutie is Melody who's one and they are Fred and Angelina's children" Ginny said whilst pointing to three red headed little girls and a baby in Angelina's arms.  
Keeley giggled and and Melody blew a bubble.  
Mrs Weasley stood up and came over to Harry and Ginny and asked what their news was.  
"Well Mum. I'm pregnant."  
"YOU'RE WHAT!" Mrs Weasley shouted at Ginny.

"Pregnant Mum. You know that thing when two people have sex and make babies. At least be happy for us."

"Well um that's um great. I'm over the moon for you. Another baby in the family."  
"Well Mrs Weasley there isn't going to be one baby there's actually going to be two babies. We're having twins."  
Ginny shut her eyes waiting for the explosion but it never came instead Mrs Weasley walked to one of her other children smiling to herself but she seemed a bit wobbly on her feet.

After telling everyone their news Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione flooed back to Grimmauld Place and went to bed.

The next few weeks were filled with wedding plans.  
"Hermione we have the venue, the cake, the guests, transport and the photos sorted but we haven't got the dresses or the flowers" Ginny said.  
Both girls sat there deep in thought when suddenly Hermione had an idea.  
"I know, what about cream and gold for bridesmaids and white and gold for me."  
"Yeah, that sounds cool but what about flowers?"  
"Yellow and cream."  
"Okay. So who are the bridesmaids?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
"Well starting with the youngest - Melody, Keeley, Georgia, Ellie, Marisa, Brooke and Aimee wearing cream and gold then you being the chief bridesmaid wearing gold."  
"Oh my god. Thank you so much" Ginny said with a great big grin on her face.  
Hermione hugged Ginny then they both went to order the dresses and the flowers and everything was set for February seventeenth two thousand and five.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_

_That was a bit shite really wasn't it. Oh well I have looked ahead and there are some good things in the future chapters. So anyways DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What's gonna happen at the wedding. Find out in the next chapter!_


	23. Chapter 22 The Wedding, Some Pains and ...

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain.

**Summary:** Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life.

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah that's why I said I didn't like this chapter coz of how short it actually is. I was sort of cramming stuff into it as I was reading it through to see if there were any spelling mistakes in it.

**Tap -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. Harry's basically a guy. They don't listen when the words babies and children crop up in conversations. I know that from personal experience when I played loads of pranks on my ex boyfriend that included me and my friends talking about babies and then me casually slipping in that I thought I was preggers. He never listened till the word pregnant came into play. And Harry was always too busy preparing for the final battle to notice anything new and coz I wanted em all to have kids so I just stuck them for the fun of it.

**HarryPotters-angel -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I wouldn't even know if the city where I lived was in the east or the west. I just know that it's kinda in the middle and near the sea.

**orlandoschick08 -** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I will try to keep doing great chapters but some of them do suck. And I decided to keep the dun dun dun's at the end of them.

_Omg right I was looking for something that I need for a job interview tomorrow and I found the Harry Potter presentation that I did in my first year of college. I read it through and realised that it really was a good piece of work considering I took the things to college on the day I supposed to do it and did it in my 2 hour break I had. When I got asked what I was doing it on by my lecturer my reply was "Harry Potter coz then I don't have to do it till the night before or the day and it will still be good." The look on her face was a picture! Anyways I just felt the need to ramble there._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 22! Enjoy!_

_And I just read it and it's so short and shite so scrap what I said up there it's changing!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's the new and improved Chapter 22! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 22 - The Wedding, Some Pains and Madison Lily and Peyton Molly**

The rest of the year passed peacefully and before they all knew it, the wedding ceremony had been done and it was the reception.  
The ceremony had gone well except that Ginny was having pains shooting across her stomach but she hid them as she didn't want to steal Hermione's thunder.  
Harry was sitting next to Ginny and kept asking her if she was okay.  
"Harry, I'm fine. Please make your speech and stop asking me quetions."  
Harry stood up to make his speech and found that he had lost all of his confidence.  
"The first time I met Ron and Hermione was on our first journey on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago.  
It was the first time that we spoke to each other and Ron's face was a picture when Hermione asked if we had seen Neville's toad Trevor.  
I suppose the first time that I knew they were destined to be together was when I found Ron's minature model of Viktor Krum broken and the arm under my bed after they had had their biggest fight ever.  
They both helped me to fit in at Hogwarts and I always thank my lucky stars that I met them.  
They did annoy me when they fought like cat and dog - or even like husband and wife during school but I think that was to disguise their feelings for each other.  
Ron really is my best friend and he and Hermione are the family that I never had in my life along with all of my other friends and the Weasley's.  
They really deserve each other and I hope all goes well for them in the future.  
Now let us raise our glasses to the new Mr and Mrs Weasley."  
All across the room was a long rumble of "to Mr and Mrs Weasley."

Later that night Ginny woke up with pains across her stomach and she woke Harry up.  
"Harry, Harry. HARRY!" Ginny shouted and Ron and a very heavily pregnant Hermione appeared at the door wanting to know what was going on.  
"Mmm, what baby?"  
"I think the babies are coming" Ginny replied.  
"The what are coming?" Harry asked groggily.  
"Come on. Wakey wakey rise and shine Daddy. I am going to give birth and pop some babies out. In other words you're becoming a Daddy."  
After Ginny said this Harry jumped out of bed wearing nothing.  
"Harry! Please put the mouse back in it's house. I don't want to see my best friends'... um parts ok" Ron said as Hermione giggled.  
Harry looked down and went as white as a sheet.  
"Turn round then. Um Hermione do you mind?"  
"Harry, it's not like I havn't seen it before."  
"HERMIONE!" both Ginny and Harry shouted.  
Hermione turnd round and shut the door while Harry and Ginny got dressed.  
They then helped her down the stairs and halfway down they stopped and Ginny looked down.  
"Argh. What's that. I'm dying" she shouted.  
"Ginny. Babe that's nothing. It's just your waters breaking" Hermione explained.  
"What's that - she's not going to die is she?" Harry asked panic stricken.  
"No. Your waters are the fluid that's around the babies, the proper name is amniotic fluid but waters is an easier term and when they break, it means that the babies are getting ready to arrive."  
"So I'm not dying?"  
"No, lets get you to St Mungo's though. I'm sure you don't want to have the babies here do you?"

Ginny shook her head and they started moving again.  
Ron had gotten Ellie and Fletch and they all stood by the fireplace.  
"Right I'll drop these two off at Mum's then I'll meet you there."  
"Okay" Harry replied.  
Ron stepped into the fireplace and in a flash of green light he was gone.

When they all arrived at St Mungo's Ginny was well on her way to giving birth.  
They helped Ginny to the reception desk and Harry spoke to the witch behind the desk.  
"My girlfriend is in labour."  
"Who is her assigned healer?"  
"Hermione Granger."  
"Miss Granger is actually on maternity leave and has been for two weeks."  
"Harry! It hurts! Get them out now!" Ginny cried in between sobs.  
Harry looked at her panic stricken and Hermione stepped forwards making herself seen by the witch.  
"Miss Granger is now Mrs Weasley and she is not due to go on maternity leave till today."  
"HARRY!" Ginny shouted.  
Harry looked very scared of Ginny and very quickly made sure that he sorted the problems out at the desk.  
After sorting the problems out Hermione got Ginny settled into the room where she was going to have the twins.  
Just before Hermione left the room she turned to Ginny and said "Gin babes. I have to go coz I haven't got my uniform on and I'm not due to start till twelve so this is Healer Haslam who'll deliver you."  
Ginny bit her lip and nodded weakly.  
Hermione walked out and Harry walked in saying "are you ok?"  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK, I'M ABOUT TO POP TWO BABIES OUT OF ME! I'M SQUEEZING A WATERMELON THROUGH A HOLE THAT IS THE SIZE OF A LEMON!" Ginny shouted making sure that Harry knew she was in pain.  
Harry looked at her with a very scared look on his face then said "ready to become a Mum?"  
Ginny bit her lip again and nodded.  
"Come on Miss Weasley, push and breathe at the same time. That's it good girl. Push right down into your bum" the healer kept saying to her.  
Ginny pushed as hard as she could and each time she stopped she would look at Harry and shout various insults at him like -  
"YOU'RE NEVER COMING NEAR ME AGAIN!" and "I HATE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!".  
She would also threaten to kill him.  
Harry looked at the healer who nodded at him and said "just take everything, some Mums are like this."  
Finally after thirty minutes of very painful pushing Ginny gave birth to the first baby.  
"Come on baby, let's do the next one" Harry said after the healer had given him the nod to start encouraging her again.  
"YOU ARE NEVER FUCKING COMING NEAR ME EVER AGAIN HARRY POTTER! YOU HEAR ME - NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" she shouted at him.  
She began to push again and began to use more violent words and phrases when shouting at Harry.  
This time the delivery was much shorter and after five minutes (although it seemed longer) the second baby was born.  
Harry walked out with a smile on his face and said "we have two beautiful baby girls - Madison Lily who was born ten minutes ago and weighed four pounds, fourteen ounces and Peyton Molly arrived five minutes ago weighing five pounds exactly."

After what it seemed like forever of hugging and congratulations Ron went to tell the rest of the Weasley's and to get Ellie.  
About half an hour later Ron returned and went into the room where Hermione was with Harry and Ginny.  
He walked in with Ellie and as soon as she saw Harry she wriggled out of Ron's arms and gave Harry a hug.  
"Ellie these are your new baby sisters" Harry told her.  
Ellie pointed to the babies and started to giggle then said "babies."

Soon after Ellie fell asleep as it was time for her nap and Hermione walked into the room in her uniform.  
"So Gin. We both heard what you were yelling at Harry" she laughed.  
"No seriously Harry. I mean it. You are never coming near me again, it hurts that much. How on earth Mum did it seven times I'll never know and how on earth did you do it twice and are about to do it again Hermione?" she replied.  
"Because look at what you get at the end of it. You go through however many hours of pain and you end up with a lifetime of happiness" Hermione said to her whilst getting emotional.  
She bent over a cot and picked up one of the babies and started to cry.  
"Honey, it's fine" Ron said whilst cuddling her.  
"I know. It's just that I can't wait to hold our new little one."  
"Which one do you have?" Ginny asked.  
"I don't know" she said.  
"Look on her wrist band."  
Hermione looked at the wrist band and read out loud.  
"Peyton Lily Potter, Baby of Ginevra Weasley, eighteenth February, seven twenty four am, five pounds."  
At that moment a healer came into the room and spoke to Hermione in a hushed voice.  
Hermione turned round and said "Gin you can go home tonight, there's no problems with you or the babies."  
Ginny looked at her and smiled.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_

_YAY! It's longer! And I looked ahead and this is where the longer ones start so they were written after I moved back home last November. And just coz I wanna put this even though I don't know what for. Oh yeah I could be like DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Is everything gonna be peachy keen now that the twins are here and what about when they go to school? Find out in the next chapter. Same time, same place next week! Oh and wish me luck for tomorrow. Heavens knows I'm gonna need it coz who's gonna want to employ me to look after kids! I am already corrupting my niece's mind and she's one. I started the day she was born!_


	24. Chapter 23 11 Years Later

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you still like the chapters._

**Snuffles95141 -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hermione's only a couple of weeks more pregnant than Ginny and when you are pregnant with twins they can often come early coz of the womb being so small and to be honest I've seen the size of a womb at 9 months pregnant and it's not very big so to have 2 full term babies in there it's going to be a bit of a squeeze and they're going to want to come out earlier than planned. I'm glad that you like the names I chose for the twins. I chose em coz it's what I want to call my little girls when I actually find someone to make me preggers! I planned Ellie to be a Daddy's girl and to love Harry more than Ron._

**Tap -**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Why on earth did you huggle the button? And yeah I was so happy that I achieved one of my lifetime goals. The others are to sleep with Sean Biggerstaff (aka Oliver Wood), be Tonks and to ultimately kill my little brother! lol. Glad you liked it so much and please don't kill me! If you kill me then you'll never know what happens will you? Seriously that's how most mothers to be are like. I had to watch a video when I was training and I was like OMG! It's a freekin watermelon going through a hole the size of a lemon!_

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah I feel kinda sorry for them too and for Harry. I especially feel sorry in advance for the poor bugger that gets me preggers!_

**orlandoschick08 -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. It took me forever to make those insults up. Except the watermelon one coz that came from my own mouth when I had to watch a video of someone giving birth. It's so nasty! And the dun dun dun - I love em too! lol_

_And I never got that job last week. Apprantly I'm not experienced enough but I think it's coz I have a really high qualification so I'm more qualified than the people running the nursery._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 23. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 23 - 11 Years Later**

Eleven years later

"Dad. Tell us again about our Grandad" Madison asked while she layed on the floor.  
"Maddy. I've told you before, I didn't know my Dad. His name was James and he died trying to save my life along with your Nan's life" Harry replied suddenly getting tearful.  
"Girls go and get ready for Diagon Alley" Ginny said while walking into the front room.  
"Awww but Mum, Dad was telling us about Grandad."  
"Peyton, Grandad died when your father was a year old along with Nanny so please would you stop bugging him about this."  
"But Uncle Remus tells us about Grandad and Nanny" Peyton protested.  
"Your Uncle Remus went to school with Nanny and Grandad. This topic upsets your Dad and you know it does. So please can you go upstairs and get your things that you need. I have your letters already" Ginny said as the twins walked out of the room muttering about being Harry Potter's daughters and knowing nothing about him.  
"They would have been so happy - if they had lived" Harry said whilst looking into Ginny's warm brown eyes.  
"Harry, I'm sure that they're very proud of you but you can't help what happened that night. I want those two to stop bugging you about it."  
"You know. We're going to have problems with those two when they're teenagers" Harry stated.  
"Yeah, when they start DATING" Ginny laughed.  
Harry looked at her with a death glare that clearly said that his daughters - none of them including Ellie would ever have a boyfriend if he could help it.

The trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful and before they all knew it all of the children were back on the Hogwarts Express and heading back to Hogwarts.  
The Sorting Hat sang it's song and to the older students the first years looked very little and very frightened.  
A thirteen year old Ellie sat at the Gryffindor table and was listening very hard to the names and soon enough she heard the names that she wanted to hear.  
"Potter, Madison!" the new deputy head Professor Flitwick called.

The students watching the Sorting were having a hard time trying to see what was going on because to them it seemed that the first years got smaller each year and now what with Flitwick conducting it they couldn't even see where the hat was.  
Maddy tried on the hat and after a few seconds it shouted GRYFFINDOR!  
The same happened to Peyton and at the very end of the line was Ellie's younger sister.  
"Weasley, Natasha!"  
She slowly walked up to the hat and put it on, it sat very still for a moment then shouted GRYFFINDOR!

"I can't believe that they got sorted into Gryffindor" Ellie moaned to her best friend Harmony.  
"Ellie, why are you still moaning about this. It happened three days ago."  
"Coz for three years I've been able to keep my background a secret. All people knew was that my Mum is a witch and my Dad is a wizard and they split up when she was pregnant with me and got remarried to my Stepdad. But now that they're here it's different."  
"Why?" Harmony asked.  
"Because those twins are my half sisters and they could ruin everything by opening their traps."  
"The Potter twins and you are related?"  
"Yeah. Look my Mum - Hermione Granger, my Stepdad - Ron Weasley and my Dad - Harry Potter were best friends in school. On their last night my Stepdad and my soon to be Stepmum - Ginny Weasley got drunk and my Mum and Dad had a one night stand and nine months later I was born. But before that my Dad does a runner don't he but comes back a year later to a nine month old daughter he knew nothing about and gets with Ginny and has the twins."  
"You are related to them. I always wondered why Snape hates you so much."  
"Black hair and green eyes - perfect Potter features courtesy of my Dad. Oh and I did bite him when I was three. He came round to speak to my Dad and he annoyed me so I bit him on the leg."  
Harmony started to laugh when Natasha came up to them.  
"Hiya Ellie" Natasha said to her.  
"Hiya Tasha. How's your first days been? And why on earth are you hanging around with them?" Ellie replied whilst looking at the twins.  
"Because I like to and it's been cool except for some blonde girl in Slytherin laughing at me. Why do you hate them so much?" Harmony looked at Ellie and at the same time they both said "Tilly." "Why do you hate them?" Tasha asked again.  
"Coz I was Daddy's girl till Maddy and Peyton came along and they took him away from me." "Who's Tilly?" Ellie looked at Harmony and Harmony started to explain who Tilly was. "Tilly is my little sister or you would know her as Matilda Malfoy. Just keep away from her coz she can be a right little bitch and she'll do anything to hurt you or get you into trouble. She is her father's daughter, they share the same personality. Believe me she's nothing but a little trouble maker." Tashafelt veryconfused and looked at the blonde haired girl that her sister was hanging around with. "If you're a Malfoy then why are you hanging around with a Weasley? Wouldn't that be seen as being a traitor and putting shame on your high and mighty pureblood heritance and your family?" Tasha asked her. "Because Tasha, I am not like my father. Basically everything he has done disgusts me and as soon as I am of age I am leaving the Manor and going somewhere else far away from them. They're not my family as far as I'm concerned."  
Ellie nodded in agreement, looked at the twins then spoke to them in a hushed whisper.  
"Listen you two. You aren't related to me in any way, shape or form. My Stepdad is simply your Dad's best friend and you don't know who my Dad is. I have a rep to maintain. I am after all the most popular girl in Gryffindor in my year and I don't need you two messing it up" Ellie told them.  
After telling the twins this Ellie and Harmony walked off and the twins were close to tears.  
"Come on you two. She doesn't mean it and you know it. Hurry up or we'll be late for Transfiguration" Tasha said to the twins.

All three girls walked into their class and sat down in the three remaining seats at the back of the class and started to talk to each other.  
Their professor walked into the class and the whole class fell silent except for Maddy, Peyton and Tasha.  
"Hem hem, Madison, Natasha and Peyton can you please stop talking."  
Peyton looked up at the professor and suddenly looked very shocked.  
The professor smiled at them and started her lesson.  
"Peyton, what's Mum doing teaching this - she works for the _Prophet_ doesn't she?" Maddy whispered.  
"I don't know."  
"Girls, please stop talking. Can I see you after class please?"  
After their class Maddy, Peyton and Tasha walked up to the desk and waited nervously as they had never gotten in trouble with a teacher before let alone one who knew them so well.  
"Tasha, all I'm going to say to you is that I don't appreciate you talking in my lessons. I won't take any points from Gryffindor but I will be telling your parents about this. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Aunt Ginny" Tasha replied.  
"And about that. You may call me Aunt Ginny but not in front of your classmates. You may wait outside whilst I talk to the twins and please shut the door on the way out."  
Ginny then turned to the twins and looked at them no longer with a smile on her face.  
"Girls what would your father say if he knew that you found talking in class more important than learning and would rather talk in class rather than practising your spells or listening?"  
"Mum he used to talk in class all the time though" they said together.  
"That may be but he did listen as well and I don't think he would like you to follow in his footsteps in the talking in class department would he? I take it you heard and took in what I said to your cousin."  
"Yes Mum" they said disappointedly.  
They both then walked out of the class looking very unhappy much to the amusement of their classmates.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! So Ellie hates the twins! Will they ever have boyfriends?What's going to happen in their years at Hogwarts? Find out when we fast forward 3 years in the next chapter! And at the start of that chapter I'll put who has what children and what they look like so you don't get too confused. See I'm nice! lol_


	25. Chapter 24 3 Years Later

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you found it cute and understood it._

**Lauren -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah it goes a lot from their point of view now even though the adults are still there but I can't say very much otherwise you'll know stuff that's going to happen. _

**dragondancer2004 -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you love it._

**HarryPotters-angel -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know where I live but it's hard to say where in the south it is coz it's in the middle of the south east and south west. I live in Portsmouth which is really crap. I hate it. Glad you found it interesting._

**Samantha -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Of course I'm going to finish this. Glad you like it._

_Anyways I thought my new phone broke on Sunday coz it wouldn't send txts to my mates phone but it was her phone having a spaz on my phone. That was such a relief to get to work yesterday and have my phone start to send me delivery reports coz I really thought that it was the end of the world when I thought it had broken. I love my phone, it's like I'm married to it coz it goes everywhere with me! lol._

_Anyways as I said last week here's the descriptions of what the kids look like and who they belong to:_

_Aimee - Aimee is Bill and Fleur's eldest daughter. She has shoulder length, straight silvery blonde hair like Fleur. She has blue eyes and looks like Bill. She is also skinny but not too skinny and she's about 5' 5. Her favourite relative is Harry and she's very bubbly and likes to take part in pranks._

_Zoe - Zoe is Bill and Fleur's second daughter. She has waist length, staright red hair that is always in a ponytail. Zoe has brown eyes and looks more like Fleur. She's 5' 4, skinny like her older sister and is outgoing and confident._

_Megan - Megan is Bill and Fleur's youngest daughter. She has shoulder length, straight red hair and looks like a younger version of Fleur with brown eyes. She is also about 5' 4 and rather shy._

_Matthew - Matthew is Charlie and Summer's son. He is 6ft and has spiked red hair, he looks like a younger version of Charlie and has brown eyes. He's a goth._

_Marisa - Marisa is Charlie and Summer's daughter. She is 5' 8 and has long, wavy, brown hair which is always worn down. She has brown eyes and is a bit slutty. She's more interested in boys than she is school. She also looks like Charlie but has inherited her mother's curvy figure._

_Keeley - Keeley is Fred and Angelina's eldest daughter. She is 5' 6 and is tanned. She has short curly black hair which is always in a messy bun, she has chocolate brown eyes and looks like both Angelina and Fred. She is a prankster._

_Melody - Melody is Fred and Angelina's youngest daughter. She is 5' 5 and looks like Keeley but with lighter hair that is always worn in a plait. She's more interested in school thank pranking._

_Connor - Connor is Fred and Angelina's son. He is 5' 1 and looks like Fred. He has messy red hair with brown eyes. He loves Quidditch and pranking._

_Brooke - Brooke is George and Katie's eldest daughter. She is 5' 3 and has blonde hair and blue eyes. She hates Quidditch and likes pranking. She looks like George and is obssessed with her looks and has to look perfect 24/7._

_Georgia - Georgia is George and Katie's youngest daughter. She is 5' 4 and has strawberry blonde waist length hair. She also looks like George. She loves pranking and hates school._

_Ellie - Ellie is Harry and Hermione's daughter. She is 5' 5 1/2 and has messy black hair which is just past her shoulders. She also has green eyes. She looks more like Hermione and likes to look nice but is not obssessed. She's the most popular girl in her year and is bubbly, outgoing, confident and smart._

_Fletch - Fletch is Ron and Hermione's son. He is 6' 2 with red hair and brown eyes. He looks like Ron and can be shy although he's a player when he's around girls._

_Tasha - Tasha is Ron and Hermione's daughter. She is 5' 3 and has red, shoulder length hair that's always up. She has brown eyes and looks like Hermione. She doesn't really care about school but is quite smart and shy._

_Maddy - Maddy is Harry and Ginny's daughter. She is 5' 3 with auburn hair to her shoulders that she alway has up. She has green eyes and looks like Ginny. Maddy also hates school and her sisters. She's the rebel and is quite thin._

_Peyton - Peyton is Harry and Ginny's daughter and Maddy's identical twin sister. She's 5' 3 and has auburn hair to her shoulders that frames her face perfectly. She also has green eyes and looks like Ginny. Peyton loves her friends and family. She's popular, smart and comes across as innocent. She has the same figure as Maddy._

_There you go. That's all of them up to this point in the fic._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 24! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 24 - 3 Years Later**

Three years later

The next three years at Hogwarts followed without any problems and all of the children were excelling in their classes.  
One evening they were all sat in the common room when Cady, one of the twins' friends asked who in the whole of Gryffindor were they related to.  
Peyton looked at her sister and smiled.  
"We'll tell you who all of our cousins are."  
"Yeah" said Maddy.  
"Right. So you know that our Mum is Professor Weasley and our Dad is Harry Potter. Okay. So first we have our Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur who have Aimee who is twenty two, Zoe who is thirteen and is in Gryffindor with us, she's over there and Megan who is twelve and is in Ravenclaw. Then there's Uncle Charlie and Auntie Summer who have Matthew who's nineteen and Marisa who is fifteen who's also in Ravenclaw. Then we have Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina who have Keeley who is sixteen, in Gryffindor and is over there with Zoe, Melody who's fifteen and also over there and Connor who's ten. Then there's Uncle George and Aunt Katie who have Brooke who's seventeen and in Gryffindor and Georgia who's fifteen nearly sixteen, in Gryffindor as well but now she's probably in the library looking up spells to use as pranks and then there's our Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione who have Tasha here and Fletcher who's fifteen, in Gryffindor and happens to be over there snogging that girl and last but not least there's our half sister Ellie who's sixteen -"  
"Very annoying, nasty, in Gryffindor sadly and over there doing what she does best - flirting with that guy" Maddy interupted.  
Peyton looked at her sister and wondered why she had gotten so nasty recently, honestly Ellie wasn't all that bad - once you got used to her and her ways of dealing with things.  
"Woah. Big family" Cady laughed which brang Peyton back to reality.  
The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"So you can call me Ellie. You don't have to call me Elle-Louise" Ellie said whilst smiling her dazzling smile at a boy called Nick Thomas.  
"Okay, so do you want to go somewhere more private?" Nick asked.  
"Okay sure."  
And they both walked out of the common room holding hands which earnt them some rather interesting looks from other people.

Half an hour later Ellie walked back in with a huge smile on her face.  
Peyton walked over to her and smiled.  
"Hiya Peyton. What can I do you for?" Ellie asked whilst wondering what her sister wanted.  
"Have you heard from Dad lately?"  
"No, why?"  
"Oh I think we're all supposed to be going home this weekend coz he's home from work but I don't know for sure. Anyways can I talk to you?" Peyton replied.  
Ellie surveyed her sister and wondered what she wanted - sure over the last year or so they had all started to talk to each other but not enough for her sister to want a cosy little chat with her, but she could be wrong because they seemed to be more closer than Ellie was with Maddy.  
After a while Ellie replied "yeah, sure."  
They both walked away from their friends and settled themselves in a corner of the common room.  
"So, who's the guy?" Peyton asked.  
"Nick Thomas, he's really fit and he's the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain so that makes him really popular."  
"So what have you done with him?"  
Peyton enjoyed it when she had these little girly chats with her sister even if they were only for a few minutes, it was something that she couldn't talk to Maddy about.  
"Nothing. We just snogged and talked. He told me that he'd fancied me for ages. But when he told me he called me Elle-Louise even though I had told him not to coz I hate that name - I will be having words with my mother about my name when I see her."  
"Are you going out with him?"  
"Yeah. And talking of boys - looks like you got a secret admirar" Ellie said smiling.  
"Who?"  
"Daniel? - Is that his name? Anyway that one over there" Ellie said whilst pointing a boy out.  
"Daniel Hallow. Really, I think he's well fit."  
"I have to tell you something before you go talk to him."  
"Who said that I'm going to talk to him."  
"This is important. Out of you and Maddy you're my favourite sister. All she seems interested in is Quidditch whereas you're more like me."  
Peyton realised what she was talking about and they stood up and hugged each other before Peyton started to walk back to her friends.

As Peyton walked past Daniel he smiled.  
"Peyton, can I talk to you for a moment please?" he asked.  
"Sure."  
"I really have to tell you something. It's important."  
"Ok, I'm listening."  
"Well, you see. I like you. In fact I like you a-" Daniel stopped because a very angry Maddy walked over to them clutching a letter.  
"Peyton! I _need_ to talk to you! NOW!" Maddy said angrily as she grabbed hold of Peyton's arm and marched her away from Daniel and over to their friends.  
"Maddy stop it, you're hurting my arm" Peyton pleaded.  
Maddy let go of her arm and looked at her identical twin in disgust.  
"What were you talking to HER for?"  
"Who, Ellie? Because I wanted to and because I've realised that she's not as bad as you think. Ellie's okay really" Peyton told Maddy.  
"And Daniel Hallow?"  
"Because I wanted to. Why are you being like this?"  
"Coz you're my baby sister and I wanted to protect you."  
Suddenly Peyton got very angry and started to shout at Maddy.  
"MADISON POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! I'M ONLY YOUNGER THAN YOU BY FIVE MINUTES! AND THAT'S ONLY COZ YOU WERE A BULLY AND WANTED TO PUSH YOUR WAY THROUGH FIRST. YOU'RE STILL A BULLY NOW WHETHER YOU'RE MY SISTER OR NOT. I DON'T EVEN EXIST HALF THE TIME AND THAT'S ALL COZ YOU'RE TOO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR PRECIOUS QUIDDITCH AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN ON THE TEAM!"

Maddy looked at Peyton and suddenly Maddy's fist connected with Peyton's face which made her stagger back then lunge at Maddy.  
Ellie who had been talking to Dan got up and walked quickly over to her fighting sisters and tried to seperate them but ended up failing.  
"Zoe, Keeley, Georgia, Melody and Fletch come here and help me" she called.  
Zoe and Keeley ran over to the fight and tried to help Ellie seperate the twins.  
"Where's Georgia and Melody?" Ellie asked.  
"Georgia's in the Library and Melody went to join her" Zoe replied.  
"Fletch!" Ellie called again.  
Fletch ignored her and carried on talking to the girl that he had been snogging.  
"FLETCHER WEASLEY!" all three girls shouted.  
Fletch looked at them and rolled his eyes then got up and strutted over to the fight.  
"Sis, I'm sure you can handle this. Can't I go back to doing what I was doing - it was fun" he said to Ellie.  
"No. I might break a nail."  
"Awww diddums. Now that would be the end of the world wouldn't it?" he replied sarcastically whilst watching her.

"Keeley go get Ginny please?" Ellie asked whilst smiling her sickly sweet smile at her brother.  
Keeley got up and walked out of the portrait hole to find Ginny.  
"Well" Ellie demanded.  
"Well what?" Fletch replied.  
"Aren't you going to help your favourite older sister?"  
"You're my only older sister and I'm kinda stuck with you whether I like it or not" Fletch said while starting to help Ellie.  
Dan had also decided that he would help to split up the fight.  
Dan grabbed hold of Peyton and Fletch grabbed hold of Maddy and together they pulled them apart.  
Ellie checked her nails then ran over to Peyton and gave her a cuddle whilst Maddy looked at her and smiled.  
"Not so pretty now are we. I wonder if Dan will fancy you now. Go on CRY! Awwww is ickle bubba Peyton gonna cwy now?" Maddy spat at her in a baby voice.  
All of a sudden the portrait hole slammed open and in walked Ginny followed closely by Keeley.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What's gonna happen now that Ginny's there and will the twins get punished for the fight? And I wonder what punishement they will get? And is Dumbledore still Headmaster? Find out in the next Chapter!_


	26. Chapter 25 Punishments

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Awww I'm so glad that you like the kids and the chapter._

**pink gecko -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Aww I'm glad you like it better now. You are lucky aint ya. I got and older brother who's way too overprotective and a younger brother who I personally think is gay. He reminds me of Dudley Dursley too. And your review made me cry when I read about me rocking._

_Anyways someone complained about me at work today coz apparantly I'm rude and I'm always on my phone. Which by the way I am not and I wasn't brought up to be rude. So now I'm looking for a new job and I have an interview tomorrow. I need luck! WISH ME LUCK! lol_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 25! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 25 - Punishments**

Ginny saw the scene and rushed over to it.  
Tasha was now having an panic attack and was being hugged by Zoe.  
Peyton was sobbing uncontrollably while Ellie was hugging her.  
Keeley had rushed over to comfort her cousins and Fletch was still struggling to hold Maddy back.  
Dan and the rest of the Gryffindor's were looking at everyone.  
"Tasha" Ginny said but got no answer.  
"Natasha" she said loudly over all of the noise.  
Tasha looked at Ginny to show that she was listening and Ginny looked at her tear stained face.  
"Zoe, keep reassuring her. Natasha I know it's hard but try to breathe and take big deep breaths" she said.  
"Elle-Louise, Peyton, Keeley, Fletcher, Zoe, Natasha, Daniel and Madison come with me please."  
They all walked out of the common room and followed Ginny all the way to her office.  
Once inside she looked at everyone and said "sit down."  
She looked at the twins and got up and walked over to the fireplace.  
"I'm so sorry" she said as she got a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire and said "Number twelve Grimmauld Place."

In the kitchen of Grimmauld Place Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat at the kitchen table talking.  
Harry suddenly looked up at the fireplace and jumped when he saw Ginny's head.  
"Baby, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I think you'd all best come to the castle, there's been an incident."  
"Ok we'll be there as soon as. Are you in your office?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah, see you soon" Ginny replied then pulled her head out of the fire.  
Dan sat next to Peyton and slipped his hand in hers.  
She looked at Dan and her puffy red eyes welled up and she tried to pull her hand away but found that she couldn't.  
After a few moments the fire went green and Ron stepped out followed by Hermione then Harry.  
"Ellie, Fletch, Tasha are you all ok?" a fretful Hermione said as she pulled each of her children into a hug.  
Ginny looked at Keeley and said "Keeley will you please take Natasha to the hospital wing and then get Professor McGonagall."  
Keeley put a protective arm round her cousin and they both walked out of the door.  
"What happened?" Harry asked as he looked at Peyton and saw her holding hands with Dan.  
Peyton looked at her father, took a deep breath then started to explain the fight.  
"I was talking to Ellie sorting out any differences coz I do want to get on with her - girls need their big sisters and then I started to talk to Dan when Madison came over and dragged me away and started to ask all these questions so I shouted at her then she punched me and we had a fight.  
Ellie tried to stop it so did Keeley and Zoe then Fletch and Dan came over and pulled us apart.  
Then Mum came into the common room and Madison said that Dan wouldn't fancy me anymore coz I wasn't pretty."  
"Madison Lily Potter. That isn't a very nice thing to have said to Peyton" Harry said to Maddy.  
Maddy looked at her father and saw him looking at her very disappointedly.  
"Dad. I'm always overshadowed by her. We all know that she's your favourite. Your baby girl. It makes me feel like a nobody."  
"Maddy. You are both my baby girls along with Ellie. We can do things that Peyton isn't interested in like play Quidditch and go flying."  
"Dad, we haven't done anything together I was seven and that was when you taught me how to fly. You're too interested in Bellatrix stupid Lestrange or knocking mum up coz don't you dare think I haven't heard you at it. Well you know what I don't know you, Mum or my sisters. And I don't want nothing to do with you or the baby!"  
And with that she turned round and stomped out of the office.  
"You're just jealous coz me and Cady are more popular than you!" Peyton shouted after her.  
Just as she said this Professor McGonagall walked into the office.  
"All of you go back to your domitories please. I need to speak to your parents" Professor McGonagall said.  
As Peyton got to the door she asked "You're pregnant?"  
Ginny looked at her, smiled then nodded to say yes.

As Ellie, Fletch, Zoe, Peyton and Dan were walking back to Gryffindor tower they were talking about what had just happened.  
Peyton and Dan walked behind everyone else talking in whispers.  
"So Peyton, do you want to go for a walk?" Dan asked.  
"Yeah, let me tell Ellie and she'll cover for us."  
Peyton walked up to Ellie and told her where she was going.  
"Don't do anything stupid Peyt and of course I'll cover for you."

Dan and Peyton walked in the grounds saying nothing to each other.  
After a few minutes Dan spoke.  
"Peyt, I really fancy you whether you have cuts and bruises on your face or not. You'll still be the prettiest girl in our year to me."  
They had stopped walking now and Peyton looked up into Dan's hazel eyes and her heart skipped a bit - they really were gorgeous.  
They both leaned in and their lips brushed together, they deepened the kiss and their tongues started to enter each others mouths.

Harry Potter watched from a window in the castle as his youngest daughter was kissing the boy that he had seen her holding hands with.  
Maddy was also watching and thinking about revenge on her sister for what she said.

"Miss Potter, Mr Hallow where have you been?" McGonagall asked as they entered the common room.  
"They. Um. Cleared their heads" Cady replied.  
"Miss Mayfair. I didn't ask you did I?" she replied.  
"Miss Potter, I have decided on your punishment. I am going to suspend you for two weeks starting tomorrow. Your school work will be sent home then you shall be in isolation for three days upon your return to the castle."  
Peyton looked at Dan, Cady and Ellie with tears in her eyes - sure she had been in trouble before but not trouble that was bad enough to have her suspended from school.  
Maddy looked at her sister and at Dan and wondered if she could ruin Peyton's perfect life and realised that she could.  
Oh yes this would be the perfect payback.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What's the payback gonna be? Is Dunbledore still alive? (You actually don't find out for ages but oh well!) Is Harry gonna do anything about his baby girl being attatched to Dan? Find out in the next chapter!_


	27. Chapter 26 Ruining Someone's Life

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Mrs.Poynter and Mrs.Judd -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah Maddy is a bit naughty and she's the rebel out of her and Peyton._

**HarryPotters-angel -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked the chapter._

**Lauren -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it._

**Elana0012 -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I think that Hermione and Ron belong together as do Harry and Ginny. I just think that they all would look so cute together like that. I'm so glad that my fic had you glued to it but not about the late night. lol. I aint a guy sadly, I'm a girl. Well I was last time I checked. lol. And I'm stuck single as well. I'm glad that you like the story._

**Nicky -** _Awwww my bubba girl! Get reading girlie! lol and I loves ya lots too!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 26. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 26 - Ruining Someone's Life**

While Peyton went upstairs to pack with Cady and Ellie, Maddy went to talk to Dan.  
"Dan, while I was upstairs I found this. I'm so sorry" she said innocently whilst handing him a piece of parchment.  
Dan read the parchment and his face slowly turned from happy to sad.  
As Maddy walked away she smile and realised that her work was done - all she needed to do now was to let fate run it's course.  
thirty minutes later Peyton came down with her trunk and walked over to Dan and gave him a cuddle, when she pulled away she realised that something was wrong.  
"Dan?" she asked.  
"Was I just a joke to you Peyt?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean you and Nathan Moore, what on earth are you thinking - he's a no go zone."  
"Me and Nathan Moore? There's nothing between us."  
"Well explain this then."  
Dan gave her the parchment and Peyton read it:

_Cady, I don't know what to do. I like two people at the same time. _

Who Peyt?

Oh Cades it's Dan and Nathan and I'm supposed to be going out with Nathan. Shall I get with Dan too and date them both.

Peyt, do whatever but remember Nathan's a no go zone and Dan's hot and you're popular. One word - REP!

Peyton looked up completely dumbstruck and Maddy smiled feeling satisfied with what she had done to her sister.

"Well" Dan demanded.  
"I. I. I didn't write this. I've never seen it before."  
"Yeah whatever Peyton. Just forget about us."  
Ellie saw everything and went over to hug Peyton whilst she burst into tears.  
"Peyt, promise me you didn't write this."  
"I didn't Ellie, I honestly didn't. Who'd want to do this to me?"  
"Let's see. Who'd want to benefit from doing this. Who's jealous of your 'perfect' life" Ellie said.  
Peyton looked at the handwriting again and carefully studied it.  
"Ellie, this isn't mine or Cady's handwriting, it's Maddy's."  
"Right, I'll work on Dan while you're away and you owl him explaining and work on Maddy. If there's a will there's a way to get you back together and there's definately a will."  
"Ok, try hard. See you in two weeks."  
"Yeah see you babe."

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! This is a shit short chapter. Sorry about that. Anyways will Dan and Peyton get back together? And what happens on the two weeks that the twins are not at school for? Find out in Chapter 27!_


	28. Chapter 27 Back To The Burrow

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**RaI'DeE PoYnT3r -**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah I love Ellie too. Especially when she's being nice and when she's sarcastic. I love writing her character._

**gigglefritzy -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it and all of the first years aren't all main characters. It just follows Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and their children mainly but there needed to be a place for an explanation of who's related to the twins because some of characters do pop up every now and again._

**charmedslayers -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you liked it and here's the update!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 27. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 27 - Back to The Burrow**

McGonagall came into the common room and led the two girls away.  
As she left, Peyton looked at Dan who was looking at her and had tears stinging his eyes.  
The two girls followed McGonagall to their mother's office and sat down inside.  
"Mum, where're we going?" Peyton asked.  
"Nana's house. Dad will see you there" Ginny replied.  
The twins got some floo powder, threw it into the fire and shouted "THE BURROW!"

Once they had both arrived at The Burrow, Mrs Weasley had them in crushing hugs before looking at them and scolding them.  
"Fighting you two. I can't believe it. We've never had anything like this from Ellie or any of your cousins."  
"OH YEAH I FORGOT WE'RE NOT PERFECT LIKE THE OTHERS SO WHY EVEN BOTHER TRYING. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FAMILY!" Maddy shouted then stormed out of the kitchen.  
Mrs Weasley looked at Peyton who burst into tears.  
"Oh Nana, it's horrible. Maddy split me and my boyfriend up as well as beating me black and blue."  
"Oh sweetheart, we'll sort it out after you've spoken to your father. While you're waiting why don't you write him a letter."  
Peyton nodded then sat down at the table and started to write Dan a letter.

Harry apparated into the kitchen just as Peyton had finished her letter to Dan.  
It said:

_Dan,  
I'm so so so sorry that you had to read that parchment.  
It is honestly nothing to do with me - it's not even my handwriting.  
Me and Ellie looked at it and it's niether mine nor Cady's but the handwriting is Maddy's.  
Please tell me if she gave it to you.  
I really want us to get back together and I know that I've said it before but there is NOTHING going on between me and Nathan.  
You are the only boy in my heart at this time.  
Please write back. _

Love  
Peyton XXX

Harry lectured both girls on what they did and after Peyton and Maddy left the kitchen he read the letter and became outraged.  
His daughter, his baby girl could not and would not have a boyfriend.

"Harry leave it. She's thirteen nearly fourteen, she's going to be interested in boys. For goodness sakes Ellie was twelve when she had her first boyfriend and I had that crush on you when I was eleven. Leave her be" Ginny said.  
"Yes but she's my baby girl and I swear everything will bounce back twice as hard. I would prefer it if none of them had boyfriends."  
"She's also growing up."  
Harry and Ginny were sat at Number twelve Grimmauld Place talking about Peyton and that letter.  
"I only hope that these two weeks away from the castle will help her realise that she's not ready for boys yet."  
"Harry, you can't say that. Dan is a lovely boy, he's in one of my classes, one of the top students in his year, in Gryffindor" Ginny explained and then added hopefully "he's also seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."  
"Mmm" Harry said still not convinced.  
"You'll meet him at the open day in three weeks as well as Ellie's new boyfriend."  
Harry decided to quickly change the subject as he could only deal with one boyfriend let alone two at the same time.  
"Ginny, I've been thinking" Harry said as he fingered something in his pocket.  
"Hmm" Ginny replied.  
"Would you marry me?"  
Harry pulled a small square box out of his pocket and opened it up showing the white gold ring with a single diamond set into it.  
Ginny looked from Harry to the ring and asked "seriously?"  
"Yeah, we've been together for fifteen years and we both liked each other for a long time before that and now we're having our third child together."  
"Ok, yes."  
"What?"  
"Yes Harry, I will marry you."  
Ginny told everyone that needed to know (who were thrilled of course, except Maddy) and set to work with the planning of her wedding.

The next two weeks passed slowly for the twins because all they had to do was their schoolwork, write letters and snipe at each other.  
Peyton and Dan had made up and to get Maddy back Peyton had been playing practical jokes on her at every available opportunity.  
The evening before they went back to Hogwarts, Peyton was sat at the kitchen table doing her schoolwork when the Weasley's new owl (Errol died) Gypsy flew in through the window with a scroll of parchment ties to her leg and settled herself in front of Peyton.  
Peyton looked up and saw the owl sitting in front of her, she took the scroll from the tawny owl and started to read it.

_Dearest Peyton,  
I loved your last letter especially the part where you nearly bewitched Maddy's hair colour to illuminous pink - oh how we all know that she hates that colour, it's a shame that your Nana caught you though.  
I take it that you're still at your Nana's house then.  
Ellie explained about how Maddy broke us up and I will NEVER trust her again.  
Nothings going on here - Quidditch practise, Ellie snogging Nick, Cady's still upset but Ellie and Harmony have taken her under their wings till you get back.  
Anyways have to go to Potions - oh the joys of an hour and a half with Snape. _

Love you Peyt,  
Dan XXXX

She was about to reply to the letter when Maddy walked over to the table and snatched the letter out of her hands.  
"Maddy, give it back."  
Maddy read the letter then said in a baby voice "awwwwww does Seeker Dan love ickle bubba Peyton. Awwwww - love you Peyt, Dan. How sickening."  
"Maddy quit teasing. Give it back. It's not yours" Peyton pleaded with tears in her eyes.  
"Nope. Love you Peyt, Dan" she said again.  
"Madison, give it back to her NOW!"  
"Nana, she let me read it" Maddy said innocently.  
"Um if I remember right - you walked over to the table and snatched the letter off of Peyton and wouldn't give it back to her" the twins' cousin Aimee said whilst coming into the kitchen.  
"No. No one was there. You can't have seen what happened" Maddy said smirking.  
"My Uncles are Gred and Forge - I learnt from the best pranksters Hogwarts ever had" Aimee replied.  
"Hem hem - best pranksters?" Harry said after appearing in the kitchen with a pop.  
"Sorry Uncle Harry. After the Marauders of course" Aimee replied whilst giving her Uncle a hug.  
"Daddy" Peyton said whilst hugging Harry.  
"Hey Princess, Angel."  
"Harry, I don't do prissy nicknames and I'm STILL not talking to you" Maddy told him.  
"Okay no prissy nicknames. How about we go and fly?" He said smiling.  
Maddy thought for a second then smiled.  
"Yeah. Okay then."  
"Are you coming Princess?" Harry asked.  
"I might come out later after I've written to Dan."  
Harry looked at his daughter then at Mrs Weasley who smiled.  
Maddy looked at her Dad angrily and he marched her outside before she could start any more arguments.  
Aimee sat down at the table with Peyton and looked at her smiling.  
"So my favourite cousin. What did he write this time?"  
Peyton handed her the letter and laughed when Aimee smiled and looked up at Peyton.  
"Peyton Potter. I didn't know you had it in you. Illuminous pink hair on Maddy. Our dear Uncles Fred and George would love that."  
"Well are you forgetting who my Grandad was - the legendary James Potter and my Mum is the baby sister of Fred and George. Being a prankster is in my genes."  
"Yeah whatever. Come on let's go and play some Quidditch seeing as that's in your genes as well" Aimee said while standing up.  
Peyton smiled and got her broomstick then walked outside with Aimee.

Peyton mounted her broomstick and took off into the air.  
She had often done this at school.  
She loved to feel the wind in her face and the wind blowing through her auburn hair.  
Harry looked at her in disbelief and thought that over all these years that she couldn't fly and hated Quidditch.  
He noticed that she flew like a pro - much like he was.  
He had always thought that she didn't have the talent.  
But what he didn't realise was that he was wrong - VERY wrong.

Peyton, I've let the Snitch out but I can't find it. Maybe you can?" Harry shouted to her.  
Peyton turned round and looked at her Dad.  
Her Dad, _Harry Potter _coudn't find the Snitch but he was the youngest house player in a century unless...  
Peyton realised what he was doing and flew down until she reached the ground, had dismounted her broom, thrown it aside and walked into the house.  
Harry watched Peyton walk into the house and decided to follow her.  
He followed her into the house and up to the bedroom.  
He knocked on the door and walked into the bedroom.  
Harry smiled as he walked in and remembered the many memories that he had from being in this room - especially one very good memory.

_Flashback _

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in various places around Ginny's room so that they made a circle.  
It was the summer before Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to Hogwarts for their last year.  
"So, Ron? Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked.  
"Uh truth."  
"Do you fancy anyone?"  
"Uh yeah."  
"Who?" Ginny asked grinning.  
"Hey, no fair that's two questions" Ron protested.  
"Okay, okay. Your turn Ron" Ginny replied.  
Ron thought about who to ask. He had so many questions he wanted to ask but the problem was they all led to one person in the room.  
"Harry, truth or dare?"  
"Truth" Harry replied.  
"Do you fancy anyone?" Ron asked.  
"Yeah but I'm not saying who."  
Ron slumped back into his seat looking rather disgruntled that he hadn't gotten anything about this subject out of his best friend.  
Harry looked round the room whilst vowing to get his best friend back and thinking that now was definately the perfect time to do it.  
"Ron, truth or dare?" Harry asked smiling.  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to snog Hermione" Harry said whilst grinning to himself.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and turned bright red then proceeded to snog each other, they clearly both enjoyed it very much.  
Ron looked at Harry and grinned.  
"Crap" Harry said under his breath, he should have known that Ron would get him back.  
"Truth or dare Potter?"  
"Dare" Harry said coolly.  
"I dare you to snog my dear little sister."  
Harry turned round and was feeling very nervous.  
He developed a bad case of butterflies as he saw those beautiful brown eyes looking at him as their heads got nearer each other.  
As their lips touched they got into the swing of things and started to kiss each other.  
Hermione looked at each other and smiled.  
After ten minutes had passed Ron and Hermione did a perfect impression of Umbridge and Ginny and Harry sprang apart from each other and turned very red.

After that had happened they had all decided to never play truth or dare again.  
Harry smiled to himself as he remembered that kiss.

Harry snapped out of his trance and looked at his teenage daughter laying on the bed in front of him.  
He sat down on the bed and realised that Peyton was crying.  
"Peyt."  
"Goway" Peyton mumbled into the pillow.  
"Peyton, what was all that about?"  
Peyton sat up on the bed and looked at her Dad.  
"Was it something to do with me asking you to try and catch the Snitch?" Harry asked.  
She nodded and he looked at his fourteen year old daughter and took in every aspect of her appearance.  
He looked at her thin face, green eyes, her auburn shoulder length hair that framed her face perfectly and her petite body - much like he used to be at that age but not as skinny as him.  
Peyton looked at her Dad and smiled weakly.  
"What?" she laughed.  
"Just thinking of how much like your mother you are and how much of a perfect Seeker you would be - what with your build and height."  
"And how do you know what I'm like at Quidditch?"  
"Call it Seeker's intuition."  
"I like Quidditch and flying but I don't think Maddy would be too pleased if I got Seeker and Dan wouldn't be too happy if I tried to take his position on the Quidditch team. That's why I shied away from Quidditch coz Maddy was always saying that it was her game and no one elses."  
"Peyt, are you scared of your sister?"  
"A little."  
"Peyt, you have to stand up to her, don't let her push you around and I knew that one of you would have to have the Potter Seeker genes and it's very clear that Maddy is more of a Chaser than a Seeker. When did you start flying? - you wouldn't go near a broom when I was teaching Maddy to fly."  
"In our first year when I realised I couldn't get away from it anymore. I go onto the pitch sometimes when I need to clear my head and fly and sometimes I take a Snitch with me to use."  
Harry felt very proud of his daughter because until now he hadn't realised how mature she was.  
He smiled at her and kissed her forehead before getting up and walking towards the door.  
"Dad?"  
Harry stopped and turned around.  
"Yeah?"  
"Anyone can be a father but it takes someone special to be a Daddy and that's what you are. You're my Daddy, don't forget that."  
Peyton walked over to her Dad and gave him a cuddle.  
"Dad? When you're ready, will you tell me about Grandad - well what you know?"  
Harry looked at Peyton and realised that he would have to tell them what he knew on day.  
And that time had come - it was time for his girls to know about their grandparents.  
"Of course Princess."  
Peyton smiled and laughed.  
"Come on, let's go and play some Quidditch. Maddy will have to live with me playing won't she?" she said as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Will Harry tell the girls about their grandparents? Does Peyton stick up for herself? And will she fly and not worry about what Maddy thinks? Find out in Chapter 28!_


	29. Chapter 28 Lily Evans and James Potter

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**charmedslayers -**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**RaI'DeE PoYnT3r -**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Lol. I think it's a thing that dad's have to be overprotective of their little girls. Not that I would actually know seeing as I don't see my dad but maybe it's a thing they develop when their daughters are growing up._

**gigglefritzy -**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad to see that you love it so much._

**Jackuon -**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. I tired to keep it as a younger Harry and co but with them having babies it was getting boring to write and I kept thinking of things to happen but once I had thought them through I realised that it could only happen when the kids were older. I really feel for Peyton when I write the bullying scenes between her and Maddy, I think once I even cried while writing it. I'm glad to see that you're liking the story though._

_And in this chapter I have borrowed the scene from OotP. That is so totally not mine no matter however hard I wish! _

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 28! Enjoy.

* * *

_

**Chapter 28 - Lily Evans and James Potter**

The next morning Peyton and Maddy were shaken awake by Mrs Weasley.  
All of that morning was taken up by the twins running around the house packing their things in to their Hogwarts trunks.  
"Girls, can you come down here please?" Mrs Weasley called to them.  
The girls went down the stairs and into the kitchen where they saw Harry standing by the fireplace.  
Peyton hugged her Dad whilst Maddy stood at the door.  
"Maddy, what's up?" Harry asked.  
"I told you, I want nothing to do with you. And no amount of playing Quidditch together is going to change that."  
"Look, come here. I have something to show you girls. Ellie already knows about this - she's seen it too."  
Maddy walked over to where Harry and Peyton was standing and saw a shallow stone basin on the the table with runes and symbols carved around the edge that the twins didn't recognise.  
Inside the basin was a bright silvery substance.  
Harry looked over to the girls and read their thoughts.  
"This is a pensieve, people put their thoughts and memories into them and well I want to show you something."  
Harry told the twins to hold hands and pulled out his wand.  
He gave the substance a prod and held Peyton's hand before gazing into the bowl.

Harry seemed satisfied with something and told the girls to take a deep breath and hold on to each other tightly.  
He then took a gulp of air and plunged his head into the pensieve.  
The kitchen seemed to disappear and Harry, Peyton and Maddy were falling through darkness into Harry's thoughts.  
When they stopped they found that they were standing in the Great Hall.  
They looked around and saw a fifteen year old Harry standing a few feet away.  
They watched as the younger Harry made his way over to a fifteen or sixteen year old student that looked oddly familiar.  
"Where are we?" Maddy asked.  
"Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL" Harry replied.  
Maddy looked around and saw the familiar hooked nose and the lank and greasy hair that all three of them knew all too well.  
"Five more minutes!"  
Peyton and Maddy turned round and saw Professor Flitwick moving between the desks.  
They all watched as young Harry moved across the hall and stop in front of a desk that was occupied by a boy with very messy black hair.  
Peyton followed Maddy and her Dad and they too stopped at the same desk.  
"Dad, it's you" Peyton said.  
"No - that's me" he said whilst pointing at young Harry, "look closer."  
Both girls looked closer and realised who the boy was.

Both girls looked at the boy and took in his hazel eyes, his nose that was just a bit longer than their father's nose, the same thin face, mouth, eyebrows, his hair that stuck up at the back exactly like their Dad's hair.  
Maddy looked at the boy's forehead and realised something.  
"Harry, is this?" she asked.  
"Is this who?" Harry replied.  
Peyton realised that this was not her Dad but her...  
"Grandad" she breathed.  
Harry nodded then said "watch, don't talk."  
Both girls nodded to show that they understood then watched as James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been.  
Then, with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.  
"Who's that?" Maddy asked.  
"Shhh, explain later."  
They watched as Sirius gave James the thumbs up.  
Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs.  
He was very good looking; his hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James's nor Harry's could ever have achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed.  
And two seats along from this girl was Remus Lupin.  
"That's Uncle Remus" Peyton said earning herself another shush from Harry.  
He looked rather pale and peaky and was absorbed in the exam; as he re-read his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly.  
The girls saw the young Harry look around the hall and spot someone - a small mousy-haired boy with a pointed nose - Wormtail.  
Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his shoes.  
Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbour's paper.  
They all watched as the young Harry stared at Wormtail for a moment, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment.  
They looked down at the parchment and saw that he had drawn a snitch and was now writing the letters 'L.E.'.  
"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio!_"  
Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet.  
Several people laughed (including the twins).  
A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back onto his feet.  
"Thank you ... thank you" panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"

The three unknown visitors looked at James who had now crossed the 'L.E.' out and had jumped to his feet, stuffing his quill and the exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.  
They watched as young Harry looked around and followed his gaze to Snape a short distance away, moving between the tables towards the doors to the Entrance Hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper.  
Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that was like a spider, and his oily hair was jumping about his face.  
A gang of chattering girls seperated Snape from James, Sirius and Lupin and by planting himself in their midst, the young Harry, the twins and Harry managed to keep him in sight whilst straining their ears to catch the voices of James and his friends.  
"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius as they emerged into the Entrance Hall.  
"Loved it" said Lupin briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."  
"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.  
"Think I did" said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds.  
"One: he's sitting in my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."  
Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail" he said anxiously, "but I couldn't think what else -"  
"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently. "You run around with a werewolf once a month -"  
"Keep your voice down" implored Lupin.  
Harry, Peyton and Maddy saw the young Harry look anxiously behind him.  
Snape was still there, still buried in his exam questions.  
They all followed as James and his three friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape was still following, still pouring over the exam paper and apparantly no fixed idea of where he was going.  
"Well I thought that paper was a piece of cake" they heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'outstanding' on it at least."  
"Me too" said James.  
He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling Golden Snitch.  
"Where'd you get that?"  
"Nicked it" said James casually.  
He started playing with the Snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before siezing it again; his reflexes were excellent.  
Wormtail watched him in awe.  
They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Ron and Hermione had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass.  
Again the young Harry looked over his shoulder and looked for Snape.  
Snape had settled himself on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes.  
He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever, which left the young Harry free to sit down on the grass between the beech and the bushes and watch the foursome under the tree.

The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.  
Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading.  
Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but handsomely so.  
James was still playing with the Snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second.  
Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open.  
Every time James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded.  
After five minutes of this, all of the onlookers seemed to have the same thought - why didn't James tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James looked as though he was enjoying the attention.  
They all noticed that he had a habit of rumpling up his hair - it was as though he did it to keep his hair from getting too tidy, and he also kept looking over at the girls by the water's edge.  
"Put that away, will you" said Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, "before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."  
Wormtail turned slightly pink, but James grinned.  
"If it bothers you" he said, stuffing the Snitch back in his pocket.  
It gave the impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off.  
"I'm bored" said Sirius. "Wish it was full moon."  
"You might" said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here ..." and he held out his book.  
But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at this rubbish, I know it all."  
"This'll liven you up, Padfoot" said James quietly. "Look who it is ..."  
Sirius's head turned. He became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.  
"Excellent" he said softly. _"Snivellus."_  
The twins watched as young Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at.  
Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag.  
As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.  
Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.  
"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.  
Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, _"Expelliarmus!"_

Snapes wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him.  
Sirius let out a bark of laughter.  
_"Impedimenta!"_ he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.  
Students all around had turned to watch.  
Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer.  
Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.  
Snape lay panting on the ground.  
James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went.  
Wormtail was on his feet now, watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a clearer view.  
"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.  
"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment" said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."  
Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular.  
Wormtail sniggered shrilly.  
Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.  
"You - wait" he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you - wait!"  
"Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"  
Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth" said James coldly. _"Scourgify!"_  
Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him -  
"Leave him ALONE!"  
James and Sirius looked around.  
James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.  
It was one of the girls from the lake edge.  
She had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond shaped eye's - Harry's eyes.  
Harry's mother - the twins knew this immediately.  
"Leave him alone" Lily repeated.  
She was looking at James with every sign of dislike. "What's he done to you?"  
"Well" said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean ..."  
Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparantly intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.  
"You think you're funny" she said coldly.  
"But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"  
"I will if you go out with me, Evans" said James quickly. "Go on... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."  
Behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off.  
Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid" said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs" said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape "OI!"  
But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood.  
James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.  
Many people in the small croud cheered - the twins were laughing so hard that they both thought that their sides were going to split; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.  
Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "let him down!"  
"Certainly" said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground.  
Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ and Snape keeled over again, rigid as a board.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted.  
She had her own wand out now.  
James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you" said James earnestly.  
"Take the curse off him, then!"  
James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.  
"There you go" he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus -"

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"  
Lily blinked.  
"Fine" she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus._"  
"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.  
"I don't want _you_ to make him apologise" Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."  
"What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"  
She turned on her heal and hurried away.  
"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"  
But she didn't look back.  
"What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throw away question of no real importance to him.  
"Reading betwen the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate" said Sirius.  
"Right" said James, who looked furious now, "right -"  
There was another flash of light, and Snape was again hanging upside down in the air.  
"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

Suddenly the kitchen materialised around Harry and the twins and the twins looked at their father very confused.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Will the twins ask Harry what that was? How will Harry react to their reactions? And what happens when they go back to school? Find out in Chapter 29!_


	30. Chapter 29 Back To Hogwarts

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that one night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**RaI'DeE PoYnT3R -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Lol. I haven't got to that scene yet. I'm only on page 260 and I kinda have 10 days to read the 400 or so pages that are left. It's kinda lucky that I have next week off work coz we all decided that I would be in no fit state to work coz of how hyper I'm gonna be and besides I have my first driving lesson on Monday as well. Anyways I think I had best start reading if I want to finish the book by next Friday._

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Jackuon -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. It took me ages to write that scene coz I didn't know how to write it without it looking as though I had just stuck it in on my own and I wanted to have interaction between Harry and the twins in it. I think it's bad that Harry only has that one memory as well coz James is such an arsewipe in it. When I first read it I wanted to kick James's arse for being such a nasty peep. Maybe Harry asks in the 6th book. But until next week we don't know do we._

**gigglefritzy -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah I wondered where I got it from too when I was writing it. lol. Thanks lol. More paragraphs are written by me in this one._

**charmedslayers -**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing and for being my 100th reviewer!_

_Anyways only like 9 and a half days till HBP! I'm so excited for that and for my first driving lesson on Monday. Finally next year I should be able to get a car and go places! lol._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 29! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 29 - Back to Hogwarts**

They all sat down at the table and Harry surveyed his daughters.  
"What was that?" Peyton asked.  
"My only memory of my parents."  
"It's not a very happy memory is it Harry?" said Maddy.  
"No and can you call me Dad coz me, your Mum and Peyton are your family whether you like it or not _Madison_" said Harry putting emphasis on the Madison as everyone knew that Maddy hated to be called Madison.  
Maddy looked at Harry with a look of pure hatred and sighed.  
"Madison, all the time that you call me Harry I will call you Madison, understand?"  
"Sure Harry."  
Harry looked at the clock and realised what the time was.  
"You girls should be getting ready to go back to school not sitting here asking questions."  
Harry hugged Peyton and kissed her forehead and told her to be good whilst he was away on his latest mission.  
He then did the same to Maddy and told them to finish packing and he would see them soon.  
"Bye Dad, love you" Peyton said sadly.  
"Love you too, miss you Princess" Harry replied.  
"See ya Harry."  
"Bye Madison, love you, miss you."  
Maddy looked at Harry with a look that said that she hadn't forgotton what she had told him the night they had played Quidditch.  
They walked out of the kitchen looking disappointed and up the stairs not talking to each other.  
"You're such a goody two shoes and a Daddy's girl" Maddy said breaking the silence whilst trying to make Peyton cry again.  
Peyton looked at her identical twin, shrugged her shoulders and walked into her room leaving a dumbstruck Maddy on the stairs.

An hour and a half later both girls were downstairs with their trunks waiting to go back to the castle.  
"Now girls, do you have everything that you need?" asked Mrs Weasley.  
"Yes Nana."  
"Are you sure? You have your wands, your books, your clothes, all of your schoolwork, quills, ink? Everything?"  
"Yes Nana."  
"Now Molly. They are Potters, I'm sure they have everything."  
The girls looked round to see Harry walking into the kitchen but he was supposed to be on his mission.  
"Now Harry, I've told you before. Please stop with this 'Molly' business and call me Mum. And what are you doing back?"  
"Molly, you have told me this many times and I still don't feel comfortable calling you Mum."  
"Dad, I thought you had to go on a mission?" Peyton said whilst waiting for (and dreading) the news that he still had to go.  
"I realised that my mission always has been and always will be you two, your Mum and the new baby. I've quit."  
"YOU WHAT!" Mrs Weasley yelled.  
"I quit, I found that being an auror made me miss a lot of Peyton and Madison's life, that's something I don't want to be doing what with the baby and all and I've seen the way that they look at me when I go and it breaks my heart to see that. Besides Ellie doesn't talk to me when I go either - it's like I'm not her Dad when she does that" Harry explained.

Mrs Weasley looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and realised how much of a son he was to her and how much he loved Ginny and his daughters.  
"Who's taking us to school?" Maddy asked.  
"Me" said Harry.  
Mrs Weasley gave each girl a hug and a kiss and told them to behave themselves.  
They all walked to the fireplace and each person grabbed a handful of floo powder.  
Harry indicated for Peyton to go first and she stepped into the fireplace, dropped her floo powder and shouted "MCGONAGALL'S OFFICE!"  
The fire turned emerald green and Peyton disappeared.

Peyton walked out of the fireplace gracefully when she arrived in McGonagall's office.  
"Ah Miss Potter, welcome back."  
"Thank you Professor, it's good to be back."  
"Please sit down."  
As Peyton sat down the fire went green and Maddy fell out of it straight onto her stomach.

Peyton giggled while McGonagall welcomed her back and she too sat down.  
The fire then went green for a third and final time and Harry stepped out.  
"Ah Harry, how are you?"  
"Very well Minerva, I hope that you are well too?"  
"Yes I am."  
She surveyed the twins then opened her mouth to speak.  
"You two will be sharing the isolation dorm which is behind the portrait of Cinderella on the third floor. You will not communicate with any of your class or house mates."  
Peyton looked at McGonagall horrified.  
"Yes Peyton, you will not see or speak to Mr Hallow."  
Peyton jumped at hearing McGonagall using her first name as she had never used it before.  
"What happens about mealtimes and classes?" Harry asked.  
"At mealtimes they will sit at the end nearest the staff table of their house table and in their classes they will sit next to each other at the front of the class, this is for the whole of the three days that they are in isolation."  
Harry looked at Peyton and Maddy and realised that punishments had gotten a lot harder since his time at the school.  
"Come on girls I'll show you to your dormitory for three days" McGonagall said whilst standing up.  
The twins followed McGonagall to the door and as they reached it McGonagall spoke.  
"Oh and Harry can you stay please. I wish to speak to you when I return."  
She then walked out of the door.

The twins followed McGonagall through the halls and luckily for them nearly all of the students were at dinner.  
They didn't however think of seeing some fellow Gryffindors.  
"Peyt?"  
McGonagall looked at Peyton who silently pleaded with her.  
"Ok Miss Potter. You can have five minutes" McGonagall said to her.  
"Peyt?" Dan asked again.  
Peyton looked at Dan with tears in her eyes and realised how much she had missed him.  
"Yeah."  
"What are you doing back, I thought that you weren't due back for three more days."  
"I'm not but I have to spend three days in isolation with my favourite sister. How much fun am I going to have."  
"So can we talk at all?"  
"No, that sucks. I can't sit with you at mealtimes, in classes and I don't sleep in the Gryffindor dorms. I can't see or talk to anyone apart from Maddy and the teachers."  
Dan nodded to show that he understood and gave her a cuddle and kissed her forehead because it wasn't right to kiss her properly infront of the headmistress.  
"Miss Potter, it's time to go now."  
"Yes Professor."  
She turned to Dan and gave him one last hig not wanting to let go.  
"See you in three days" Dan said to Peyton whilst forcing a smile.  
Peyton forced a smile then followed McGonagall down the hallway to the isolation dorm not wanting to look back at her boyfriend.

The next three days went just as slowly as when the twins were at the Burrow if not more slowly.  
During classes Cady and Dan would mouth messages to Peyton but half way through they would get caught and either given a detention or got told that if they did it again they would have detention.

Finally the three days of isolation came to an end and Peyton and Maddy were both looking forward to getting back to their friends and normality in Gryffindor Tower.

On the Wednesday evening Professor McGonagall walked into the isolation dorm and informed the twins that they could go back to Gryffindor Tower.  
Since the twins had been living out of their trunks they didn't have to spend much time packing - all they had to pack was their make up (that was Peyton), schoolwork and their hair things.  
After they had done this they both headed back to the tower in silence as neither twin was speaking to the other.  
They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and she looked at them with a sincere look and said "Oh the Potter twins are back are they, oh how I remember your mother and father and your grandmother and grandfather and his little group of friends, oh yes they got into their fare share of trouble as well. It looks like you are merely carrying on the tradition, just don't get suspended again. Password?"  
Peyton looked at the portrait and shook her head before saying the password.  
"Pumpkin Pasties" she said dully.  
The Fat Lady gave them an encouraging smile and swung open, the twins were suddenly met with a load of cheering and shouting.  
They walked into the common and immediately Peyton saw Dan running towards her.  
He swept her off her feet and gave her a hug and a kiss which she greatly returned.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What happens when Harry meets Dan? And what did McGonagall want with Harry? Find out in Chapter 30!_


	31. Chapter 30 Open Day

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Nop she don't talk to him about that. It's something completely different. lol. Thanks for the good luck. It must have worked coz I didn't stall the car once or kangaroo jump down the road and I kept the car at 30 mph. That's good for a first time driver with absolutely no experience and I have another one on the 28th July! I can't wait!_

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**charmedslayers -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**gigglefritzy -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm updating now! And I've never heard of pretty please with a pumpkin pastie on top. That's a good one._

**HarrysGirl08 -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**collyer17 -** _WHATEVER! If you don't bloody like the bloody story then don't read it coz it's obvious that you think it's a piece of fucking shit! And it aint based on my life for your information! And Peyton isn't my favourite character. I have no favourite characters in this coz my all time favourite character is Oliver Wood! And I don't see no Oliver Wood in this story! And I actually stopped reading after that part so that's how interested in your review I am. Like I said before don't like it don't read it!_

_ANYWAYS! Now I got that off my chest! My driving lesson was cool. I was more excited over the fact that I drove a car! And it's only 1 day and 22 hours till HBP comes out! YAY! I'm so excited!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 30! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 30 - Open Day**

A couple of days later everyone in the school was getting ready for the open day that would take place the very next day.  
"Peyt?"  
"Mmm" Peyton said distractedly.  
"What's wrong?"  
Peyton suddenly snapped back to her senses and looked at Dan realising that he had spoke to her.  
"Sorry, what did you say?"  
"I asked you what was wrong."  
"My Dad wants to meet you and when my Mum told him about us he wasn't very happy."  
"And you're worried in case he hurts me."  
"Yep and besides I'm a Daddy's girl which is something that Maddy likes to remind me of and he would do anything to see that I don't have a boyfriend."  
"Ah, he sounds just like a normal overprotective father to me but don't worry I'll be nice and I promise I won't tell him about the cosy nights in the Astronomy Tower, snogging in the Quidditch changing rooms, empty classrooms and broom closets."  
Peyton took this chance to glare a Dan who laughed at his girlfriend.  
"It's not funny Dan."  
"I know and I'll promise I'll be nice to him and tell him how amazing his daughter is and how much I like her."  
Peyton took this chance to get her own back on him.  
"Still not funny. Just be nice and don't call him Harry. Call him Mr Potter until he says and he _may_ like you coz you're Seeker like he was but not as good as he was or I am" Peyton said then laughed at the look on Dan's face - clearly her boyfriend and her father were more like each other than she had realised before.

That night at dinner Professor McGonagall made an announcement that no one was expecting.  
"Ahem, I have an announcement to make, for those of you who are staying in the castle for Christmas there will be a Christmas talent show on Boxing day. Sign up sheets will be posted in all house common rooms. They will stay up until Wednesday."  
There was suddenly a flurry of excitement rippling through the Great Hall.  
Gryffindor Table was very excited and Peyton whispered to Cady that she was going to sing a song.  
Professor McGonagall hushed the Great Hall and told everyone to eat their food and that they could discuss it later.

The next day classes ended early and the twins' last class was Transfiguration with their mother.  
All through the lesson Ginny kept throwing Dan apologetic looks which Peyton quickly picked up on.  
"Mr Hallow and Miss Potter, I want to see you after class please."  
Peyton looked up to her mother and nodded.  
After the class she and Dan made their way to the desk and Ginny shut the door with her wand and looked at Peyton.  
"Mum, you wanted to see us. Is it about Open Day?"  
"Yes Peyt. You remeber how your father reacted when I told him that his little princess had a boyfriend."

"Yeah he wasn't too happy was he and it didn't help that he saw me and Dan snogging from a window."  
"He WHAT?" Dan asked.  
"He saw us having our first kiss down by the lake after I had that fight with Maddy."  
"Oh okay, so I take it he hates me then. That'll be great to tell my parents - Hi Mum, Dad, this is my girlfriend Peyton. Oh by the way did I tell you her Dad's Harry Potter, oh and the best bit is he wants my guts for garters coz he hates me coz he saw me shoving my tongue down her THROAT! Yeah Peyt real great thing to tell my parents coz in their eyes I haven't so much as pecked a girl on the cheek before let alone be seen snogging Harry bloody Potter's daughter."  
"Dan, no. No Dan listen to me, we'll play the Quidditch card, he's crazy about Quidditch. DAN!" Peyton shouted after him as he stomped out of the classroom.  
Peyton looked at Ginny and Ginny looked between Peyton and the door.  
"I'll go talk to him."  
"What will you say?"  
"Try and convince him that your father doesn't hate him. Now go and get ready."

An hour and a half later and after loads of "making up" between Peyton and Dan the Gryffindors were in the Great Hall with the rest of the school and their parents.  
Dan was talking to his family and Cady was talking to her family so Peyton was alone for the moment.  
Peyton was looking around the hall for any sign of any Weasley's because she suspected that her parents were saying "hello" to each other in a classroom somewhere.  
She suddenly snapped out of her trance and carried on looking for any sign of her family.  
Sure enough over the other side of the hall was Peyton's Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill with her cousins Aimee, Zoe and Megan.  
She started to walk over to them but got ambushed by a girl from Slytherin.  
"What's wrong Potter. Upset coz your Mummy and Daddy might have left you? Or they could of gotten killed like your precious Nanny and Grandad. Awwwww is ickle Potter all alone coz her sisters want nothing to do with her and she's fallen out with Seeker Dan? Awwww bless."  
"Matilda come here please?" a man around her fathers age with silvery blonde hair called to the girl.  
"Yes Daddy, see you around Potter. Remeber you can't hide from me" The girl said before walking innocently over to her family.  
Peyton carried on walking over to her family and Aimee ran to meet her.  
"Peyt, how are you. My god you've grown since I last saw you. Where's your Mum and Dad?"  
"Aimee you only saw me three weeks ago and Mum and Dad are having a private get together in a classroom somewhere."  
"Peyton honey, how are you?" Bill asked her.  
"I'm okay Uncle Bill" Peyton replied whilst giving Bill a hug.  
"Peyt, what was Matilda speaking to you about?" Zoe asked her.  
"Nothing she was doing what Malfoy's do best - annoying Potters" Peyton replied sincerely.  
"That girl was a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's had loads of evil sprogs?" Bill asked.  
"Only two,Harmony - she's in Ellie's year and they're best friends. She's really nice then there's Matilda and being the youngest child makes her more nastier than usual. She's in the same year as us and can't stand being beaten by Harry Potter's children at everything."  
They were soon joined by Summer and Charlie with Matthew and Marisa.  
Plenty of hugs went around and comments such as "my how you've grown" and "you look so much like you mother Peyton."  
A loud bang a few minutes later signaled the arrival of Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Brooke and Connor.  
Keeley, Melody and Georgia were nowhere to be seen so Peyton came to the conclusion that they were planning their latest prank.  
More hugs went around as well as ideas of how to corrupt the twins and make them into mini versions of Fred and George.  
Finally they were soon joined by Ron, Hermione, Fletch and Tasha.

About half an hour later Harry and Ginny walked (or rather sauntered) into the Great Hall - Ginny's robes weren't neat anymore and Harry's hair seemed to be messier than usual.  
Peyton saw them and looked over at Dan who had paled when he saw Harry.  
"Daddy, what took you so long? Actually I don't want to know."  
"Hey Princess, missed you."  
"Yeah sure you did but I missed you too. I'll see you soon, I have to go and see someone. Okay?"  
"Sure sweetheart" Harry said as he watched Peyton walk over to Dan.

"Dan?" Peyton said.  
"Hey Peyt" he replied whilst kissing her briefly on the lips.  
Harry looked at Dan just as he kissed Peyton and made a move as though to walk over to them to pull Dan of his daughter.  
"Harry, no. Leave her be" Ginny said firmly.  
"Hey Harry."  
"Hey Madison. Where have you been?"  
"Umm..." Maddy hesitated then said, "flying."

"Dan, who's this?" Dan's father asked.  
"Oh Dad this is my girlfriend Peyton" he looked at Peyton then continued.  
"Peyt, this is my Mum and my Dad. Oh and my brother Billy."  
"Hi Mr Hallow, Mrs Hallow. I'm Peyton Potter. Pleased to meet you" Peyton said holding out er hand politely.  
"Potter, did you say?" Dan's dad asked.  
"Yes. My father is Harry Potter."  
"David what does it matter?" Dan's mum said to her husband.  
"Nothing I'm just surprised that the _Peyton_ that Dan goes on about so much would be so lovely, polite and be related to Harry Potter as well."  
Peyton smiled then turned to Dan.  
"Dan, my Dad wants to meet you. Oh and my Aunts and Uncles too."  
Dan paled slightly and gulped.  
"Don't worry he'll love you. Just remember Quidditch" Peyton said to Dan whilst taking his hand, saying goodbye to his family and guiding him over to her parents and family.

As Dan got closer to Peyton's family he began to feel sicker and sicker.  
Suddenly they stopped and he heard Peyton say something.  
"Daddy, this is Dan."  
Dan looked at Harry with fear in his eyes.  
Ginny nudged Harry and told him to say hello.  
"Dan" he said with a nod of his head.  
"Hi Mr Potter, pleased to meet you" Dan said whilst holding out his hand.  
"Likewise" Harry said taking his hand and shaking it politely.  
"Harry, Dan's on the Quidditch team. Aren't you Dan?" Ginny said trying to initiate some kind of conversation.  
Dan remembered what Peyton had told him earlier about Quidditch and replied.  
"Yes, I'm Seeker."  
This launched Harry and Dan into a conversation about Quidditch and their games at Hogwarts.  
"Hey Dad" Ellie said as she and Nick joined them.  
"This is Nick my boyfriend."  
Harry stopped talking to Dan and turned to look at Nick.  
"Sorry Ellie, what's his name?"  
"Nick Thomas."  
"Any relation of Dean Thomas?" Harry asked with hatred in his voice.  
"He's my Dad" Nick replied.  
"Mmm" Harry mumbled.  
"Dad, don't judge people on their relations - it's called being judgemental."  
"Ellie do you remember what he did to your mother and stepmother?"  
"Dad that was seventeen years ago and you're STILL hung up on it" Ellie snapped at Harry.  
"Elle-Louise don't talk to me like that I'm your father."

"If you want to be my father so much then why the bloody hell did you do a runner right after you knocked my Mum up? And where were you in the first year of my life? And then you come back and instead of getting with Mum and being happy you get with her best friend! So maybe you should think before you try to suffocate us!"  
And with that she turned on her heel and marched out of the Great Hall.  
Harry turned to look where she was going and he glimpsed Malfoy, Harry shook his head and told himself that he was being stupid because Malfoy would never have had kids - he wasn't that type of person.  
"Harry, what did you do that for? You know what she's like with that temper of hers" Ginny said to him.  
Harry looked at the door again, shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Dan.  
"I always liked you better anyway" he said before smiling at Dan.  
"Um ok Mr Potter."  
Dan, what is this 'Mr Potter' business, please call me Harry."  
"Um ok Harry."  
They then carried on talking about Quidditch and Ellie wasn't seen for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! I'm too pissed off to do a dun dun dun! See ya next time. Oh and have fun reading HBP I know I will!_


	32. Chapter 31 Practising

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah I had to have him accept him at some point in this otherwise Peyton would have hated her Dad. And Hermione hasn't told Ellie what really happened just like Harry hasn't told his daughters anything about his life. All they really know is Harry defeated Voldemort and his parents got killed when he was one. Thanks for the good luck but I haven't got it till next week. Although today I was gloating to one of my best friends coz she stalls the car still and she can't hit 30mph and I did all of that in my first ever lesson. Lets just say she wasn't happy. I don't think she's very confident in her driving and ok I wasn't last week but I'm feeling more confident about my next lesson._

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**Ravenclaw9 -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Lol. I'm guessing you really like my story!_

**YOGA-MASTER -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm working on the whole twins fighting thingy. I don't like them fighting either but I can't help myself when I write._

**guesswho -** _Just piss off coz you aint offending me you are just pissing me off big time and I don't need my inbox filled up with your crappy reviews! Obviously you don't like thisso why the fuck are you reading it!_

**gigglefritzy -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Don't worry about it. At least you like my writing. I have problems sometimes too. I loved it when Dan was so nervous. Who wouldn't be when their girlfriend's Harry Potter's daughter. I'd be scared of him too. And I love HBP but I was kinda in too minds whether to like JK Rowling or hate her coz of some of the stuff at the end._

_HBP is the most fantastic book I have ever read. Beats my favourites of PoA and OotP! There were times when I loved it and times when I hated the book and wished that I never opened it. All through it I was like "OMG!" or "I LOVE YOU JK!" or "I HATE YOU!" but at the end I was definately a "I fucking hate you. You turned Harry into a stupid arse!" All is good now she's back to being my favourite author. If you haven't the book then I advise that you get it and read it soon! It's so good that you can't put it down. I read it in 12 hours and 15 minutes! YAY! GO ME! lol._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 31! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 31 - Practising**

A couple of days later Ellie (who had gotten over her little outburst in the Great Hall), Peyton and Cady were sat in the Room of Requirement talking about the talent show and what they were going to do in it.  
"I might sing but I don't know what and it makes it harder that all of the songs have to be by Muggle singers."  
"I know what you mean Ellie, but isn't that why we're here in the Room of Requirement?" Cady asked.  
"I've got it. I know what songs I'm singing. Listen to this" Peyton said very excitedly from where she was sat.  
Ellie and Cady looked at Peyton to show that they were listening.  
"I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There is just one thing I need,  
I don't care about the presents,  
Underneath the Christmas tree" Peyton sang.  
She then noticed that both girls were sitting there with their mouths wide open so she stopped singing.  
"What?"  
"Peyt that was amazing. But didn't you say _songs?_" Cady replied.  
"Yeah I like this one too."  
Peyton closed her eyes and started to sing again.  
"Listen to my heart beat for you,  
Telling you that I adore you,  
If you wanna know how much I feel inside,  
Listen to my heart come closer,  
Let me wrap my arms around you."  
"That's amazing, my baby sister can sing. I still don't know what to sing though."  
"I'll help you find stuff" Peyton said.  
Peyton sat down and for the next few hours they all sat together looking for songs to sing.  
"Guys I have to go see someone. Can we finish this tomorrow?" Ellie asked.  
"Ellie, we won't be a minute, it's just Cady's song that we have to find."  
"I can't. It's really important and I have to stick with this time" Ellie said whilst standing up and walking towards the door.  
"See ya later, sorry" Ellie said before walking out of the room.  
Cady and Peyton rolled their eyes then went back to looking through the music that the room had provided for them.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! Bit sucky, crappy and short but yeah it's crap. How can I even try and convince myself of that and I'm a good actress. Anyways I'll make it upto ya next week coz you'll find out why McGonagall wanted to speak to Harry._


	33. Chapter 32 The New DADA Teacher

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Well you find out what she wanted but not what she said. I prefer OotP over PoA and HBP. But all three are my favourites even if I have only read up to page 19 of HBP. I just don't seem to want to read it coz I know that there's the break up scene between Harry and Ginny. lol. My mum seriously thought that I was reading it for the third time and we had an argument about it. And I really really really hate Snape._

**Ravenclaw9 -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know it was short and I'm hoping that this one is longer. Finger's crossed. lol. And there will be more songs in a future chapter._

**Sarahamanda - **_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Misha-Bre -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you think it's good._

**marie4524 -** _I'm sorry that you don't like it but thanks for the review anyways._

**gigglefritzy -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't like how it's so short either. I felt guilty after uploading it. Let's just say Ellie went to snog her boyfriend coz you don't find out. I think. That's how long ago I typed this up. _

**HarryPotter's-angel -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah I read it in 12 hours but I don't understand half of it so I'm reading it again so that I can understand it. I'm on page 19. This time I'm taking my time with it. Too much confusion hurts my brain! lol._

_Anyways I got another driving lesson tomorrow so wish me luck and I had an argument with one of my friends who know's not to wake me up in the mornings coz I do get rather shitty and don't answer my phone with a hello but a "what" or sometimes a "piss off" and she woke me up this morning so I'm now not talking to her to make her realise that she was wrong to wake me up. It put me in a bad mood for work._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 32! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 32 - The New DADA Teacher**

A couple of hours later Cady and Peyton returned to the common room and settled down to do their Transfiguration homework.  
"Peyt, it's times like this when your Mum isn't my favourite teacher" Cady said.  
"Cades, it's just an essay detailing the process of turning a turtle into a tea set."  
"Exactly. I couldn't do the practical let alone do the theory and write the process down."  
At that moment the portrait hole opened and Dan walked in with mud dripping off his Quidditch robes.  
He spotted Peyton and walked over to her.  
"Hey Peyt, you'll never guess what."  
"Dan how about I guess after you've taken a shower and gotten changed" Peyton said whilst laughing at the state of him.  
Dan nodded then walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.  
Peyton's eyes followed him and after he disappeared she settled down to do some more of her essay.  
About half an hour later Dan came down wearing clean robes and sat down with Peyton.  
"So what was I supposed to be guessing?"  
"We're having Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons again."  
"That means McGonagall got someone to take a _cursed_ post. But no one would take it in September would they, so why now?" Peyton said.  
"Nope and no idea, lets just hope that they are good although you don't even need it Peyt" Cady said.  
"Why?"  
"Peyt, you're Harry Potter's daughter. Defense is like a sixth sense to you."  
Peyton looked at Cady because she hated people saying things like that even though she knew that they were probably true.  
"Well, I say we go to see who this teacher is" Dan said whilst looking at the look on Peyton's face.  
Peyton nodded her head and stood up taking Dan's hand and following him out of the common room.  
About twenty minutes later Dan, Peyton and Cady arrived outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom where a crowd of students from the other houses was crowded around the door reading a notice that had been pinned up on the door.  
As Peyton reached the crowd, students turned to look at her with apologetic looks on their faces and whispers were going around.

"I feel so sorry for her" one girl said.  
"I know, she's already got one family member teaching here, she doesn't need another one" Peyton heard a girl from Hufflepuff whisper back to the other girl.  
"No."  
"Peyt, what's up?" Dan asked as Peyton pushed her way through the crowd to read the notice.

_Students, _

Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will resume on monday.  
New timetables will be given out at breakfast on Monday morning.

Please come to class prepared.

Yours,  
Professor H.J. Potter.

Dan joined Peyton after he had pushed his way through the crowd as well.  
"Hey cool, your Dad's teaching one of our lessons."  
"Dan, it _isn't_ cool whatsoever, he'll expect me, Maddy and Ellie to be the best in the classes and the people will think that I get good grades because of him and not because I work hard."  
"They won't and besides don't you have a Transfiguration essay to finish" Dan said quickly changing the subject before guiding Peyton back through the crowd and back to the common room.

Just as Peyton finished her essay Ellie ran through the portrait hole and up the stairs to the girls dormitories.  
Nick looked at Peyton then asked her to go and see what was wrong.  
Peyton walked up the girls staircase to the sixth year's dormitory and knocked softly on the door.  
She opened the door and walked over to Ellie's bed.  
"Ellie?" Peyton asked as she sat down on the bed.  
Ellie looked up.  
"Ellie what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, you wouldn't understand."  
"Do you want to see my Mum?"  
"Yes."  
Ellie got off the bed and hugged Peyton.  
"Thanks Peyt."  
Peyton nodded, put a protective arm round her sister and walked downstairs and through the common room.  
"Peyton, where's she going?" Nick asked.  
"I'm taking her to see my Mum Nick."  
Peyton then carried on walking through the common room and out of the portrait hole.

All the way through the castle Peyton tried to get Ellie to tell her what was wrong.  
"Peyton, I'm not going to tell you. You won't understand."  
"Ellie, I'm nearly fifteen, of course I'll understand and I won't tell anyone promise."  
"No."  
"Ellie" Peyton whined.  
"Peyton Molly Potter, I am not going to tell you my problems. I'll be alright now just go back to the common room."  
Ellie carried on walking up the corridor to Ginny's office leaving Peyton standing where she was.  
Peyton watched her walk up the corridor then turned and slowly began to walk back to the common room.

When she arrived back in the common room Peyton was swamped with questions about her older sister.  
Peyton made her excuses and made her way over to Dan.  
"Hey sweetie."  
"Hey. I'm worried about Ellie, she doesn't seem to be her usual self and I found her crying, that's something she almost never does."  
"She's as hard as a rock, don't worry about it. She'll be fine and back to normal in no time hun."  
Peyton looked at Dan and he smiled the smile that she always found irresistable and leaned forward to give him a kiss which he returned.  
Ellie then stormed into the common room and looked at Dan and Peyton and said both angrily and disgusted "please get a room" then walked over to Nick.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! There it's longer! YAY! Anyways DUN DUN DUUUUUUN what's wrong with Ellie? Does Peyton ever find out what's wrong with her sister? And why did Ellie walk over to Nick? Find out in Chapter 33!_


	34. Chapter 33 I Put You On That Team

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. You could be right but I'm not saying anything in case it ruins it for other peeps. And my driving lesson went really well. I did have problems with my steering but that's sorted and I stalled 3 times but other than that it's all good._

**chloe -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Glad you like it._

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**gigglefritzy -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Coz I like to do cliffhangers. Half of my friends call me the cliffie queen coz of it._

**Trish Delaherms -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

**des1 -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Well maybe you are right. I can't remember whether it comes out in this chappie or not. I know that it's definately in the next couple of chappies. And I always say that. I really didn't know that it was an american saying coz people say it over here as well. And I'm always up the duff or preggers if someone I know is pregnant._

**Harry-n-Herm4ever -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. And I was torturing you coz I like to torture you coz some of the reactions I have gotten before are really funny. _

**XXiceXdragonXX -**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for your opinion. I never thought of that before._

_Anyways I don't know if next weeks update will be on time coz it's my birthday on the 10th which should be the next time I update but it all depends on if I'm drunk or not. Omg I'll be 19 - that's old. It'll be my last teenage year before I have to grow up and act repsonsibly but like one of my friends just said - she can never see me grow up and to be honest neither can I._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's chapter 33. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 33 - I Put You On That Team and I Can Take You Off**

Nick saw her coming over and smiled at her.  
"Nick, we need to talk."  
"Okay."  
"In private."  
"Oh okay then."  
Ellie and Nick headed up to the boy's dormitories to talk.

Half and hour later Ellie came downstairs crying again and went up to bed.  
Nick then came down very angry and looked at Peyton and Dan who were cuddled up in a chair as though it was something that they weren't allowed to do.  
"TEAM BED!" Nick shouted angrily.  
The whole Quidditch team looked at Nick in disbelief and started to protest.  
"It's only eight. We've never had to go to bed this early before" Georgia said.  
"NOW!"  
Peyton looked at Dan and smiled.  
"I guess you gotta go then" she said.  
"Nope. Nick maybe the Captain but he can't tell me when to go to bed."  
Nick turned round and saw that one of his team members still wasn't going to bed.  
"NOW HALLOW!"  
"NO" Dan shouted back at him.  
"HALLOW, I PUT YOU ON THAT TEAM AND I CAN BLOODY REPLACE YOU QUITE EASILY!"  
Nick looked around the common room then shouted again.  
"POTTER!"  
Maddy looked up and said "yes?"  
"WANNA BE SEEKER TOMORROW?" he shouted again.  
Dan looked horrified at the thought that Nick was actually going to replace him and Maddy looked very pleased with herself.  
"Okay I'm going. Bye baby, meet you for breakfast tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, night."  
Dan lightly kissed Peyton on the lips then shot an evil glare at Nick before going up the stairs to the boy's dormitories.

The next morning Peyton waited in the common room for Dan.  
When Dan came downstairs he saw Ellie sat on her own in a comfy chair by the fire.  
"Hey El, you coming to watch the match?" he asked.  
"Yeah I might do but I have to talk to the new Defense teacher first - something about remedial classes coz I'm failing. I'll see how I feel after that."  
Ellie forced a smile then said "you'd best go coz Peyton's waiting for you."  
Dan nodded then said goodbye before walking over to Peyton.  
"Hey Peyt, you still worried?" he said as he put his arm round her waist.  
"Yep, I wish I knew what was wrong with her. She said nothing to me last night except I wouldn't understand" she said as they walked to the Great Hall.  
"I know what's wrong, she's failing Defense and she's got to go to your Dad about remedial lessons."  
"Nah, it's more than that but I dunno what. If she was failing she would have had howlers from Dad and Aunt Hermione by now but maybe the talking to Dad part is true."  
They both walked into the Great Hall and sat down at Gryffindor table and helped themselves to breakfast.

They then had the morning to themselves and when Dan, Peyton and Cady walked back into the common room Ellie wasn't there anymore.

Nick wasn't seen all morning and some of the younger Gryffindors were saying that Nick had been seen heading for the Forbidden Forest.  
Everyone knew that this was a rumour and the older Gryffindors (who had seen Nick) said that he had been seen flying around the Quidditch Pitch.  
Also news of Nick and Ellie's break up was spreading through the school like wildfire and if no one knew their names they would refer to them as "The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain" and "The Gryffindor Prefect".

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What is wrong with Ellie? And what happens during the Quidditch match? Find out in Chapter 34._


	35. Chapter 34 Quidditch

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. lol You'll find out when I post again on saturday. Thanks for wishing me happy birthday. I had lots of fun and I'm not going out until friday so saturday will be fun for me considering that I'm starting to drink at like half 5._

**Harry-n-Herm4ever -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am going to update faster coz I felt like it was being evil. So next update will be saturday. And I'm guessing that the cliffies are only fun for me. And you'll find out what's wrong with her on saturday._

**Snuffles95141 -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. You'll find out on saturday._

**gigglefritzy -** _Thanks for reading and reveiwing. You'll find out saturday._

_Like I said next update will be saturday while I've got a huge hangover! lol. Anyways like I said last week today is my birthday and I wasn't going to update but considering that I haven't touched any alcohol today and I'm not going to till half 5 on friday!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 34. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 34 - Quidditch**

By noon Dan had left the common room to get his Quidditch Robes on and to warm up on the pitch before the game.  
Peyton was getting rather worried about Ellie as she hadn't been seen since that morning.  
"Peyt, you're going to miss the game and you don't want to miss your boyfriend catching the Snitch do you?" Cady asked.  
"Suppose not."

Cady and Peyton realised that they were late and ran all the way down to the pitch and arrived just in time to see the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams fly onto the pitch.  
"Good afternoon and welcome to Quidditch, todays game is between Gryffindor and Slytherin!"  
Loud cheers and boos erupted through the stands when the two houses were announced by a Ravenclaw seventh year named Hannah Blake.  
Peyton quickly scanned the stands for Ellie but couldn't see her.

Peyton watched Nick and the Slytherin Captain shake hands then fly off to their positions.  
"And the Quaffle is taken by Nick Thomas of Gryffindor and he's playing really well for someone who's just had a very bad break up -"  
"Miss Blake!" Professor Flitwick interupted.  
"Sorry Professor, anyway Slytherin are in posession of the Quaffle and it's back to Gryffindor as Georgia Weasley steals it away from Slytherin Chaser Lucy Grant. Georgia Weasley streaking up the pitch with the Quaffle and she shoots, SHE SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"  
All around the pitch there were shouts of "GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

The game carried on with Slytherin putting up a good fight but failing and Gryffindor just kept on scoring.  
About an hour after it had started Dan saw the Snitch and went into a dive.  
The Slytherin Beaters saw what Dan was doing and in a attempt to stop Gryffindor winning one of them sent a Bludger his way which hit him and caused him to fall off his broom and catch the Snitch whilst falling from fifty feet in the air and landing on the pitch with a thump.

Madam Hooch (who had announced that she was leaving just that morning) ran onto the pitch and saw the Snitch struggling against the unconcious form of Dan's hand.  
"GRYFFINDOR WIN! TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY - TEN."  
Cheers erupted through the stadium and Peyton and Cady made their way down onto the pitch.  
"Miss Potter, you'd best come with him" Professor Flitwick said.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUN! What happens when Ellie tells Harry and Hermione her secret? And I know it was a little one but I'm tired._


	36. Chapter 35 Dad, I'm Pregnant

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Thanks for saying that it was well written._

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. You'll find out in this one but most people have guessed anyways._

**Harry-n-Herm4ever -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah the torture stops here till I want to be evil again._

**HPandHG -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I don't think it should coz the language gets stronger in this and coz there is a scene in this later on that nearly has sex in it. I just wanna be safe with the rating._

**gigglefritzy -**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing. Sure I'll read it. I'll read it as soon as I'm finished with this. And you never asked me to._

**h/hr lover -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah you're right. Like everyone else! lol._

_Well done to everyone who got it right! Now you'll get to see Harry's reaction to her news. And I have hangover from drinking last night. I drank soooooooooo much but I had a good time apart from arguing with one of my friends so I drank more! lol._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 35. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 35 - Dad, I'm Pregnant**

Meanwhile upstairs in Ginny's office Harry had come to the castle early as Ginny wanted to speak to him, Ron and Hermione.  
Ellie purposely had waited till the match had started before going to see her father.  
She hated lieing to her sister, her family and friends but she felt that once she had told her Dad, Mum, Stepdad and Stepmum then she could tell everyone else the truth rather than keeping up the "I'm failing Defense" charade.  
She arrived at Ginny's office and she could hear Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione talking inside.  
Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ginny said.  
Ellie opened the door and walked in.  
"Dad, can I talk to you please?"  
"El, it's not a good time right now" Harry said.  
Harry turned back to Ginny leaving Ellie standing at the door.  
"When's it ever a good time with you Dad" she mumbled to herself then she decided to wait because there was no time like the present to tell them and besides she could slip it in then run.  
"Harry, Maddy's failing Transfiguration" Ginny said.  
Harry looked horrified and started to ask different questions such as "how?", "what?" and "why?"  
"So what's that got to do with us?" Ron asked.  
"That's the thing, Tasha's failing Transfiguration as well."  
Hermione turned very pale then fainted.

When Hermione came round she looked at Ginny for an explanation.  
"Well since Maddy and Peyton had that fight, Tasha and Maddy have been spending more time together and recently their classwork has been getting worse and it's almost identical as is their homework and their scores form their last test were diabolical."  
At that moment all of the adults started to talk at the same time and Ellie found it unbearable - if she didn't tell them now she never would and besides she could run for it after telling them.  
"Mum, Dad, Ginny, Ron I'm pregnant."  
None of them seemed to have listened to her so she got her wand out, pointed it at her throat and whispered _"Sonorus!"_  
"MUM, DAD I'M PREGNANT!"  
Harry and the other adults turned round and very quickly forgot about their other problems.  
"You're what?" Harry asked.  
"Oh no, here we go" Ron whispered to Hermione.  
"Pregnant Dad, pregnant as in on second July next year I will be a mother at the age of seventeen."  
"Who is he?" Ron asked bravely.  
Ellie looked at the floor.  
"Ellie? It's not that 'Thomas' boy is it?"  
"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry" Ellie said.  
"YOU WHAT! IT'S HIM ISN'T IT. THAT NICK THOMAS LAD! WELL YOU'RE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!" Harry shouted at her.  
"WHAT? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX AT MY AGE. OH YEAH I FORGOT MUM WAS THE BLOODY VIRGIN MARY WASN'T SHE? SURE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT DID YOU? YEAH SURE YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX, YOU JUST CREATED ME THAT NIGHT! THE TWINS ARE OKAY - THEY WERE MADE WITH LOVE, I WAS JUST THE RESULT OF A ONE NIGHT STAND, NO LOVE WHATSOEVER!"

"HOW DARE YOU, I LOVE YOUR MOTHER!"  
"LIKE A SISTER! NOT LIKE YOU LOVE GINNY!"  
"SO THIS BABY, WAS IT MADE WITH LOVE?"  
Ellie didn't answer when Harry said this and Harry turned to look at her squarely in the eyes.  
"Ellie?"  
"WHAT!"  
"Well answer the question - who's the father and was it made with love?" Harry repeated.  
"No."  
"What do you mean 'no'?"  
"I'm not answering the question and besides you didn't ask that before."  
"Answer the question Ellie."  
"No."  
"Now Ellie."  
"No."  
"I'm warning you."  
"NO!" Ellie shouted.  
"ANSWER THE GODDAMNED QUESTION ELLIE!"  
"NO!"  
"GODAMMIT, JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION ELLE-LOUISE!"  
Harry looked at her very angrily and Ellie suddenly felt obligated to answer.  
Ellie looked at the floor and mumbled something.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that Elle-Louise" Harry said sarcastically.  
"The father's Nick Thomas and yes it was made with love."  
"Are you still with him Elle-Louise?"  
"No."

"WHAT, DID HE DUMP YOU? YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON HIM!"  
"Dad, I dumped him coz I know that this is not what he wants."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Coz he aint gonna wanna be known as 'Nick Thomas the incredibly fit Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser and Captain who got his Gryffindor Prefect girlfriend Elle-Louise Weasley knocked up' for the rest of his life. I don't exactly want people to see me and whisper 'there goes another Weasley, they're too fertile for their own good and she got pregnant at sixteen. She had everything going for her - she was smart and she was Gryffindor Prefect and well on her way to being Head Girl like her mother.' I don't want that coz I know that I'm not a biological Weasley - it's only by marriage that I'm a Weasley, not that there's nothing against the name but when I hear people say 'oh another Weasley' I just want to shout 'but I'm not, I'm a Potter by blood!' Nick doesn't want me anymore and he aint gonna want me when I'm fat even if I am having his baby."  
"What are you going to do then, if you don't want all of that and you're not a Potter - you never were. Before your Mum married Ron your name was Granger."  
"Keep it, I'll raise it myself."  
"YOU WHAT? YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING YOUNG LADY! IF YOU KEEP IT YOU ARE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!"  
"WHY ARE YOU SO GOD DAMNED WORRIED ABOUT THIS THEN? WHY SHOULD YOU CARE IF I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER! IF YOU SAY THAT THEN MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU AS A FATHER!"  
Suddenly Harry's unconcious mind took over and he slapped Ellie on the cheek.  
"DON'T YOU EVER SAY SUCH A THING LIKE THAT AGAIN YOUNG LADY!"  
Ellie looked at him with tears in her eyes then shouted at him again.  
"I HATE YOU! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
Ellie turned on her heel and stomped out of the classroom.  
Hermione, Ginny and Ron all looked at Harry.  
"So my daughter gets herself up the duff and now _I'm_ the bad guy?"  
"Harry mate, she is sixteen nearly seventeen. She is legal to have sex now" Ron said.  
"She's not responsible enough to have sex. You need to be mature to have sex and know the risks."  
"Harry, she is mature and as long as she wasn't pushed into it by Nick then I don't see a problem."  
"Ron, you wait till Tasha tells you that she isn't a virgin anymore or worse you catch her in bed with someone then you'll understand my problems with this."  
Hermione looked at Harry very disgusted and then said "I have to find _my_ daughter before she does something stupid."

Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief and started to talk.  
"Why? But -"  
"Harry I don't really want to hear your shit. If anyone knows what she's feeling right now it's me, not _you_ - _me._ I was only a year older than her when I fell pregnant with her" Hermione said, her eyes brimming with tears and her voice wobbling. "But?"  
"Harry, no. You'd best think about what you said and did to her" Hermione said clearly showing that she was upset.  
"Hermione, no. I told you and her. She is nothing to do with me."  
"Yeah, whatever Harry but I hope you remember this coz you always remember the day you find out you're going to have your first child and you tell your parents, do you want her to remember this day as the day she told her Dad she was having a baby and stopped talking to him" Hermione said as she walked out of the classroom.

Hermione caught up with Ellie in the Astronomy Tower.  
"El?"  
"Go away."  
"Ellie, I understand what you're going through."  
"You do?"  
"El, I was seventeen when I fell pregnant with you. My parents didn't take it well."  
"What happened?"  
"I told them that I pregnant and who your father was - they had jumped to conclusions that it was Ron so I told them it was Harry and their reaction was "Harry, Harry Potter? The famous wizard that you hang around with at school? The one that you used to fancy in your first year but now you fancy Ron?" Then they asked if Harry was helping to raise you and I said that he had disappeared so I was going to raise you alone and they were disgusted with that - their only daughter couldn't be seen raising a baby without a husband. They disowned me and they haven't seen you since you were five months old. They don't know that I married your Stepdad and they believe that you're the only grandchild they have" a tearful Hermione explained.  
"They don't know about Fletch or Tash?"  
"No Sweetie, they don't know about Fletch or Tash, the last time they saw you I had found out that I was two months pregnant with Fletch and I took you round there so they could see you and so that I could tell them that I was engaged and having a baby - they took one look at you - you looked adorable, you had your tuft of black hair on your head and you had on that pink dress that Nana got you and your eyes - well your eyes were gorgeous and they still are. So they took one look at you and realised who you were and that I hadn't got rid of you like they wanted me to. So told me get lost and to never darken their doorstep again, I never got a chance to tell them my news. I sent them an invitation to the wedding but they never came - I haven't seen them since that day."

"So how do you know how I feel. Just because you got pregnant at seventeen, it doesn't mean anything. Hello reality check - different times, ages and situations."  
"Ellie, at the moment you're confused, you don't know what to do or who to tell."  
"How did you know?"  
"It's how I felt hun."  
Ellie looked down at the floor and Hermione brushed Ellie's untidy black hair behind her ears.  
"Ellie? Ellie look at me."  
Ellie looked up at her with her big green eyes.  
"It doesn't matter to me that you're going to have a baby, well actually it does bother me but I've got to be strong for you. You don't need me blowing up and being angry at you as well as your Dad. Just give him time, he'll come round to the idea of one of his baby girls having a baby and growing up. Truth be told he's having a hard time admitting that all his girls are growing up, he just wants them to be his babies forever."  
"Mum did you love him?"  
"Who? Your dad. Of course I did."  
"No, more than a brother, like you love Ron now?"  
"No, it was just a crush on the boy-who-lived in my first year. When we slept together it was for comfort for the both of us, we just thought that it would be a one off thing and nothing would come of it but then I had you."  
"Would you change it if you had the chance?"  
"No, having you was the best thing I ever did, it bought me and Ron together even if it did mean me not talking to my parents again."  
"Mum I'm so sorry. We tried to do a Contraceptive Spell but we couldn't do it and when we thought that we did it, it obviously didn't work."  
"Does Nick know?"  
Ellie nodded and burst into tears.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Does Harry ever speak to Ellie again? And what happens to Nick? Find out next time._


	37. Chapter 36 Gryffindor's New Seeker

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _All characters apart from the ones that are made up belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
All events and places that refer to the books also belong to JK and Warner Bros.  
This storyline (except events in books 1 to 5) is 100 mine and has come out of my tiny little brain._

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

**Reviews:**

**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you liked the way that Hermione dealed with it._

**merf425 -** _Thanks for reading reviewing. In my opinion I think that Harry would react like that and that's purely just from reading the books. He's got quite a temper on him and I don't think that he would take too kindly to his daughter being pregnant. And he will do in future chapters._

**ME - **_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm updating now and the next update will be sunday coz I have to go to a wedding reception on saturday night. Glad you like it._

**gigglefritzy -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

**Sarahamanda -** _Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Anyways like I said next update will be sunday coz I'm going out on saturday._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 36. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 36 - Gryffindor's New Seeker**

In the hospital wing Dan, Peyton and Cady were waiting to hear about Dan's injury.  
Madam Pomfrey had administered Dan a potion that made him come round.  
Madam Pomfrey came bustling over and sat down near Cady.  
"Mr Hallow."  
Dan looked at Madam Pomfrey.  
"Well?" he demanded.  
"It's serious. Well when you fell and landed you twisted your shoulder and there's no way of magically healing it. It'll have to heal on its own. I'm afraid that you'll be out for the rest of the season."  
"WHAT!" Dan shouted in disbelief.  
"But Gryffindor don't have a reserve Seeker, if I can't play then Gryffindor don't play at all and we'll lose our chances of the cup."  
"Mr Hallow, calm yourself please."  
Dan glared at Madam Pomfrey then thought of something.  
"Gryffindor will lose unless -"  
Dan looked at Peyton.  
"Me?" she squeaked.  
"Peyt, you're good - well you're more than good."  
"I can't."  
"Peyt please, for Gryffindor, for me. You can do it, I know you can, you're a Potter."  
Peyton looked at Dan and for once in her life she was glad that she had heard the three words that she normally detested.  
"Ok, but you owe me and Maddy will kill me. Are you willing to have your girlfriend killed by her identical twin sister?"  
"Yep coz then she'd owe me and have to go out with me to help me get over my loss."  
Peyton sighed and glared at Dan then said "hadn't we best go and tell Nick?"  
Dan looked at Madam Pomfrey who nodded to say that he could leave.  
"Go while you still can Mr Hallow. You're becoming like a certain Mr Potter - he spent half his school days in here, I should've given him his own bed in here."

Cady, Dan and Peyton walked back into the common room and saw Nick sitting alone in a corner.  
They walked over to him and he looked up.  
"Well?" he demanded.  
"Bad news, I'm out for the rest of the season but there is good news."  
"Unless you've found me a Seeker I don't want to know coz I've got more important things on my mind."  
Dan smiled knowingly.  
"Oh but I have" he said.

"Who? Not that I actually care at the minute coz I've got other problems."  
Dan looked at Peyton and smiled.  
"Would you like to have a Potter on the team?"  
"No offense but Madison Potter hasn't got Seeker potential."  
"Not Maddy, Peyton."  
"Peyton but she doesnt play."  
"Oh but she does and she has the Potter genes, she's amazing and she's more than willing to play."  
Nick looked as if he could have kissed Peyton on the spot but decided against it.  
He simply thanked them then went back to looking depressed.

Dan and Peyton walked over to where Cady was sat and sat down with her.  
"I'm going to find out what's wrong with him and my dear sister if it's the last thing I do" Peyton said.  
They talked for fifteen minutes before Nick got up and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.  
"Now's your chance Peyt" Dan said nodding in Nick's direction.  
"I'm not going on my own, you're coming with me."  
Peyton stood up and helped Dan up.  
They then walked up the stairs to the sixth year's dormitory.  
They knocked on the door and didn't wait for an answer before going in.  
They walked in to a very messy and smelly room and saw Nick's bed in the corner.  
The hangings around it were shut.  
"I hope your room doesn't smell like this" Peyton said whilst wrinkling her nose up.

"Peyt, five boys live in one room, of course it's going to smell!"  
Dan then walked over to Nick's bed and pulled the hangings apart to reveal a sleeping Nick cuddling a photo of Ellie, it was clear that he had been crying because there were tear stains on his cheeks.  
"Nick?" Dan whispered.  
Nick carried on sleeping.  
"Really Dan, do you think that's how you wake up a seventeen year old boy who is obviously dead to the world."  
Dan looked at Peyton and said "you do it then if you think you're so smart."  
"Fine. NICK WAKE UP YOU STUPID SOD!" Peyton said whilst jumping on the bed.  
Nick woke up like a shot and as soon as he realised that he was hugging the photo and looking rather pathetic while doing so he threw the photo under the bed.  
"What?" he snapped.  
"You are not leaving this room till you tell us why you and Ellie broke up and why you've been miserable" Dan explained.  
"No."  
"Same stubbornness as my dear sister, they're perfect for each other. Tell us and we may be able to help you solve your problem."  
Nick smiled his first smile in days and said "really?"  
"Yes, now talk" Peyton ordered.  
Nick took a deep breath and began talking.  
"She came into the common room and we came up here and she said that she had something to tell me and she tells me the thing, then we have an argument about it then she dumped me."  
"What did she tell you and you've been miserable because you split up? I'm sorry but that explanation left me rather confused" Peyton said.  
"I've been miserable because I love her so much. I loved her anyway but now that I know that she's having my baby I love her even more."  
"She's WHAT!" Peyton exclaimed.  
"Yeah I know, my ex girlfriend who I can't let go is having my baby and wants nothing to do with me."  
"Ok and what did she say when she broke it off?" Dan asked.  
"Something about how it's not what I want and I won't want her when she's fat and ugly but I want her now and always will want her."  
"She's probably confused right now, have you thought of any way to get her back?"  
"I did think of the talent show but I don't know. Do us a favour and keep this whole thing quiet."  
"Sure I will. The talent show, that's a good idea, you could sing songs to her, I'll tell you what, meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow night after dinner" Peyton said smiling.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! What's Peyton's big idea? And what will happen when all three girls take a trip inside Harry's pensieve? Find out in the next chapter!_


	38. Chapter 37 Harry's Pensieve

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of theFriends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Apparantly authors can't reply to the reviews they get now. It so sucks big time. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing and if you have a question then email me at tonks182003 at yahoo dot co dot uk (just remove the words and put the actual signs in) and I'll email you back._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 37. Enjoy!_

_Oh and most of this chapter is rom the books with exception of the changes, sixth and seventh book scenes coz I wrote them way before HBP came out.

* * *

_

**Chapter 37 - Harry's Pensieve**

Over the next few weeks Ellie, Cady and Peyton would disappear for hours on end and no one would know where they had gone.  
One afternoon Ellie asked Peyton if Harry had shown her her Grandparents.  
Peyton nodded.  
"Do you ever wonder what else is in there?" Ellie asked.  
"Of course I do but he won't show us, it's as though there's things he doesn't want us to see in it or something" Peyton replied.

"I think we should go into the pensieve and see what other memories are in it."  
"When?"  
"Now, he's not in his office, him and Ginny have gone into Hogsmeade for a romantic dinner, they'll be gone for hours."  
"I think we should let Maddy in on this as well" Peyton said.  
"Why?" Ellie asked.  
"She is our sister whether we like it or not. She needs to know about his past as much as us."  
"Ok then but we have to go now."  
Ellie and Peyton walked over to where Maddy and Tasha were sitting.  
Maddy saw them coming and said "yes?"  
"Don't ask any questions just come with us."

On the way to Harry's office Ellie explained to Maddy what they were going to do.  
When they got to the office they found that the door was locked.  
_"Alohomora!"_ Ellie whispered pointing her wand at the door.  
The door clicked open and all three girls walked inside and saw the pensieve on the desk.  
Ellie prodded the substance and held Peyton's hand, Peyton held Maddy's hand and they were suddenly all sucked into the pensieve.

The three girls found themselves in a zoo reptile house and they all decided there and then not to talk during the memories but to watch.

It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls.  
Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.  
Ellie, Peyton and Maddy saw a rather large boy with a scrawny skinny boy looking for huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons.  
The three girls all wondered what this had to do with their Dad.  
The large boy quickly found the largest snake in the place but at the moment it was fast asleep.  
The boy stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.  
"Make it move" he whined at a man that the girls assumed was his father.  
The older man tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.  
"Do it again" the boy ordered.  
The man rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles but the snake just snoozed on.  
"This is boring" the boy moaned.  
He shuffled away.  
A young black haired boy moved in front of th tank and looked intently at the snake.  
There was no doubting who this boy was - he was an eleven year old version of their father.  
The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes.  
Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.  
_It winked._

Harry stared.  
Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching.  
They weren't.  
He looked back at the snake and winked, too.  
The snake jerked it's head towards the boy and his father, then raised it's eyes to the ceiling.  
It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: _I get that all the time._  
"I know" Harry murmered through the glass, he looked at though he wasn't sure that the snake could hear him.  
"It must be really annoying."  
The snae nodded vigorously.  
"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.  
The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass.  
Harry peered at it.  
_Boa Constrictor, Brazil._  
"Was it nice there?"  
The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: _This specimen was bred in the zoo._  
"Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"  
As the snake shook his head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.  
"DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT IT'S DOING!"  
The boy named Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.  
"Out of the way, you" he said, punching Harry in the ribs.  
Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor.  
What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened - one second the scrawny boy and the boy named Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.  
Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.  
The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out on to the floor - people throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.  
As the snake slid swiftly past Harry and the girls, it hissed something at Harry then slithered off.  
The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.  
"But the glass" he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"

The zoo director himself made a tall thin woman a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologised over and over again.  
The scrawny boy and Dudley could only gibber.  
As far as Harry and the three girls had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in the large man's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while while the other boy was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death.

But worse of all, for Harry at least, was the scrawny boy calming down enough to say "Harry was talking to it, weren't you Harry?"  
The man waited until Dudley's friend was safely out of the house before starting on Harry.  
He was so angry he could hardly speak.  
He managed to say, "go - cupboard - stay - no meals" before he collapsed and the thin lady had to run and get him a large brandy.

"Who are those people?" Maddy asked.  
"Aren't those the Muggles Dad lived with while he was at school?" Peyton replied.  
"Yup, shhh" Ellie said as the scene changed and they found themselves in a wooden hut that appeared to be in the middle of the ocean.

The three girls heard a deafening noise.  
BOOM!  
Dudley jerked awake.  
"Where's the cannon?" he asked stupidly.  
There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room.  
He was holding a rifle in his hands.  
"Who's there?" he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"  
There was a pause.  
Then -  
SMASH!  
The door was hit with such a force that it swung clean off it's hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.  
A giant of a man was standing in the doorway.  
His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.  
The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling.  
He bent down, picked up the door and fitted it easily back into its frame.  
The noise of the storm outside dropped a little.  
He turned to look at them all.  
"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..."  
He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.  
"Budge up, yeh great lump" said the stranger.  
Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.  
"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.  
Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face.  
"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby" said the giant.  
"Yeh look a lot like yer Dad, but yeh've got yer Mum's eyes."  
Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.  
"I demand that you leave at once, sir!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"  
"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune" said the giant.

He reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.  
Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.  
"Anyway - Harry" said the giant, turning his back on the Dursley's, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat for yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."  
From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box.  
Harry opened it with trembling fingers.  
Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with _Happy Birthday Harry_ written on it in green icing.  
Harry looked up at the giant.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
The giant chuckled.  
"True, I havn't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."  
He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.  
"What about that tea then, eh?" he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."  
His eyes fell on the empty grate with shrivelled crisp packets in it and he snorted.  
He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there.  
The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat; a copper kettle, a squashy packet of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs and a bottle of some amber liquid which he took a swig from before starting to make tea.  
Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage.  
Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six, fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little.  
Uncle Vernon said sharply "don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley."  
The giant chuckled darkly.  
"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' any more, Dursley, Don' worry."  
He passed the sausages to Harry.  
He then said "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are?"  
The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Call me Hagrid" he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."  
"Er - no" said Harry.  
Hagrid looked shocked.  
"Sorry" Harry said quickly.  
_"Sorry?"_ barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows.  
"It's them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learnt it all?"  
"All what?" asked Harry.  
"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"  
He had leapt to his feet.

In his anger he seemed to fill the whole hut.  
The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.  
"Do you mean ter tell me" he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - abou' ANYTHING?"  
"I know _some_ things" Harry said. "I can, you know, do maths and stuff."  
But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said "about _our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _Yer parents' world."_  
What world?"  
Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.  
"DURSLEY!" he boomed.  
Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "mimblewimble".  
Hagrid stared wildy at Harry.  
"But yeh must know about yer mum and dad" he said.  
"I mean they're _famous. You're_ famous."  
"What? My - my mum and dad weren't famous were they?"  
"Yeh don' know... Yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.  
"Yeh don' know what yeh _are?"_ he said finally.  
Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.  
"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!"  
a braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.  
"You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"  
"Kept _what_ from me?" said Harry eagerly.  
"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.  
Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.  
"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh" said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard."  
There was a silence inside the hut.  
Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.  
"I'm a _what?"_ gasped Harry.  
"A wizard, o' course" said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good un' I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a Mum an' Dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."  
Harry stretched out his hand and took something that the girls recognised as a Hogwarts letter and read it.  
"What does it mean, they await my owl?"  
"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me" said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a carthorse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl, a long quill and a roll of parchment.  
He scribbled something down then rolled it up, gave it to the owl, went to the door and threw the owl out into the storm.

Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.  
"Where was I?" said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen faced but looking very angry, moved into the fireplace.  
"He's not going" he said.  
Hagrid grunted.  
"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him" he said.  
"A what?" said Harry interested.  
"A Muggle" said Hagrid. "It's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on."  
"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish" said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard, indeed!"  
"You _knew?_" said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard?"  
"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "_Knew!_ Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that - that _school_ - and came home every holiday with her pockets full of frog-spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on.  
It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years.  
"The she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - _abnormal_ - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"  
Harry had gone very white.  
"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"  
"CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that he scared the onlookers and that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"  
"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently.  
The anger faded from Hagrid's face.  
He looked suddenly anxious.  
"I never expected this" he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."  
He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.  
"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can' tell yeh everythin', it's a great mys'try, parts of it..."

He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds and then said, "it begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -"  
"Who?"  
"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."  
"Why not?"  
"Gulpin' Gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..."  
Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.  
"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested.  
"Nah - can't spell it. All right - _Voldemort_."  
Hagrid shuddered.  
"Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... Terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway."  
"Now, yer Mum an' Dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head Boy an' Girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the mys'try is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... Probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the dark side."  
"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an' - an' -"  
Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.  
"Sorry" he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer Mum an' Dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway -"  
"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just like killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yer get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer Mum an' Dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches and wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

The scene changed again and the girls found themselves in a shop they recognised as Ollivander's.  
"What was that?" Peyton asked.  
"I think we found out _why_ he was famous" Ellie replied.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as Harry and Hagrid stepped inside.  
It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair which Hagrid sat on to wait.  
Harry swallowed and looked at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling.  
The very dust and silence in there seemed to tingle with some secret magic.  
"Good afternoon" said a soft voice.  
Harry jumped.  
Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.  
An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
"Hello" said Harry awkwardly.  
"Ah yes" said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter."  
It wasn't a question.  
"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."  
Mr Ollivander moved closer to Harry.  
"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transifiguration, well, I say your father favoured it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr Ollivander went up to Harry so closely that he and Harry were almost nose to nose.  
"And that's where..."  
Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.  
"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it" he said softly.  
"Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."  
He shook his head then spotted Hagrid.  
"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"  
"It was, sir, yes" said Hagrid.  
"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr Ollivander, suddenly stern.  
"Er - yes, they did, yes" said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though" he added brightly.  
"But you don't _use_ them?" said Mr Ollivander sharply.  
"Oh, no, sir" said Hagrid quickly whilst gripping a pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.  
"Hmmm" said Mr Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look.  
"Well, now - Mr Potter. Let me see."  
He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"  
"Er - well, I'm right-handed" said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it."  
He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.  
As he measured, he said, "every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."  
The tape measure was measuring Harry on its own while Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.  
"That will do" he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor.  
"Right then, Mr Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible, Just take it and give it a wave."  
Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once.  
"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"  
Harry tried but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.  
"No, no - here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, try it out."  
Harry tried. And tried. Mr Ollivander seemed to be waiting for something.  
The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.  
"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."  
Harry took the wand.  
He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls.  
Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, "oh bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."  
He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "curious... curious..."  
"Sorry" said Harry, "but _what's_ curious?"  
Mr Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.  
"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother - why its brother gave you that scar."  
Harry swallowed.  
"Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remeber... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."  
Harry shivered.  
He then paid seven Gold Galleons and Mr Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

The scene changed again and this time the girls found that they were on board the Hogwarts Express.

In the compartment they were stood in, Harry was sat with a red haired boy.  
"You want to be careful with those" the boy warned Harry as he looked at a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. "When they say every flavour, they _mean_ every flavour - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once."  
The boy picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner.  
"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts."  
They had a good time eating the Every-Flavour Beans.  
Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny grey one which turned out to be pepper.  
There was a knock at the door of their compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.  
"Sorry" he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"  
When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"  
"He'll turn up" said Harry.  
"Yes" said the round-faced boy miserably. "Well if you see him..."  
He left.  
"Don't know why he's so bothered" said the red haired boy. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."  
A rat was snoozing on the boy's lap.  
"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference" said the boy in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."  
He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand.  
It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.  
"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway -"  
He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again.  
The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him.  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one" she said.  
She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.  
"We've already told him we haven't seen it" said the red haired boy, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.  
"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then?"  
She sat down.  
The red haired boy looked taken aback.  
"Er - all right."  
He cleared his throat.  
"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,  
Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."  
He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl.  
"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learnt all our set books of by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"  
She said all this very fast.  
Harry looked at the red haired boy.  
It looked like he hadn't learnt all the set books off by heart either.  
"I'm Ron Weasley" the boy muttered.  
"Harry Potter" said Harry.  
"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course - I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."  
"Am I?" said Harry.  
"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me" said Hermione.  
"Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."  
And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

The girls exchanged looks and after a silence Ellie asked "was I like my Mum at her age when I was 11?"

"Yep but you have to throw in the nastyness, the Potter temper and the whole 'I'm better than you and Daddy likes me better than you and I go to Hogwarts and I'm in Daddy's old house' things in too" Maddy said.

Ellie glared at Maddy and Peyton coughed to get their attention as the scene changed again.

The girls found themselves standing on the Quidditch Pitch and looked up to see Harry flying on a _Nimbus Two Thousand_.

"Hey, Potter come down!"

It seemed as though the Quidditch Team Captain had arrived.

Both Peyton and Ellie were gawping at the cute, sexy fifth year boy.

"Ewww" Maddy said, "he's what - twenty four years older than me and Peyton."

"So what he's only twenty two years older than me then - brilliant father to my baby wouldn't ya think?"

"Shut up, look" Peyton said.

"Very nice" said the boy, his eyes glinting. "I see what McGonagall meant... you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

"I wouldn't object to that" Peyton said.

"Shhh!"

He opened the crate. Inside were four different sized balls.

"Right" said the boy. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers."

The boy then spent the next hour or so explaining the rules of Quidditch which bored all three girls inmensely so Peyton and Ellie chose to stare at the Captain instead.

"Who was he?" Peyton asked.

"Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper till Dad's third year" Maddy said as the scene changed again.

In the next scene they saw a troll attack Hermione in first year and Harry and Ron save her.

The scene then changed again and the girls saw that they were in a cold and dark chamber that seemed to be miles underneath the school.

"_You!_" gasped Harry.  
The man smiled.  
"Me" he said casually. "I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."  
"But I thought - Snape -"  
"Severus?" the man laughed in a cold and sharp way. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"  
"But Snape tried to kill me!"  
"No, no, no. _I_ tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch Match. She broke my eye contact with you. Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a counter curse, trying to save you."  
"Snape was trying to _save_ me?"  
"Of course" said Quirrell cooly. "Why do you think he wanted to referee your next match? He was trying to make sure I didn't do it again. Funny, really... he needn't have bothered. I couldn't do anything with Dumbledore watching. All the other teachers thought Snape was trying to stop Gryffindor winning, he _did_ make himself unpopular... and what a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."  
Quirrell snapped his fingers.  
Ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves around Harry.  
"You're too nosy to live, Potter. Scurrying around the school at Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone."  
"_You_ let the troll in?"  
"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls - you must have seen what I did to the one in the chamber back there? Unfortunately while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off - and not only did my troll fail to beat you to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly."  
"Now, wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this interesting mirror."  
The girls looked at the strange mirror and wondered what it did.  
"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone" Quirrell murmered, tapping his way around the frame. "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back..."  
"I saw you and Snape in the forest -" Harry blurted out.  
"Yes" said Quirrell idly, walking around the mirror to look at the back. "He was on to me by that time, trying to find out how far I'd got. He suspected me all along. Tried to frighten me - as though he could, when I had Lord Voldemort on my side..."  
Quirrell came back out from behind the mirror and stared hungrily into it.  
"I see the stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?"  
Harry struggled against the roped binding him.  
"But Snape always seemed to hate me so much."  
"Oh he does" said Quirrell casually, "heavens, yes. He was at Hogwarts with your father, didn't you know? They loathed each other. But he never wanted you _dead_."  
"But I heard you a few days ago, sobbing - I thought Snape was threatening you..."  
"Sometimes" he said, "I find it hard to follow my master's instructions - he is a great wizard and I am weak -"  
"You mean he was there in the classroom with you?" Harry gasped.  
"He is with me wherever I go" said Quirrell quietly. "I met him when I was travelling around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those to weak to seek it... Since then, I have served him faithfully, although I have let him down many times. He has to be very hard on me." Quirrell shivered suddenly. "He does not forgive mistakes easily. When I failed to steal the Stone from Gringott's, he was most displeased. He punished me... decided he would have to keep a closer watch on me."  
Quirrell's voice trailed away.  
Quirrell cursed under his breath.  
"I don't understand... Is the Stone _inside_ the mirror? Should I break it?"  
Harry edged to the left, to get in front of the mirror without Quirrell noticing, but the ropes around his ankles were too tight: he tripped and fell over.  
Quirrell ignored him. He was still talking to himself.  
"What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"  
Suddenly a voice answered and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself.  
"Use the boy... Use the boy..."  
Quirrell rounded on Harry.  
"Yes - Potter - come here."  
He clapped his hands once and the ropes binding Harry fell off.  
Harry got slowly to his feet.  
"Come here" Quirrell repeated. "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."  
Harry walked towards him.  
Quirrell moved close behind him.  
Hary looked into the mirror for a few minutes and Peyton made a mental note to ask her Dad what he saw in it.  
"Well?" said Quirrell impatiently. "What do you see?"  
"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore" he said. "I - I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor."  
Quirrell curse again.  
"Get out of the way" he said.  
Harry started to walk away but he hadn't walked five paces before a high voice spoke, though Quirrell wasn't moving his lips.  
"He lies... He lies..."  
"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted. "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"  
The high voice spoke again.  
"Let me speak to him... face to face..."  
"Master, you are not strong enough!"  
"I have strength enough... for this..."  
Quirrell bagn to unwrap his turban.  
After he had unwrapped it he turned slowly on the spot.  
Both Peyton and Ellie screamed at what they saw.  
Where there should have been the back of Quirrell's head, there was a face.  
It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.  
"Harry Potter..." it whispered.  
"See what I have become?" the face said. "Mere shadow and vapour... I have form only when I can share another's body... but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest... and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"  
Harry stumbled backwards.  
"Don't be a fool" snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me... or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."  
"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly.  
Quirrell was walking backwards at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.  
"How touching..." it hissed. "I always value bravery... Yes, boy, your parents were brave... I killed your father first and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother needn't have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."  
"NEVER!"  
Harry sprang towards the flame door, but Voldemort screamed, "SIEZE HIM!"  
The girls watched as Quirrell put a hand on Harry's wrist and Harry struggling and yelling.  
"Sieze him! SIEZE HIM!" shrieked Voldemort again and Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry clean off his feet, landing on top of him, both hands around Harry's neck.  
Quirrell was howling in agony.  
"Master, I cannot hold him - my hands - my hands!"  
And Quirrell, though pinning Harry to the ground with his knees, let go of his neck and stared, bewildered, at his own palms.  
Quirrell's hands were burnt, raw, red and shiny.  
"Then kill him, fool, and be done!" screeched Voldemort.  
Quirrell raised his hand to perform a deadly curse, but Harry, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face -  
"AAAARGH!"  
Quirrell rolled off him and Harry seemed to realise something.  
He looked at Quirrell then jumped to his feet, caught Quirrell by the arm and hung on to him.  
Quirrell screamed and tried to throw Harry off but couldn't.  
Quirrell was shrieking and Voldemort was yelling "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

Then suddenly everything went black and the girls could see no more.  
The memory then changed.

The next memory that they saw was the opening of a chamber and they all looked at each other apparantly thinking the same thing.  
"Did he look a bit older in that one?" Ellie asked.  
"Yeah, so if the other's were first year these memories must be from second year which means..." Maddy began.  
"Which means Mum should be around here somewhere" Peyton concluded.  
The memory changed again and they found themselves in a chamber that they had never seen before.  
They watched as Harry fought a giant snake like creature and Peyton made another mental note to ask her father about this.  
The memory changed again and the girls found themselves watching another Quidditch match but this time Harry had aged a bit more.

The girls watched as the Gryfindor team walked out onto the pitch to a tidal wave of noise.  
Three quarters of the crowd were wearing scarlett rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them or brandishing banners with slogans such as 'GO GRYFFINDOR!' and 'LIONS FOR THE CUP!'  
"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled a boy that the girls recognised as their Uncle's Fred and George's friend Lee Jordan. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best side Hogwarts has seen in a good few years -"  
The comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.  
"And here comes the Slytherin team, led by captain Flint. He's made some changes in the line up and seems to be going for size rather than skill -"  
More boos from the Slytherin crowd.  
"Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.  
Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hands very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.  
"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three... two... one..."  
The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air.  
"And it's Gryffindor in posession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goalposts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the pitch - WHAM! - nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina - nice swerve round Montague - _duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger!_ - SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The match carried on and the time went by quickly, soon enough Harry had gone into a dive and was racing a blonde haired boy that the girls oddly recognised to get the Snitch.  
Harry pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded.  
Harry soared above the crowd.  
Wood sped towards him and siezed him round the neck and seemed to be sobbing unrestrainedly into his shoulder.  
Fred and George then hit them and then the three Chasers joined them.  
Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsly, back to earth.  
Wave upon wave of cimson supporters was poaring over the barriers onto the pitch and hands were raining down onto the team's backs.  
Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enourmous Gryffindor flag; and there fighting their way towards Harry, were Ron and Hermione.  
They were beaming, as Harry was borne towards the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.  
A sobbing Wood handed Harry the Cup and he lifted it high into the air.

The girls then saw memories of Harry talking to their Uncle Remus and two strange men and what they recognised as The Shrieking Shack, Harry in a gravyard watching a strange ritual taking place, Harry kissing a pretty girl under some mistletoe, their Uncle Remus and a strange man explaining something to Harry about their grandparents, the strange man dying and a man named Dumbledore telling Harry about a prophecy that had been made.

The memories then changed again and the girls saw a sixteen year old Harry laying on his bed at the Dursley's.

An owl flew in through the window and landed on Harry's bedside table.  
The owl started to nip Harry's fingers to get his attention.  
"What!" he snapped at the owl.  
The owl stuck out its leg and Harry saw the letter attached to it.  
He took the letter and quickly scanned it then screwed it up and threw it into the bin.  
"What do they know?" he muttered, "they've got their perfect lives, Ron's got Hermione and Hermione's got Ron. They don't have the only father figure that they had left now dead or some insane wizard after them do they? They might as well just sleep together, put everyone out of their misery and have weird freaky sprogs."  
Dudley walked into Harry's bedroom.  
He looked around and smirked as he saw Harry laying on his bed looking like he hadn't showered for days or eaten since he got home from school.  
"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness freak."  
"Shut up."  
"Still upset coz that murderer godfather of yours hasn't written to you?"  
"He's dead."  
"Still believing that lie are you freak?"  
"He's dead."  
"I don't think he cares about you anymore freak."  
"HE'S DEAD!" Harry roared.  
"So is that why you havn't been eating and you'e holed yourself up in here freak?"

"HE'S DEAD AS IN WILL NEVER COME BACK. NOW GET OUT DUDDERS!"  
Dudley waddled out of the room and down the stairs.  
Harry flopped himself down onto the bed and wiped the tears away from his eyes.  
"Sometimes I wish I hadn't been born, I hate this prophecy."  
Harry and the girls could hear Dudley talking downstairs.  
"Three, two, one" Harry counted.  
Sure enough on one Harry heard Uncle Vernon shout downstairs.  
"BOY!"  
Harry sighed and got up off the bed and walked out of the room.

The memory changed again and this time the girls were in the Gryffindor common room where Harry was talking to Hermione.

"Mi?"  
"Yes Harry?"  
"I think I like Ginny."  
"WHAT!" she exclaimed in surprise.  
"I think I like Ginny" Harry repeated.  
"How? In what way?"  
Harry mumbled something and looked down at the floor.  
"Pardon Harry, I didn't quite catch that."  
"In the way that you like Ron."  
"No offense Harry but shouldn't you be talking to Ron about this? I mean she is his baby sister."  
"No way, he'd knock my block off and not to mention that he'd threaten to chop my nuts off if I went near her and I happen to like them thank you very much."  
Hermione laughed.  
"Harry, he's only like that with Ginny's other boyfriends because he thinks that only one guy is perfect for her."

"Who?" he asked.  
"Harry are you thick as well as blind? It's you, you dope!"  
"Hey, who are you calling a dope?"  
"You" Hermione said calmly.  
"Shut up, you twink!"  
"Don't call me a twink."  
"Don't call me a dope then. What do I do?"  
"Speak to Ron."  
"Yeah, in a million years."

The memory changed again and Ron was talking to Harry.  
"Harry mate. I'm so sorry."  
"For what?" Harry asked.  
Ron looked away.  
"Ron?" Harry asked warningly.  
"Well um. Errr. You know I'm telling you this for your own good and coz you deserve to know and your heart doesn't need to be broken again don't you?"  
"Yeah. Just tell me."  
"I'veseenginnywithdeandownbythelakesnogginglikethere'snotomorrow" Ron said very fast.  
"Huh? Slow down."  
Ron took a deep breath.  
"I've just seen Ginny with Dean down by the lake snogging like there's no tomorrow. Sorry."  
Harry looked disappointed then looked at Ron and shrugged.  
"Tis ok, I didn't like her that much anyway."  
Ron looked at Harry as though he didn't believe him.

The memory changed again and the girls were in a room where Harry and Hermione were snogging on a sofa.  
Peyton laughed and said "looks like someone's gonna be made tonight!"  
"Shut up" Ellie snapped.

"Mi?" Harry said pulling away and looking at Hermione.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Of course you silly bugger."  
"It's just one night. Right? No strings attached and after this we both move on with our lives?"  
"Yeah."  
Harry stood up and held out his hand and helped Hermione up.  
They walked through a door and the girls followed them.  
Harry was stood in the bedroom with his shirt off and was hunting for something.  
"BUGGER!"  
"What?"  
"I've got no protection."  
"Harry calm down. I'll do the charm. Now come here."  
Harry took off his trousers to reveal his boxers and went over to Hermione.  
"Now where were we?" he said.  
Hermione grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her and continued to snog him.

Suddenly the girls felt as though they were being pulled out of the pensieve and they found themselves back in Harry's office.  
Harry was looking at them very angrily.  
"What did you see?"  
"Nothing" Ellie answered.  
"What. Did. You. See?" he repeated.  
"Nothing."  
Harry sighed and looked at them.  
"Forget everything" he said, "and no questions" he added afterwards while looking at Peyton, "go to bed."

The girls walked out of the office and back to the common room.  
They then went to bed but couldn't forget what they had seen in the pensieve.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUN! What will happen at the Talent show? Find out in the next chapter which will be up Wednesday._


	39. Chapter 38 The Talent Show

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of theFriends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Thanks for all the reviews and the next update will be on saturday!_

_Oh and this is another disclaimer:_

_I don't own the songs the songs belong to:_

_S Club 7 own Have you ever, You_

_David Sneddon owns Stop living the lie_

_Natasha Bedingfield owns Unwritten_

_East 17 owns Stay another day_

_Gareth Gates owns Lies, That's when you know, Foolish, Listen to my heart, Dance again_

_Jamie Cullum owns The sweetest feeling_

_Ozzy and Kelly Osbourne own Changes_

_Mariah Carey owns All I want for christmas_

_Will Young owns Evergreen and Anything is Possible_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's chapter 38! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 38 - The Talent Show**

The next few weeks were spent revising for any exams and practising for the talent show.  
Nick's performance was kept a secret between him, Peyton and Dan.  
Ellie had asked Dan to help her with a song that she was going to sing to show Harry how much he meant to her.  
Ellie, Peyton and Cady had been caught practising by Professor McGonagall who had persuaded them to sing a collection of songs to keep the audience amused while the judges were making the decision of who should win and the positive atmosphere kept the school buzzing till the day came.

Finally the day came and everyone taking part was on a high and feeling extremely nervous, the most nervous person though was Nick as he was hoping that his performance was going to help him win Ellie back.  
Peyton kept reassuring him but he still felt nervous.  
The Quidditch commentator Hannah Blake was going to present the show and all the teachers, parents who had come to see it and students who hadn't gone home were to be sitting where the house tables normally were in the Great Hall.  
McGonagall had transfigured (with the help of Ginny) the staff table into a stage and there were fairy lights ad flashing lights near the stage - the floating candles had been extinguished for this show.  
Even Dumbledore had come to watch.

At eight pm Hannah Blake took to the stage.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts' Talent Show. I will be your host this evening as we celebrate the talents of some of the students. All of the students taking part have been asked to demonstrate Muggle talents for us this evening, so naturally they have all decided to sing. The students will come on stage and show us their talent then they shall go and join the audience, when all of the students have been on, the judges - Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Madam Rosmerta will decide who wins. All we ask of you is to enjoy yourselves tonight so without further ado let's start the show. Our first act is seventh year Nicole MacMillon from Hufflepuff singing _Have You Ever_ by Muggle pop band _S Club 7_."  
Hannah Blake walked off the stage as a tall girl dressed in blue jeans and a black halter neck top walked on.  
She stood in the middle of the stage and smiled at the audience before starting to sing.  
"_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over,  
Knowing there's so much more to say,  
Suddenly the moment's gone,  
And all your dreams are upside down,  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round, _

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry,  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby,  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking,  
Lookin down the road you should be taking,  
I should know, coz I loved and lost the day I let you go,

Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together,  
Back in your arms where I belong,  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found,  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round,

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry,  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby,  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking,  
Lookin down the road you should be taking,  
I should know, coz I loved and lost the day I let you go,

I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels,  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see,  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow,  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round,

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry),  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby,  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking,  
Lookin down the road you should be taking,  
I should know, (I should know) coz I loved and lost the day I let,  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let,  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go."

The audience applauded and Nicole bowed.  
As she walked off Hannah walked back onto the stage.  
"Thank you for that lovely performance Nicole. A hard act to follow I'll say. Now next up we have second year Megan Weasley from Ravenclaw singing _Stop Living the Lie_ by _David Sneddon_."  
Hannah walked back off the stage as Megan walked on wearing black jeans and a pink gypsy top.

"I though Matilda Malfoy was singing?" Peyton asked Hannah as she went backstage.  
"Nah, she dropped out. Something about wanting to watch Junior Pothead embarassing herself."  
"She's so stupid, just coz her Dad and my Dad hated each other in school and coz her Grandad was a Death Eater she thinks she's got one over on us. Well I'll show her."  
They looked back at Megan and watched as she started to sing.  
"_He sits alone at a table in a small cafe,  
Drowning his tears in a bottomless cup of coffee,  
And he's tumbling into his thoughts,  
His memories are all tied in knots,  
And who is going to save him,  
No one wants to know him, _

She stands alone in a place where no one knows her name,  
She catches them staring they turn round and vanish the frame,  
And she's nursing her head and her pride,  
She died long ago deep down inside,  
And who is going to save her,  
No one wants to know her,

I can't believe that you'd pull on a sleeve when you cry,  
You stick in the knife then give the kiss of life,  
Live the lie,  
And we all have a saviour,  
So do yourself a favour,  
Stop livin' the lie,

He sits alone and looks up to the eyes of an angel,  
She catches him staring and smiles the smile of an angel,  
And she asks him if this chair is free,  
He said yes will you sit here with me,  
No one would have saved him,  
We should all learn from them,

I can't believe that you'd pull on a sleeve when you cry,  
You stick in the knife then give the kiss of life,  
Live the lie,  
And we all have a saviour,  
So do yourself a favour,  
Stop livin' the lie,

Lie... Lie... Stop livin' the lie"

The audience applauded again and Bill and Fleur were beaming at their daughter while Keeley, Brooke and Georgia were laughing at their cousin and Zoe was laughing at her sister.  
"Thank you Megan. Our next performance is sixth year Ravenclaw Marisa Weasley singing _Unwritten_ by _Natasha Bedingfield_."  
Once again Hannah walked off as Marisa walked on wearing a denim skirt with a blue vest top.  
Backstage Peyton was consoling Nick who was up next.  
" _I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined,_

_  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned,_

_  
Staring at the blank page before you,_

_  
Open up the dirty window,_

_  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find,_

_  
Reaching for something in the distance,_

_  
So close you can almost taste it,_

_  
Release your innovations,_

_  
Feel the rain on your skin,_

_  
No one else can feel it for you,_

_  
Only you can let it in,_

_  
No one else, no one else,_

_  
Can speak the words on your lips,_

_  
Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_  
Live your life with arms wide open,_

_  
Today is where your book begins,_

_  
The rest is still unwritten,_

_  
Oh, oh, oh,_

_  
I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines,_

_  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way,_

_  
Staring at the blank page before you,_

_  
Open up the dirty window,_

_  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find,_

_  
Reaching for something in the distance,_

_  
So close you can almost taste it,_

_  
Release your inner visions,_

_  
Feel the rain on your skin,_

_  
No one else can feel it for you,_

_  
Only you can let it in,_

_  
No one else, no one else,_

_  
Can speak the words on your lips,_

_  
Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_  
Live your life with arms wide open,_

_  
Today is where your book begins,_

_  
Feel the rain on your skin,_

_  
No one else can feel it for you,_

_  
Only you can let it in,_

_  
No one else, no one else,_

_  
Can speak the words on your lips,_

_  
Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_  
Live your life with arms wide open,_

_  
Today is where your book begins,_

_  
The rest is still unwritten,_

_  
Staring at the blank page before you,_

_  
Open up the dirty window,_

_  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find,_

_  
Reaching for something in the distance,_

_  
So close you can almost taste it,_

_  
Release your inner visions,_

_  
Feel the rain on your skin,_

_  
No one else can feel it for you,_

_  
Only you can let it in,_

_  
No one else, no one else,_

_  
Can speak the words on your lips,_

_  
Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_  
Live your life with arms wide open,_

_  
Today is where your book begins,_

_  
Feel the rain on your skin,_

_  
No one else can feel it for you,_

_  
Only you can let it in,_

_  
No one else, no one else,_

_  
Can speak the words on your lips,_

_  
Drench yourself in words unspoken,_

_  
Live your life with arms wide open,_

_  
Today is where your book begins,_

_  
The rest is still unwritten,_

_  
The rest is still unwritten,_

_  
The rest is still unwritten,_

_  
Oh, yeah, yeah,_"

The audience applauded and Marisa could hear her brother Matthew laughing and her father - Charlie shouting "THAT'S MY GIRL!"  
"Thank you Marisa, that was an interesting song. Next up we have seventh year Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Nick Thomas singing _Stay another day_ by _East 17_ - a Muggle boy band. He has dedicated this song to his ex girlfriend Elle-Louise Weasley. He will then sing another song called _Lies_ by Muggle Singer _Gareth Gates_."  
Nick walked on stage wearing a black shirt with beige jeans and took his place.  
Ellie was stood watching with Peyton backstage.  
"_Stay now,  
Baby if you've got to go away,  
Don't think I could take the blame,  
Won't you stay another day,  
(Stay now),  
Oh don't leave me alone like this,  
Don't you say it's the final kiss,  
Won't you stay another day,  
(Stay now), _

Don't you know we've come too far now,  
Just to go and try to throw it all away,  
Though I heard you say you love me,  
That your love was gonna be here to stay,  
I've only just begun to know you,  
All I can say is won't you stay just one more day,

Stay now,  
Baby if you've got to go away,  
Don't think I could take the blame,  
Won't you stay another day,  
(Stay now, stay now),  
Oh don't leave me alone like this,  
Don't you say it's the final kiss,  
Won't you stay another day,  
(Stay now, stay now),

I touch your face while you are sleeping,  
And hold your hand don't understand what's going on,  
Good times we had return to haunt me,  
Though it's for you, and all I do seems to be wrong,

Stay now,  
Baby if you've got to go away,  
Don't think I could take the blame,  
Won't you stay another day,  
(Stay now, stay now),  
Oh don't leave me alone like this,  
Don't you say it's the final kiss,  
Won't you stay another day,  
(Stay now, stay now),

Stay now,  
Baby if you've got to go away,  
Don't think I could take the blame,  
Won't you stay another day,  
(Stay now, stay now),  
Oh don't leave me alone like this,  
Don't you say it's the final kiss,  
Won't you stay another day,  
(Stay now, stay now),

Stay now,  
Baby if you've got to go away,  
Don't think I could take the blame,  
Won't you stay another day,  
(Stay now, stay now),  
Oh don't leave me alone like this,  
Don't you say it's the final kiss,  
Won't you stay another day,  
(Stay now, stay now)"

Nick bowed as the audience applauded and Ellie was in tears.  
Nick looked towards the wings and saw Ellie.  
He mouthed something to her then looked back at the audience and started to sing his second song.  
"_I waited in the summer rain,_

_I waited till my tears stop falling,_

_You never came along,_

_You had to do me wrong, again,_

_You promised me, you gave your words,_

_This time I'm around with your defect,_

_My heart has had enough,_

_I'm really not that tough inside,_

_Baby,_

_Lies,_

_You hide behind your lies,_

_Come look into my eyes,_

_Can't break my heart with honesty instead,_

_Coz I don't wanna cry,_

_I'd rather say goodbye,_

_Bye, bye,_

_I can't take another lie,_

_They told me not to trust in you,_

_And finally I do believe this,_

_Say who's the other man,_

_You do the best you can,_

_To hide,_

_Tell me,_

_Does he think you're are as beautiful as I did,_

_The very first time, I laid my eyes on you,_

_I gave my heart to you,_

_Again and again and again, baby,_

_Lies,_

_You hide behind your lies,_

_Come look into my eyes,_

_Can't break my heart with honesty instead,_

_Coz I don't wanna cry,_

_I'd rather say goodbye,_

_Bye, bye,_

_I can't take another lie,_

_Another night, another day,_

_How can I go on this time without you,_

_What can I do, what can I say,_

_Say is there any other way,_

_Lies,_

_You hide behind your lies,_

_Come look into my eyes,_

_Can't break my heart with honesty instead,_

_Coz I don't wanna cry,_

_I'd rather say goodbye,_

_Bye, bye,_

_I can't take another lie,_

_Lies,_

_You hide behind your lies,_

_Come look into my eyes,_

_Can't break my heart with honesty instead,_

_Coz I don't wanna cry,_

_I'd rather say goodbye,_

_Bye, bye,_

_I can't take another lie,_"

The audience cheered and applauded as Nick bowed then walked off stage.  
"How could you?" said Ellie.  
"What? Ellie please" said Nick.  
"How could you do that? We broke up for a reason. We will never get back together."  
"Ellie please, I love you babe."  
Ellie looked at Nick then stormed off.  
"Those lyrics are true - everything I do for her is wrong. I'll never get her back or know my kid" said Nick.  
"I'll talk to her or actually I'll get Dan to talk to her, you were great but I gotta go coz Cady's going on after the interval and she's really nervous. Sorry babe" Peyton said as she hugged Nick.  
Peyton walked over to Cady and looked at her.  
Cady was shaking and looked very nervous.  
"Cades, calm down. You'll be fine. It's just the nerves before you go on. Once you're out there you'll be fine. Now what are you wearing?"  
"Um this?"  
Peyton studied Cady's outfit.  
"No, that just won't do."  
"Why?"  
"Well for starters you're wearing your school uniform. Come with me."  
Peyton and Cady ran back to their dormitory and went through their wardrobes.  
"Yes, this will do" Peyton said.  
Cady looked at the mini denim kilt and the black bustier with silver glitter on.  
"I. I. I can't wear that."  
"Yes you can - you'll look really pretty, put it on" Peyton reassured her.

Cady put the clothes on and looked stunning but she didn't think so.  
"You look amazing, now let me see what make up you've got on."  
Peyton studied Cady's face then handed her some lip gloss.  
"Put that on and you'll be perfect. We'd best get back down there."  
Cady quickly put a coat of lip gloss on and then ran back down to the Great Hall.  
Hannah Blake was already on stage.  
"So after the amazing talents that we saw in the first half of the talent show, the ones in this half should be even better so here to kick the festivities off is Gryffindor fourth year Cady Mayfair singing _You_ by _S Club 7_."  
Cady walked onto the stage, smiled at the audience then looked at Peyton and smiled again.

"_You are all I need to get me through (get me through now baby),_

_Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you),_

_Sweet anticipation,_

_It's giving me the butterflies,_

_And my heartbeat's racing,_

_Coz loving you is beautiful,_

_When you're so irresistible,_

_So don't stop (don't stop),_

_What you're doing baby,_

_So good (so good),_

_And it drives me crazy,_

_One touch,_

_I'm in heaven, yeah,_

_Coz loving you is so beautiful baby coz,_

_You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now),_

_Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now),_

_You have taught me how to love,_

_An angel sent from high above,_

_Now I know that all I need is you,_

_Coz I need you and you need me,_

_And we'll always be together,_

_Before I knew what love was,_

_I always ended up in tears,_

_It's just the way my world was,_

_Until you walked into my life,_

_It's something that I just can't hide,_

_Real love (real love),_

_Has come my way,_

_And I know (I know),_

_That it's here to stay,_

_And it feels,_

_Like never before,_

_Coz loving you is so beautiful baby coz,_

_You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now),_

_Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now),_

_You have taught me how to love,_

_An angel sent from high above,_

_Now I know that all I need is you,_

_Coz I need you and you need me,_

_And we'll always be together,_

_Coz I need you and you need me,_

_And we'll always be together,_

_You're my inspiration,_

_My world just seems a brighter place,_

_I just wanna tell you,_

_I've never ever felt this way,_

_I've never thought I'd see the day,_

_Real love (real love),_

_Has come my way,_

_And I know (I know),_

_That it's here to stay,_

_And it feels,_

_Like never before,_

_Coz loving you is so beautiful baby coz,_

_You are all I need to get me through (to get me through now),_

_Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you now),_

_You have taught me how to love,_

_An angel sent from high above,_

_Now I know that all I need is,_

_You are all I need to get me through (get me through now baby),_

_Like a falling star I fell for you (I fell for you),_

_You have taught me how to love,_

_An angel sent from high above,_

_Now I know that all I need is you_"

As Cady finished her song Dan managed to track Ellie down.  
"What's wrong with you?" Dan said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know perfectly well what I mean. Nick went through shit with you. He sung those songs to show you what he feels for you and his kid. Goddammit Ellie he fucking sleeps cuddling a fucking photo of you. Can't you see he's head over heels in fucking love with you and he wants everything to be ok with you - he wants to be with you more than fucking anything else in the world."  
"Dan it's not going to be ok, there's still gonna be a bloody kid coming into a fucking fucked up family."  
"Well at least the kid know who it's Dad is and let it know it's Dad - think about it Ellie. I gotta go onstage."  
Dan walked away from Ellie and was just in time to hear his cue.  
"Next up we have Daniel Hallow who is also a Gryffindor fourth year singing _That's when you know_ and _Foolish_ both songs by _Gareth Gates_. What is it with this singer?"  
Dan walked out on stage wearing a white suit.

"_For everyone,  
The story goes,  
There's a special someone,  
To make them whole,  
Someone to give their heart completely, _

And you may search,  
High and low,  
But when you find your angel,  
How will you know?  
Then you finally get that feelin',  
It'll be as clear as the air you're breathin',

That's when the world feels small beneath your feet,  
That's when the stars above are only just out of reach,  
When you feel you're alive for the very first time,  
And there's nothing that you can't rise above,  
That's when you know that you're in love,

Who can tell the time and place,  
When you see your soul reflected in their face,  
It would be a spell you're under,  
And it'll hit you just like thunder,

That's when the world feels small beneath your feet,  
That's when the stars above are only just out of reach,  
When you feel you're alive for the very first time,  
When you hold them in your arms and can't let go,  
That's when you know,

For all my life,  
I have been searching,  
For something I couldn't find,  
But now I know that you are the one,  
I understand,  
I read the signs,

Coz now the world feels small beneath my feet,  
And all the stars above are only just out of reach,  
When you feel so alive for the very first time,  
And there's nothing that you can't rise above,  
That's when you know that you're in love,

That's when you know"

Dan smiled at Peyton then sang his second song.

"_Love is a drug and I feel like getting high,_

_One last fix with a kiss is worth risking suicide,_

_Coz I'm living for the moment, I'm living for tonight,_

_I clean forgot she left me paralysed,_

_When I'm touching her hand, it's a blast from the past,_

_See the strange deja vu, yeah I know it won't last,_

_She turns me on, I just go on a fast,_

_Keeping my mind off her is one mighty task,_

_Oh (oh) I'm in trouble (I'm in trouble),_

_Feels like I'm losing my mind again (losing my mind),_

_Now I'm right back where I started (where I started),_

_I've gotta mend this broken heart of mine all over again,_

_I've been foolish (foolish) foolish (foolish),_

_Foolish with my hands held high (hands held high),_

_Girl I've wound up where I started,_

_I'm pleading guilty to a crime that my heart just cannot deny,_

_Time is a healer, how easy we forget,_

_All the misery and pain that one person can inflict,_

_Seems I suffer from a case of selective memory,_

_I clean forgot how she walked all over me,_

_No, no, no, can't help myself in the end I'm just a man,_

_With my sentimental needs for your tenderloving hands,_

_I'm lying when I say there's no strings attatched,_

_When I look at her I swear my mind goes blank,_

_Oh (oh) I'm in trouble (I'm in trouble),_

_Feels like I'm losing my mind again (losing my mind again),_

_Now I'm right back where I started (where I started),_

_I've gotta mend this broken heart of mine all over again,_

_I've been foolish (foolish) foolish (foolish),_

_Foolish with my hands held high (hands held high),_

_Girl I've wound up where I started,_

_I'm pleading guilty to a crime that my heart just cannot deny,_

_For one touch,_

_For one kiss,_

_What do I stand to lose,_

_Baby losing my mind is better than losing you,_

_Somebody tell me why do I gotta choose,_

_I'm all excited but keep getting the blues,_

_Oh (oh) I'm in trouble (I'm in trouble),_

_Feels like I'm losing my mind again (losing my mind again),_

_Now I'm right back where I started (where I started),_

_I've gotta mend this broken heart of mine all over again,_

_I've been foolish (foolish) foolish (foolish),_

_Foolish with my hands held high (hands held high),_

_Girl I've wound up where I started,_

_I'm pleading guilty to a crime that my heart just cannot deny,_"

The audience applauded and Dan bowed then walked off stage.  
"Thank you Daniel. That was cool. Now next on stage is Elle-Louise Weasley who is going to sing _The Sweetest Feeling_ by _Jamie Cullum_ then do a duet with Daniel Hallow singing _Changes_ by _Ozzy and Kelly Osbourne_."  
Ellie walked on stage wearing pink cords and a black top.  
You could see a tiny bump that was beginning to show.  
She started to sing.

"_The closer you get the better you look baby,  
The better you look the more I want you,  
When you turn on your smile,  
I feel my heart go wild,  
I'm like a child with a brand new toy, _

And I get the...,  
Sweetest Feeling,  
Hunny the sweetest,  
Baby the sweetest,  
Loving you,

The warmer your kiss,  
The deeper you touch me baby,  
The deeper your touch,  
The more you thrill me,  
It's more than I can stand,  
Boy when you hold my hand,  
I feel so grand that I could cry,

And I get the...,  
Sweetest Feeling,  
Hunny the sweetest,  
Baby the sweetest,  
Loving you,

The greater your love,  
The stronger you hold me baby,  
The stronger you hold,  
The more I need you,  
With every passing day,  
I love you more in every way,  
I'm in love to stay,  
And I wanna say,

And I get the...,  
Sweetest Feeling,  
Hunny the sweetest,  
Baby the sweetest,  
Loving you..."

Ellie smiled and bowed then Dan joined her on stage and Ellie started to sing.

"_I feel unhappy,  
I am so sad,  
I lost the best friend,  
That I ever had,_"

She looked at Dan who sang his verse.  
"_She is my baby,  
I love her so,  
But it's too late now,  
I've let her go,_"

They looked at each other and sang together.  
"_We're going through changes,  
We're going through changes,_"

Ellie sang again.  
"_We've shared the years,  
We've shared each day,  
I love you daddy,  
But I found my way,_"

Dan sang again and Harry walked out of the Great Hall.  
"_You know the world,  
Is an evil place,  
My baby is grown now,  
She's found her way,_"

They both sang again.  
"_We're going through changes,  
We're going through changes,_"

Ellie sang again.  
"_It took so long,  
To realise,  
I can still hear,  
His last goodbyes,_"

Dan smiled at Ellie reassuring her then sang the next verse.  
"_Now all my days,  
I'm filled in fears,  
Wish I could go back,  
And change the years,_"

They looked at each other and sang the final chorus.  
"_We're going through changes,  
We're going through...  
Changes, _

Changes,  
Changes,  
Changes..."

Ginny got up and quietly crept into the entrance hall and saw Harry sitting on the marble staircase.  
"Harry?"  
"I'm so sorry Gin, I couldn't bear to see her say that not when I said what I said to her. And hearing her say it bought it all back. That's the way she used to say it too - 'I love you Daddy'. It hurts so much. And I've never forgiven myself for slapping her or saying that."  
"Harry, talk to her after the show. Peyton's on in a minute and I know that you want to see her perform."  
Ginny got up (with some difficulty) and held out a hand for Harry to get up and they walked back into the Great Hall and took their seats.

Hannah finished introducing Peyton and walked off stage as the lights went off.  
"This should be funny" Matilda Malfoy commented to her friends and sister who laughed.  
Suddenly a voice started singing from nowhere.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There is just one thing I need,  
I don't care about the presents,  
Underneath the Christmas tree,  
I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know,  
Make my wish come true...,  
All I want for Christmas is,  
You...,  
Yea yea,_"

Suddenly the lights came back on started to flash with the upbeat music and Peyton was standing in the middle of the stage wearing a blue and lilac mini kilt and a lilac halter top.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
There is just one thing I need,  
(And I) don't care about the presents,  
Underneath the Christmas tree,  
I don't need to hang my stocking,  
There upon the fireplace,  
Santa Claus won't make me happy,  
With a toy on Christmas Day,  
I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know,  
Make my wish come true,  
All I want for Christmas is you...,  
You baby, _

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas,  
I won't even wish for snow,  
(And I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting,  
Underneath the mistletoe,  
I won't make a list and send it,  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick,  
I won't even stay awake to,  
Hear those magic reindeer click,  
Coz I just want you here tonight,  
Holding onto me so tight,  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you,  
You baby,

All the lights are shining,  
So brightly everywhere,  
And the sound of children's,  
Laughter fills the air,  
And everyone is singing,  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing,  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need,  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...,

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas,  
This is all I'm asking for,  
I just wanna see my baby,  
Standing right outside my door,  
Oh I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know,  
Make my wish come true,  
Baby all I want for Christmas,  
Is,  
You..."

Peyton looked at Dan and smiled and Matilda looked gobsmacked.  
Peyton then sang a second song.

"_Endlessly,  
Every time I look into your eyes,  
I see forever,  
I don't know why,  
But every time we touch I feel alive,  
There's nothing like it,  
People say that love can't be that strong,  
You might just believe it,  
We can show you, we can prove them wrong, _

Listen to my heart beat for you,  
Telling you that I adore you,  
If you wanna know how much I feel inside,  
Listen to my heart come closer,  
Let me wrap my arms around you,  
There's nothing I can do,  
I'm so in love with you,  
Just listen to my heart,

All my love,  
You really need to know that you're mine,  
I'm spending the lifetime,  
My whole life,  
There's nothing gonna stop us,  
Coz we are,  
A once in a lifetime,  
People say that love can't be that strong,  
You might just believe it,  
We can show you, we can prove them wrong,

Listen to my heart beat for you,  
Telling you that I adore you,  
If you wanna know how much I feel inside,  
Listen to my heart come closer,  
Let me wrap my arms around you,  
There's nothing I can do,  
I'm so in love with you,  
Just listen to my heart,

I can't tell you what our future holds,  
But as long as we're in love,  
We're in life,

Listen to my heart beat for you,  
Telling you that I adore you,  
If you wanna know how much I feel inside,  
Listen to my heart come closer,  
Let me wrap my arms around you,  
There's nothing I can do,  
I'm so in love with you,  
Just listen to my heart,"

Peyton bowed and saw Harry beaming at her.  
Hannah came back on stage.  
"Thnak you to all of our performers. Our judges will now go and decide who our winner is. While they are deciding Ellie Weasley, Peyton Potter and Cady Mayfair will sing for us. They will sing _Dance Again_ by _Gareth Gates_, _Anything Is Possible_ and _Evergreen_ by _Will Young_."  
The three girls walked out onto the stage and took their places.  
The music started up and Ellie started to sing.  
"_When you need somebody to take away the emptiness,  
I hope my heart is enough,  
When you're searching for someone who will understand,  
I hope it's me you will trust, _

Love is a stranger to you anyway,  
I wanna mend your broken wings,"

All of the girls then sang together.  
"_Make your heart dance again,  
Make your heart breathe again,  
Till you believe again,  
Make your heart dance again,  
Running free again,  
Through fields of green again,  
Just give me half a chance,  
To make your heart dance,_"

Peyton then sang the next verse.  
"_It's never too late,  
Don't give it all up so easily,  
Just coz your hearts out of love,  
Don't you stop dreaming,  
Don't turn your back and walk away,  
And all is not lost, _

I'll play you a song only words can sing,  
I wanna mend your broken wings,"

All of the girls then sang together.  
"_Make your heart dance again,  
Make your heart breathe again,  
Till you believe again,  
Make your heart dance again,  
Running free again,  
Through fields of green again,  
Just give me half a chance,  
To make your heart dance,_"

Cady then sang the last verse.  
"_Every morning that you wake up and gaze into the sky,  
Your heart will dance just like a butterfly,  
An nothing else means more to me,  
And maybe someday you will see,  
Everything you ever dreamed you'd be,_"

All of the girls then sang together.  
"_Make your heart dance again,  
Make your heart breathe again,  
Till you believe again,  
Make your heart dance again,  
Running free again,  
Through fields of green again,  
Just give me half a chance,  
To make your heart dance,_"

The girls smiled at each other and sang the next song.  
Peyton sang the first verse.  
"_Eyes, like a sunrise,  
Like a rainfall,  
Down my soul,  
And I wonder,  
I wonder why you look at me like that,  
What you're thinking,  
What's behind,  
Don't tell me, but it feels like love,_"

All three girls sang together.  
"_I'm gonna take this moment,  
And make it last forever,  
I'm gonna give my heart away,  
And pray we'll stay together,  
Coz you're the one good reason,  
You're the only boy that I need,  
Coz you're more beautiful than I have ever seen,  
I'm gonna take this night,  
And make it evergreen,_"

Cady then sang the next verse.  
"_Touch, like an angel,  
Like velvet to my skin,  
And I wonder,  
Wonder why you wanna stay the night,  
What you're dreaming,  
What's behind,  
Don't tell me, but it feels like love,_"

All three girls sang together.  
"_I'm gonna take this moment,  
And make it last forever,  
I'm gonna give my heart away,  
And pray we'll stay together,  
Coz you're the one good reason,  
You're the only boy that I need,  
Coz you're more beautiful than I have ever seen,  
I'm gonna take this night,  
And make it evergreen, _

(Don't tell me, but it feels like love),

I'm gonna take this moment,  
And make it last forever,  
I'm gonna give my heart away,  
And pray we'll stay together,  
Coz you're the one good reason,  
You're the only boy that I need,  
Coz you're more beautiful than I have ever seen,  
I'm gonna take this night,  
And make it evergreen"

The audience applauded and the girls sang their final song.  
The music started up and Cady began to sing.  
"_I never thought I could be feeling this way,  
Standing here in front of you this perfect day,  
It's hard to imagine where tomorrow will lead,  
I'll keep this moment in my mind for eternity,_"

Ellie sang the next part of the song.  
"_Even through the rain I kept my faith,  
The will to follow through,  
And I never lost the strength within,  
And it's all because of you,_"

They all sang the chorus.  
"_I'm flying high like the wind,  
Reaching the impossible,  
I'll never doubt again,  
I'm flying high coz your love's made me see,  
That anything is possible,  
Possible coz you believe in me,_"

Peyton then sang the next verse.  
"_In a world full of strangers,  
You were my saving grace,  
You told me I was not alone,  
Alone in this place, no,  
I never believed that a dream could come true but,  
If anyone has changed my mind then baby it's you,_"

Cady then sang the next verse.  
"_Even through the rain I kept my faith,  
The will to folow through,  
And I'll never lose my way again,  
And it's all because of you,_"

They all sang the chorus.  
"_I'm flying high like the wind,  
Reaching the impossible,  
I'll never doubt again,  
I'm flying high coz your love's made me see,  
That anything is possible,  
Possible coz you believe in me,_"

Ellie then sang part of the next verse.  
"_It's possible to spread my wings,  
And reach into the sky,_"  
Peyton then sang the next part.  
"_Believe that I can fly away,  
When you're by my side,_"

They all sang the chorus.  
"_I'm flying high like the wind,  
Reaching the impossible, I'll never doubt again,  
I'm flying high coz your love's made me see,  
That anything is possible,  
Possible when you believe in it,  
Anything is possible,  
Possible when you believe in me...,  
When you believe in me_"

The audience cheered and whooped and the girls bowed.  
Hannah walked back on stage and hugged each girl.  
"Thank you Ellie, Peyton and Cady. Those songs were amazing."  
The judges walked onto the stage and handed Hannah a small, gold envelope.  
The audience stopped cheering and applauding to listen to Hannah again.  
"Thank you. Could all of the participants please join me on stage."  
The participants all walked out on stage and stood in a huddle near Hannah.  
Peyton was holding onto Dan for dear life.  
"Thank you and without further ado, here are the results of the talent show."  
Hannah hesitated then went on.  
"In fifth place is..." she hesitated again, "Nicole MacMillon from Hufflepuff."  
The crowed applauded and Nicole bowed.  
Peyton held onto Dan a bit tighter.  
"In fourth place is..."  
She hesitated again.  
"Nick Thomas from Gryffindor."  
The crowd applauded again and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team cheered.  
Peyton held on tighter.  
"In third place is..."  
Peyton held on tighter again and started shaking.  
"Cady Mayfair from Gryffindor."  
The crowd applauded and Cady smiled.  
"In second place and this was a hard one to decide because there were many outstanding performances. In 2nd place is..."  
Peyton held tighter and Dan coughed.  
"Peyt let go please" he said.  
"No."  
"Elle-Louise Weasley."  
The crowd cheered and applauded and Ellie bowed and beamed.  
Peyton groaned.  
"There's no way I've got anywhere."  
"Peyt just listen."  
"And in first place is..."  
Hannah hesitated a bit longer this time.  
"In first place is..."

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! So who won? And what happens when the Malfoy's pop up? Find out in the next chapter!_


	40. Chapter 39 The Malfoy's

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of theFriends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? There's also romance in his life and he has to learn to live with the fame and fortune that he has gained since leaving Hogwarts. How will Harry deal with all this and his best friends upcoming wedding all at the same time. Harry learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Thanks for all the reviews. They made my day yesterday when I opened my email and found out that I had like 12 reviews! Especially after the day that I had yesterday at work. I will be so happy when my manager comes back and I get my normal hours back coz I have been doing full time hours which is like 9am to half 5 every day. I'm so tired._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 39. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 39 - The Malfoy's**

"In first place is Peyton Potter!"  
All of the Weasley's and Potter's cheered and applauded as Peyton was hugged and as she bowed.

When the students had come out from backstage Peyton ran up to Harry.  
"Dad!"  
"Hey Princess, well done sweetheart."  
Harry gave her a cuddle and away from it all Matilda and her older sister Harmony were standing with their parents.  
Maddy joined her father and said, "hey Harry, do you know Matilda Malfoy's Dad coz he's kinda glaring at you."  
Harry looked in that direction and saw Ellie walking towards the Malfoy's.  
Harmony remembered the deal she had with Ellie about their parents being in the same room as each other and nudged her sister then nodded in Ellie's direction.  
"Well well if it isn't the stupid knocked up Weasel, how's your brother?" Harmony said.  
"Whatever Pugface and what's it to you how my brother is, ya know you weren't like this when -"  
"Ellie?"  
Ron had come over.  
Hermione stopped talking to Ginny to watch Ron and Ginny watched Harry who was still looking at them.  
Ellie looked at Ron.  
"Not now Ron, I'm sorting something out right now."  
Now Hermione, Ginny, Peyton, Maddy, Harry and Tasha had joined them.  
"No, I don't think I actually know when Harmony wasn't like this Weasel. Please do tell me."  
Draco Malfoy was looking at his eldest daughter with as much pride as a parent could have for a child that had been sorted into Gryffindor rather than Slytherin before he noticed that Harry was there.  
Matilda also realised that Peyton and Maddy were there as well.  
"Well Junior Pothead, what did you have to to win this time?"

"Nothing Ferret Face, I just have talent unlike some people."  
Matilda looked defeated so she shut up as she couldn't think of a comeback.  
Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked at Harry.  
"Well Potty, who did you knock up? Mudblood or Weaselette?"  
"You don't need to know Ferret."  
Harmony looked at her father.  
"Both Dad. He knocked up Weasel's Mum then he knocked up Professor Weasley."  
Harmony quickly noticed her slip up but apparantly Draco didn't.  
"Wait you mean to tell me that the knocked up kid is his daughter as well as the twins?"  
"Yes" Harry said.  
"Well it looks like Weaselette is knocked up again - who's is it this time?"  
"Harry's" Ginny said.  
Ellie looked at Harmony then smiled as Fletcher joined them.  
"You know _Harm_. We were friends when you were going out with Fletcher - you know my _brother_."  
"Whatever _Ellie_."  
Draco looked outraged.  
"Hold on. Is this boy the Fletcher that broke up with you on Halloween?"  
Harmony nodded.  
"You. Went. Out. With. A. Weasley?"  
Harmony nodded again.  
Draco dragged his daughter out of the Great Hall and Ron dragged Fletch away to lecture him about Malfoy's.

"Fletcher Arthur Weasley. What did I tell you about Hogwarts?" Ron said as Hermione joined them.  
"Um don't be afraid to use the Room of Requirement for a shag?"  
Hermione looked at Ron.  
"Ron!"  
"No. No I never Mione, promise. Not that Fletcher."  
"About Quidditch?"  
"No, about girls Fletcher."  
"Um let's see in your words it was - 'use protection, snog em, take em to the Room of Requirement to shag em, don't fall in love with your female best mate, don't let your male best mate fall in love with your sister and go to the Room of Requirement to give yourself a hand job.' That's what you said Dad."  
"Ronald! How dare you plant things like that in our son's head!"  
"Yes Ronald Bilius, how dare you plant things in my nephew's head" Ginny said laughing as she joined them.  
Ron looked at Harry for help but he was laughing with Hermione and Ginny.  
"Sorry mate, I don't have a son and if I did I especially wouldn't tell him that. Let him work it out on his own like we did. You can get yourself out of this one on your own or do you want a shovel?"  
Ron looked at Harry confused.  
"To dig yourself a deeper hole?"  
Ron nodded then looked at Fletcher.  
"No, Fletcher. About Malfoy's and Slytherin's?"  
"Oh that, don't go near em."  
"So why did you have a relationship with Harmony Malfoy?"  
"I dunno."

"What kind of name is Harmony anyway? It's just as bad as Draco."  
"Ron?"  
Ellie had just joined them.  
"Yes Ellie?"  
"Fletch has a different snog partner every night."  
Ron looked at Fletcher and both he and Harry smiled.  
"Good on ya Fletch" they both said at the same time.  
Harry then realised that Ellie had joined them.  
"Ellie?"  
Ellie looked at Harry.  
"Can we talk for a moment?"  
She looked at him and nodded.  
They walked out of the Great Hall and past Draco Malfoy shouting at  
Harmony.  
"BUT HE'S A WEASLEY! MALFOY'S DO NOT HAVE RELATIONSHIPS WITH WEASLEY'S OR POTTER'S!" he was shouting at her.  
They sat down on the staircase and Harry looked at his daughter.  
"Ellie I'm so sorry that I said what I said and that I hit you. I  
didn't mean it."  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Spur of the moment and I wanted better for you."  
"So it doesn't matter about what I want. Once again it's down to what you want isn't it?"  
"Ellie no."  
"ISN'T IT?"  
"No, if you want this baby then I'll love it as much as I love you.  
You're my baby girl - my first born and I miss you when we're not  
talking."

Harry looked at Ellie who had tears running down her face.  
"Shhh, don't cry sweetheart."  
"I love you Daddy."  
"I love you too sweetheart" Harry said while hugging her.  
They both got up and walked back into the Great Hall.  
Ron had finished leturing Fletcher about Malfoy's and now Hermione was lecturing Ron about planting things in their son's head.

The rest of the Christmas holidays passed without any incidents and everyone went back to school refreshed.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What will happen during a DADA class when some student's ask questions? And what happens when Peyton has a run in with Matilda Malfoy? Find out in the next chapter. I'll update on wednesday._


	41. Chapter 40 Defence Against the Dark Arts

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_I'm sorry for not updating last night but I was so tired after work that all I wanted to do was sit in my bedroom and watch the last 2 Friends tapes in the second series. I got halfway through the last tape of the second series when I fell asleep and didn't wake up till my alarm went off this morning. I don't like doing full time hours at work, it makes me look awful during the day coz it makes me really tired. Next update will be saturday for sure. My hours go back to normal as of tomorrow and thanks for all the reviews. They really made my day._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 40. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 40 - Defense Against the Dark Arts**

The twins, Cady and Tasha took their usual seats at the back of their class and waited for their professor to come in.  
Harry walked in and took the register.  
"Welcome back fourth years. I hope you all had a nice Christmas. Now what were we studying before the holidays?"  
He looked around the classroom and upon seeing nothing he picked on someone.  
"Mr Hallow?"  
"Um, we did the Acromantula" Dan answered sounding unsure.  
"Correct and where did the Acromantula originate from Mr Hallow?"  
"Um Borneo?"  
"Correct again, ten points to Gryffindor. Now what other creature did we study?"  
This time Tasha put her hand up.  
"Yes Miss Weasley?"  
"We studied the Ashwinder."  
"And what is an Ashwinder?"  
Tasha put her hand up again.  
"Miss Weasley."  
"The Ashwinder is a thin, pale grey serpent with glowing red eyes. It rises from the embers of a unsupervised fire and slithers away into the shadows of the dwelling where it is. It leaves an ashy trail behind it when it slithers away."  
"Correct, another ten points to Gryffindor. Now today we are covering the Basilisk. Can you please turn to page thirty and Miss Potter can you start reading out loud please?"  
"Which one Professor?" Peyton asked.  
"Madison, can you read first please?"  
Maddy nodded and started to read.  
"The first recorded Basilisk was bred by Herpo the Foul, a Greek Dark wizard and Parselmouth, who discovered after much experimentation that a chicken egg hatched beneath a toad would produce a gigantic serpent possessed of extraordinarily dangerous powers."  
Maddy looked up and Harry nodded.  
"Thank you Miss Potter. Peyton can you read please?"  
Peyton nodded then began the next part.  
"The Basilisk is a brilliant green serpent that may reach up to fifty feet in length. The male has a scarlet plume upon its' head. It has exceptionally venomous fangs but its' most dangerous means of attack is the gaze of its' large yellow eyes. Anyone looking directly into these will suffer instant death."

"Thank you Miss Potter, now."  
Harry looked around the classroom for the next victim.  
"Ah, Miss Mayfair, could you read the next part please."  
Cady had been talking to Dan about something and looked up when she heard her name.  
She then looked down at her text book and realised that she didn't know where Peyton had left off.  
"Um Professor Potter? I don't -"  
"Know where you are? I thought as much. Peyton where did you leave off?"  
Peyton looked up at her father and nodded before tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ears.  
"I finished after explaining about the Basilisk's appearance."  
"Thank you Peyton. Miss Mayfair, I believe the first word of the next sentence is '_if_'."  
Cady looked for the word and quickly found it then started to read.  
"If the food source is sufficient (the Basilisk will eat mammals and birds and most reptiles), the serpent may attain a very great age. Herpo the Foul's Basilisk is believed to have lived for close on nine hundred years."  
"Thank you Miss Mayfair, can I talk to you after class please. Miss Malfoy can you read the next paragraph please."  
Matilda glared at her professor but read anyway.  
"The creation of Basilisks has been illegal since medieval times, although the practice is easily concealed by simply removing the chicken egg from beneath the toad when the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures comes to call."  
"Thank you Miss Malfoy."  
"Yes Professor Pothead" Matilda said quietly then she giggled with her friends.  
"Pardon Miss Malfoy?"  
"Nothing Professor Pothead" Matilda said a little more loudly.  
Harry heard it this time and looked at her.  
"Miss Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin, a detention and I will be speaking with your head of house."  
Matilda looked ashamed then fell silent.  
Harry surveyed the class then he started to read the last paragraph.  
"However, since Basilisks are uncontrollable except by Parselmouths, they are as dangerous to most Dark wizards as to anybody else, and there have been no recorded sightings of Basilisks in Britain for at least four hundred years."  
Dan had put his hand up.  
"But sir, didn't a former student kill a Basilisk twenty two years ago in this school?"  
"Yes, yes they did. Do you know who the student was?"  
Dan nodded.  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
Peyton and Maddy shifted uncomfortably in their seats knowing what was next.  
"You" Dan said quietly.  
"Correct Mr Hallow."  
Another student had put their hand up.  
Harry nodded at them.  
"Can you tell us about it?" the student asked.

Harry thought for a moment then replied.  
"Ok then. When I was twelve and in my second year here, my best friend's little sister was in her first year. Well I had been hearing a voice pretty much all year and on that Halloween, me and my friends were walking back to the Gryffindor common room and we walked round a corner and saw a puddle of water. A cat was suspended above the puddle and on the wall was a message. '_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir - beware_.' The attacks carried on through the year and ended up with a student being taken into the Chamber. The witch meant a great deal to me so me and my best friend went to find our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to tell him what we knew. Instead of him preparing to go into the Chamber we found him packing to leave. We took him with us and he lost his memory while trying to use a broken wand to modify my and my best friends memories. This caused a cave in in the tunnel that we were in so I was left to find the Basilisk which is exactly what I did. I saved the witches life and it turned out that she had been controlled by a diary that inside it had a memory of a sixteen year old Lord Voldemort that had been preserved for fifty years. I ruined the diary and it all came out about how it had been controlling the witch all through the school year. This created a bond between myself and the witch - a bond which is just as strong today and we are still very close to each other twenty two years on."  
"Where is she now?" another student asked.  
"She teaches here."  
"Who is she?"  
"I'm not telling."  
"Does she have children?"  
"Yes, her children are in this class."  
The whole class realised who it was.  
"It was Professor Weasley wasn't it?"  
"Yes" Harry sighed.  
The whole class looked at the twins who turned bright red.

At that moment the bell went.  
"Homework, a roll of parchment about Basilisks and how to defend yourself against them, due next lesson. Class dismissed. Miss Mayfair?"  
Cady told Peyton that she would meet her outside.  
Peyton nodded and threw Harry a death glare then walked out of the classroom.  
She leant up against the wall and waited for Cady.  
She saw Matilda coming towards her and she groaned.  
Dan came out of the classroom and stood with Peyton.  
"Dan go get some dinner and I'll meet you in the library at five."  
"Ok baby" Dan said then he bent down and lightly kissed her before walking in the direction of the Great Hall.  
"So Junior Pothead, it seems as though your Mummy was as famous as your Daddy though for all the wrong reasons."  
"Shove off Malfoy."  
Matilda kept nit picking at Peyton and when Maddy came out of the classroom she saw what was happening and walked over to them.  
"Leave her alone Matilda."  
"Why should I? Awwww has Pothead come to rescue her widdle sister?"  
Ellie who was also walking past saw what was happening.  
Harmony was with her.  
"MATILDA!" Ellie shouted.  
Matilda looked at them and smiled sweetly.  
"Tilly, what are you doing?" Harmony asked.  
Matilda didn't answer that question but looked at Ellie instead.  
"Harm, tut tut, what would Daddy say if he knew that you were hanging around with the knocked up Weasel?"

"Tilly, do I care about what he would say? Does this face look as though it cares? Dad can't tell me who to be friends with."  
Matilda looked at Harmony then huffed and stormed off because she knew that Harmony was right.  
"Hey baby sis. She didn't say anything to upset you did she?" Ellie asked Peyton.  
Peyton looked at Ellie in disbelief.  
"I can deal with my own problems thank you very much. I don't need your help, I'm a big girl now" Peyton replied.  
She then turned on her heel and left Ellie and Harmony with their mouths open in the hallway.  
"Well that, um, went well El?"  
"Yeah Harm, oh well come on, let's go and see if we can get any goss about this new flying teacher that's supposed to be starting soon from my Dad."  
The girls then walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! What happens when Peyton arrives back at the Gryffindor common room? Find out in the next chapter!_


	42. Chapter 41 The Worst Girlfriend Ever

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_I'm sorry for not updating again last night but from 7pm till half 11 I was in the company of a 5 year old who kept banging on about her dad's wedding and a 21 month old who's just too cute to ignore. And when I got home I was really tired so all I did was watch Most Haunted Live till I went to bed. My hours are back to normal at work now so chapters will be on time! Thanks for all the reviews again._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 41. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 41 - The Worst Girlfriend Ever**

Peyton stomped through the halls back to the Gryffindor common room.  
She stopped outside the protrait of the Fat Lady who smiled at Peyton.  
"So Miss Potter. How are you this fine day?" the portrait said cheerily.  
"Oh I'm just great. Fucking peachy. Let me in please?"  
"Password?"  
"Gryffindor Rules."  
The Fat Lady swung open on her hinges and let Peyton walk through.  
Peyton stomped into the common room.  
"Stupid fucking Malfoy's. They can't leave anyone alone can they? And as for Ellie - she always has to fucking interfere doesn't she?"  
"Ahem, hi Peyt."  
Peyton turned around and saw Nick sitting in an armchair like usual looking into the fire that was crackling away in the fireplace.  
"Oh hi Nick. I didn't realise you were sat there. Um what are you doing there anyway?"  
"It's the only time and place that I can get some privacy. Do you wanna talk?"  
"Um yeah ok then."  
Peyton and Nick sat on a sofa and talked for a few minutes.  
"So Peyt, why are you so angry?" Nick asked.  
Peyton then launched into the whole story of Matida Malfoy and the argument outside the Defnse Against the Dark Arts classroom.  
All the time that she was talking, Peyton noticed that Nick had been staring at her.  
"What? Is there something wrong?" Peyton asked him.  
"No, I've just realised that you kind of look like Ellie."  
"Well I am her sister - we have the same Dad."  
Nick nodded and neither of them noticed that their heads were getting closer.  
Suddenly their lips met and they started to kiss each other.  
The kiss then got much deeper and Peyton was soon straddling Nick's legs and their hands were roaming over each others bodies.  
Nick suddenly pulled away and looked at Peyton.  
"You wanna go somewhere more private?" he asked.  
Peyton nodded and they walked up to Nick's dormitory.

About half an hour later Peyton and Nick were laying in Nick's bed.  
"Nick?"  
"Yeah?" Nick answered.  
"What's the time?" Peyton asked.  
"Um about five, why?"  
"Shit, I'm supposed to meet Dan now" Peyton said as she got out of the bed and pulled on her school uniform.  
"Ok so we have just had sex and now you're worried about being late for your boyfriend?"  
"Look it was a one time thing - it's never gonna or never will happen again. In case you haven't noticed I have a boyfriend who loves me and who I love very much, I'm happy with Dan."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yes" Peyton said whilst biting her lip.

"Hiya babe" Peyton said as she sat down at a table in the library.  
"Oh, hi Peyt" Dan replied.  
"Did ya miss me?"  
"Of course. Why are you late?" Dan asked.  
"Oh I lost track of time. Sorry."  
Dan nodded then bent down and lightly kissed Peyton on the lips.  
Peyton began to write her Basilisk essay and found herself thinking about what she had just done.  
_Oh my god, I have just cheated on him and I just lied to him. I am the worst girlfriend ever_ she thought.  
Suddenly she snapped back to the real world because Dan was trying to get her attention and had now resorted to pushing her.  
"What?" she asked.  
"What's the Ministry of Magic Classification for the Basilisk?"  
"Look it up."  
"Peyt" Dan whined.  
"Look it up Dan. I'm not doing your homework for you."  
And with that Peyton gathered her things together and stormed out of the library.  
"By the way the Ministry classifies the Basilisk as a known wizard killer or impossible to train or domesticate" Peyton said as she stomped away.

A couple of weeks later Peyton was still distant with Dan and Maddy was angry at Harry because he and Ginny had eloped one weekend to go and get married and didn't think to tell the twins.  
Peyton would sit away from Dan in classes, at mealtimes and in the common room.  
One evening she was sat on her own when she saw Ellie talk to Dan.  
"What's wrong with Peyton Dan?" Ellie asked.  
"Dunno, it's as though she's not my girlfriend anymore."  
"Go talk to her."  
Dan nodded and walked over to where Peyton was sat.  
"Peyt can I talk to you upstairs please?"  
Peyton nodded and they walked up the stairs to Dan's dormitory.

Once they were upstairs Dan shut the door.  
"_Silencio_" he muttered.  
Peyton looked at him.  
"Why aren't you talking to me?" Dan asked her.  
Peyton nodded.  
"Damn it Peyt. Stop with the fucking silent crap. Answer the question."  
Peyton looked at Dan.  
"Kiss me" she whispered.  
"What?"  
"Kiss me now" she said a bit louder.  
Dan walked towards Peyton and kissed her lightly.  
Peyton deepened the kiss and put her arms around Dan's neck.

After a few minutes she slowly dragged her hands down his body and started to unbutton his trousers.  
Dan pulled away.  
"Peyt? What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Don't you want to?" she asked, tears filling up her green eyes.  
"Yeah but I thought you weren't ready?"  
Peyton smiled very sweetly at Dan.  
"Oh who can resist that smile?" Dan said before he kissed Peyton again and began to take her clothes off.  
After they succeeded in removing all of their clothes, they both walked towards the bed not breaking the kiss and toppled onto it.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Who's the new flying teacher? and what happens to Peyton 6 weeks after she slept with Nick? Find out in the next chapter which will be up on Wednesday! I promise!_


	43. Chapter 42 6 Weeks Later

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Ok I realise that some of you didn't exactly like that last chapter but it had to happen for something else to happen later on in the story. Thanks for all of the reviews again. They meant a lot to me._

_Oh and go go ravenclaw I tried to email you twice but they wouldn't go through. You can do that. I really don't mind at all. Have fun._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 42. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 42 - 6 Weeks Later**

Six weeks later

All of the students were sat at breakfast when McGonagall stood up to make an announcement.  
As she stood up the Great Hall fell silent.  
"Thank you. Now I know that what I am going to announce is a bit unordinary as new teachers usually start at the beginning of the school year but our new professor has only just been able to join us. Please welcome our new flying teacher and Quidditch Referee - Oliver Wood."  
Oliver Wood stood up as the school applauded.  
Maddy nudged Ellie and whispered to her.  
"It's the father of your unborn baby Ellie."  
Ellie giggled and looked at Nick.  
She then nudged Peyton who was in her own world.  
"Peyt, look it's the father of my unborn baby. He still looks cute don't he?"  
Upon hearing this Peyton looked at Nick and Dan then rested her hand on her stomach.

She ate quietly for a few minutes then she felt sick and she ran out of the Great Hall and into the nearest toilet.  
As she ran out Ellie, Cady and both Nick and Dan watched her and Cady told Ellie that she would go and find her.  
In the toilet Peyton was sat on the floor in a cubicle.  
_Oh great Peyton. What on earth have you gotten yourself into? You're in a mess that you can't get out of for Merlin knows how long. You slept with two guys and now you're in this mess_ she thought to herself.  
"Oh great. What a fucking mess I'm in" she muttered to herself.  
"Peyt?"  
Cady had come into the toilets obviously looking for Peyton.  
"Cady I'm fine. It's just some food that didn't agree with me. I've got to see my Aunt then I'll go to bed and sleep it off."  
"Okay, but go to the Hospital Wing if you get worse."  
Cady then walked out.  
Peyton carried on thinking.  
_What do I mean. I'll go and see Aunt Hermione then go to bed and sleep it off. I can't sleep what I've got off. It's not going to go away overnight._

About half an hour later Peyton walked out of the bathroom and very slowly walked upstairs to the Hospital Wing.  
Hermione was spending the day at the castle as Ginny needed a check up and as Peyton reached the Hospital Wing Ellie was also having a check up.  
"Hey Aunt Hermione. Oh, sorry El."  
Hermione and Ellie looked up to see Peyton at the door.  
"Nonsense Peyton. Come right in" Hermione said smiling.  
Peyton walked over to them and sat down.  
"Peyt. What's wrong? You're not your usual self lately" Ellie asked.

"Well that's what I've come to you about Aunt Hermione" Peyton said as she stood up.  
Hermione looked at Peyton rather worried.  
"Oh honey, you're not sick are you?" she asked.  
"Not sick per say. But there is something wrong with me."  
"What?" Ellie asked.  
"I'm. I'm -" Peyton started before she started to cry.  
Hermione walked to where Peyton was standing and sat her back down.  
"Take your time sweetie."  
"I'm, I'm, I'm -"  
"You're what?" Ellie asked again.  
"I'm" Peyton took a deep breath, "I'm -"  
"Yes?" Hermione asked.  
"Pregnant" Peyton whispered.  
She then dissolved into floods of tears.  
Ellie sat on the bed with her mouth wide open and Hermione hugged Peyton.  
"Oh Peyt honey. You shouldn't get too upset, it's bad for the baby" she said as she stroked Peyton's hair.  
"Oh great, Dad's gonna think that he's got slappers for daughters" Ellie remarked.  
"Ellie shhh. When are you going to tell your Dad?" Hermione said.  
Peyton looked at Hermione and whispered something.  
"Peyt, can you repeat that?" Hermione asked.  
"Never" she repeated.  
"Peyt, this is something that you can't hide. What are you going to do? Tell him when you're in labour? Oh I can imagine that. 'By the way Dad. Did I forget to tell you that I'm pregnant with Dan's baby. You know the one boyfriend that you actually like. Well he had sex with me and now I'm having a baby', yeah Peyt he'll love it." Ellie said sarcastically.  
"Ellie. Shhh" Hermione said.  
After Hermione said this a tall handsome scottish ex Quidditch player walked into the Hospital Wing.  
"Hermione?" he said unsure of whether it was her.  
Hermione turned to look at the person in the doorway.  
"Oliver? How are you?" she asked.  
"I'm fine and you?"  
"Really well, thanks."  
"Mum? How do you know him?" Ellie asked.  
"Shhh Ellie."  
Oliver turned to look at Ellie.  
"And who's this?" he asked looking at both Peyton and Ellie.  
Ellie stood up.  
"Ellie Weasley" she said as she held out her hand for him to shake.  
Oliver took her hand and shook it while saying "Oliver Wood, is Ellie short for something? You don't look like a Weasley do you? I'd say you look more like a Potter."  
"It's short for Elle-Louise and Mum says I never was a Potter before she married Ron - I was a Granger apparantly."  
Oliver looked at Hermione.  
"You mean Harry's a Dad?"  
"Yes, I fell pregnant with Ellie a couple of hours after the Final Battle - me and Harry had a one night stand. He then disappeared for a year."  
Oliver looked at Peyton and asked "and what's your name then?"  
Peyton looked at him.  
"Peyton Potter."  
Oliver looked dumbfounded then laughed.

"Blimey, how many kids does Harry have?"  
"Three and one on the way. Ellie and Peyton. Peyton also has a twin called Madison."  
"Merlin, someone's been a wee busy bee."  
At this moment Harry walked in with Ginny.  
Maddy was following close behind with Tasha and Harmony.  
"Harry, you cannot be serious. You're giving me detention? I didn't do anything wrong."  
"Madison, you punched Matilda Malfoy. You deserve detention."  
"But she was gonna hex Tasha."  
"Madison, you've got detention. End of!"  
Maddy fell silent.

Harry realised that Oliver was talking to Hermione.  
"Oliver, mate. How's you?" he said.  
"Harry. I'm fine. Long time no see."  
"Yeah."  
Oliver saw Ginny and gave her a hug.  
"Ginny Weasley, who's the lucky guy?" he said while looking at her bump.  
"Actually it's Potter Oliver" Ginny said.  
Oliver looked at Harry.  
"Well I knew you fancied her mate. How long have you been together?"  
"We've been married for six weeks but we've been together for nearly fifteen and a half years."  
"How old are your girls then Harry?"  
"Ellie's nearly seventeen and Peyton and Madison are nearly fifteen. So how about you? Are you still single?"  
"No, no I've got a girlfriend. We're about to have a baby any day now actually."  
"Really? Anyone I know?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know. She's an Auror."  
At that moment someone walked into the Hospital Wing.  
"OLIVER!" she shouted, "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE UNPACKING AND IF YOU HAVN'T NOTICED I CAN'T LIFT BOXES! I'M ABOUT TO POP ANY DAY NOW AND YOU'RE MORE WORRIED ABOUT TALKING! Who are you talking to anyway?"

Harry looked at the woman who had just walked into the room.  
"Tonks?" he asked.  
"WHAT?" she snapped as she turned around and saw Harry.  
"Wotcher Harry!"  
"Hi Tonks, how've you been?" Harry asked.  
"Busy. As soon as work found out that I was having a baby, I wasn't allowed to work. Mind you I didn't tell them till I was seven months gone. I didn't start showing till then" she said while rubbing her small bump.  
Hermione looked at Tonks and sighed.  
"I wish that could have happened to me - I was so huge that I couldn't hide my bump when I was pregnant."  
Tonks looked at Hermione.  
"You've got a kid? Who with?" she asked.  
"Three actually. One with Harry and two with Ron."  
"Were you and Harry?"  
"God no. We had a one night stand when we were seventeen, I've been married to Ron for nearly fifteen years now."  
"Where are your kids?" Tonks asked looking around the room.  
Hermione pointed out her children.  
"I've got Ellie, she's nearly seventeen and she's Harry's, I've also got Fletcher but he's out flying at the moment and he's nearly sixteen and this is Natasha and she's nearly fifteen."  
"My and who are the other kids then?"  
"Well that's Harmony Malfoy talking to Ellie."  
Ginny then started to talk.  
"And the identical twins are my children - Peyton and Madison."  
"With?"

"Harry. We have another one on the way. This one's due in June and it's already wreaking havoc in there."  
Tonks laughed and Ellie walked over to the three women.  
"Mum, Harm wants me to go with her to speak to Fletch. Is that okay? We can finish up when we're done."  
"That's fine sweetie but isn't it going to be strange for Fletch to have his big sister who is having his best friend's baby there when he's trying to patch things up with his ex girlfriend?"  
"It'll be no weirder for him than it would be for me to have my best friend going out my little brother."  
Ellie and Harmony then linked arms and walked out of the Hospital Wing.  
Tonks looked at Hermione.  
"She's pregnant?" she asked.  
"Yeah, she's due in August and it was a shock when she told us. Mind you we found out at the same time that Tasha had been caught cheating and was failing a class. Harry wasn't happy. He didn't talk to her for two months afterwards."  
"Merlin."  
"So what names have you got?" Ginny asked.  
"I like India but he doesn't like it. He likes Jade for a little girl but I don't like it. For a boy I like Spencer and he doesn't like it. I like Lucas as well and he's warming to that name. I think we're getting to the point where it comes out as Baby Wood or I choose the first name and he chooses the middle name. I like Cassandra for a little girl too."  
"What about Cassandra Jade?" Hermione asked.  
"I like it. What about you Ginny?"  
"I haven't really thought about it. I've got Peyton Molly and Madison Lily because we didn't want to use our mother's names as first names so I think he's going to want to use James or Arthur as a middle name for a boy as well. I'm going to look at the baby and think of a name when it's born. That's how we named the twins."  
"What about Ellie?"  
"I think she's got her name for a little girl - Mia. I'm not so sure on it but she says it's unusual and she wants her baby to have an unusual name."  
Oliver came over to Tonks.  
"Come on then sweet pea, if you insist that we have to unpack" he said.  
They said their goodbyes and then left.

A couple of days later Oliver ran into the Great Hall when it was half empty one breakfast.  
He reached the staff table and calme down a little befoe talking.  
"She's had it. A little girl. Born last night. We've called her Cassandra-Jade, Cassie-J for short."  
"Wow congratulations. How does it feel?" Harry asked.  
"Wonderful" he replied.

He sat down beaming and began to eat some food.

"And how's Tonks?"

"She loves being a Mum. Was it like this when the twins were born?"

Harry looked at Ginny.

"Yeah. It felt amazing. The fact that those two little babies were finally here and we could spoil them rotten was the best feeling in the world. Harry cried" Ginny said.

Oliver smiled.

"So did I."

"It get's better each time you have a baby though" Ginny told him.

"How do you know?"

"Coz we had the twins - they were two seperate births and when I found out about this one, it felt just as if not more amazing as giving birth to the girls" Ginny explained.

Oliver smiled again and looked at Harry.

"Did Ginny yell at you when she was giving birth?"

"Oh yeah. I think the best ones were. 'I hate you', 'you're never coming near me again Harry James Potter' and 'I'm squeezing a watermelon out of a hole that's the size of a lemon, of course I'm not okay!'"

Oliver laughed and nodded.

"Tonks was like that too except she told to and I quote 'go shove me having sex with her ever again up my sorry arse where the sun don't shine!'"

Harry laughed.

"Hermione was really bad when she was giving birth to Fletch. She actually told Ron to start running coz as soon as she could get up and walk she was gonna kill him" Ginny explained again.

"Woah. Poor Ron."

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Quidditch is up next and does Peyton play? Find out in the next chapter! Will be posted saturday._


	44. Chapter 43 Quidditch Again

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Hey everyone. I was debating whether to post tonight coz I had 5 hours sleep last night coz my wisdom tooth was hurting me. But coz I'm on the net and I'm bored I decided to do it. Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 43. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 43 - Quidditch Again and Lots Of Making Up To Do**

A couple of weeks later Peyton was getting ready for her first Quidditch match when Ellie walked into the dormitory. "Peyton. Seriously you aren't going to play are you?" "Yes I am." "But you can't." "Why?" "You're pregnant. If you fall you could lose the baby" Ellie said. "It's not a baby yet. It's an it. And maybe I don't want it. Me getting pregnant was never on my agenda - it was a mistake. It should never have happened." "PEYTON! That's nasty. It's Dan's baby isn't it and you love him don't you? It was made of love wasn't it?" Ellie looked at Peyton. "It _is _Dan's isn't it?" she asked. "Of course. I wouldn't cheat on him. He's the only guy I've slept with" Peyton said whilst trying not to sound as though she was convinceing herself that tby was Dan's. Ellie looked at her again. "Please just let me play this game. I'm away from most of the action anyway" Peyton lied. "Have you told Dan?" "No, not yet. I'm not sure that he'd take it well." "And Dad and Ginny?" "No, Dad would go mental. He'd kill Dan and I love him too much for that to happen." "Have you worked out a rough due date?" "Yeah it could be October twentieth." "Cool, near Halloween." _Or it could be September twenty eighth. I don't know which one it is_ Peyton thought to herself.

The Quidditch Pitch was so full of colour when Peyton flew out on her Firebolt that she'd borrowed from Harry. She thought to herself as she flew around the pitch looking for the tiny Golden Snitch. _Oh my God, what am I going to do? Does my playing Quidditch today mean that I don't want this baby? Of course I don't want this baby - it was a mistake and never should have happened._ "Ah but wasn't Ellie's baby a mistake?" her concience seemed to ask her? _Shut up! I'm not Ellie am I? Oh Dad is going to kill me when he finds out I'm pregnant. Mum probably won't stop him from killing me either. He'll kill me then he'll kill Dan coz he'll assume it's his and coz I am never telling any of my family that I slept with Nick as well. Ellie would dig me back up and bring me back to life so she could kill me if she found that out. _Suddenly Peyton saw the Snitch and she sped off after it.

The Ravenclaw Seeker saw what she was doing and sped off after her. Peyton turned round and saw the other Seeker behind her following closely. Peyton began to think of ways to get rid of the Seeker so she could end the match. _Oh Merlin. What do I do? I've got to get rid of this Seeker. I know. I'll do the Wronski Feint. Yeah I could fall and that could make me lose it but do I really care about it at the minute._

Harry was in the stands with Ginny watching Peyton. "Harry. What is she going to do?" Ginny asked. Harry watched what Peyton was doing and debated with himself about whether to tell Ginny Peyton's intentions or not. "Um Gin? You do know that it's my genes that's going to make her do this Quidditch move don't you?" Ginny looked at Harry and paled. "Oh Harry, she's not going to do the Wronski Feint is she?" "Yup. It's all my fault if something happens to her though Gin. You can hurt me if you want if anything happens." "Oh my baby" Ginny said as she buried her head into Harry's robes.

Peyton decided that it was now or never.

She went into a dive and looked behind her to see if the Seeker was still following - he was.

She looked back towards the ground and saw it coming nearer and nearer.

_It's now or never. Oh please don't let me crash _she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes tightly and pulled the broomstick up out of the dive, she saw the other Seeker fly away and she sped off after the Snitch.

Harry let the breath go that he was holding and looked down at Ginny.

"Okay Gin, she's fine. She's going for the Snitch."

"Really?"

"Yes, look."

Ginny looked up as the stadium cheered very loudly.

"Did she get it?" Ginny asked while tears were staining her face.

"Yup, they're going back to the changing rooms now. Gryffindor won."

Ginny smiled weakly and they made their way back to the castle.

In the changing rooms the team had changed and were now organising the party that would take place in the common room that night.

"Right, Georgie and Fletch, you guys sneak into Hogsmeade and get some Butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks and some sweets from Honeydukes. Georgie I believe you know the way?" Nick said.

"Yeah I do Nick" Peyton's cousin Georgia replied.

"Good, now Tasha you help Melly and Nat decorate the common room."

"Yes Nick."

"And as for our Star Seeker. Peyt you just sit back and enjoy all of the attention. Can I talk to you please?"

Peyton nodded and made her way over to Nick as the rest of the team walked out of the changing room.

"What do you want?" Peyton asked.

"You've not been yourself and you seemed to have been thinking about other things rather than Quidditch lately."

"Yeah, well I've had more important things on my mind lately. More important than Quidditch."

"Like what?"

"Nothing that shouldn't concern you" Peyton replied trying not to let her temper take over.

Peyton started to walk away but Nick grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me."

"No. What do you mean by _shouldn't_?"

"Nothing. Let go" Peyton pleaded.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

Peyton paled then quickly thought of a reply.

"No. And so what if I was. It wouldn't be yours anyway."

"So, what's wrong?"

Peyton sighed.

"Okay, I had a false alarm and I'm not. I promise I'll think more about Quidditch from now on _Captain_."

Peyton then turned on her heel and walked out of the changing rooms.

Nick watched her walk out then walked out himself heading straight for the common room.

"Harry. Peyton's just like you used to be when playing Quidditch" Oliver Wood told Harry. "Well she does have my genes you know. But even I must admit that the Feint she did was better than anyone that I ever did."

"So why didn't you play professionally? Most teams would have loved to have had Harry Potter playing for them."

"Coz I didn't want to be famous anymore. I wanted a normal life. Changed my name and everything, I became James Evans and for once in my life felt normal. I put Harry Potter behind me for a year. I would've stayed in Blackpool if Ginny hadn't owled me. Then when I came back I became an Auror - the Ministry couldn't wait to snap me up. I didn't even need to train. I was an Auror until October when I realised that my real job was to be with the girls and Ginny. It got to a point where Ellie wouldn't talk to me, when the twins and Ginny were in floods of tears and begging me not to go when I went on missions. I also realised that I didn't know the twins coz I had missed so much of their lives. But lets get off that subject, how's Tonks?"

"She's fine. She would have come today but Cassie-J has a cold and Tonks said that she wasn't going to give _her _daughter Pepper-Up Potion."

"Her daughter?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we had an argument about it. But she should be fine now. I have a lot of making up to do when I get home."

"Yeah you do. How are you going to do it?" Harry asked warily.

"Well I was thinking go into the house with some flowers and dinner. We'd eat first then I'll sweep her off her feet and carry her to the bedroom where I'll let her do anything that she wants to me after I do anything she wants to her."

"Okay then. If I fell out with Gin I wouldn't be able to do that. I'd be doomed."

"Why?"

"She's put a ban on sex while she's pregnant. It's killing me coz when I see her in the mornings after she's gotten out of bed, I really want to have her there and then. She's so beautiful even with her bump but she says no because she doesn't want to hurt the baby. Even though it doesn't."

"Okay. Well I'd best be going to make up with Tonks otherwise she'll be too exhausted."

Harry laughed.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What happens when Fletch and Harmony get caught in a uncomfortable situation? Find out next chapter. I'll update on wednesday._


	45. Chapter 44 Matters Of Urgency

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 44. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 44 - Caught In An Uncomfortable Situation and Matters Of Urgency**

"Fletch. _Where _are you taking me?" Harmony asked.

"Shh. We could get caught."

Fletch led Harmony through the halls to the Room of Requirement.

They walked through the door after Fletch had walked past the door three times and thought about what they required.

In the room was and iron bed with white sheets and pink and red rose petals scattered on it, a roaring fire in a old fashioned fire place, romantic lighting and romantic music playing.

"Fletch? What are you thinking?"

"Well. Um. You see. I'll make love to you like you want me to. And I'll hold you tight baby all through the night. I'll make love to you when you want me to. And I will not let go till you tell me to."

Harmony giggled.

"That's from a Muggle love song."

Fletch looked at her and his ears started to turn red and he started to shake.

"Fletch? What are you saying? And why on earth are you shaking?" Harmony asked him.

"I want to sleep with you."

"Yeah and I do as well but why are you shaking?"

Fletch mumbled something.

"Huh? What was that?" Harmony asked feeling confused.

"I'm still a virgin. I want you to be my first."

Harmony looked at him with her mouth wide open - He could not be telling the thruth because he was the Gryffindor Player.

"But you can't be. You're the Gryffindor heartbreaker. You're Fletcher Weasley - the Player."

"Yes but no one said that I wasn't a virgin did they? And I don't want to be a player anymore. I only want one girl and that's you."

Harmony looked up at him.

She took in his six foot two inch height, his deep brown eyes that he'd inherited from his mother, his red Weasley hair and she stood on tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"Good coz I want you too Mr Weasley. You and you only."

"And I want you Miss Malfoy" Fletcher said as he kissed her again.

They deepened the kiss and took each others jumpers, shirts, ties and skirt and trousers off so that they were standing in the middle of the room wearing their underwear only.

They walked backwards and fell onto the bed still passionately kissing each other.

Just as Fletch was undoing Harmony's bra the door opened.

"FLETCHER WEASLEY!"

Fletch cringed and looked round to see his mother looking at him furiously, his father and Harry laughing at him and Ginny scolding Ron and Harry for laughing.

Hermione marched over to the bed and pulled Fletch off Harmony by his boxer shorts.

While she did this he protested because he didn't want his family to see his girlfriend dressed in just her underwear.

Hermione simply looked him and pulled harder before succeeding in getting him to stand up in front of her.

"For Merlin's sakes cover yourself up Harmony" she told her angrily then looked at Fletch.

Harmony looked at Hermione then pulled the covers over her before going bright red and looking as though she had a bad case of sunburn.

Hermione glared at Fletch.

"What?" he snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY WHAT TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH FOR YOU TO EXIST! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE?"

Fletch remained silent and suddenly felt very small even though he towered over Hermione.

"ANSWER ME! FLETCHER!"

He still gave no answer.

"FLETCHER ARTHUR WEASLEY! ANSWER THE QUESTION! NOW!" Hermione yelled at him that was loud enough to rival Mrs Weasley.

Fletch jumped and started to babble.

"Well. Um. You see."

"Well!" Hermione demanded.

"Well me and Harm wanted to um. Well we wanted to um."

Harry watched as Fletch had trouble explaining things and thanked Merlin silently that the twins hadn't even thought about losing their virginities yet but of course how wrong he was.

Suddenly there was shouting again and it snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

"YOU AND HARMONY WANTED TO WHAT? YOU WANTED TO SLEEP TOGETHER!" Hermione yelled.

Fletch nodded.

"FLETCHER! HARMONY! DO YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE ELLIE?"

Fletcher shook his head and Harmony looked down at the floor.

"No Mrs Weasley" Harmony muttered.

"Mum , we were going to use protection. Honest."

"I DON'T CARE! WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS LATER!"

Hermione looked at her son very disappointedly then walked out of the Room of Requirement.

Fletch knew that what his Mum had said was never good.

"Fletch, you know not to make your Mum mad. Why do you think I don't do it?" Ron said as he walked out with Harry and Ginny.

"Great, I'll get a howler tomorrow" Fletch grumbled.

Harmony nodded miserably then they started to pull on their uniforms feeling that the mood had been spoilt.

Sure enough the next morning when the post owls were flying around the Great Hall looking for their owners, Fletch spotted his father's owl Pigwidgeon who had calmed down considerably over the years but was still very tiny carrying three letters.

"Oh no" he groaned as he saw the owl carrying two normal coloured letters and one crimson red letter.

Ellie reached for the normal letters and scanned the names on them before speaking.

"Looks like someone has a howler. You'd best open it Fletch. It'll explode open otherwise" she said whilst trying very hard to hide the laughter that was itching to come out.

Fletch groaned again and took the howler from Pig and opened it carefully.

Suddenly it jumped from his hands and became suspended in the air.

The letter formed a shape that looked like a mouth and Hermione's magnified voice started to ring throughout the hall which made it go very quiet in the room.

"FLETCHER WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU EVEN _THINK _OF DOING WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO WITH HARMONY! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE _THINKING _ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF SOMETHING HAD GONE WRONG AND SHE HAD ENDED UP PREGNANT? MERLIN KNOWS I DON'T NEED DRACO MALFOY CAUSING TROUBLE FOR US! I HAD ENOUGH OF THAT DURING SCHOOL! YOU'RE FIFTEEN YEARS OLD WHICH _CERTAINLY _ISN'T OLD ENOUGH TO EVEN _THINK _ABOUT HAVING SEX LET ALONE ACTUALLY _DO _THE DEED! NEITHER MYSELF, YOUR FATHER OR YOUR AUNT AND UNCLE THOUGHT ABOUT SEX AT YOUR AGE! NEXT TIME YOU THINK OF DOING SUCH A THING LIKE THIS I SUGGEST THAT YOU THINK LONG AND HARD ABOUT IT OR TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT ELLIE BEFORE YOU TRY SOMETHING LIKE _THIS_ AGAIN!"

The howler stopped shouting then ripped itself up into millions of tiny pieces before bursting into flame and disintegrating.

The Great Hall slowly turned back to normal and everyone within resumed their conversations and chatter.

Fletch looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Harmony blushing.

He then felt his ears go red and he slouched in his seat to avoid seeing everyone trying to look at him to see his reaction to his mother's tirade.

About half an hour later the twins and their friends were sat in their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"The Kappa is a water demon that originates from Japan. They inhabit shallow ponds and rivers. The Kappa is often said to look like a monkey with fish scales instead of having fur. On the top of its head is a hollow area which the Kappa uses to carry water."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Harry stopped talking about Kappas and stared at the door.

"Come in" he said loudly.

Ginny opened the door and walked into the classroom.

"Sorry to interrupt Professor Potter but I need to discuss something that is a matter of urgency with you."

"That's fine if it is that urgent Professor Weasley."

Ginny nodded and Harry turned to the class.

"Fourth years can you carry on taking notes from the textbook about Kappas while I talk to Professor Weasley please."

The fourth years looked between the two professors then mumbles yes before reading their text books and taking notes silently.

Harry turned to Ginny and smiled at her.

"Harry, I think you should know that I've been looking at Peyton's work in Transfiguration and her standards are slipping. I've spoken to her other Professors and it seems as though her standards are falling in those subjects as well. Especially Potions" Ginny whispered.

"I was never any good at Potions anyway. I only just got and OWL in it and I barely scraped a NEWT."

"Yes but you passed it. If she's not careful she'll fail all of her subjects. Have you noticed anything?"

Harry retrieved Peyton's homework that he had collected at the beginning of the lesson and quickly read through it.

"This essay is really bad. I'll talk to her after class" Harry whispered back.

"As her professor or her father?"

"Both."

"Thank you Harry."

Ginny turned back to the class and smiled.

"Sorry fourth years. You can get back to your lesson now."

Ginny walked out and the class continued to take notes as Harry read through Peyton's essay properly.

"Miss Potter?"

Peyton and Maddy looked up.

"Not you Madison. Peyton I would like to talk to you after class please."

"Whatever you have to say you can say to me now so that I can have witnesses."

"Peyton you standards of work are falling. Your work just isn't what it used to be."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that unless you buck your ideas up you are going to fail this class. What exactly is wrong with you young lady?"

Peyton looked at her father and glared at him.

"Peyton what is wrong with you?"

Peyton didn't answer but glared at him instead.

"Peyton?" Harry said.

The class around them started to whisper but Harry knew that he couldn't dismiss them early because they'd have nothing to do and cause a great deal of noise when other classes were still taking place.

"Peyton?"

He still recieved no answer and Harry's temper took over.

"PEYTON MOLLY POTTER! YOU _WILL _TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! WHY ISN'T YOUR WORK WHAT IT USED TO BE?" he roared so loudly that the whole class jumped.

Peyton started to cry.

"Peyton sweetheart, answer me."

"NO! NO I AM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU _DAD! _WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Peyton shouted at Harry.

The whole class had now started to whisper as they had never heard Peyton address Harry as Dad in front of everyone else.

Peyton and Harry stood galring at each other and Harry opened his mouth to talk before Peyton cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hear your shit Dad."

Peyton then stomped out of the classroom.

Harry went to follow her but looked at the rest of the class who were looking back at him expectantly.

"Class dismissed. Go straight to your common rooms. If I hear different points will be taken and detentions will be given. Cady come here please."

Cady stopped by Harry with both hers and Peyton's things.

"Professor Potter. I'll go after her. I know where she goes when she's like this. I'll calm her down then send her back to you."

Peyton ran into her dormitory and laid down on her bed.

She looked at her stomach and silently thanked Merlin that it was still flat and that she hadn't started to show yet.

She rested her hand on her abdomen and started to stroke it.

"I wonder who your Daddy is? Because you see, your Mummy was a naughty girl and cheated on her boyfriend then she had sex with her boyfriend so now I don't know who your Daddy is. Mummy hasnt been to see Madame Pomfrey yet either. The only people who know about you is your Auntie Ellie and your Great Auntie Hermione. Your Auntie Ellie is having a baby too - that's your cousin but it could also be your half brother or sister because your Daddy could be Auntie Ellie's old boyfriend. But I am hoping and praying that your Daddy is Dan because then it doesn't have to come out about Auntie Ellie's old boyfriend even if your Granddaddy does disown us even though he didn't disown Ellie, he was really mad at -"

Peyton stopped stroking and talking to her abdomen as the door opened and Cady walked in.

Peyton looked blankly at the ceiling and Cady looked at her.

"Peyt?"

"Leave me alone."

"No. I want to know what happened between you and your Dad. I've never seen you two like that - you're his Princess, his little girl."

Peyton sat up and sighed.

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" Peyton sighed.

"Who were you talking to?"

"What do you mean? There's no one in here."

"Peyton. Who were you talking to? I'm not hearing things - I heard you talking to someone and I want to know who it was" Cady said.

That statement had pushed Peyton over the edge because she knew that Cady was close to finding out her secret and she couldn't have anyone else knowing - not even her best friend.

She stood up then walked over to Cady.

"No one. There is nothing going on and I was talking to no one. Now leave me alone!" she snapped.

After she said this, Peyton ran out of the dormitory, down the stairs and out of Gryffindor Tower.

She finally stopped running when she reached the staircase leading up to the Astronomy Tower.

She looked behind herself the slowly climbed the staircase.

When she reached the top of the staircase, she sat down on the floor and cried until she felt that she had no tears left.

But little did she know that Cady had followed her and she was know climbing the staircase as well.

When Cady reached the top of the stairs, she was met with darkness.

She pulled out her wand and muttered an incantation.

"_Lumos!_"

She then used the beam of light that was emiting from the wand to look around the room and she quickly found Peyton.

She quietly walked to where Peyton was huddled and knelt down to give her a hug.,

Peyton sobbed as Cady hugged her.

"Peyt, what is wrong with you? You haven't been the usual carefree, confident, popular and bubbly Peyton Potter that everyone knows lately."

Peyton looked up and sniffed.

"You can't tell anyone if I tell you Cades."

Cady smiled at the thought of Peyton using the childhood nickname that she hadn't been called since she and Peyton were eleven.

"I won't. It'll be a secret between best friends. Just like when we were first years."

Peyton nodded and sniffed again.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered.

Cady looked at her and hugged her again.

"It's Dan's isn't it?"

Peyton looked up and nodded while secretly wishing that she knew _who _the father was.

"Have you told him?" Cady asked Peyton.

"No. He'll dump me because he doesn't want a baby at the age of fifteen."

"He might not because he loves you. Come on your Dad wants to see you."

Peyton and Cady stood up and together they slowly walked back to Harry's office.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What happens next? Find out in Chapter 45. Will be posted on saturday._


	46. Chapter 45 A Fateful Flight

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Thanks for all the reviews. They made my day yesterday when I broke my phone at work so now my cute little pink phone doesn't work and I have to pay for a new one._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 45. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 45 - A Fateful Flight**

The days of February slowly turned to the slightly warmer days of March.

For weeks Oliver Wood had been pestering Harry to go for a fly with him for old times sakes.

Harry however knew that there would be a catch to it and they wouldn't be the only two people flying.

"And who else do you want to fly with us?" Harry asked.

"Well I know that Peyton's a good flyer, so her, Madison, Fletcher, Georgia and Natasha. We could just fly around having races and such."

Harry nodded and they set the date for the following week.

The day before they went flying, Harry rounded up the kids and reminded them about it.

After Harry had reminded Peyton and walked away, Cady looked at her questioningly.

"Should you be flying in your state?"

"No one knows. As long as I don't fall off my broom it's fine."

"Yeah but what if you do?"

"I don't know. Stop worrying, I'll be fine."

Cady looked at her and opened her mouth to say something but shut it quickly when she saw Peyton's face.

"You know you're going to start showing soon. What are you going to do then?"

"Wear baggier stuff."

"And when you go into labour?"

"Play dumb. Shut up or people will guess."

Peyton then gagged and ran into the nearest girl's bathroom.

After she had emptied her stomach of anything that she may have eaten, she and Cady went to their last class of the day which was Herbology.

After dinner that night, Ellie, Peyton, Maddy, Zoe, Megan, Marisa, Keeley, Melody, Brooke, Georgia and Tasha met up in the Room of Requirement to plan Fletch's surprise sixteenth birthday party.

"Right so Harmony is going to keep him busy while we're setting up. She'll then bring him here where we'll do the whole 'surprise' thing with his friends and such" Ellie explained.

"What's Harmony going to do with him?" Marisa asked.

"I think she's going to give him a striptease. She was going to tell me but I said I didn't want to know about it. I'm his big sister. I don't need to know how my brother's girlfriend is going to keep my brother occupied even if she is my best friend."

Melody giggled and Keeley rolled her eyes at her imaturity.

"Anyway, Harm's keeping him busy while we set up which will take about two hours. I have a list of who's doing what so we're all organised and know what we're supposed to be doing. Ready? Good. Zoe, you're doing the banners. You hang them where you think they're needed. Megan and Tasha are blowing the balloons up. Peyt and Marisa are going to get the food from the kitchens with Brooke and Georgie. Mel, Keeley and Maddy are going to tell our friends and Fletch's friends and the Quidditch Team. He's on it so they had best be there I suppose."  
Everyone was looking at Ellie whilst trying not to laugh.

"What?" she asked.

"You are so much like your Mum. Who would've thought it - Ellie Weasley, prefect, popular, beautiful and organised" Brooke explained.

"Well you try having Hermione Weasley as your mother. I didn't ask to be all of those things."

"Yeah you got all of _worst_ genes in the pool. All the beautiful genes" Tasha said sarcastically.

"Whatever Tash. I got places to be and people to see."

Everyone said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways.

The next afternoon Peyton walked down to the Quidditch Pitch with Cady and Ellie who were going to watch her fly.

Ellie just wanted to be there because she remembered the pensieve and how nice she thought Oliver Wood was as a teenager.

Peyton walked onto the pitch to where everyone else was standing and looked up at Ellie who was in the stands and hadn't taken her eyes off Oliver Wood ever since she saw him on the pitch.

"El, I think you're forgetting that Professor Wood has a long term girlfriend, a daughter and is twenty one years older than you. You've got no hope of him being the father of your unborn baby besides doesn't your baby already have a Dad?" Cady said to Ellie.

Ellie blushed, took her eyes off him and focused on her sister flying.

Down on the pitch, the group were having races and playing games of Quidditch.

At this precise moment they were playing Quidditch and Harry and Peyton were looking for the Snitch.

As they passed each other, they stopped and spoke to each other.

"So there'll be no hard feelings if your old Dad gets it then Peyt?"

"Only if there isn't any on your part if your little Princess get's it."

"None whatsoever. May the best Seeker win then."

"Yeah may the best _girl _win Dad."

Peyton then laughed and flew off leaving Harry wondering what just happened.

After he realised he smirked and shouted after her.

"Why you little! Two can play at that game!"

He flew off after her.

In the stands, Ellie and Cady were on the edge of their seats.

They were sure that they wouldn't be calm until Peyton was safely on the ground.

"What _is _she doing?" Ellie screeched at the top of her voice.

"It's not what _Peyton's _doing, it's more of what's your _Dad _going to do. Look!" Cady replied.

Ellie looked at Harry, who had just gone into a dive.

Ellie then looked at Peyton and started to whisper to herself whilst clutching her face with her hands.

"Don't follow him Peyt. Please don't do it. He's feinting."

Ellie shut her eyes and dug her nails into the milky white skin on her cheeks.

Cady watched for a moment then tapped Ellie's shoulder to get her attention.

"She's gone after him El."

Ellie uncovered her face which now had red marks, scratches and nail marks on it and looked at her sister who was diving after Harry.

"Stupid cow! She's going to hurt herself!"

They watched as Harry pulled out of the dive but Peyton wasn't showing any signs of pulling out of it whatsoever.

Harry flew away and thought nothing of what he had just done until he heard a scream and a thud.

He looked around and saw his daughter laying lifelessly on the Quidditch Pitch.

Ellie had seen all of this and as soon as she saw Peyton collide with one of the spectator stands she ran as fast as she could onto the pitch.

Everybody else had landed and was standing around Peyton's lifeless form when Harry reached her.

He picked her up and walked quickly towards the castle with Ellie following him.

The whole time that he was walking, Harry made sure that he was constantly talking to Peyton.

"Don't worry Princess. You'll be fine once Madam Pomfrey has sorted you out. Merlin forgive me if anything happens to her. If anything at all happens to her Ginny will have my guts for garters."

After about ten minutes of this, Harry reached the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey ran out of her office.

"What is all this commotion?" she asked.

She then saw Harry holding Peyton .

"What happened Harry? Put her on this bed and tell me what happened."

Harry put Peyton onto the bed and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't know. I didn't see. Merlin, Gin's gonna kill me if anything happens to her."

"Dad, go and tell Ginny and I'll tell Madam Pomfrey what happened. I saw everything Madam" Ellie said.

"Very well Miss Weasley. Harry go and tell Ginny. You are of no use here whilst you are in this state. You simply are not making any sense."

Harry nodded and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, before I tell you anything do you promise not to tell her parents anything that I have told you other than the details of the accident and injuries related to this and this only?" Ellie said sounding very much like her mother.

"Of course. Why?"

"She's pregnant but her parent's don't know."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Ellie completely lost for words.

"Since when Miss Weasley?"

Ellie looked at her sister and shrugged.

"I don't know. She never told me that."

"Elle-Louise it's important that I know. Since when has she been pregnant Elle-Louise?"

Ellie shrugged again.

"Elle-Louise if you know then you should tell me. Without my knowing I won't be able to help her."

"Ok um. I think since the beginning of January. A couple of days after school started again" Ellie said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Now what happened out on the pitch?"

Ellie told the mediwitch what had happened and watched as Madam Pomfrey began to heal Peyton.

"Silly girl. Why was she flying anyway?" Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself.

After she had healed Peyton, she gave Peyton the same potion that Dan had recieved after his accident so that she would become concious.

She stirred and muttered some incoherant words.

"Peyt?" Ellie asked.

"My baby? Is it okay?" Peyton replied in a hoarse voice.

Ellie dissolved into tears and didn't know what to say.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Peyton and sat down on the bed.

"Miss Potter. I am very sorry but your accident. Your fall it -"

"Tell me. I want to know. Is my baby okay?" Peyton asked Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Ellie who was still sobbing.

"When you fell Miss Potter it made you miscarry. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to save your baby - you've lost it. Are you okay Peyton?"

Peyton welled up and looked at the mediwitch.

"Of course I'm not okay. I've just had a miscarriage and here you are telling me in a tone of voice that someone would use when they are saying that they have just lost a quill. My baby was not a quill. Just leave me alone."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked back into her office.

Ellie wiped her eyes and hugged Peyton.

Peyton looked at Ellie's bump and tears started to slide down her cheeks.

"No offense El, but I just want to be alone right now."

"Yeah sure Peyt" Ellie sniffed.

Ellie stood up and went to walk through the curtains that Madam Pomfrey had drawn for Peyton's privacy.

She turned around and saw her sister sobbing uncontrollably but knew that she couldn't comfort her because she herself had never felt a pain like Peyton was feeling right now.

"I'm here if you need to talk Peyt."

"Thanks El."

Ellie took one last look and walked towards the owlery to owl her mum the news.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What happens next? Find out in the next chapter. Will be posted wednesday._


	47. Chapter 46 Dealing with a Loss

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Sorry for not posting wednesday but our phone line got cut off so I couldn't get onto the net and I was rushed into hospital tuesday evening because the doctor thought that I had a blood clot in my leg. I had to have blood tests and some medicine injected into my stomach and they wanted to keep me in overnight but I begged them not to because I'm absolutely petrified of needles and hospitals. It took a lot for me to actually get into the hospital voluntarily and not have someone to drag me in there. lol. It's all good now though because my blood tests and my scan I had on my leg came back negative and I have a calf strain not a blood clot. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 46. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 46 - Dealing with a Loss**

Harry and Ginny arrived at the Hospital Wing a few minutes after Ellie left and were greeted by Madam Pomfrey.

"How is she?" Harry asked showing signs of nervousness in his voice.

"She's fine. Just a bit shaken up and she had a broken arm and a few broken ribs but I have healed those. She also has a few cuts and bruises but other than that she's fine."

"Can I see her?" a very hysterical Ginny asked.

"I'll see if she feels up to having vsitors" Madam Pomfrey replied.

Harry looked at Ginny then at her petruding bump.

"Gin, calm down baby. It's not good for you or the baby" he said to her.

Ginny looked at him square in the eyes and grabbed his ear to drag him down to her height.

"Calm down. _You _want _me _to calm down. Well if you hadn't have taken her flying then she wouldn't have fallen. You're lucky that nothing has happened to you so far because if anything happens to _my daughter _you will live to regret it. And I will _personally _make sure that someone _castrates _you" Ginny said angrily.

She let go of his ear and he suddenly felt as though he had just had the fear of god put into him.

"She's asleep right now but if you're quiet then you may sit with her" Madam Pomfrey said walking towards them.

Harry and Ginny sat down in the chairs next to Peyton's bed and Ginny started to smooth Peyton's hair.

"Oh my baby" Ginny whispered.

Peyton stirred and woke up.

"Mum?" she said weakly.

Ginny nodded and helped Peyton to sit up before hugging her gently.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Ginny asked.

"As well as I can be considering that I've just fallen off a broom" Peyton replied.

Harry looked at Ginny and mouthed an apology to her.

"I'm sorry" Peyton said.

"What for Princess?" Harry asked.

"For worrying you. I know I worried you, Ellie, Cady and I'm pretty sure Dan's worried as well. Has anybody told him?"

"I'm sure Cady's telling him now Peyt."

They spoke quietly to each other for the next thirty minutes until they heard someone run into the Hospital Wing.

"MR HALLOW! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Madam Pomfrey yelled at Dan.

"Two. Detentions. For. Running. In. The. Halls. But it was worth it. Where is she?" he replied in between breaths.

"Miss Potter is asleep and her parents are with her now. Come back and see her later."

"No. I want to see her" Dan said whilst getting angrier by the second.

Harry heard the commotion and went to see what was going on.

"Dan? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Dan turned to face him.

"Professor, how is she? Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"Calm down. She's fine. She is awake and yes come and see her. She was just asking about you."

Harry led Dan into the cubicle.

As soon as he saw Peyton sitting up in bed, Dan rushed over to her and launched a tirade of questions at her.

"Dan, calm down. I'm fine. To be honest I think I'm more worried about Cady and Ellie. How are they?" Peyton asked.

"Cady's really shaken up but when I left she was being 'comforted' by Scott Barber in fifth year. As for Ellie I didn't see her but she may have gone to find Harmony and Fletch. When do you get out of here?"

"I don't know. I hate being in here, I'd much rather be in the common room with everyone else."

Peyton looked at Harry and he nodded at her before standing up and walking out of the cubicle.

After a few minutes he walked back in and told Peyton that she could leave in two days.

Peyton looked at Dan with a sad smile.

"Don't worry, I'll come and see you all the time and when you get out I'll meet you before breakfast and we can walk to the Great Hall together. I'll see you soon Peyt."

He then blew her a kiss and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Peyton continued to chat with her parents until Madam Pomfrey came over and told them that it was time for them to leave as Peyton needed her rest.

Two days later, Dan met Peyton outside the Hospital Wing and together they walked to the Great Hall.

All through breakfast Dan kept asking Peyton if she was okay and tried not to notcie the fact that she wasn't eating.

"What now Dan?" Peyton sighed when she saw Dan looking at her for what must have been the twentieth time that morning.

"Nothing. Are you back in classes today? Without you in Potions, Snape's not got anyone else to pick on. He's having to make do with 'the bad Potter twin'. You can tell that he doesn't like it coz she argues back."

Peyton glared at Dan.

"So is that what I am then? Does everyone see me as a goody two shoes? Is that what they call me? _The good Potter twin?_"

"Peyt, no. What I meant is -"

Peyton cut him off.

"Forget it Dan. See you in Potions."

Peyton then got up leaving a plate full of bacon and eggs and stalked out of the great hall.

Dan opened his mouth to call after her but nothing came of it.

Meanwhile Peyton had collected her books that she needed and changed into her school uniform.

She was now sat outside the dungeon where Potions takes place writing in her diary.

Ever since she was nine, Peyton had kept a diary.

She could still remember the day that she had gotten it like it was yesterday - she had been begging Ginny to give her a diary all afternoon and Ginny kept saying no.

When she questioned why, all her mother would say was that she was too young to even understand about keeping a diary and that she hadn't started to keep a diary until she was fourteen.

Peyton kept on at her and finally Ginny relented and had gotten Peyton a diary when she next went to Diagon Alley.

Peyton now knew that the part about the age of which her mother had started to keep a diary had been a lie because of the Chamber of Secrets and everything that was involved in that part of her mother's life.

Peyton heard the footsteps of her fellow students approaching, finished writing the sentence that she had been writing and put the little pink and silver book back into her schoolbag then stood up.

Dan saw her and approached her.

"Peyt, did I upset you at breakfast?"

Peyton looked up into Dan's sky blue eyes with her green ones.

"No. I just want to be left alone for a while. I've never fallen from that height before and it's really scared me."

Dan nodded to show that he understood then suddenly remembered something that had been pushed to the back of his mind since the accident.

"Are you going to Fletch's party later?"

"Yes. Ellie's got me helping to get the food from the kitchens. That's really easy coz house elves just give it away."

"She's given everyone jobs hasn't she?" Dan asked.

Peyton nodded and at this point Dan knew to stop asking her questions because she truely wanted to be left alone for the time being.

He looked at her and smiled before going to stand where Cady was standing.

Cady looked at Dan as he stood next to her and she noticed that he wasn't his usual self and appeared to be rather miserable.

"Is she okay?" Cady asked out of concern.

"She says she's fine and she wants to be left alone for a bit. I don't know where I stand with her anymore. It's like she doesn't want to be with me."

"Hey, don't be like that. You know what she's like. She's got a right temper on her, it's something she inherited from her Mum."

Dan nodded and they both noticed that the rest of the class had started to file into the dungeon.

Peyton took a seat with Maddy and Tasha and Cady and Dan sat together at the back of the room.

"Yeah but she's been off with me ever since Christmas. I honestly don't know why I bother."

"Dan, do you love Peyton?" Cady whispered.

"Of co -" Dan started before he was interupted.

"When you have quite finished discussing your love life Hallow, I would like you to listen to me. Potions is not the time to discuss your latest lover's tiff with Potter to Mayfair" Snape sneered at Dan.

"Sorry sir."

"Copy the notes o - Yes Potter?" Snape said when he saw Peyton's hand up.

"May I go to the toilet please Sir?" Peyton asked.

"No. Now cop - What?"

"But it's an emergency Sir. Why can't I go?"

"Because this is my lesson and I can say who does what in it."

At this point Peyton got very mad at Snape and stood up.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CAN'T DO! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER AND THEREFORE HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER WHAT I DO! IF YOU WANT TO BE SPENDING YOUR LUNCH HOUR CLEANING UP A PUDDLE OF PISS THEN DON'T LET ME GO TO THE TOILET! IF I PISS MYSELF I _WILL NOT _BE CLEANING IT UP!" Peyton shouted at him.

He looked at her then thought of cleaning a puddle up in his lunch hour and grimaced.

"Fine, go then but go there and only there. If I find out that you have strayed then you will have detention and one hundred points from Gryffindor."

Peyton nodded and walked out of the dungeon whereas Snape looked at his class and repeated what he had tried to say before Peyton had shouted at him.

"Copy the notes on the board about antidotes" he sneered at them.

The class started to mutter between themselves as they wrote the notes.

Snape however didn't like this and certainly didn't want the students thinking that he had gone soft in his old age especially after what had just happened with Peyton.

"IN SILENCE! OR THERE WILL BE DETENTIONS FOR ALL OF YOU! AND THAT GOES FOR SLYTHERINS AS WELL MALFOY!" he yelled at them.

The class jumped and their conversations faded away.

They continued the work in silence.

After a few minutes, Cady nudged Dan and slipped some parchment under his arm.

Dan read it and they carried on with the conversation that they had started before Snape interupted them on the piece of parchment.

_**Do you love Peyton?** _read Cady's neat handwriting.

Dan carried it on.

_Of course I do. But she's acting like she doesn't feel the same way _Dan wrote back.

_**She does feel the same way. She's just been under pressure lately.**_

_What do you know that I don't?_

_**I can't tell you. It's a thing between us. You know between best friends.**_

_So I can't know what's causing _my girlfriend _to feel pressured?_

_**No Dan. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that she...**_

_That she what?_

_**Nothing.**_

_Cady tell me! Please?_

_**Okay! She's worried about Ellie, her O.W.L.s next year and she heard her parents arguing. She'll be back to her old self before you know it.**_

_I hope so _Dan finished before going back to his work.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! What happens next? Find out in the next chapter! Will be posted on Wednesday._


	48. Chapter 47 A Family Argument

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Thanks for all the reviews. They made me feel loads better and even stopped my leg from hurting. lol I think they just made my mind think of other things._

_And Go go Ravenclaw. The answer is yes. Go shoot the thingy and have fun while you're doing it. I have said before but I guess you missed it or something. lol._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 47! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 47 - A Family Argument**

But she wasn't showing any signs of going back to her normal self.

She had an argument with Ellie at Fletch's party that caused her to leave the Room of Requirement and she had also started to have arguments with her teachers.

Over the next few weeks Peyton withdrew into herself even more.

She would literally get up in the mornings, go to breakfast and morning lessons, at lunchtime she would disappear to the library then attend her afternoon lessons and dinner before going to the library again until she had to be back in the common room.

She wouldn't talk to anyone least of all Dan and Ellie.

She would only talk to her teachers when they spoke to her and this caused Ginny and Harry to start worrying about her.

"Harry, have you noticed that Peyton doesn't talk to any of her friends anymore? She doesn't even talk to her teachers unless they speak to her first."

Harry thought for a few minutes.

"Now you mention it Gin, she spends all her time in the library. Maybe she thinks it's her fault that she fell off the broom" Harry replied while marking a pile of essays that the second years had done.

Ginny looked at Harry in amazement.

"How do you know that? Have you been following our daughter around the school?"

"No, Dan and Ellie told me. They're worried about her too."

Ginny staggered back a bit and sat down as she felt a bit wobbly on her feet.

"Our daughter is turning into Hermione. No wonder her grades have gone up. Even if she's still having arguments with Snape."

"Who wouldn't?" Harry told Ginny.

Harry and Ginny went to see if McGonagall would let them take the twins back to Grimmauld Place at the end of April.

"How long for?" McGonagall asked them.

"Only for the weekend. So we can sit down with them and sort out their fued and Peyton's behaviour" Harry explained.

"I understand completely. I'm worrying about her too. You can do it."

Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Thank you Headmistress" Harry said.

Over the next few weeks Harry, Ginny, the twins and their friends went about their business as usual.

Ellie, Dan and Cady were now so worried about Peyton that they had "borrowed" meaning stolen Harry's invisibility cloak to use while following her around the school.

One afternoon they agreed to meet in the girl's bathroom that always seemed to be out of order and was notorius for a certain ghost who went by the name of Moaning Myrtle who lived there.

At the lunchtime of the said day Ellie tracked Dan and Cady down who were sat together like they had always done ever since Peyton had excluded herself from everyone.

"Hey guys. Don't forget to meet me in the end cubicle of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom straight after out last lesson" Ellie whispered to them.

Cady nodded and Dan spat out the mouthful of pumpkin juice that he was about to swallow.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom? I can't go in there!" Dan squeaked using a voice that sounded remarkably like a girl's voice.

Cady started to laugh and Ellie looked at him in amazement.

"Why ever not Dan?" Ellie asked.

"Because Myrtle's crazy! She see's a boy and starts to fancy them and it's a _girl's _bathroom and in case you haven't noticed _I _am a guy and I therefore have a different anatomy to you."

"How do you know that she does that?" Cady asked.

"Coz he's been in there before" Ellie replied for him.

At this point Dan got defensive and started to protest.

"No. No Fletch told me!"

"Too bad Dan. We're meeting there whether you like it or not. She spends most of her time in the U bend anyways" Ellie said to him before walking out of the Great Hall.

So after all of their classes had finished, Cady and Dan walked (Cady had to drag Dan who was still moaning about going into a girl's bathroom) to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They walked through the door into a gloomy bathroom - it was one that made you feel very depressed just looking through the door.

It still had the large, cracked mirror though it had several more large cracks with the chipped, stone sinks stood under it.

The light was very dull as there was few candles in there and even the ones that were still alight had burnt so low down to their stubs that they threatened to go out at any minute.

More cubicle doors were hanging off their hinges - in fact there was only one that remained firmly attatched onto it's cubicle.

That was the cubicle at the very end of the bathroom.

A lot of the doors had carvings on them that had been carved by former students.

Dan shivered and looked at Cady apprehensively before setting off for the end cubicle watching all the time for Moaning Myrtle.

When they reached it, they knocked on the closed door and waited for Ellie to open it.

When she finally did Dan looked at her before entering the cubicle.

"What were you doing? Putting more lip gloss on?" he asked.

She shook her head and pointed to one of the only two pieces of writing on the door.

It read: _Nick Thomas loves Ellie Weasley forever._

Cady looked at her and cuddled Ellie.

"Did you know that he carved that?" Dan asked.

Ellie shook her head to signal that she was saying no then wiped her eyes.

Cady noticed the other piece of writing.

"What does the other one say? Or haven't you read it?" Cady asked.

"I don't know. I didn't read it. I think that's written in magical marker pen coz that's why I read the carved one - it looked older."

They all crowded round the other piece of writing and read it.

It said:

_Harry Potter loves G..._

_Hey Harry, I thought you loved Cho Chang?_

_Ron you twink! That was two years ago!_

_Oh? So who is it now?_

_Ron, just go back into your corner and have stupid weird fantasies about Mi. We both know you love her. Oh and the whole of Gryffindor Tower knows. Except of course Mi._

_Shut up and just for that - Harry James Potter loves Moaning Myrtle!_

_Ron, piss off! This isn't your piece of writing. Go back to your own and wrote stupid lovey dovey things about Mi._

_I don't love Hermione. And why do you call her that stupid nickname?_

_Coz. Anyways Harry James Potter loves Ginevra Weasley!_

_WHAT! MY SISTER! MY BABY SISTER! Forgive if you're reading this while I kill my best - No EX best friend._

Cady started to laugh and even Ellie cracked a smile.

Dan however was confused.

"So how did you come about then?"

"My Mum and Dad had a one night stand after the Final Battle. They were both upset over their non-existing relationships with Ron and Ginny at the time and found comfort in each other."

Dan nodded to show that he understood and looked at the writing again.

"Are we going to do this then?" Cady asked.

Ellie nodded and the three teenagers disappeared under Harry's invisibility cloak.

They crept out of the cubicle and back through the dingy bathroom.

They crept through the castle towards the library making sure that no one could hear them or see their robes.

Once they got to the library, Ellie lead the way towards the bookcase that was directly opposite the table that Peyton was sat at.

They whispered to each other as they sat behind the bookcase watching her work.

"What does she do?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know" Dan replied.

"You guys don't get that much homework do you? I don't and I'm sitting my NEWTs next year."

"No, we don't. I'd love to know what she does in here coz even when we don't get homework she comes here."

They watched as Peyton read a book for a few more minutes until she got up and walked towards the bookcases blissfully unaware that she was being watched.

Ellie threw the cloak off them and looked at Dan and Cady.

"Okay so are you worried about her?" she asked.

Dan and Cady nodded.

"We have got to do something. She's either reading or writing in her diary whenever I see her and when I try to talk to her she makes her excuses and walks away from me. Sometimes I don't even get an excuse" Cady said.

"So all we need to do is get the diary and read it. Then we know what's wrong with my girlfriend" Dan said.

"Or you lot can leave Peyton alone" a soft voice said.

Everyone turned around to find Peyton standing behind them.

"How did you find us?" Dan asked.

"Ellie's not the quietest person I know. She can be loud when she wants to be and considering she hardly sets foot in here she doesn't know how to be quiet in a library. I could hear you."

"But Peyt, we're worried about you. Tell us what's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"Why should I? You're not my keeper. I don't have to tell you everything."

Peyton glared at them and walked out of the library.

Ellie shrugged, got up and walked out too.

The other two picked up the cloak and followed her.

They caught up with Ellie at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ellie!" Dan shouted.

Ellie took no notice of them and walked into the common room.

As she began to do some of her homework Cady and Dan sat down.

"Ellie Weasley, what's wrong with you?" Cady asked.

"She's my sister. If she wants us to leave her alone then we leave her alone. I'm not going to fall out with her over this. It's stupid."

Dan and Cady nodded then stood up and went their seperate ways leaving Ellie on her own to do her homework.

One Thursday afternoon towards the end of April, Harry told the twins that they were to pack enough things to see them through the weekend as they would be going to Grimmauld Place the next day.

After their classes the next day the twins walked to their father's office with their school bags full with all of the things that they would be needing.

They knocked on the door and entered the office.

"Daddy, why are we doing this?" Peyton asked.

"Because your mother and I want to spend some time with you before the baby comes and we want to sort this silly feud out between you two."

Peyton nodded but Maddy however protested.

"There is no silly feud. We're fine, nothing needs to be sorted between us."

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"That may be Madison but we still want to spend some time with you before the new baby arrives."

"Okay. Let's just get this weekend over with so that I can get on with my life" Maddy replied.

They waited for a few minutes before Ginny arrived.

She hugged the girls with great difficulty considering her bump got in the way then walked over to the fireplace and retrieved the floo powder.

She held the pot out to Harry who took some of the powder and stepped into the fireplace.

He let go of the powder and said loudly "number twelve Grimmauld Place!"

She looked at the fireplace and when Ginny was satisfied that Harry had reached the other end, she held the pot out to the twins and they repeated what their father had just done.

Ginny waited for a few moments and then took some powder for herself and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

As she stepped out of the fireplace, the first things that Ginny saw was Peyton sat on the sofa writing in her diary, Maddy sat in a chair staring into space and Harry pacing the length of the cream coloured living room.

She looked at the scene before her and realised that something needed to be done about her family as they weren't even communicating with each other the slightest bit even an argument would have set her mind at ease at this particular time.

"Girls, why don't you take your bags up to your bedroom" Ginny said looking at the twins.

Maddy snapped out of her trance, Peyton stopped writing and looked up and Harry stopped pacing when they heard Ginny's voice.

"Do we _have _to share a bedroom?" Maddy whined.

"You have to remember that although there are a lot of bedrooms in this house, your Uncle needs a room for when he and your Aunt argue and she throws him out of their house, your sister needs a room as do your cousins when they stay -"

At this point Harry cut Ginny off.

"You've always shared a room and while you live under _my _roof you _will _share a room with Peyton. If you don't like it Madison then I suggest that you go and sleep in the garden" Harry told her.

Maddy looked at Harry panic striken.

"You wouldn't do that Harry."

"Oh wouldn't I Madison?"

Harry walked to the garden door and held it open.

"You want your own room. Well sleep out there then."

"That's bordering on child abuse!" Maddy said angrily.

"You know what Madison Lily? I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude. I think that you should go to your room and think long and hard of how to buck your ideas up young lady!" Harry snapped back.

Peyton by this time had retreated to the quietness of the bedroom that she shared with Maddy.

She could very clearly hear her sister and Harry aguing downstairs.

After about thirty minutes everything went quiet and all she could hear now was someone thumping up the stairs and across the landing.

Suddenly the door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang that made several pictures fall off the walls.

Peyton rolled her eyes and carried on writing in her diary.

Maddy stomped into the red and gold bedroom that Harry had decorated the same way every year since the twins were born.

Maddy stared at Peyton for a few moments before speaking.

"Why do you keep writing in that thing anyway?" she huffed.

"Because I want to. I'm sorry I forgot that I had to run everything past you before I do things!" Peyton replied coolly.

When Peyton had said this it angered Maddy and she stomped to where Peyton was sat on her bed and hit the diary so hard that it flew out of Peyton's hands and onto the floor.

Peyton looked at Maddy and felt as though she didn't feel safe in the room anymore so she slowly walked out of the bedroom and back down the stairs.

As she walked back into the living room she saw Harry and Ginny cuddled up together on the sofa.

Ginny looked up and saw her.

"Oh hey Peyt sweetie. You've been very quiet today" she said to her.

"I was upstairs coz I didn't want to get involved in Dad's argument with Maddy."

Peyton sat down on the edge of the sofa and Harry pulled her closer to hug her.

"Sorry Princess. She's still going on about having her own room. But I promise that by the time you go back to school her attitude will have disappeared."

Peyton nodded then quickly started talking to change the subject.

She gave absolutely no thought to the fact that her diary was still laying on the floor where it had landed and neither did she think of Maddy who was sat on her bed looking at the spot where the diary was laying.

She got off the bed, picked the diary up and flicked through it.

She caught sight of her name and started to debate with herself over whether to read it or not.

_I want to read it but it's wrong to read it. It's not my property to read. But it does have my name in it so does that mean that I have a right to read it? _she thought to herself.

Maddy sat on her bed and opened the diary to a random entry and started to read it.

_February fifteenth_

_Dear diary,_

_I think I could be pregnant. I was due for my period three weeks ago and I still haven't had it._

_Merlin Mum and Dad will kill me if I am. Especially Mum being in the state that she is and her mood swings being all over the place. I swear you could probably count down the hours and minutes till the next one. I wonder if her mood swings were this bad when she was pregnant with me and Madison. Hmm must ask Dad about it. Anyways Dad will have my guts for garters then go after Dan and kill him for "impregnating his little Princess". Then Madison will call me stupid and relish in the fact that Mum and Dad like her better than me. Maybe Ellie will call me stupid as well for getting pregnant at fourteen years old. And Dan will dump me when he finds out coz he won't be ready to be a father at fifteen._

_Anyway I have Potions in a minute so I had best go otherwise I'll get detention from Snape and what a lovely way to spend a Friday night that would be. Birthday is in three days!_

_See ya, Peyt._

Maddy had to re-read the entry to make sure that she had read it right.

When she had finished Maddy went forward a couple of pages and read another entry.

_February seventeenth_

_Dear diary,_

_Yesterday after Mum's class I snuck into her living quarters and swiped one of her Muggle pregnancy test thingies. I then went back to my dorm and peed on the little white stick. After the three or so minutes that I had to wait it had a blue line across the little window which according to the intructions means that in approximately forty weeks I am going to become a mother. I also went to see Ellie and Aunt Hermione and everything kinda spilled out so now Ellie knows but I am NOT telling anybody else least of all my father. Merlin he would go off his nut if he found out and go on a killing spree. I mean nobody messes with the guy who killed Voldemort do they! Surprisingly Ellie took it rather well. Well if you can call being sarcastic taking the news well. Oh well it's gonna come out sooner or later isn't it and this is a brilliant way of spending my fifteenth birthday tomorrow!_

_See ya, Peyt._

Maddy looked up at her sister's bed and all she could think about was that her twin had gotten pregnant.

She decided to flick to an entry that was written about two weeks later.

_March first_

_Dear diary,_

_Today I worked out the possible due dates. If the baby is Nick's then it would be due on September twenty eighth or if it is Dan's then it's due on October twentieth. Either way I'll be at school when it is born. Ellie is so lucky coz her baby isn't due until the middle of August and we're out of school then. Mum's even said that she, Nana and Aunt Hermione will look after it while she's at school. I bet they wouldn't do that for me. They'd probably disown me of they found out. I spoke to the baby today (apparantly it's good for the baby) before Cady walked in on me and I ran off. She caught up with me though and made me tell her everything. She's cool with it - I think. And morning sickness started today - WHAT FUN!_

_See ya, Peyt._

Maddy turned the page over to the next entry and saw that it was dated for two days later.

_March third_

_Dear diary, I was thinking about names today. I thought of Millie and I really like it but I think Ellie likes it as well. I also like Aleshanee or Ariel for a little girl but my absolute favourite girl's name is Millie. For little boys I like Blake or Deacon. I suppose when the time comes to name the baby I'll look at it and decide on what name it looks more like. Dad wants me to go flying with him and Professor Wood next week but Ellie and Cady don't want me to. They think I'm selfish coz I could fall and hurt myself and the baby. I'll be fine, I've played Quidditch in this state and I was fine. Gotta go coz I'm in History of Magic and knowing me I'll get caught writing in this rather than taking notes. See ya, Peyt._

Just as Maddy finished reading she heard soft footsteps coming up the stairs. She quickly threw the diary back onto the floor and grabbed a book from her nightstand and pretended that she had been reading. Peyton walked into the room and looked at Maddy. "Mum says can you come down coz dinner's ready. She wants us to eat together." Maddy nodded and put the book that she was "reading" on her bed and walked out of the room. Peyton saw the diary, picked it up and put it under her pillow then walked out of the room as well.

When she returned downstairs Harry, Ginny and Maddy were sat round the table in silence.

Peyton joined them and waited patiently for her father to say that they could start eating.

Harry nodded and at once the family started to help themselves to the food that was set out on the table.

Nobody spoke much during dinner apart from the occasional "pass the potatoes please" or "this is really nice Mum."

After they had finished, Peyton returned to he bedroom and Maddy sat out in the garden.

However Harry and Ginny looked at each other and silently agreed that it was time to talk to their children.

Harry went to the garden door and asked Maddy to come in while Ginny stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to Peyton.

Peyton came down the stairs and looked at Ginny.

"Yes Mum, what did you want?" she asked.

"Dad wants to talk to you and Maddy for a second" Ginny replied.

Peyton nodded and followed Ginny into the living room.

Harry and Maddy were already sat down when Ginny arrived with Peyton.

"Go and sit with Maddy Peyt."

Peyton sat down on one of the sofas and both girls looked at Harry.

Ginny looked at Harry and nodded to him to show that it was okay to start.

She then walked out of the room not knowing what he was going to do.

Harry looked at Peyton then began to speak.

"Why were your grades slipping at school Peyton?"

Peyton shrugged and looked down at her hands.

Harry looked at the twins and asked another question.

"Why are you two always at each other's throats? You fight as though you're enemies not sisters."

This time Maddy shrugged and Harry stared at her.

It was as though the two girls had made a pact to not say anything.

Harry continued to stare at Maddy and it looked as though he was trying to read her mind.

Maddy realised what he was doing and closed her mind so that Harry couldn't find out what things had been happening.

Harry realised what Maddy was doing so he looked at Peyton.

She had cottoned on to what Maddy was doing so she immediately started to close her mind as well.

When Harry noticed this he swore very loudly which made Ginny walk back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. I've tried everything and I still have no answers."

"If you say that you've tried everything then you must have tried using Legili - no but you can't have. You wouldn't, would you?" Ginny fretted.

She then looked into his eyes and realised that he had indeed tried using it.

"But you have haven't you?"

Harry looked away from his wife.

"Harry! Answer me! You used Legilimency on my daughters! Our children Harry" she yelled at him.

"Gin. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know what's wrong with them. They aren't what they used to be. They're so moody all the time."

"Why would you want to know what's going on in our lives for? You're always too busy with your own life! You pretend that you care for us but you don't really! Do you Harry?" Maddy interupted.

"I do care about you. I care about all of you. That's why I tried it!"

"Why would you use Legilimency on our daughters then? Would you use it on me?" Ginny asked.

"I would never use it on you Gin. I just wanted to know what's wrong with my daughters. Let's just face it - if I asked them they were never going to tell me were they?"

"If you had just asked then we might have told you" Peyton said.

"I would have told you everything" Maddy also said.

"Okay. Peyton, what made you grades suffer?" Harry asked.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders again but Maddy muttered something.

Harry and Ginny both turned to Maddy and looked at her.

"What was that Maddy?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing" Maddy replied.

Harry didn't believe her.

"Madison, do you know why you sister's grades were falling?" Harry asked.

Maddy nodded.

"Can you tell me please?"

Maddy nodded again.

"She's pregnant" she whispered.

Harry looked at Peyton with his mouth wide open.

"Is it true Peyton?" Ginny asked.

Peyton nodded but this alone wasn't enough for Ginny.

"I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT!" she shouted angrily.

"I was. How did you find out Maddy?" Peyton replied quietly.

"WAS? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY WAS?" Ginny shouted again.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"OH YES YOU WILL YOUNG LADY! YOU'LL SIT DOWN ON THAT CHAIR AND TELL US WHAT YOU MEAN?"

Peyton stayed where she was and yelled back at her mother.

"OKAY I LOST IT WHEN I FELL OFF THE BROOM! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

Harry looked at his family that was slowly breaking down in front of his eyes and decided that enough was enough and he got up and headed for the front door.

"I can't handle this. I have to get out of here."

Ginny saw what he was doing and shouted after him.

"GO ON RUN COZ THAT'S ALL YOU CAN DO ISN'T IT! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO. YOU RUN FROM YOUR PROBLEMS AND LEAVE EVERYONE ELSE TO SORT IT OUT! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK TONIGHT! AND THE TWINS AND I WILL BE GONE BY TOMORROW MORNING!"

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What happens next? Find out in the next chapter? Which my little manicured fingers will be bringing to you on saurday._


	49. Chapter 48 The Uses of Alcohol

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 48. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 48 - The Uses of Muggle and Wizard Alcohol.**

True to her word, after Harry left the house Ginny took the twins upstairs to pack some things that would see them through the rest of the weekend.

After the twins had done this Ginny ushered them off to bed but they didn't seem to want to go to bed and didn't go very quietly.

"Why do we have to go to bed?" asked Maddy.

"Because we have to get up early. We have to catch the Knight Bus to Nana's tomorrow. It's the only way to get there because I can't apparate and I'm not supposed to floo anywhere."

"I don't want to sleep here tonight. Can't we go to Nana's now?" Maddy asked again.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. You two stay up here while I speak to Nana."

Maddy smiled and walked into the bedroom while Peyton looked up at her Mum.

"Are you and Dad going to get divorced?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know Peyt. Maybe Dad and I need some time apart for a while" Ginny replied softly.

"I don't want you to get divorced coz that's what happened to Cady's parents and now she almost never see's her Dad."

"I don't think it would be that easy."

Peyton nodded and Ginny forced herself to smile then headed back down the stairs.

Ginny walked into the living room and grabbed some floo powder out of the little pot on the mantlepiece.

She threw it into the fire, knelt down then said her destination and thrust her head into the flames.

Mrs Weasley was at the kitchen table in The Burrow when Ginny's head appeared in the fireplace.

"Mum" she sniffled.

Mrs Weasley looked at the fire and jumped.

"Ginny you startled me. What's wrong?"

"Can me and the girls come stay with you for a while?"

"Of course you can. But why?"

At this point Ginny lost her composure and burst into tears.

"I think me and Harry are over" she sobbed in a voice that was unlike her normal voice.

"Why? I'm sure it will all be fine."

"No it won't. I told him to go and not come back because he tried to use Legilimency on Maddy and Peyt."

"Okay okay. Get the girl's packed and I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll get your Dad to drive me."

"Well that's the problem. The girl's aren't going to settle. They want to come now."

Mrs Weasley thought for a second.

"How are you going to get here?"

"By the Knight Bus."

"No way. You are not riding that thing in your state. Hold on one second."

Ginny nodded and watched as Mrs Weasley hurried out of the kitchen.

After a few minutes she reappeared.

"Okay. Aimee's driving down to London to get you now. Make sure you are ready."

Ginny nodded again, said thanks and pulled her head out of the fire.

She then hurried up the stairs to tell the twins.

"Who's coming to pick us up?" Maddy asked after Ginny had told them that they were going to The Burrow.

"Aimee is. She's driving down" Ginny replied.

"Okay."

"Have you two got everything? The things that you brought from school and some clothes?" Ginny asked them.

The girls nodded and the three of them sat in silence.

About two hours later there was a knock on the front door of Grimmauld Place which was now visible to members of the Weasley family and had been ever since Voldemort had been defeated.

Ginny glanced at the twins and saw that they were curled up together on the cream sofa that was in the middle of the room, both girls were asleep.

She tore her eyes away from them and went to answer the door.

When Ginny opened it she saw that Aimee was stood on the doorstep.

"Hey Aunt Ginny. You ready?" Aimee asked.

"Yes. Thanks for doing this. Can you help me get Maddy and Peyt into the car then I'll get the bags."

Aimee nodded and followed Ginny into the house.

"Aww don't they look so cute together like that."

"Yeah. It's the only time that they don't argue. No matter how many times they say they hate each other I always find one of them in the other's bed when I wake them up in the mornings. It's something that they've always done ever since they were little."

Ginny sat down on the sofa and gently shook each girl.

"Maddy, Peyt wake up. We have to go now" Ginny whispered.

Peyton woke up almost immediately and rubbed her eyes.

"Go with Aimee and get into the car."

Peyton nodded sleepily and Aimee guided her cousin out of the room whilst Ginny continued to try and wake Maddy up.

After a few minutes she got some kind of a response from her.

"Leave me alone Peyton. I want more sleep. I don't want to go to Potions" Maddy muttered in her sleep.

"Maddy it's Mum. We're going to Nana's now."

Aimee walked back in and Ginny spoke to her.

"She's awake enough to be guided to the car. Help me stand her up."

Aimee helped Ginny get Maddy up and whispered to her.

"You get the bags and I'll put Maddy in the car Gin."

Ginny nodded and helped Aimee guide Maddy to the front door then got the bags.

As she was walking out of the front door, Ginny laughed at the sight that was before her.

Peyton was fast asleep in the back of Aimee's beat up car and Aimee was struggling to get Maddy into the back of the car who was proving very reluctant to get in.

Ginny put the bags into the boot and then helped Aimee.

After Maddy was safely in the car fast asleep next to her sister, Ginny returned back inside to leave her keys on the kitchen table.

When she returned back outside Aimee looked at her Aunt.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Ginny got into the car and as Aimee drove down the road Ginny looked back at the house that she had called home since she left Hogwarts and watched it until she could see it no more.

By the time that they reached The Burrow, the sun was starting to come up.

Ginny woke the girls up so that they were awake enough to walk by themselves while Aimee got the bags out of the boot.

As they reached the front door it was opened to reveal Mrs Weasley.

As soon as Ginny saw her she started to cry.

"Oh Ginny" Mrs Weasley said as she opened her arms to hug her.

"Mum, he's done it. He's left us."

"No he hasn't. I'm sure that he'll come round once you've had some sleep. He could even be here when you wake up. Aimee pass me her bag and I'll take her to her bedroom. Why don't you take Maddy and Peyton to Ron's old room."

"Yes Nana" Aimee replied as she passed Ginny's bag to Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley took Ginny up to her childhood bedroom and helped her to lay down.

As soon as Ginny's head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

About three hours later Ron apparated into the kitchen and looked at Mrs Weasley.

"Mum, Harry's just turned up at mine completely out of his face. We don't know how much he's had to drink or what he's had. He gave Mione quite a scare when he stumbled into our bedroom and fell on top of her. He keeps saying that him and Gin are over and that she threw him out of the house."

"Shh Ron. Your sister's upstairs asleep. I don't know what's going on. She hasn't told me the whole story. But from I have been told she and Harry had an argument and she thinks that it's over. She's quite distressed over it. For goodness sakes sober him up if he shows signs of wanting to see Ginny!"

Ron was just about to respond when they heard footsteps coming from upstairs.

"Not a word of this to your sister. You haven't seen him over the last twenty four hours."

Ron nodded and the two of them heard a noise that souding like something falling.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Probably the ghoul throwing things around the attic again."

"No that sounded nearer to us. It didn't come from the attic. Shh, hold on there's no footsteps now."

Ron and Mrs Weasley looked at each other and said one word at exactly the same time.

"Ginny!"

They both ran to the stairs where they saw Ginny laying in a heap at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh my" Mrs Weasley muttered, she was obviously lost for words.

"Take her to St Mungo's Mum. I'll stay here with the twins."

Mrs Weasley nodded and grabbed a picture that was near them.

"_Portus!_" she muttered.

She then placed Ginny's left hand onto the picture with her own left hand over it, her right hand then went round Ginny's waist.

In a flash of light Mrs Weasley and Ginny disappeared and Ron resumed his place at the kitchen table.

Pretty much the whole of that morning was spent waiting for news and pondering how to tell his nieces that their mother had been rushed to hospital.

At around one in the afternoon Maddy and Peyton came downstairs.

They saw Ron standing by the stove in the kitchen, wearing his mother's pink apron trying to cook.

"Uncle Ron what are you doing here?" Peyton asked.

"Your Mum and Nana went out so I came round to cook you breakfast. The Muggle way!" he announced proudly.

Ron handed them each a plate that had a very black piece of bacon on it.

Maddy and Peyton looked at the plates in their hands and found it very hard not to laugh.

"Um thanks but no thanks. We're not hungry" they said in unison.

They then handed the plates back to Ron and ran out of the kitchen laughing.

Suddenly there was a noise near the fireplace and Ron turned around to see Hermione's head sat in the middle of the flames.

"Ron what's happening? You've been ages."

"Is Harry there?" Ron asked.

"He's passed out on the sofa. Did Ginny say anything?"

Ron checked behind him to see if the twins were there.

"We were going to ask her when me and Mum heard her walking around upstairs. Then we heard something fall but thought it was the ghoul when really it wasn't. Ginny fell down the stairs and Mum's taken her to St Mungo's" Ron explained.

"Oh my" Hermione breathed.

"I haven't told the twins yet and please don't tell Harry when he wakes up."

Hermione nodded and Ron looked behind him again.

"Go. They're coming down."

Hermione disappeared and Ron stood up just as Peyton walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sitting outside if you need me" she told him.

Ron nodded and resumed his place at the table whilst staring at the fireplace.

After Peyton had been sitting outside for a few minutes she heard someone approach her.

"Hey."

Peyton looked up into the green eyes of Maddy and smiled.

"Hey" Peyton replied.

Maddy sat down next to her twin.

"I'm sorry that I told Dad about the baby. I didn't know that you had lost it and I didn't mean to. It's just that when he's like that he can be quiet scary coz you don't piss off the guy who killed that Voldemort dude do ya?"

Peyton laughed.

"That's okay. If it was you I would have done exactly the same thing."

"I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you as well."

Peyton nodded.

"I'm sorry that I boasted about being Seeker when I got on the team. I shouldn't have done it" Peyton said after they had been quiet for a few minutes.

"I was thinking. That for Mum's sake we should call a truce and not fight as much. She's going to need our help when she has the baby and it won't be nice for the baby to grow up in a world where its' sister's hate each other" Maddy said.

"I'd love that. I'd like us to be how we were before we went to Hogwarts. You know when we had our secrets and swapped names and confused everyone. It's amazing how two identical people can be so different when it comes to their personalities."

Maddy nodded and the two sat in silence again.

After a few moments Maddy hugged Peyton for the first time in years.

"I love you Peytie and I'm glad you're my twin" Maddy said using the nickname that she used to call Peyton when they were little.

"I love you too Mads and I'm glad too even if you annoy me sometimes."

Maddy laughed.

"You annoy me too."

Ron had watched the twins from the kitchen.

After they had stopped talking he walked into the garden.

"Maddy! Peyton! Come here please!" he yelled to them.

They walked to where Ron was standing and looked at him.

"I didn't exactly tell you the whole truth when you asked where your Mum and Nana was."

"Where's our Mum Ron?" Peyton asked getting very worried.

"Well you see. Your Mum had an accident this morning. I don't know how to tell you this" Ron replied.

"Ron what happened to our Mum?" Maddy asked getting very aggitated.

"Well your Mum fell down the stairs and Nana took her to St Mungo's before you got up" Ron said without taking a breath.

"Can we go and see her?" both girls asked at exactly the same time.

Ron nodded and walked inside.

He gave the girls some floo powder and told them to say 'St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries'.

They did as they were told and found themselves stepping out of the fireplace at the other end.

The fireplace was situated in a bright white reception area that seemed to be very crowded.

There were wizards and witches with various ailments stood or sat in every space.

Witches and wizards wearing lime green robes with a wand and bone embriodered onto them were talking to the paitients and asking questions while writing notes on clipboards.

Suddenly Ron appeared and told the twins in a very stern voice that they should keep close and not go wandering off.

"... Also your Mum might not even be awake yet" Ron finished.

The twins nodded although they didn't approve of Ron talking to them like five year olds and followed him to the enquiry desk.

"Can you tell me where Ginevra Potter is please?" Ron asked the blonde witch behind the desk.

"Ginevra Potter? She's in ward five on the first floor. The ward is called the Albus Dumbledore Ward: Household Accidents" the witch replied.

Ron nodded, said thanks and led the twins towards ward five.

When they reached it Ron pushed the twins through the door who had by now grabbed each other's hand.

Once they were inside the ward, they noticed that it was just a white as the reception area.

Ginny was nowhere to be seen in the ward and Ron looked towards the doors at the very end of the ward expectantly as though he expected Ginny to come bounding out with the twins and say that she had only been joking.

But she never and a healer came hurrying towards them.

"Can I help you?" the healer asked.

"Yes we're here to see Ginny Potter" Ron replied.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her brother and these are her daughters."

The healer nodded and led them towards the doors at the end of the ward.

Ron had to push the twins through the door again and they suddenly came face to face with Mrs Weasley.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" I told you that I would floo you if there's any news" Mrs Weasley said in surprise.

"I couldn't stand not knowing anything. I have to know something. Maddy, Peyt go and sit down. So where is she? And why on earth have they stuck her in here?"

"She's in here because of who she is. If the press gets hold of this they'll have a field day. And besides if it gets printed then it will be front page news and if it's printed before Harry knows Merlin knows what he'll do. And they've taken her to theatre. Apparantly the baby was distressed and the healers are doing a Muggle procedure to get it out and save both her's and the baby's lives. She's been gone about thirty minutes. Where is Harry?"

"I spoke to Mione at about half one and at that time he was out of it. He'd passed out on our sofa. She knows about Ginny but she won't tell Harry. Not even if he begs her to tell him where she is."  
"Well that's good. The last thing Ginny needs is him storming in here shouting the odds" Mrs Weasley agreed.

As she finished saying this a healer came into the room.

"Mrs Weasley?" the healer said a he shot and odd look at Ron.

"Yes. This is my son Ron. Ginny's older brother" Mrs Weasley said as she had noticed the look that Ron was getting.

The healer then noticed the twins sat in the corner as though they were mourning a death.

"Who are they?"

"Ginny's daughters. How is she?" Ron asked.

"The procedure went very well. The baby is very healthy. Obviously it was a tad touch and go at first because we didn't know if there was any internal damage due to the fall" the healer said quietly.

The twins were watching the conversation and trying to listen to what was being said but they could only manage to hear odd words such as 'healthy', 'tad' and 'damage'.

The healer stopped talking and nodded towards the twins then walked out.

Ron looked at his mother who was looking at the twins.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

"I really don't know. I watched them while they were sat in the garden together. They were sat together talking then they hugged each other. I haven't seen them do that since they were eight."

"Maybe they called a truce. Why don't you take them to the tea room while the healers bring Ginny back in here."

Ron nodded and told the twins that they were going to get a drink.

Maddy and Peyton stood up still holding hands and followed Ron out of the room.

A few moments later Ginny was wheeled into the room by two healers and a small cot was wheeled in by another healer.

Mrs Weasley looked into the cot and gazed at the baby.

She looked at the black hair that was so familiar and was willing to bet anything that this baby would look like Harry when she heard a weak voice.

"Mum?"

Mrs Weasley jumped when she heard Ginny and she tore her eyes away from the sleeping baby.

"Ginny, you're awake. Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be. Where am I?"

"You're in St Mungo's. You fell down the stairs. Can you remember what happened?"

"I thought I heard Harry in he kitchen and I walked faster. I must have tripped on something. It's all a blur. Is the baby okay?"

"Yes he's perfect. They did something that Muggles do when the baby is distressed and it's an emergency" Mrs Weasley said.

"It's a boy? Can I see him?" Ginny asked.

Mrs Weasley nodded and picked the baby up before sitting back down on her chair.

Ginny took one look at her newborn son and sniffed.

"I can't be his mother" she said.

Mrs Weasley put the baby down and looked at her youngest child.

"Why not Ginny?"

"He looks like _him. _I just can't. Please get rid of him."

Mrs Weasley nodded and left the room to find a healer.

After she came back a healer walked into the room.

"She doesn't want the baby anywhere near her. Can you take him somewhere else. Just until he's ready to go home. He'll come home with me."

The healer nodded.

"I'll take him to the nursery. Let's just hope that it'll only be the trauma kicking in and that she'll be fine soon. What about her daughters?"

"They're staying with me as well while they aren't at school. I have absolutely no idea how she's going to recat to them."

The healer nodded again and wheeled the baby out of the room.

Mrs Weasley kissed Ginny's forehead and whispered to her.

"It's okay now. He's gone."

Ginny looked up at her mother.

"Oh I'm a terrible mother aren't I? I just can't look at him. He looks so much like his Dad. Sorry Mum. Where are the twins?"

"They're having a cup of tea with Ron. They'll be back soon. I know it's hard for you. I'll take care of the baby till you feel better. What are you going to name him?" Mrs Weasley said.

"I don't want to name him. The less I have to do with him right now the better. Can you name him?"

Mrs Weasley nodded not knowing what to say to the request that Ginny had just made.

At that moment Ron walked back in with Peyton and Maddy.

"Mum! You're awake!" Peyton said excitedly.

The twins ran over to the bed and started to chat animatedly to their mother.

Ron looked at Mrs Weasley.

"How's the baby?" he asked.

"Oh Ron. He's beautiful. Ginny doesn't want anything to do with him. She doesn't even want to name him. She wants me to do it. I can't do that" Mrs Weasley whispered.

"It's a boy?"

"Yes. Can you talk some sense into her while I take Maddy and Peyton to see him?"

Ron nodded.

"Girls come with me. We'll go to see your new brother" Mrs Weasley said loudly.

The twins stared at Mrs Weasley before registering what she said.

"Okay Nana. See you Mum" both girls said very excitedly.

Ginny nodded at them and they followed Mrs Weasley out of the room leaving Ron and Ginny alone.

Ginny looked at Ron and saw him looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why won't you name him?" Ron asked.

"I can't. Ron you don't understand."

"Ginny I _do _understand. For months after Ellie was born I couldn't look at her. She didn't remind me of the woman I love. No she reminded me of my best friend. My best friend who got the one girl I loved most in the world pregnant and then took off leaving her and his unborn child. There were times when I wished that she'd never been born."

"You were so happy though. Whenever I saw you three together you were always so happy. Smiling and so proud of Ellie."

"I would lie awake at night thinking what if. What if she'd never been born? What if they had never slept together? What if I had never argued with Hermione? But then all it took was to get up in the morning and see how happy Hermione was. How perfect she thought her life was. Then I'd look into Ellie's green eyes and I would melt. That was all it took to realise that Ellie had never asked to be born. She didn't ask to have Harry as her father so how could I blame an innocent baby for that? Even now I start to think what if but then I look at Ellie and realise how perfect my life is. How perfect _she _is. I have a lot to thank my stepdaughter for because if Hermione hadn't have fallen pregnant with her then we might never have gotten together" Ron explained.

"Oh" Ginny said.

"Exactly Gin. That's all you can say. No one knows that I felt like that. Not even Mum."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I felt that I needed to. At the end of the day you've not exactly had a happy ending but you've still got two incredibly funny, smart and beautiful daughters and a gorgeous little boy who is going to grow up needing his Mum. A little boy who didn't ask to be born or ask to have Harry as his father. We can't guarantee that he'll be funny, smart and as goodlooking as his sisters but we'll work on that. Come on Gin at least see him before you make any rash decisions."

"I can't. Just give me time. I'm not going back to Harry's or Hogwarts. I doubt that McGonagall will let me work now that the baby's here so I'll be at Mum's with him. It's like the maternal instinct isn't there. When I had Maddy and Peyton it kicked in straight away but when I see him I feel like he's not even my baby" Ginny explained.

Ron nodded as the twins came back through the door with Mrs Weasley.

Ron stood up and as he walked away, Ginny grabbed hold of his hand and Ron looked back.

"Ron, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Harry about this. I don't want to see him and if he knew that I was here then he would come barging in here as if he owned the place. Please don't tell him anything about Maddy, Peyton or the baby" she whispered.

Ron nodded and turned to see the twins and Mrs Weasley looking at the scene, trying to work out what had been said.

"Come on Maddy, Peyton. It's getting late. we had best go. Your Mum needs a rest."

The twins nodded and Ron looked back at his baby sister.

"I'll send Hermione to see you later."

Ginny forced a smile as Ron walked out of the door with the twins.

Mrs Weasley watched her son's retreating back then sat down next to Ginny.

"So are you going to tell me what this argument that you had with Harry is all about?" she asked.

"Oh it was silly. Don't worry about it."

"So asking Ron not to tell him where you are or anything about the children was silly? Ginny there is more to this than meets the eye."

Ginny looked at Mrs Weasley.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Call it mother's intuition. Mother's tend to know when their children aren't telling the truth."

Ginny nodded and took a deep breath.

"He tried using Legilimency on the twins then Maddy told us that Peyton had been pregnant and he started to walk towards the front door so I told him to leave and said that we would be gone in the morning" she explained.

"Ah. So that would explain why you thought that you could hear him in the kitchen this morning and what do you mean by Peyton had been pregnant?"

"Yes. She lost it when she had the flying accident. When can I go home Mum?"

"The healers want you to stay in for a week."

"A WEEK!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny calm down. They want you in for a week because you have Muggle stitches in your stomach. You need bed rest so that they don't come out early."

"But I'll get lots of bed rest at The Burrow. Please go and talk to them. I don't want to be in here for a week. Please Mum" Ginny pleaded.

"Okay" Mrs Weasley sighed as she got up and walked out of the secluded room.

Ginny sighed and looked up at the ceiling, everything was just so white and boring.

A few minutes later Mrs Weasley walked back into the room smiling.

"They want you to stay in for two days. Is that okay?"

"Much better. Thanks Mum."

At Ron and Hermione's house, Harry had woken up a few hours ago.

"Thanks for letting me use your sofa, shower and toilet Mi."

Hermione's head shot up and she looked at Harry with tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

Harry had noticed this and was now looking at her with an inquisitive look.

"What's wrong Mi?" he asked.

"You... You haven't called me that since the night of The Final Battle Harry. Why have you started calling me that now?"

"I dunno. It felt right I suppose and it just came out of my mouth. Has it really been that long since I last called you that?"

"Yes. If I remember rightly you didn't even call me it while we having sex."

"Yeah well it didn't sound right while we doing that. I didn't call you it when I came back because I forgot about it I suppose. I'll see you later though."

"What do you mean by I'll see you later?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going out for a bit then I'll go back home I suppose. I'll pop round tomorrow though."

Hermione nodded as Harry kissed her on the cheek and disapparated out of the kitchen.

But he didn't go round the next day.

In fact Harry wasn't seen for at least a week.

Hermione was so worried that she sent Ron to Grimmauld Place to see if he was alright.

When Ron apparated into the kitchen he saw Harry sat at the kitchen table with his head resting on his arms wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing the day that he had passed out on Ron's sofa.

Ron slowly walked towards the table to get a closer look at what was piled up on the table and to have a look at Harry who seemed as though he wasn't even breathing.

Ron looked at the first pile on the table and saw that it was a pile of unopened letters.

He then saw piles upon piles of the _Daily Prophet_ that Harry obviously hadn't read.

He also saw empty bottles with labels detailing what had been in them.

Ron picked up the first letter on the pile and saw the Hogwarts crest on the envelope.

He shook his head and put the letter back on the pile.

Ron looked at Harry and saw that he obviously hadn't taken a shower for a while and judging by the stubble on his chin, he hadn't shaved either.

Ron shook Harry awake whilst trying to avoid the smell that he was emitting and Harry's head shot up.

"Wha?"

"Harry mate. It's Ron. Mione told me to come and see if you were alive. Are you okay?"

"Mfine" Harry slurred drunkenly.

"Why haven't you been reading any letters?"

"Don't wanoo."

"Is it because Ginny is talking about divorcing you?"

"Mmm."

Harry seemed to wake up more and saw that someone was in the kitchen.

"RON! I LOVE YOU MATE. You are my best friend and I love you for that coz it's not easy being my friend" Harry said loudly as he gave Ron a hug.

Ron hugged him back knowing that he would soon forget everything that was being said.

"Harry. You're drunk and you smell. You need a shower. You haven't even brushed your teeth, all I can smell is stale alcohol. What's wrong?" Ron said as Harry broke away from the hug and stood swaying on the spot.

"Need be sick" Harry said as he sprinted from the room.

As Harry ran, Ron noticed that he wasn't very steady on his feet.

He looked at the bottles again and saw the familiar labels saying '_Ogden's Old Firewhisky_' and

'_Butterbeer_', he also saw labels that he didn't recognise.

He looked closer and saw that these labels said things such as '_Vodka_', '_Barcardi_', '_Carling_', '_Heineken_' and '_Brandy_'.

"Dear Merlin Harry. You aren't fine at all. Every witch and wizard knows that you shouldn't mix Muggle and wizard alcohol."

Ron heard a toilet flushing and stood in the middle of the kitchen read to have it out with Harry.

Harry staggered back into the kitchen and sat back in the chair that he had occupied before had to madly dash to the toilet to empty his stomach.

Ron looked at him and couldn't help himself thinking about how much Harry had brought this situation upon himself.

"Why ish you ere?" Harry slurred.

"Because you haven't answered any of your mail and no one's seen you for days. We're worried."

"I'm fine."

"Harry you aren't fine. You're sat in your kitchen on your own with only alcohol for company. Not even your own owl wants to know you at this point. Why are you mixing alcohol?"

"Tastes good and so many pretty colours."

"Harry you shouldn't mix Muggle and wizard alcohol. It causes bad effects."

"Don't lecture me. I'm fine!" Harry slurred again.

Harry stood up and swayed on the spot.

"Harry you can't even stand up without moving. You aren't fine at all. Anyway I came here to see if you had read the letter from McGonagall. Have you?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head and glanced at the unopened letter on the table.

"Well then you wouldn't know that Snape's been sacked because he's been linked with Dark activities that's something to do with Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy's taking over his position."

This seemed to sober Harry up a great deal.

"Mafoy?"

"Yes. What's up?"

"Nothing. I can't believe that stupid sod's going to be teaching my children. Anyway I'm not going back to teach at Hogwarts."

"Why? You have to!"

"Because Bellatrix Lestrange is ruining my life. She's the reason why me and Gin broke up."

"I thought that you and Ginny split up because you tried using Legilimency on the twins?"

"Yeah but we were having arguing for weeks before that. Every time it was about _her. _I want rid of her once and for all. I'll kill her even if it's the last thing I do. I want Gin back and I want to see my kids. Is she going to let me see them?" Harry said.

"Sorry mate. She doesn't want you to see them."

Harry nodded.

"When are you going then?" Ron asked because he knew exactly what Harry was implying.

"Tomorrow morning. I don't know how long it will be for but I can guarantee one thing. The next time I step foot into this house Bellatrix sodding Lestrange will be six feet under."

Ron laughed nervously.

"You're definate about this aren't you? Oh well. We never could get rid of your fixation of saving people from Dark witches and wizards could we?"

"No not really" Harry laughed.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! What happens next? Find out in the next chapter which will be posted on wednesday._


	50. Chapter 49 The Hunt for Bellatrix

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. And Dan's letter is so not mine. I used a song and changed some of it. The song is called Say Goodbye by S Club._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 49. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 49 - The Hunt for Bellatrix Lestrange**

All night long Harry sat at the kitchen table writing letters to the people that he loved.

First he wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that I have done this again and taken off without a proper goodbye but I feel that this is something that I must do on my own. Please don't waste your time trying to look for me because I am currently using concealment charms and the cloak to conceal my whereabouts. I also feel that if I had waited till morning to leave then I would have had the both of you trying to stop me from going. I'm hoping that I come out of this alive so that I can move on with my life and Ron I promise that if I do then I will give up on the saving people thing. However if I don't come out of this alive then remember that I love the both of you as though you are my brother and sister (even though by marriage you are) and that wherever I go I will be happy and will always be watching over you. Thank you for everything you have done with me. Without you I would have been nothing at Hogwarts. I just have one last favour to ask of you Ron - look after Ellie as if she was your own daughter and my grandchild as though it is your own by blood._

_Till we meet again._

_Love Harry._

After Harry had written the letter he leaned back in the chair and read it through.

When he was satisfied that it was perfect enough for them to read, Harry put it down on the table and got to work on another letter.

This time it was to Ellie.

_Dear Ellie,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you like this and for leaving you while you are in a fragile state. I'm also sorry for not waiting until you gave birth before taking off and for not being there for you in the first year of your life. But please forgive me for doing this. It is something that I need to do because I have to stop the dark side from ruining my life anymore. Even if you don't forgive me can you please make sure that your child knows who I am and where you came from. Good luck with your NEWTs next year and I'm sure that you will be Head Girl next year as well. Also good luck with the birth and have fun being a Mum. You'll do well. I love you baby girl with all my heart._

_Love you, Dad._

Harry read through this letter and smiled then put it on top of Ron and Hermione's letter.

He sighed and pulled another piece of parchment towards him.

_Dear Maddy and Peyton,_

_I am so sorry that I am doing what I did to your sister and leaving you. Especially like this. I'm also sorry that I couldn't say a proper goodbye to you. I am also so very sorry that I tried to access your thoughts and memories. It was wrong of me to do that. I also know now that it was wrong of me to walk out on you and your mother like I did. I wish that we had never argued that night. At the end of the day you are both my baby girls (and Ellie too) and I should never have involved you in the arguments. Good luck with your OWLs and NEWTs and hopefully you'll do better in some of the subjects than I did. Peyton Princess keep up the good work in Quidditch and win Gryffindor that cup. Also please look after your Mum and baby brother or sister. I love you both with all my heart._

_Love, Dad. _

Yet again Harry placed this letter on top of the other two and pulled another piece of parchment towards him.

_Dear Molly and Arthur,_

_Firstly I must say how much you mean to me. You are everything that a child should experience with their parents. You have been surrogate parents to me ever since you saw me on the platform looking so lost all of those years ago and since I befriended Ron. It meant a lot to me to be able to look up to you as though you were my parents and you enabled me to experience all of the things that you get while living with your parents even though I technically didn't live with you. You also welcomed me into your home and family when you really didn't have to which I thank you for. I'm also so very sorry for causing you and your family so much heartache over the years. I'm sorry for whatever pain I have put your daughter through and you must understand that I have to do this on my own. I do love Ginny very much and I don't mean to cause her this amount of pain. Please can you make her understand that for me to move on this needs to be done. Both her and the girls are my world and I am doing this so that I can put the past behind me and move on with my life. Again I thank you for letting me be a part of your family._

_Your loving 'son'_

_Harry._

He did the same with this piece of parchment as he had done with all of the others then set to work on possibly the hardest letter that he had to write.

_Dearest Gin,_

_I'm sorry that I have hurt you so much. Both in the present and in the past. I didn't mean to. I honestly thought that I was protecting you and the girls. Sorry for trying to access Maddy and Peyton's thoughts to find out what was wrong with them. It probably wasn't the best idea that I've ever had and I thought that it would work. But it didn't work did it? It only caused us to have an argument which resulted in me walking out of the house and ultimately your lives and our marriage. I understand if you never want to see me again. I'll sign the divorce papers and hand over my parental responsibilities to you so that you will solely be their parent and that way you'll never see me again. I'll also understand if you wish to change Maddy and Peyton's surname to Weasley. It breaks my heart to write that and to even think that I could never see the twins, the baby or you again. If this happens then I'll miss out on so much. I could imagine your reaction now - it would be "why on earth is he writing this? It's his own fault that we are in this mess!" And it's true. I admit that this whole situation is my fault. I just don't want you or the twins thinking that it's your fault. If you wish to divorce me then let me do one last thing for you and my children. I will place 1000 Galleons into an account for each child and I will put 3000 Galleons into your account as well as giving you the house to live in. I will find somewhere else to live. Somewhere that is no where near Hogwarts or London so that we never run into each other. I'm also sorry for not coming to The Burrow to see you after we had that argument. Now I wish that none of what I have written happens because I love you with every single bit of my heart. And do you remember the question that you asked me in my seventh year. The one about why does no one love you. The one that I couldn't answer. Well this was my answer - I love you and I have done ever since I broke up with you at the end of my sixth year. I regret breaking up with you just because I was being noble. I thought that I could forget about my feelings for you but I couldn't. They seemed to disappear for a while while I was at Privet Drive but as soon as I got to The Burrow and I saw you and how much you had grown up even more so than sixth year those feelings resurfaced but I still felt that I couldn't be with you because of Voldemort. You are my world and you mean everything to me. There have been so many times that I have wished to have you and the girls back. Without you I am nothing. Please look after the children and bring them up to be good people. For now I must say goodbye and hopefully we will meet again._

_Love, Harry_

Harry put each letter into an envelope and addressed them.

He then packed whatever he would need into a small bag then watched the sun come up.

Once the sun had fully come up, Harry left the envelopes on the kitchen table knowing that someone would find them when they came to check on him having not heard from him for a couple of days.

He took one last look at the gloomy kitchen then left the house via the front door not knowing whether he would return to this house and not really caring if he did.

Once he was outside, Harry looked up and down the road.

He then pulled a map of the United Kingdom out of his bag and looked at it wondering where to start his journey.

To a normal onlooker it would have looked like Harry was a normal Muggle traveller looking for his way not a famous wizard trying to track down a witch that had killed his godfather.

For a few moments he scanned the map then folded it back up and put it back into his bag.

Harry had decided that the best place to start would be in the South East of England in a place called Cornwall.

He looked up and down the road again and when he was satisfied that no Muggles were around, Harry put his invisibility cloak on and disappeared with a small pop.

A few moments later he appeared in Cornwall.

He checked that no one was around and pulled off his invisibility cloak.

He then got to work and started the search for Bellatrix Lestrange.

By the end of June, Harry had covered the most of the South of England.

He had spent time in Devon, Bournemouth, Brighton, Poole, Portsmouth and most recently a small town named Bognor Regis.

But each time he had left these places unsuccessful.

He took one last at the town named Bognor Regis and pulled the cloak on again.

He then apparated to another small town named Littlehampton.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Ellie and her sisters were sat in a corner of the common room like they had done for the past two months.

Ellie looked at Peyton who was fiddling with her robes and spoke.

"I'm going to find my grandparents" she said.

Peyton and Maddy looked up.

"We already know who our grandparents are" Peyton replied.

"No not _our _grandparents. _My_ grandparents. You know - the Grangers. I'm going to find them for my Mum and I want to meet them too."

"But didn't they disown Aunt Hermione?" Maddy asked.

"How do you know?"

"Nana told us. They disowned you as well. Something to do with Aunt Hermione being a unwed teenage mother and bringing disgrace to their family. If you turn up on their doorstep they'll know who you are."

"They might not. And I'm sure that once they hear about Mum and how happy she is with Ron and how upset she gets when someone mentions them then they'll come to see her" Ellie explained to Maddy.

"And you're going to see them while you're seven months pregnant? They'll love that. Another unwed teenage mother in their family."

"No. Maddy why do you have to be stupid all of the time? I'm going to wait until I've had the baby."

"But you don't know how long that will be though. And how do you know where they live?" Maddy said.

"Because I found my Mum's Hogwarts letters. She kept them all and they appear to have the address of her childhood home on them. Do you want to get this baby out of me? I'll pay you to."

Maddy laughed and Peyton had been quiet for a while and Ellie and Maddy looked at what she was doing.

All they saw was Peyton emptying her schoolbag frantically looking for something.

"Peyt? What are you looking for?" Ellie asked.

"I can't find it!"

"Find what?" Maddy asked slightly worried.

Peyton looked up at her sisters and they both saw tears running down Peyton's face.

"Peytie what's wrong?" Maddy asked.

"I can't find my diary! If anyone finds that I'm ruined!" Peyton sobbed.

Both girls knew what this meant and looked towards Dan.

Ellie and Maddy comforted Peyton until they heard the portrait hole slam open.

Ellie looked up and saw Fletch walking across the room in what was obviously a foul mood.

She saw who he was heading for and what he was holding in his hand - a very familiar pink and silver book.

"Shit" she muttered as she watched Fletch grab hold of Dan by the scruff of his neck and shove him up against the nearest wall.

"You!" Fletch sneered.

"You took advantage of my cousin! My fourteen year old cousin!" Fletch continued after he had let Dan try to talk.

"I don't know what you mean" Dan rasped.

"You know very well what I mean. You had sex with my cousin and do you know what the result was?"

"No."

"She was pregnant! With your baby! And then do you know what happened?"

"No."

"She lost it! You got her pregnant and she lost it! You've picked the wrong family to fuck with mate!" Fletch yelled as he punched Dan repeatedly.

Ellie tried to get up to put a stop to the fight but everytime she tried her bump would get in the way.

"Oh for the love of Merlin would someone help me up!" she exclaimed.

Maddy went to help her but Peyton just looked at what was going on and had completely frozen up.

After a few minutes Ellie (with the help of Maddy) managed to get up and she walked as fast as she could to the wall where the fight was taking place.

As soon as she got nearer she too watched the fight having completely forgotten what she was going to do until Peyton spoke.

"Fletch leave him alone."

"Stay out of this Peyt. He deserves it."

"HE DIDN'T GET ME PREGNANT!" she shouted feeling that this was the only to get Fletch to stop hitting Dan.

Fletch stopped hitting Dan and looked at her.

"Who did then?" he asked.

Peyton nervously looked at Ellie.

"Nick" she said quietly.

"WHAT!" Ellie, Dan and Fletch yelled at the same time.

Fletch spotted Nick and lunged at him.

"What? Fletch what are you doing?" Nick shouted angrily.

"YOU GOT MY FOURTEEN YEAR OLD COUSIN PREGNANT!" Fletch shouted back just as angrily.

"Firstly she's fifteen and secondly no I never."

"She was fourteen when she got pregnant! She just told me. She wouldn't lie about something like this. Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes but she told me it was a false alarm. I swear!" Nick shouted as Fletch layed into him.

Dan looked at Peyton with a disgusted look on his face.

"We're through. Well whatever we had left of it is over!" he told her.

He then ran up the stairs to his dormitory.

"DAN!" Peyton shouted after him.

Ellie carefully approached the two fighting teens and stood behind Fletch.

"Fletch. Calm down. Stop it!" she said.

Fletch ignored her and suddenly his arm flew back after hitting Nick.

His elbow connected with Ellie's groin and she fell backwards onto the floor.

"ELLIE!" Maddy yelled.

Maddy ran to where Ellie was sprawled out on the floor and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fi... On no I'm not. My tummy keeps hurting. SHIT MADS IT'S CONTRACTIONS!"

Maddy looked at Ellie panic stricken.

"What do I do? None of our family teaches here anymore" she asked frantically.

"Well don't just stand there like a bloody lemon! Go and get Madam Pomfrey! QUICK! They're starting again! DON'T WALK! RUN STUPID!" Ellie yelled.

Maddy was frightened of how the pain had made Ellie go into a screaming fit and ran out of the common room.

The rest of Gryffindor house had heard the commotion and turned round to see Ellie laying on the floor screaming.

Fletch stopped punching Nick and turned round to look at Ellie.

"SHIT! ELLIE ARE YOU OKAY?" Fletch shouted as he ran to his sister.

"NO I'M NOT BLOODY OKAY! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED I'M GOING TO SHOVE A BABY OUT OF ME! YOU STUID SHIT!"

Fletch (who wasn't usually scared of his sister) seemed to be very scared when Ellie stopped shouting at him to take a breath.

"But it could be those Brixton-Hacks thingies that Mum told you about. Couldn't it?" Fletch asked.

"Braxton-Hicks Fletch" Ellie replied.

"Yeah but you haven't had the Brixton-Hacks yet have you?"

"Braxton-Hicks! And no I haven't but not every girl gets them. This is it - I have a feeling that this is it. Now would you be a good brother and hold my hand."

Fletch gingerly held Ellie's hand and waited until she had another contraction.

Suddenly Ellie's breathing sped up and she started to squeeze Fletch's hand.

They both started screaming at the same time and once it had past Fletch let go of Ellie's hand.

"Are you okay El?" Peyton asked.

"No. That one hurt!" Ellie replied as tears slid down her cheeks.

"That hurt? I think you've broken my bloody hand! It kills!" Fletch said.

"Oh come on shoving a baby out of your body hurts more than a bloody broken hand!"

"How do you know?" Fletch asked.

"Where have you been for the last half hour? I cannot believe that you are asking that? I'm doing it now!"

Suddenly the portrait hole banged open and Harmony came running into the common room screeching her head off.

"WHERE IS SHE? SHE SO CANNOT HAVE THAT BABY WITHOUT HER BEST FRIEND!"

Harmony stopped in front of Ellie and looked at her.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ellie said.

"Where's my godbaby?"

"Still up there. Harm it can take hours. Do you know where Madam Pomfrey is?"

"Yeah I saw her and Maddy running in this direction. Fletch babe what's wrong?"

"She broke my hand! Nick get your sorry arse here! Your baby! So you can hold her hand!"

Nick knelt next to Ellie and held her hand.

After another haf hour the contractions started coming closer to each other.

"Please can someone get me a person that can deliver this baby" Ellie pleaded to the whole room.

"I'll do it" Fletch said.

"Thank you."

Fletch walked as fast as he could out of the common room and as he was climbing through the portrait hole, he saw Maddy and Madam Pomfrey walking up the corridor.

"MADAM POMFREY! YOU HAVE TO HURRY! THE CONTRACTIONS ARE COMING FASTER! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER SHE'LL LAST!" he shouted.

Madam Pomfey hurried up the corridor and clambered through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

She hurried to where Ellie was laying.

"Okay. Someone pick her up and bring her to the Hospital Wing. She'll be having this baby there. Why didn't you bring her to me straight away?"

"We didn't know if we should move her" Fletch said lamely.

Nick picked Ellie up and ran as fast as he could to the Hospital Wing.

Once Ellie had been settled, Madam Pomfrey walked to the door of the Hospital Wing and saw nearly the whole of Gryffindor house assembled outside.

"I only want Weasley's, Potter's, the father and Harmony Malfoy out here. The rest of you return to the common room. Why doesn't the father come in and hold Miss Weasley's hand."

Nick smiled weakly and Fletch had a big grin on his face.

"Fletch!" Harmony whispered loudly.

"What?"

"Don't be so nasty. He didn't mean for this to happen."

"Well what did he expect from sleeping with someone?"

Harmony sighed and leant back against the wall.

Sure enough a few moments later Fletch heard what he wanted to hear - Ellie shouting at Nick and Nick screaming like a girl.

About fifteen minutes later, Nick ran out of the Hospital Wing with giant bag bogeys attacking him.

"That's the last time I get one of Harry Potter's daughters pregnant. I'm not getting another one pregnant" he said once he had fought off the bat bogeys.

Everyone looked at him then at Peyton.

Nick smiled sheepishly at them all and sat down.

"Oh yeah. Harmony she wants you."

Harmony got up and walked into the room.

The first thing she saw was Ellie screaming at Madam Pomfrey.

"I'M NOT BLOODY PUSHING TILL MY MUM GETS HERE!"

"You will push! You can't say when you'll start pushing! It's an automatic reaction to push!"

Harmony ran back to the door.

"FLETCH GET YOUR MUM! SHE WON'T PUSH TILL SHE'S HERE! SHE'S PUTTING HERSELF IN DANGER!" she screamed looking rather distraught.

Fletch ran down the corridor to the nearest fireplace.

"MUM! MUM! MUM! ELLIE'S IN LABOUR! SHE WON'T PUSH UNLESS YOU'RE THERE!"

Hermione looked up into the fire.

"WELL GET OUT OF THE FIRE THEN!" she shouted back at him.

Fletch disappeared and as soon as he had gone Hermione flooed to Hogwarts.

As she and Fletch reached the Hospital Wing they both heard cheering and the crying of a newborn baby.

"Aunt Hermione! She's had it!" Maddy screached.

"I missed it" Hermione said sadly as she leant against the wall for support.

The door opened and Harmony stood in the doorway.

"It's a girl. I've got a goddaughter!"

"Can I see her?" Hermione asked.

"She wants to see Maddy first. I'll tell her you're here though."

Maddy followed Harmony through the door and saw Ellie holding a baby wrapped in blankets.

A few soft mousy brown hairs were visible.

"Hey" Maddy whispered.

"Hey. I need some help. What do I call her?" Ellie replied with tears running down her cheeks.

Maddy thought for a moment then spoke.

"Millie."

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Peyt was going to use it if she had a girl and if you never used it. Hopefully little Millie here can help us get our old Quidditch and fun loving sister back instead of us having the depressed sister we have now."

Ellie looked at Maddy.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I read her diary. I know she's not your favourite person at the moment but this could work."

"Too right she isn't my favourite person. First she slept with my boyfriend -"

"Technically he wasn't your boyfriend at the time."

"Shut up. She slept with my _ex_ boyfriend who got her pregnant. Then she lied about it and told me that the baby was Dan's."

Ellie looked at look on Maddy's face and sighed.

"Oh alright. I'll call her Millie. I suppose it's better than Polly. Can you imagine calling her at The Burrow and both her and Nana come running" Ellie said.

Maddy started to laugh.

"Who suggested that?" she asked.

"Nick. I was like you can't call her that and he was like but I like it. I was going come on Polly Weasley? My Nana's called Molly, it would be confusing. So he goes but it won't be Weasley, it'll be Thomas."

"What did you do?"

"That's when I hexed him."

"How did you know that she was going to be a girl?"

"He wanted to talk about names while I was having contractions. Is my Mum outside?"

"Yeah I'll go and get her."

"Thanks."

Maddy said her goodbyes and walked out of the room to allow Hermione to go and see Ellie.

"Oh my baby! I'm sorry I wasn't here! Fletch didn't get to me in time!" Hermione wailed.

"Mum. It's fine. Harmony was in here wih me."

"Oh" Hermione said feeling rather disappointed.

"Anyway this is your new granddaughter - Millie Weasley" Ellie said as she shifted on the bed a bit.

"Oh she's beautiful El. Can I hold her?"

As Hermione cradled the newest Weasley she found it hard to hold back the tears.

Madam Pomfrey saw Hermione holding the baby and came over to the bed holding a pink babygro.

"I've found something for her to wear. Of course it's only until you get her home tomorrow. Oh Mrs Weasley, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too" Hermione replied as she handed the bundle of blankets to the mediwitch.

Madam Pomfrey laid Millie on the bed in front of Ellie and instructed her while Ellie carefully dressed her baby.

"I'm sure my Mum and Nana will show me how to tend to her. I take it I'm still allowed to go to Nana's for the summer?"

Hermione nodded and watched Ellie like a hawk.

Ellie laughed when she noticed.

"I'm not going to break her Mum. Don't worry so much. How's Baby Potter?"

Everyone in the family had taken to calling Ginny's baby Baby Potter as he still had no name.

"Tut, tut. I don't know why his mother won't go near him. I think she's being selfish. The first six months are most important. It's when the baby and mother bond."

Hermione glared at Madam Pomfrey.

"She's not being selfish, she's got Post-Natal depression. He wasn't born in the most easiest situation" Hermione snapped.

Hermione then softened her face and looked at Ellie.

"He's good. Nana caught Ginny gazing at him the other day while Nana was feeding him. We're all hoping that the instinct will kick in soon. Why don't you get some sleep. Giving birth isn't easy and it exhausts you."

Ellie nodded and handed Millie to Hermione who put her into a cot that had been set up nearby.

Hermione then kissed Ellie and walked out of the room.

The next morning, Ellie left the Hospital Wing with Hermione and Millie.

All around them the students were getting ready to return home for their summer holidays.

As Ellie and Hermione walked through the hallways to Gryffindor Tower, people around them would try to get a look inside the bundle of blankets that Ellie was holding.

"I wish that I'd never had Millie here" Ellie said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Coz everyone's trying to look at her. It's like they've never seen a baby before."

Hermione nodded and continued to talk to Ellie as they reached the portrait hole.

Ellie said the password and gave Millie to Hermione while she climbed through the portrait hole.

Hermione then handed her back and Ellie turned round to see most of the house congregating in front of a giant banner.

The banner said 'WELCOME MILLIE WEASLEY! HOGWARTS' NEWEST GRYFFINDOR' in giant pink writing.

"Oh you guys. Thank you" Ellie said beaming and blinking back tears.

Nick tapped Ellie on the shoulder and Ellie turned round.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

Ellie nodded and she placed Millie into Nick's arms.

"Support her head!" she told him bossily.

Harmony joined the new parents and Ellie whispered into her ear.

"Watch him like a hawk. He might break her while I'm packing my things."

Harmony nodded and went upstairs.

After she had packed everything, Ellie slowly dragged her trunk back downstairs as she was feeling a bit sore still.

She took her trunk to Hermione then resumed her place next to Harmony who was still watching and talking to Nick.

"Is she okay?" Ellie asked.

"She's fine El. Still in one piece" Harmony replied.

Nick looked at Ellie then spoke to Harmony.

"Harm can you take Millie to Ellie's Mum please. I want to talk to Ellie."

Harmony nodded then took Millie and walked away talking to the sleeping baby.

Nick watched Hamony walk away then turned to Ellie.

"She's beautiful" he stated.

"I know."

"Just like her Mum. Listen El, I've been thinking and well, I want you back."

Ellie looked at Nick.

"I want you back as well but I don't know if I can trust you like I did ever again. I'm a mother as well and Millie has to come before me now. She's my main priority."

Tears started to flow down Ellie's cheeks and even Nick looked as though he would cry.

"I understand" he said.

"I'm not saying that it will be forever. Maybe when Millie's a bit older. But just because we're not together now then it doesn't mean that you can't be as involved in her life as you want to."

Nick nodded.

"Maybe I can owl you during the holidays and we can all meet up for lunch or something. Even a day out if you wanted to."

Ellie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

She then smiled cheekily and walked to where her mother was waiting with Harmony and Millie.

Ellie said her goodbyes and before she knew it, she was sat in the kitchen at The Burrow watching her grandmother cooing and fussing over the newest addition to the family.

The next few days at The Burrow flew by for Ellie.

She always seemed to be up to her eyeballs with nappy changes, feeds, sleepless nights and baby vomit.

One afternoon Ellie was sat in the kitchen watching Mrs Weasley cuddle Millie when they heard Baby Potter crying.

Mrs Weasley shifted in her seat to get up and tend to him but Ellie had already stood up.

"Nana I'll go. Millie's all settled and she'll start as well if we move her."

"Okay Ellie. You're a good girl. That boy's lucky to have you for a sister and this little one's even luckier to have you as her Mum."

"Thanks Nana" Ellie said.

Ellie climbed the stairs and walked into Ron's old bedroom which was still bright orange.

She looked into the cot and saw a now smiling baby.

"Hey Baby Potter. I'm gonna call you little bro coz all this Baby Potter lark is too much for me to pronounce."

Ellie reached into the cot and picked her brother up.

"What were all those tears for little bro?" she asked.

Baby Potter smilied at Ellie.

"Oh I get it. You don't like Millie getting all the attention do you little bro?"

"His name is James" a strange but familiar voice said.

Ellie whirled round and came face to face with Ginny.

"Ginny!" Ellie said in a surprised voice.

"What is it Ellie?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't expect you to come near him. You said that you didn't want to see him again."

"It's amazing what seperation can do isn't it? I didn't think that I would miss him but I did. It felt like I wasn't whole without him near me. But I could never bring myself to walk into this room until today. Whenever I walked past and the door was open I would stand at the doorframe and watch him."

Ellie nodded.

"What made you come in here now?" she asked.

"I heard him crying and I felt a sudden urge to come and comfort him. Can I hold him?" Ginny said whilst holding her arms open for the baby.

"Sure. He's your baby, you should be able to hold him whenever you want to."

Ellie gave James to Ginny and looked at the way that Ginny's face lit up when she held him.

"I hear that I have a stepgranddaughter that I haven't met yet. So what do you say to us taking this little man downstairs?"

"Are you sure that you're ready for that? What about the depression? I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Ellie, I'm ready for this. The depression is still there but not enough so that it get's in the way of me being James's Mum anymore. And it won't overwhelm me. I get better every day."

Ellie nodded and the two started to descend the stairs.

When they reached the kitchen door Ginny looked at Mrs Weasley who was still cooing over Millie.

"Does she hate me?" Ginny said apprehensively.

"No. She's worried about you. Everyone is."

Ginny nodded and suddenly grabbed hold of Ellie's hand.

"Nana look who I found while I was in Baby Potter's room" Ellie said loud enough to get Mrs Weasley's attention.

Mrs Weasley looked up and smiled.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed.

Ellie took Millie off Mrs Weasley as she rushed to give Ginny a hug.

"Careful Mum."

"Oh Ginny. Come and sit down. You always locked yourself in your room. You'd never let anyone in. I've missed you."

Ginny sat down and looked at Ellie.

"So who's this beautiful baby then?" she asked.

"This is Millie. Do you want to hold her?"

Ginny's face lit up and she looked at the sleeping baby.

"Mum, can you hold James for me?"

Mrs Weasley took James then suddenly realised what Ginny had called him.

"James?" she asked.

"Yeah after his grandfather. Me and Harry talked about it before he was born and we decided that if we had a boy we would call him James Arthur. Um how is Harry?" Ginny replied once she had settled Millie in her arms.

Suddenly Mrs Weasley and Ellie went quiet.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Well you see..." Mrs Weasley began.

"Dad left two months ago. We don't know where he is. He left us all letters telling us what he was doing. Of course before that happened we all thought that he'd returned to the Muggle world to resume his life as a Muggle but he hasn't. He's gone to look for Bellatrix Lestrange. No one's heard from him and he doesn't know about James or Millie."

"Oh" Ginny said rather disappointedly.

"He left you a letter too. It's your choice if you want to read it" Mrs Weasley told her.

Ellie went to one of the cupboards and got Ginny's letter then gave it to her.

"I'd best put Millie down for a sleep" Ellie said.

Ginny gave her the baby and Ellie walked out of the kitchen.

Once she had put Millie in her cot, Ellie turned around and saw a letter on her bed.

She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Ellie,_ it said.

_I know that this is the coward's way of explaining things bu you would never listen to me if we spoke face to face. I'm sorry that I slept with Nick even though you had broken up with him. Sorry for getting pregnant and then saying that it was Dan's. I know that if I had been a good sister then I would have told you the truth but I think that I wanted Dan to be the father so much and that I was saying it because I believed it myself. I hope we can talk again soon._

_Love Peyton._

Ellie turned very red and ran out of the room.

As she ran down the stairs she shouted her sister's name.

"PEYTON POTTER!"

Ellie ran into the living room and saw Peyton sat on the sofa doing her summer homework.

"What exactly is the meaning of this?" Ellie asked.

Peyton looked up.

"What does it look like."

"Is this your _twisted_ way of trying to apologise? Well I'll tell you one thing and one thing only! Apologising or explaining this way or whatever this is is _not_ going to work!" Ellie said letting her temper get the better of her while she waved the letter in front of Peyton's face.

"When are you actually going to grow up and realise that I am truely sorry for doing what I did?"

"Um let me see. How about never!"

Peyton looked at Ellie who was still waving the letter about.

Peyton stood up and tried to stand nose to nose with Ellie but failed miserably as she was two and a half inches shorter than Ellie.

Ellie flipped her messy, jet black mid-back length hair behind her shoulders and looked down at Peyton.

Peyton looked up at Ellie and started to shout at her as she too let her temper take over.

"SEE THAT'S JUST TYPICAL OF YOU ELLIE WEASLEY! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOU! YOU AND YOUR _PATHETIC_ LIFE! I ONLY SLEPT WITH NICK BECAUSE HE NEEDED COMFORT COZ YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM AFTER YOU TOLD HIM YOU WERE HAVING HIS CHILD!"

"OH SO HE PUSHED YOU INTO HAVING SEX WITH HIM DID HE?" Ellie shouted back.

"NO!"

"SO HE ASKED YOU?"

"NO!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM THEN? WHAT MADE YOU DO IT?"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO! BECAUSE MATILDA MALFOY IS ALWAYS PICKING AT MY FAULTS! BECAUSE I FELT INSECURE ABOUT MY SO CALLED RELATIONSHIP WITH DAN!"

"Is that all?"

"No."

"What else?" Ellie asked.

"Because you always think that I can't look after myself and make my own decisions just because I'm the youngest. But you have to realise that I can do those things. I don't care whatever you may think but I'm not five anymore. I'm not the little girl who was too scared to do things and fell over and skinned her knee's when she tried to join in with the games that you, Fletch and all our cousins used to play anymore" Peyton explained.

Ellie looked at Peyton guiltily until an own flew in through an open window.

Peyton took the letter from the owl and the owl flew back out of the window apparantly not wanting a reply.

"Who's it from?" Ellie asked.

"Dan."

Ellie nodded and left Peyton alone to read her letter.

The letter said:

_Peyton,_

_In the years to come will you think about the moments that we shared? Are you going to think it over? Think about how we lived each day as a couple with no regrets? Even though we were worried about your Dad and what he would say about us being a couple. Nothing lasts forever though we want it to. The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you. Sometimes Peyt, goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny. Us saying goodbye is the only way now for you and me. Though it's the hardest thing to say, I'll miss your love in every way whether it being kisses and cuddles or just simple words. So say goodbye but don't you cry coz true love and the love that we feel for each other never dies. In a year from now maybe there'll be things we wish we'd never said. I was once told that each and every end is always written in the stars. If only I could stop the world I'd make us last. Like I said before - say goodbye to our relationship, but don't cry about it coz if you truely love me then that love will never die._

_I'll always love you,_

_Dan._

Peyton finished reading the letter and curled up into a ball on the sofa where she started to cry over the mess that was her life.

The next two years flew by and by this time Harry had covered nearly the whole of the UK in his hunt for Bellatrix.

One day Harry was in the twon centre of a city called Manchester asking the Muggles if they had seen Bellatrix.

"Have you seen this woman?" he asked a fair haired woman whilst showing her a Muggle picture of Bellatrix.

The woman glanced at the picture not really interested.

"No I haven't. Sorry" she replied.

The woman started to walk off and Harry grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure? Please just look at the picture properly."

The woman looked at the picture again.

"Now I think of it. I did see a woman that looked like her going into an old disused shop at the end of the city centre."

Harry smiled and looked at the lady.

"Thanks you so much. You have no idea how much you have helped me."

"Your welcome" the lady replied as she started to walk off again.

Harry looked down the road to decide which way to walk.

He then walked off towards the city centre while tucking the photo into his pocket.

After about half an hour of walking, Harry wandered into an old part of the city centre.

He looked around and saw an old shop that was empty, he didn't know for definate that is was the right place but some strange reason he had an odd feeling about this particular shop.

"Well, well Bella. This is a bit shabby isn't it?" Harry said to himself.

He looked through the window then apparated inside.

Once he reappeared, Harry looked around.

He spotted a door and decided to walk through it.

He slowly opened the door so that he wouldn't make any noise and poked his head round.

All he saw was stairs.

He went down the stairs and was faced at the bottom with another door.

Harry went through this door and found himself to be in a room that was dark and very dusty and dingy.

At the far end of the room he could hear a female talking to a male accomplice.

"So we take the girl and bring her here. That will bring us Daddy dearest" the female said.

"Why do we take the youngest one? Why not her twin or the eldest girl?" the male voice said.

"Because the youngest one is Daddy's little Princess. He'll come to save her for sure."

Suddenly Harry coughed and both people turned to look at who had now joined them.

Harry could see the female and the male squinting in the darkness to see who was there but they were failing to do so.

"This ends here and now Bella" Harry said.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! What happens next? Find out in the next chapter which will be posted on saturday._


	51. Chapter 50 Harry's Battle

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Even the ones saying POST POST POST! lol. And I know that a lot of you hated the cliffy but it had to happen coz otherwise that chappie would have been one long thing and I would get bored reading it. Anyways I just finished reading The Da Vinci Code and it is an amazing book. I highly recommend it!_

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 50. Enjoy! And it's getting near the end now. Probably about another chapter and then the Epilogue. But there is going to be a prequel to this about Harry's last year at school which I have just started writing.

* * *

_

**Chapter 50 - Harry's Battle and Ellie Meets the Granger's**

"Who's there!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Harry muttered a spell and the end of his wand lit up.

He held the beam of light out and stepped into it.

"You!" she shrieked again.

"Yes me" Harry said calmly.

"How did you find me?"

"Two years of looking all over the country. It hasn't been easy but unfortunately being the 'Chosen One' is never easy" Harry explained still calm.

"I made sure that I couldn't be found. That's why I'm in this godforsaken place!"

"And what a good job you did of that Bella. You hid yourself for nearly seventeen years but your luck has run out now. This godforsaken place is a bit shabby isn't it - even for the likes of you Bella!"

"Well I didn't exactly expect someone to find me did I Potter? That's why I picked this shabby place."

"This ends here and it ends now" Harry replied.

Bellatrix laughed.

"Oh of course it ends here and now. It ends with your death Potter."

This time Harry laughed.

"Oh I don't think so. It will end with your death not mine. After all do you _really_ think that _you _could kill me when your _pathetic _'Lord' couldn't. He tried for seventeen years and not once did he defeat me."

"My, my aren't we cocky? Well I hope you aren't too cocky for this" Bellatrix said as her accomplice shot some ropes out of his wand which tied Harry up.

The accomplice then strided to where Harry was standing and pushed him into a chair that was behind Harry.

"I _will _kill you Harry. It will send your family into a pit of depression. It will slowly kill dear little wifey and your kids too. The the Dark Arts will rise again! I shall forfill my master's plans!"

"In case you haven't noticed Bella, over half of the Death Eaters are dead. You will never raise the Dark Arts again. They are gone and they will never come back!" Harry scoffed.

Bellatrix laughed again although this time it made her look like a maniac.

"You just keep thinking that Harry. They will come back."

Harry glared at Bellatrix and fell silent at the thought of the Dark Arts rising again.

Over the next few days Harry was tortured by Bellatrix and her accomplice.

They would use the Cruciatus Curse until he would be too tired to try and throw it off.

Once they even caught a boggart and released it in front of Harry so that he would be forced to see all of his fears one after another.

These fears were each of his children dying, Ginny not forgiving him, Ginny dying and finally a dementor.

Harry was tied up for what felt like weeks to him.

After him being there for four weeks, Bellatrix finally untied him.

"What is this? Are you making me weaker before dueling with me? You must be desperate" Harry said as he stood up.

"Give him his wand" Bellatrix snapped at her accomplice.

The accomplice gave Harry his wand and as soon as he laid his fingers on it he shouted an incantation.

"_EXPELLARMUS!_"

Harry chuckled as Bellatrix's wand flew out of her hand and settled on the floor between them.

"_Accio wand_" Harry said lazily as Bellatrix shrieked at the accomplice to get the wand.

The wand flew to Harry and he caught it.

"Ha! Now what are you going to do Bella? I have your wand and you seem to be without a spare wand."

Bellatrix glared at Harry.

"Do you really think that the Dark Lord didn't make us learn the art of wandless magic? Of course it was only a select few of us."

"Well are we going to duel then?" Harry asked while twirling his wand.

"Come on Potter. Let's get this over with."

Harry nodded and stopped twirling his wand.

"Let's forget all the formalities Bella. _STUPEFY!_" Harry shouted.

A beam of red light shot out of Harry's wand and went flying across the room towards Bellatrix.

Bellatrix dodged the spell and laughed coldly at Harry.

"Ha, do you really think you could start a duel off with that dumb spell?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Well why don't you show me how to start a duel off then. It's been a long time since I last duelled. I'm just a tad rusty."

"Gladly. _CRUCIO!"_

The spell zoomed across the room and hit Harry.

Harry stmbled backwards and fell onto the floor.

He was jerking and moving around on the floor as though he was having a fit.

Harry had forgotten long ago how much this curse felt as though there were knives piercing every inch of his body.

Just this one curse made Harry feel as though he was ready to give up and let Bellatrix kill him.

Harry could hear Bellatrix laughing and after what seemed like hours, she took the curse off him.

"That Potter. Is how you start a duel off" she laughed.

"Oh really?" Harry replied mockingly.

Bellatrix nodded.

Harry concentrated on all the hatred that he felt for this woman and he could feel his wand vibrating in his hand.

He fixed his gaze on Bellatrix and held his wand a bit higher.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" he shouted.

Suddenly a flash of green light was speeding towards Bellatrix.

She could feel the rush of death that the curse was emitting and knew that there was no point in trying to dodge it because she knew that her time on Earth was up.

The green light continued to speed towards Bellatrix.

Finally it hit her and she crumpled to the ground.

The accomplice looked at his former mistress and scarpered.

Harry slowly walked towards the body holding the wand that Bellatrix had been using in his left hand.

He looked at her very pale, ghostly face and laughed.

"And that. Is how you end a duel Bella" Harry said cockily.

Harry laughed as he snapped the wand that he had been holding ever since he had summoned it to himself.

He then threw the pieces next to the body and apparated out of the room.

"Mummy! Mummy! Mummy! Jamie hitted Millie!" a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to be around two years of age shouted as she ran towards her mother.

Ellie looked up at the little girl.

"Well you must have done something to Jamie to make him hit you. Why don't you go and get him then we can find out why he hit you" Ellie told her daughter.

Millie nodded and ran off to find the boy named Jamie.

A few minutes later she returned holding the hand of a little boy that had messy black hair and hazel eyes.

The boy seemed to be around the same age as Millie.

Ginny, who was sat next to Ellie looked at the boy and Millie.

"Jamie, why did you hit Millie?" Ginny asked.

"Millie tooked my bwoom Mummy. She wanted to fly and Jamie said no but she pushed me off and tooked it!" the little boy said.

It was obvious that he had inherited the love of flying from his mother and father.

"James Arthur Potter! That's no excuse for hitting Millie! You should have come to me!" Ginny said sternly to Jamie.

"No Gin it's fine. Millie shouldn't have pushed him off the broom. Millie you know that when a person says no it means no. If Jamie didn't want you to play on his broom then you shouldn't have pushed him off it. Hurting another person is wrong!" Ellie told her daughter sternly.

Millie looked at Ellie with tears in her eyes.

"Mummy, does that mean that Millie can't see Daddy?" she asked tearfully.

"You can still see Daddy but you're not allowed to go to Uncle Fred's and Uncle George's shop, the sweet shop or to go flying with Daddy today."

Millie nodded and ran off to play.

Ginny hugged Jamie and he too ran off to play with Millie.

Ellie looked at Ginny and laughed.

"Those two are so cute" Ginny said.

Ellie nodded and was about to respond when she heard a scream.

She automatically looked towards the children but saw that nothing was wrong with them.

Suddenly Peyton came running into the garden.

She had grown so much over the last two years and was now more of a woman than a child.

"Mum! I got it! I got Head Girl!" she shouted.

"Oh that's great darling" Ginny said as she hugged her now seventeen year old daughter.

Ellie stood up.

"Congratulations Peyt! I can't believe you're Head Girl as well as Quidditch Captain" Ellie said.

"Thanks. I can't believe it myself. I wish Dad were here. He'd be so proud" Peyton replied.

"He would be proud of you. He'd probably shout it from the rooftops. I'm so very proud of you Peyt" Ginny said whilst trying to hide the tears that were threatening to leak out of her eyes.

She still had very strong feelings for Harry even though she denied it when anyone asked her.

"Mummy!" Jamie shouted.

Ginny looked to where Jamie and Millie were playing and saw Millie holding a wand.

"I'll sort it" Ginny said when she saw the look on Ellie's face.

Peyton waited until Ginny was out of earshot then spoke to Ellie.

"When are you going to visit the Granger's?" Peyton asked.

"This afternoon. Nick's got Millie and I have nothing to do."

"Well you be careful. What time are you planning on going?"

"As soon as Millie's gone. I'm going to apparate to a few streets away from the house."

Peyton nodded and both girls heard Millie squeal.

"Daddy!"

Ellie looked up and saw Millie running towards a tall, dark, brown haired man who was stood at the garden door.

The man bent down and picked Millie up.

"I'll be right back. I just need to talk to Nick for a moment" Ellie said to Peyton.

Ellie got up and walked towards Nick.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Nick replied.

"She's all yours. She pushed Jamie off his broom so her punishment is that she's not allowed to go to Fred and George's shop, Honeydukes or to go flying with you."

"We were going to do all of those today. Why do you have to be such a spoilsport El?"

"I'm not being a spoilsport. She needs to learn that she can't push people over when she doesn't get her own way. I could've owled you and told you that she wasn't going to see you today but that was too harsh."

"And I need to train her up. She'll be a star Quidditch player" Nick whined.

"Nick don't force her to play Quidditch. And she can go on her toy broom that you insisted on buying for her. She's not going flying with you today" Ellie replied.

"Okay then. And I'm not forcing her to like it. Am I honey?"

"No, Millie likes kidditch Mummy" Millie replied while smiling angelically.

"Okay sweetie. Be good for Daddy. Does Mummy get a kiss?" Ellie asked.

"Mummy can get a kiss from me anytime" Nick muttered.

Ellie shook her head and giggled as Millie kissed her.

Ellie went to walk away when Nick grabbed her arm.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get a kiss?" Nick said pouting.

Ellie giggled again and nodded.

They leant in and at the last minute Ellie turned her head so that Nick kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey! That's not the kind of kiss that I wanted!" Nick said while pretending to look hurt.

"I'll pick Millie up from yours and we'll talk about that subject later" Ellie told Nick.

"Okay. See you at about sixish then?"

"Yeah about six. Have fu -"

Ellie was interuppted by Millie shouting at someone.

"UNCIE FWETCH! AUNTIE HARMODEDY! Let me down Daddy!"

"Millie you'll see them later. Have fun with Daddy" Ellie told her.

Nick said goodbye then walked into the kitchen to use the fireplace.

Ellie looked longingly at the spot that Nick was standing in previously.

"Hey El" Fletch said.

"Hey."

"You need to get back with him."

Ellie nodded then noticed that Harmony was crying.

"Harm! What's wrong?"

"Her parents just disowned her. Threw her out and everything. Said she was a disgrace to the family name" Fletch explained.

"That's evil!" Ellie exclaimed as she hugged Harmony.

"Fletch. I gotta be somewhere but can you tell her I'll be back later and I'll talk to her then?"

Fletch nodded as Ellie stepped away from Harmony and watched as she disapparated out of the garden.

A few moments later, Ellie reappeared in a picturesque street that looked as though it had come straight out of a storybook.

The front gardens were all the same size and all looked very neat with their snowy white picket fences or forest green hedges.

The only thing that made the gardens look different were either the different flowers planted or the few that had children's toys in them.

Ellie looked at a slip of parchment that had an address written on it that she had put in her pocket at The Burrow.

She put the parchment back into her pocket and looked around for a sign that said the name of the road that Ellie was currently in.

Ellie spotted it and nodded when she saw that it was the right road.

She began to walk slowly down the road looking at the house numbers.

Finally she spotted the number that she had been looking for and walked slowly through the white gate that was stood in between two forest green hedges.

When she was halfway up the gravel path, Ellie stopped walking and looked at the garden with it's many different types of flowers.

The flowers were in an array of colours that made this house in particular look like a perfect place to bring a child up in.

She could now understand why her mother had been a studious child when she was younger.

She then looked up at the house that wasn't small but wasn't overly large either, it seemed to be just the right size for a family like Hermione had told Ellie all about.

The front of the house was pure white and all of the paintwork around the windows was a dark green colour.

Even the front door was the exact same shade of green that the paintwork was.

Ellie smiled and continued to walk towards the front door feeling even more nervous with every step that she took.

Once she was stood in front of the front door, Ellie took a few deep breaths before the knocking the front door.

After waiting for a few moments the door was opened and Ellie saw a grey haired old woman that looked rather like Hermione and seemed to be the same age as Mrs Weasley stood on the threshold.

"Um. Hi. Did a Hermione Granger live here once?" Ellie asked the woman.

"Yes she did once. What business do you have with my daughter?" the woman replied.

"I'm her daughter. My name's Elle-Louise Weasley. I came here today to speak to you about my mother" Ellie said.

"So she palmed you off on another poor unsuspecting man did she?"

"No. My stepfather raised me wih my Mum. He knew what he was getting into when he got with my mother."

"Why are you here?"

"She told me about you and I wanted to see what you were like. She always speaks highly of you. She get's upset whenever someone mentions you even though she tries to hide it. Please just listen to me."

The woman nodded and stepped aside.

"I suppose you'd better come on in then Elle-Louise."

"Please call me Ellie. Thank you."

Ellie followed the woman inside and looked around as she walked through the house.

It seemed immaculate and the only sign that a child lived here once was the fact that there were lots of pictures of Hermione under the age of eleven.

The woman walked into the front room and Ellie saw an old man sat in an armchair reading a newspaper.

"John. We have a visitor."

The man looked up at Ellie.

"Hello sir. I'm Ellie -"

"I know who you are. Does she really think that sending the illigitemate child will make us talk to her again. We haven't spoken to her since she turned up on our doorstep eighteen years ago and I don't intend on talking to her anytime soon. She made her bed at the age of eighteen and now she must lie in it" the man said.

"She didn't send me. I came here of my own accord. I wanted to meet my grandparents."

"Why don't you come upstairs and see your mother's old bedroom with me Ellie" the woman said sensing that this could become nasty.

Ellie nodded and followed the woman upstairs.

She showed Ellie into a bedroom and they both sat down on the bed that was in the centre of the room.

Ellie looked around the baby pink room and sighed.

"I wish my bedroom at home were like this" Ellie said quietly.

"What's the bedroom like where you live?"

"It's not much. We're currently in between homes at the moment. We used to live with my Dad in his house but we don't anymore. I live with my Nana at The Burrow and I share a bedroom with my sisters when they're not at school."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"I have three younger sisters and two younger brothers."

"My that's a lot of siblings" the old woman laughed.

"They're not all Mum's. Only Fletcher who's eighteen and Natasha who's seventeen are Mum's and Ron's. Then there's Peyton and Madison who are seventeen and identical twins and James who's two. They're Dad's children with his wife Ginny."

"Oh. So your father got married did he?"

"Yeah. To Ron's sister Ginny."

"Ron's the one with red hair isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Do you like your brothers and sisters?"

"They're my world. If I didn't have them then I wouldn't be me."

"Tell me about them please."

"Well Fletch can be a bit annoying sometimes and he's going out with my best friend Harmony, Tasha's not really that academic like me and Mum were, Peyt's a lot like me. She's very popular and intelligent, Maddy's the complete opposite of Peyton. She hates school and she's the rebel out of the two. And Jamie is just adorable. He loves wreaking havoc and flying. If he's in trouble then he'll get out of just by smiling cheekily at you" Ellie explained.

"You care about them a lot don't you? You can tell by the way you talk about them" Ellie's grandmother said.

"I do. Tell me about my Mum. What was she like?"

"She was a lot like you. I called her my brown eyed angel. Her eyes were probably her best feature. They were so big, bright and beautiful. Your mother was a very good baby, she almost never cried. She was a quiet little girl as well, never a popular child. She much preferred to keep herself to herself while she was in primary school. Her head was always in a book and when she got her Hogwarts letter, she was over the moon. It was a whole new world for her to explore and new books to read. When she came home for Christmas in her first year all she could talk about was your father and Ron. It was 'Harry this and Ron that.' I was pleased that she had found some friends because I thought that she would want to come home once she was there. Your grandfather however felt as though his little girl was being stolen away from him. He didn't take to her being pregnant to well and when he found out who your father was he hit the roof. That was when he turned his back on her. I have always wondered how she is and you are. Even if she had ever gotten married and had more children. You look a lot like her except -"

"Except for my eyes and hair. They belong to Dad. I'm the only girl out of Dad's children that has his black hair. Jamie has black hair too but he has hazel eyes. Peyton and Maddy have auburn hair and the trademark Potter eyes. I don't like it because my cousins Zoe, Megan, Matthew, Connor and Georgia all have the red Weasley hair. But then I don't feel too left out because my cousins Aimee, Marisa, Keeley, Melody and Brooke don't have red hair. They have either blonde, brown or black hair. I don't feel too much of an outsider when I see them."

"You have a lot of cousins."

"Yeah. Oh is that the time?" Ellie exclaimed as she looked at a clock.

Ellie's grandmother nodded.

"I have to get my erm... my owl from the vet! Sorry to leave like this but I'd love it if you could come and see Mum. It would mean a lot to me and I know Mum would like it too."

"I'll try. And I'll try to bring your grandfather too. Maybe next week sometime. Or you could bring Hermione here. It was nice meeting you Ellie. My daughter brought you up well. You are a wonderful young woman" the lady said as she hugged Ellie.

Ellie nodded.

"It was nice to meet you too. I hope we see each other soon."

Ellie waved goodbye and disapparated out of Hermione's childhood bedroom.

A few moments later, Ellie apparated outside the front door of Nick's flat.

Ellie knocked on Nick's door and could hear footsteps coming towards it.

Nick opened the door and smiled as he saw Ellie on the doorstep.

"Hey El!" he said.

"Hi. I'm a bit early but you wanted to talk didn't you?"

"Yeah. Come in. Millie's asleep at the moment. We can talk now" Nick told her.

"Okay."

Ellie followed Nick into the flat and he showed her into the living room.

"Do you want anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? Butterbeer?" he asked.

"A butterbeer please" Ellie replied.

Nick nodded and disappeared through a door that must have led to the kitchen.

While he was gone, Ellie looked around the living room.

It was an off white colour and all of the furniture was black - it was immaculate, too immaculate for a guy to live in.

She got up and went to look at the photos on the mantlepiece.

She saw photos of a baby Millie when she was a few hours old, Millie on her first and second birthdays and Millie cuddling Ellie - to an outsider it would be obvious that he doted on his daughter.

Ellie was looking at a photo that was in the middle of the mantlepiece when Nick came in holding two butterbeers.

"Do you remember when this was taken?" Ellie remarked pointing to a photo of her and Nick cuddling each other.

Nick smiled.

"Sixth year. It was the first time that I told you that I loved you and Georgie, Keeley and Brooke took that photo. Do you remember when this was taken?" Nick said as he showed Ellie a photo of herself, Nick, Peyton, Fletch and Harmony all standing together.

"Seventh year. But there's just one thing missing from it."

They both looked at each other.

"Dan!" they excalaimed.

"We have to get them back together" Ellie said.

"Yeah. I've seen Dan and he's miserable without her. But he always said that he can't forgive her for doing what she did. How's Peyton?"

"She's the same minus the not forgiving part. She hasn't had a boyfriend since they broke up. Oh yeah she's Quidditch Captain and Head Girl this year."

"Cool! She'll be a good captain. Who was left on the team in June?"

"Peyt, Melly, Connor, Tasha and Nat. She needs to find a Chaser and a Keeper."

"Well that's not too bad."

"No. So how do you keep this place so clean?" Ellie asked.

"My Mum comes round while I'm at work" Nick said laughing.

Ellie laughed as they sat down on the sofa and Ellie looked at Nick.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Ellie asked quietly.

"Of course. I love you so much that it hurts."

"Aw that's so cute. I never stopped loving you."

Nick scooted closer to Ellie who looked at him and smiled.

"Oh screw the formalities. I want you now" Nick said.

He then tilted Ellie's head up so that she was looking at him and kissed her.

"Mummy! Wake up Mummy!"

"What Millie?" Ellie asked groggily without opening her eyes.

"You're not awake!"

"I am. I'm talking and that means that I am awake. Why did you wake me up?"

"Your eyes aren't open! That means that you're not awake! Open your eyes Mummy!" Millie shouted.

Ellie opened her eyes and had to blink a couple of times to make sure that everything was in focus.

"Mummy? Why are you in Daddy's bed?" Millie asked curiously.

"Because Mummy was tired sweetpea. Why don't you go and play with your toys in your bedroom" Nick said as he walked into the room smiling and holding a tray that was laden with breakfast things.

Millie turned round and smiled at her father before getting off the bed and trying to skip out of the room.

Ellie looked at Millie trying to skip and laughed.

She then looked at Nick.

"Hey" she breathed.

"Hey" Nick replied as he sat down on the bed.

He put the tray onto Ellie's lap and watched her eat.

"Are you hungry?" Nick said as he Ellie wolfed down the food.

"Yeah. Last night tired me out."

"I should think so too. I missed it you know."

"Missed what? Having sex?" Ellie joked.

"No. Us being like that with one another" Nick replied.

"I knew that. I missed it too. It felt good being with you like that again last night."

"Are you done with that?" Nick asked whilst indicating to the tray that was now half as full as it had been.

"Yeah. Why did you ask that?" Ellie asked holding the tray out to Nick.

Nick took the tray and put it on the floor.

He then laid down next to Ellie and pulled her down so that she was laying next to him.

"So I could do this" he whispered as he kissed her.

"I have to go. I wouldn't be at all surprised if my Mum's going off her nut because I stayed out all night and didn't contact her."

"Nooo! I don't want you to go!" Nick whined.

"I have to. Don't be such a baby."

"I'm not being a baby!"

"You are Nick. Our two year old daughter is less of a baby than you!"

"Okay okay. Just answer one question before you go."

"Okay."

"What are we now?" Nick asked.

"Let's just take it slow. It's going to take a lot of getting to used to on Millie's part once she knows that Mummy and Daddy are back together. Now let me get dressed!"

Nick nodded and watched as Ellie walked seductively into the bathroom.

An hour and a half later, Ellie and Millie were walking up the dirt track that led to The Burrow not really caring about what Hermione would say to her when she got in.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! What happens next? Find out in the next chapter which will be posted wednesday._


	52. Chapter 51 Going Back

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Thanks for all the reviews. They really made my day when I came home from work and read them all coz I have had a crap week this week. Everything and anything has gone wrong. On Monday I banged my knee that I injured dancing when I was 8 and has never healed properly so I was in agony, yesterday I had to work all day on my own and today I learnt that I had picked up the wrong key to get into work last night therefore I was locked out. I sepnt like 3 hours doing nothing when I could have been asleep and now tomorrow I might have to babysit during the day and I'm really pissed off about that coz I wanted a lay in before my driving lesson._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's Chapter 51. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 51 - Going Back**

Ellie opened the front door and walked into the kitchen.

The first thing she saw was Hermione sat at the kitchen table crying while Ron, Ginny and Mrs Weasley tried to console her.

Ron looked up and saw Ellie standing in the doorway.

He walked over to her and dragged her into the living room.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Nowhere" Ellie said while shrugging.

"You must have been somewhere! You've been gone since yeaterday afternoon! Don't you know how worried your mother has been?"

"Ron. I'm nineteen. Have I really got to tell you where I'm going all the time? Even Connor doesn't have to tell Fred and Angelina where he's going and he's thirteen!" Ellie told Ron in a tone of voice that she would use when telling Millie off.

"I've always said that Fred and Angelina let Connor have too much freedom. Your mother has been worried sick! She's had no sleep all night because she thought that you had done what your father did!"

"Well I never did what he did, did I?" Ellie said letting her temper take over.

"Where were you then?" Ron demanded.

"Okay! I was at Nick's. I went to pick Millie up and we got talking then I fell asleep. Look I'm sorry."

"You'd best tell her that. Sorry doesn't cut it for me."

Ellie nodded and slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Mum?"

Hermione looked up and saw Ellie standing in the doorway.

"Ellie?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry I worried you by staying out. I didn't mean to" Ellie said.

"I don't care about you staying out. I just wish you'd owled me to tell me that you were staying out. All that matters now is that you're home safe and sound. Where were you?" Hermione said as she tried to control her crying.

"I fell asleep at Nick's. I'm sorry Mum."

Hermione gave Ellie a cuddle and it seemed as though she wouldn't let go.

"Ellie can I talk to you please? Before your Mum squashes you" Ginny asked.

"Yeah sure."

Ellie followed Ginny into the living room.

They sat down on the old, beat up sofa and Ginny studied Ellie's face.

"You had sex last night didn't you?" Ginny said suddenly.

"No. What makes you say that?"

"It's written all over your face. I was nineteen once as well."

"No offence Gin but weren't you with my Dad when you was nineteen?"

"Yeah and I used to have that exact same look on my face after I had just had sex with him. He used to do this amazing thing with his tongue when he -"

"Ew Gin. I don't want to know!" Ellie screeched.

They both laughed and carried on talking about Ellie's night and joking around.

Outside The Burrow, a man was watching the house debating whether to go inside or stay outside with his invisibility cloak on.

Harry continued to debate whether to go inside the house as he watched Ginny open the window.

He moved a little closer and could faintly hear Ellie and Ginny laughing.

He decided that only being able to faintly hear them wasn't enough so he sat right under the window so that he could hear everything that was being said.

"Do you miss him?" Ellie asked.

"Who? Your Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I do sweetie. I love him with every single inch of my heart" Ginny replied.

"When did it start?" Ellie asked again.

"When did what start?"

"You liking Dad. How did it start? He never talked about his past and I'm just curious."

"He never talked about his past because he didn't exactly have an easy time when he was younger. There's things that he hasn't even told me. Anyway I suppose my infatuation started when I was about Millie's age. Nana told me the story about the Boy-Who-Lived. At first I was infatuated with Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived but when I saw him on the platform when he was eleven I felt sorry for him. He was all alone with no one to wave him off or wish him luck so I did. I was ten at the time. The image of the Boy-Who-Lived didn't disappear until I got to know him when I was twelve and at Hogwarts myself. Even then though I never plucked up the courage to ask him out. I didn't have a boyfriend until my fourth year when I said that I was over Harry. That wasn't entirely true. If anything my feelings for him were getting stronger. In my fifth year I finally got what I wanted - Harry Potter as my boyfriend. By then I wasn't infatuated with the Boy-Who-Lived, to me there was no Boy-Who-Lived. I was in love with Harry. At the end of my fifth year he told me that we couldn't be together anymore because I was in danger. My heart broke into a million pieces when he told me that. You could say that I begged him not to break up with me. After that our friendship wasn't the same as it had been. We rarely said hello to each other. I pursued other relationships but they never worked and your Dad concentrated on Voldemort and the Battle. Then he disappeared after the Battle I tried to forget him and move on but I couldn't. Even now I try to forget him but I always find that I can't because he's in you, Peyt, Maddy and Jamie."

Ellie nodded and found that Ginny's tale made her have tears in her eyes.

Ginny had never opened up like this before, it was almost as if Ellie could read her like a book.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do. You're my stepdaughter. I love you like you're my own daughter. When I talk about you I refer to you as my daughter. You just have a different mother to Peyton, Maddy and Jamie."

Ginny then hugged Ellie and Peyton came into the room.

"Hey Mum? Oh sorry. Mum, Maddy's been gone all morning again. Honestly there isn't that much to do in the village. How can she spend so much time there?"

"Peyt. I'll talk to you later. It's fine if your sister wants to spend all of the summer in the village especially if it gets her out of the house and stops you two fighting over the space in your bedroom" Ginny replied.

Under the window Harry decided that he had heard enough and walked to the front door.

He knocked on it and could hear Ellie saying that she would get it.

She opened the door but wasn't prepared for the sight that was waiting for her on the other side.

She took one look at Harry and yelled for someone.

"Mum!"

Hermione appeared at the kitchen door and saw Harry.

"Mum, the man who donated his sperm to you so that you could have me is here!" Ellie said whilst she was glaring at Harry.

"Ellie wait!" Harry said as Ellie walked away from the front door and only stopping to pick Millie up.

"Come on Mills. Time for your nap."

Hermione looked at Harry.

"Um, want to go for a walk?" she asked.

Harry nodded and Hermione stepped out of the house shutting the door behind her.

They started to walk in complete silence until Harry spoke.

"So how have you been?"

"I've been fine. Mostly consoling my daughter because she thought her father had gone and done something stupid and left her again. Ginny's been worried sick about you."

"Yeah I guessed that she would be. How's Ellie been?"

"She's been good all the time that she wasn't upset. She didn't take too well to you leaving and as for seeing you just then - well you saw how she reacted."

"And the twins?"

"Peyton could do better. Her favourite pastime seems to be ratting Maddy out recently. She's not taken to not being the youngest anymore too well. Maddy has been disappearing into the village all summer and no one knows why she keeps going down there."

"Um, who's Millie?"

"Millie is Ellie's little girl. She's just turned two. Well she did at the end of June."

"Oh. What about the baby that me and Ginny were having?"

"Ginny had it the day after you left. It's not my place to tell you. She's the best one to ask."

Harry nodded and looked up at the Burrow.

"Are you ready to face everyone?" Hermione asked him.

"Everyone?" Harry asked feeling unsure of what would be waiting for him inside.

"Well Molly and Arthur are out. Ron's at work and Maddy's in the village. I'm pretty sure Fletch and Harmony are in their room and Tasha's at her friends house. That just leaves Ginny, Peyton, Ellie, Millie, your baby and me."

"Okay."

They walked into the house and Hermione instructed Harry to sit down in the kitchen while she got Ginny.

Ginny walked into the kitchen and almost fainted when she saw Harry.

"Hey Gin."

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled.

"Everywhere. All over England. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"YOU'RE SORRY? YOU LEFT ME ON MY OWN WITH TWO TEENAGERS WHO ASKED CONTINUALLY WHEN YOU WERE COMING HOME! YOU LEFT ME WITH A NEWBORN BABY WHO I COULDN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF!"

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a very crumpled letter that appeared to have been residing there for the past two years.

"Read this then you'll understand" Ginny said as she handed the letter to Harry.

Harry nodded and started to read the letter.

It said:

_Harry,_

_I'm just writing to tell you that I have had our baby. I had a little boy nearly a year ago. It wasn't exactly an easy birth and I can't even remember it. The morning after you left I thought I heard you talking to my mother and I rushed to get down the stairs. As I was rushing I tripped and fell. When I woke up at St Mungo's I was told that I had had a Muggle procedure to get the baby out coz it was distressed. Because of how he was born I was diagnosed with Post Natal depression shortly after the birth. I basically disowned him because he reminded me of you. It took about three months for me to get better. But once I was better I named him. Our son is called James Arthur Potter like you wanted. We call him Jamie for short._

_Take care,_

_Ginny._

Once Harry had stopped reading he looked Ginny in the eye and knew that he wanted answers from her.

"Why didn't you send this?" Harry asked.

"Because by the time I thought about it and I thought I was ready to send it the twins had stopped asking about you. It felt like I had finally moved on and I knew that if you read it then you would have given up whatever you were doing and came back here. I couldn't do that to you" Ginny explained.

"Oh? So you decided not to tell me about my son!" Harry yelled.

"I would have told you!"

"WHEN? WHEN HE WAS SIXTEEN? OR WHEN HE GET'S MARRIED? TAKE YOUR PICK GINNY?" Harry shouted at her.

The kitchen door opened and in walked a little boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes.

"Mummy? Why are you yelling?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie. Mummy's upset at the moment. Go and play with Millie."

"Millie is asleep Mummy."

"Go and play with Peyton then" Ginny told him.

"Peytie writing."

"Maddy?"

"Maddy flying."

"Ellie?"

"Ellie went to see Nick."

"Okay. How about I ask Peyton to stop doing her homework for a bit so she can come and play with you? Then Mummy will come and play soon. Maybe Daddy will too."

"Okay Mummy."

Ginny walked to the kitchen door and asked Peyton to come and get Jamie.

Once Jamie had gone, Ginny looked at Harry who was welling up.

"That's James?"

"Yes. Another reason why I couldn't send the letter. I was scared of you coming back. I was scared that you hated me and that you would try to take him away from me. If that happened I wouldn't know how to live."

"I would never do that. I could never live with myself if I took my son away from his mother. And I don't hate you. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Gin I love you more now than I have ever loved you before."

Ginny looked at Harry and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Jamie. I'll never do it again."

"Shh. I know now that you didn't mean it."

Ginny looked up at Harry and quickly kissed him.

"So you wanna come and play with Jamie?" she said before Harry could register what she had done.

"Okay then" Harry replied.

As they walked towards the front room, both could hear Jamie giggling as Peyton sang 'Row Row Your Boat' and probably with a dance to go with it.

Ginny knocked on the door and opened it once Peyton had stopped singing.

"Hey. Has he been good?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. At least he didn't feed me a Canary Cream this time. He thought that it was highly hilar -"

Peyton saw Harry behind her mother and grinned.

"Dad!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Hey Princess."

Peyton ran to Harry and gave him a hug that could rival Mrs Weasley's hugs.

"Where have you been? I missed you. I didn't know where you were so I could tell you that I got made a prefect!"  
"Sorry, I cut myself off from everyone. So how has my little prefect been?" Harry asked.

"Your little prefect has been good. I'm Head Girl and Quidditch Captain now."

"Well done. What about your grades?"

"They're good."

"So you're still singing and dancing then?"

"Only for Jamie and Millie now. Mum, have you seen Maddy at all?" Peyton said.

"No, she told me that she was going into the village but Jamie told me that she was flying."

"Oh."

They then heard the front door close and someone walking towards the front room apparantly not alone.

"Hey Mum. This is- Dad, hi" Maddy said as she walked into the front room.

"Hi Maddy. What were you saying?" Harry told her smiling.

"This is Matt. Matt's my um..." Maddy said while indicating to a boy that had blonde, spikey hair, dazzling blue eyes and was wearing a pair of black baggy shorts and a dark blue t shirt.

There was another boy with them as well.

He looked like the boy named Matt except his hair was more brown than blonde and he was wearing blue baggy jeans and a white t shirt.

"Matt's my um..." Maddy started again.

She looked at Peyton and pleaded silently with her to finish the sentence.

"Boyfriend" Peyton finished for her.

"Yeah my boyfriend."

Harry looked at Matt and held out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Madison's father. Nice to meet you Matt."

Matt took Harry's hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too Mr Potter."

Peyton giggled as Matt turned to look at Maddy.

"You full name's Madison?" he asked.

Maddy nodded.

"I like it. It's pretty and who's this then?"

"Hi I'm Peyton. Maddy's twin. So you're Matt" Peyton said.

She then saw the other boy.

"Hi I don't believe that we have met yet. What's your name then?" she said smiling.

"This is Ben. He's my older brother. He only tagged along because he said he was bored" Matt answered.

Peyton giggled while looking Ben up and down.

"Maddy? You said you was flying!" Jamie told his sister.

"Jamie do you believe everything that I say? You know that I can't fly. What do you think I am? A witch?"

Matt laughed understanding why Maddy had said that in front of her family and his brother.

He knew about her being magical but his brother didn't and it looked like he would be finding out soon judging on the way that Ben was looking at Peyton.

"Sorry, this is my brother Jamie. He's going through a phase where he thinks we are all witches and wizards. My other sister is probably at her boyfriend's house."

"Maddy can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Peyton asked.

Maddy nodded and followed Peyton out of the fron room and into the kitchen.

Once they were inside and the door had been shut and securely locked with the use of a spell Peyton looked at Maddy.

"Wow! He's hot!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Who? Matt?" Maddy replied.

"Yeah he's cute too. I meant that Ben was hot!"

"What happened to the whole 'I'm never loving anyone again' and the 'I'm never having a boyfriend in my life!' things?" Maddy asked.

"I could bend the rules for him and besides guess who's coming to the end of summer party. I can meake him jealous!" Peyton said to Maddy while looking scarily like Matilda Malfoy.

"No! You are not using Ben in that way! I refuse to let you do that!" Maddy yelled.

"Maddy you're being a spoilsport now! Dan broke my heart! Doesn't he deserve some payback?" Peyton yelled back at her.

"PEYTON MOLLY POTTER THAT WAS THREE YEARS AGO! YOU CANNOT STILL BE HUNG UP ON THAT!"

"OH COME ON MADISON LILY POTTER! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FELT!"

"Peyt you slept with Ellie's boyfriend. You brought it upon yourself!"

Peyton looked defeated.

"Okay I won't use him as payback. Can we just go and hang out with the hottest Muggles ever?"

"Okay."

Maddy and Peyton hugged each other as a way of saying sorry then unlocked the door and walked back to the front room.

As they walked into the room both Ben and Matt looked at them and laughed.

"Loved the usage of the full names Madison Lily" Matt told his girlfriend.

"Shut it! I was just having a chat with my little sister!" Maddy retorted.

"Just be thankful that you didn't know them when they were fourteen" Ginny told the boys.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because they fought every second of the day. The couldn't look at each other because it would start an argument. They even got suspended from school because they had a fist fight in their common room" Harry said.

"What school do you go to?" Ben asked.

"We go to a boarding school in Scotland. It's not known very well. This year will be our last year there" Peyton said.

"Oh so you're in sixth form then?" Ben asked.

Both girls nodded not really knowing what sixth form was.

"Um do you want to go for a walk Mads?" Matt asked.

"Yeah okay then."

Maddy got up and walked out of the room with Matt.

Peyton looked at her parents who grinned knowingly at her.

"Peyt, why don't you take Ben outside and show him the lake" Ginny said.

Peyton nodded and walked out of the house with Ben.

They walked in silence to the lake and sat down on the grassy bank.

"Why did you come here?" Peyton asked.

"When Maddy said that she had sisters I just had to meet them. I was doubtful at first but now I'm glad that I did come here otherwise I wouldn't have met you. You're really pretty Peyton" Ben replied.

He leant in to kiss her but Peyton stopped him.

"I have to tell you something first."

Ben got up and looked down at her.

"Oh God. You're not single are you?" Ben said.

"No I'm single. It's just that..." Peyton began.

"What's wrong?"

"Well um. You'd best sit down for this."

Ben sat down and looked at Peyton wondering what she was going to tell him.

"The thing is. You know what my brother said about flying?"

"Yeah. Maddy said that he was going through a phase" Ben told her.

"It's not a phase. Ben I'm a witch. Maddy's a witch, my Mum's a witch, my brother's a wizard and my Dad's a wizard."

"No way! You have got to be kidding!" Ben exclaimed.

"I go to school in Scotland but it's not sixth form. It's a school for wizards and witches" Peyton said.

"You're kidding aren't you? What about the rest of your family? Are they..."

"Magical? Yeah. My Nana and Grandpa are. My Aunts, Uncles and cousins are. So's my older sister Ellie and my niece."

"Can you do some magic?"

Peyton nodded and got her wand out.

She made the tip light up and saw Ben gawping at her.

"You think I'm a freak don't you? You hate me now" Peyton fretted.

Suddenly a pair of soft lips landed on Peyton's lips.

They stood there for what seemed like forever and only when Ben's arms started to move up and down Peyton's sides did she break away from the kiss.

"Did I do something?" Ben asked.

"No it was perfect. You're perfect but I can't do this. I haven't been truthful with you."

"You told me about being a witch. What else is there?" Ben asked.

"When I was fourteen. Oh Merlin I wish I'd never said anything now because you'll think I'm a slut" Peyton told him.

"No I won't. Nothing can stop me feeling the way that I feel about you. Just tell me" Ben replied.

"Okay when I was fourteen I had a miscarriage" Peyton mumbled.

"Who was the father?"

"My sister's ex boyfriend."

"Maddy's?"

"No. Ellie's. I think Matt's the first boyfriend that Maddy's had. When I slept with Nick it didn't mean anything. Some girl in a house that rival's mine at school had said some things about my family and I was a bit down in the dumps."

"That's in the past. It doesn't matter to me" Ben said sincerely.

Peyton nodded and looked into Ben's sky blue eyes.

"Thanks for listening and not running away. I bet you think that I'm annoying don't you?" Peyton said.

"No, not at all. I love that you have so many layers to your personality."

Peyton giggled.

"I always wondered why Matt wouldn't tell me anything about Maddy and now I know why."

Peyton giggled again and Ben kissed the tip of her nose.

They sat together in silence watching the lake for about thirty minutes.

Ben was holding Peyton's hand lovingly and stealing glances at her every few minutes.

"Peyt?"

"Mmm."

"What are houses at your school?" Ben asked.

"There's four. When you enter Hogwarts there's a big ceremony where the first years sit on a stool in front of the whole school and get an extremely old and intelligent hat placed on their heads which decides which house they belong in. Your house is kind of your family while you're at school. There's Gryffindor which is full of the brave people, Ravenclaw where the smart people are, Slytherin where the sly people go and Hufflepuff where the um rest of the people go" Peyton explained.

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. My whole family has been in that house with the exceptions of a couple of my cousins."

Ben laughed and they fell silent once more.

A couple of days later it was the end of summer party that the Weasley's held each year.

Everyone would be there including (much to Peyton's dismay) Dan.

Peyton had invited Ben just as Maddy had invited Matt but not before they had had a long discussion about Dan.

The party wasn't due to start until seven that night but Dan turned up at the door at six sharp.

Maddy opened the door and glared at Dan.

"Don't look like that Maddy. It makes you look dumb" Dan sneered.

"What are you doing here?" Maddy asked.

"I came early to help you."

"Look Dan. You're not with Peyton anymore. You don't need to do this."

Matt appeared behind Maddy and looked at Dan.

"Is there a problem Mads?" Matt asked.

"Wow does little Maddy Potter have a boyfriend? It's about time. People were beginning to wonder if you were straight or if you swung the other way. Where's Peyton?"

"Geez what crawled up your arse and died? She's in her room."

Dan nodded, pushed past Maddy and Matt and walked up the stairs.

"Who the hell was that?" Matt asked.

"Peyt's ex. He's gotten so bitter lately."

Dan reached the door of Peyton's bedroom and found it slightly open.

He could hear the familiar giggles that belonged to Peyton and decided to go in.

He pushed the door open and saw a boy straddling Peyton while kissing her.

They were fully clothed but their clothes were rumpled which indicated that they had either been on the floor or that they had been kissing each other for a while.

"What about your ex?" the boy whispered.

"We went through this the other day.We're just friends. He knows that" Peyton replied.

The carried on kissing which slowly broke Dan's heart.

He turned round and slowly walked out of the house and out of Peyton's life forever.

* * *

_You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review! DUN DUN DUUUUUN! No piont in doing that really coz the next chapter is the final chapter. It's the epilogue and kinda wraps everything up._


	53. Epilogue

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer:** _I had a dream last night that Harry Potter and his friends belonged to me. Sadly I woke up this morning with nothing but a purple, pink and silver bedroom, a pink mobile phone, loads of clothes, all of the Friends episodes on VHS and the Harry Potter books and DVD's so I took that as a there is no way on this earth that I own them!_

**Summary:** _Harry has defeated Voldemort and he leaves the wizarding world after graduating because all is not well there. He returns after a year and discovers that his life has changed dramatically. Theres a new enemy but who is it? We follow Harry's life as he learns that One night REALLY can change everything in a persons life._

_Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot to me. And as I said before this is the last chapter of One Night Can Change Everything. Hope you enjoy it and I hope that you enjoyed this story. There will be another fic coming your way soon but I have only just finished Chapter 1 of it so it may be a couple of weeks before I start posting it. It's a prequel to this and covers Harry's last year at Hogwarts._

_Anyways now onto our feature presentation. Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Epilogue**

Ten Months Later.

A now eighteen year old Peyton woke up early on the day of her graduation.

She sat up in bed and stretched.

Peyton pulled out her hairband that held her straight auburn hair up out of the messy bun that she had always worn to bed ever since she could do her hair herself.

She looked around the dormitory and saw that Maddy, Tasha, Cady and another girl in her year that was named Mia were still asleep.

Peyton got up out of bed and sat down on Maddy's bed.

"Mads" she whispered.

"Go away Peyton. I'm sleeping!" Maddy mumbled.

"But Mads it's our graduation!" Peyton whispered excitedly.

"And that's a good enough reason for my annoying twin to leave me alone and let me sleep!"

"Are you forgetting who's coming today?"

"Who?"

"Mum, Dad, Nana, Grandpa, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Ellie, Millie, Jamie, Trinity and -"

"I don't care who's going!"

"Not even if I told you that I had an owl from Ben last night? He told me that he and Matt are coming to graduation with Mum and Dad!"

Maddy shot up and looked at Peyton.

"HE'S WHAT?" she yelled.

"Coming to graduation" Peyton said calmly.

"Oh my God! I have to start getting ready!"

"Okay now you sound like me Mads."

Maddy laughed then got out of bed and pulled Peyton towards the bathroom.

About four hours later the seventh years were out in the June sunshine standing on the grass waiting to get their diplomas and the spells on their wands lifted so that they could use magic ouside of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall called Peyton's name and she walked slowly onto the stage to recieve her diploma.

"Well done Peyton" Professor McGonagall whispered as she waved her wand over Peyton's wand.

A series of multicoloured sparks were emitted from Peyton's wand before a white glow surrounded it.

Once all of the students had been called, Professor McGonagall addressed the relatives that had seen the students graduate.

"All of the seventh years have now been released of the spell that forbade them to use magic while they were away from Hogwarts. We will now hear a speech from our Head Girl and Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Peyton Potter."

Everyone clapped as Peyton walked onto the stage to where Professor McGonagall was standing and muttered an incantation to her wand.

"Thank you Professor. Well what can I say? We entered the castle seven years ago as frightened eleven year olds. All we knew were the stories that our Grandparents, Parents, Sisters, Brothers, Aunts, Uncles and Cousins had told us. Once we had been sorted into our houses we formed friendships. Some were only temporary but others were for life."

Peyton turned and smiled at Cady after she had said this.

"Each of us had our own stories to tell about our parentage and how we found out that we were magical. We all had our differences and excelled in many things such as Quidditch and lessons. We also made enemies and some of us even had fights. Some of us became Quidditch Players while others preferred to read books and were prejudiced by that. We soon learned not to judge a book by it's cover and even the strangest of enemies such as sisters soon became friends. As we got older we grew into our personalities and even made mistakes in our lives. What I guess I'm trying to say is that Hogwarts has given us many experiences whether they were good or bad and we have learned from everyone within the walls. We leave now as fully fledged eighteen year old witches and wizards and we can now use our findings, teachings and experiences when we go into the wizarding world to work and to begin our adult lives. All that's left for me to say is thank you Hogwarts and the professors. I'm sure that we will miss you all. Our lives won't be the same again. Congratulations everyone! We did it!"

Peyton muttered the incantation to make her voice go back to normal and joined her friends.

"Thank you Miss Potter. And all I have left to say is Congratulations and Good Luck."

The parents went to meet their children and to congratulate them.

Harry, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Millie, Jamie, Ben and Matt joined the twins and hugged them in turn, even Hermione's mother was there to see Tasha.

"Well done Peyt" Ben told her.

Peyton smiled as Ben hugged her then kissed her softly.

Harry looked at his twins having quality time with their boyfriends and smiled feeling very proud of them.

He then looked at Hermione, Ellie and Millie and smiled again.

Finally he looked at Ginny, Jamie and his three week old newborn daughter Trinity that Ginny was holding and grinned.

He finally had the family that he had always craved for as a child.

Harry now knew the true meaning of the saying 'One Night Can Change Everything.'

The End.

* * *

_So for the last time ever in this story - You see that little button down there. Well it's lifelong wish is to be pushed. You know you want to make the button happy. So grant it it's wish and push it to leave a review!_


	54. Author Note

Hey all,

I have the prequel to this story up on here now. Just click on my pen name to read it. It's called Harry Potter and the Fight to Love. It's all about Harry's seventh year and how he deals with issues known as his feelings for Ginny and the fight with Voldemort.

Hope to get some reviews from you.

See ya

Shells


End file.
